Legacy
by ss9
Summary: Servants Series spin off: What happens when Walter Corey the reserved and feared Mr Jarvis of Taplows is faced with a new and terrifying challenge, inheriting a nephew?
1. Chapter 1

It was a late autumnal morning and as Walter Corey sat down at his desk, after one of Felix's excellent breakfasts, he concluded everything was about as perfect as it could get. His lordship had been in a good mood of late, Lady Caroline had been married off over the summer and was now terrorising another household up in Derbyshire; and more importantly he had finally been able to off load Andrew Adams.

That had been his greatest accomplishment over the summer, and it had taken all of his skill and tact to pull it off. The death of old Mr Phillips the McKenzie butler whilst at Taplows had been to Jarvis's mind only a small advantage in the whole affair. After a few well placed suggestions in his lordships ear, who then having taken the idea on as his own brilliant one put it to his daughter and her new husband.

Mr Adams was in his old age finally appointed to Butler and Jarvis took no small delight in the knowledge that not only had he removed the odious Mr Adams from the hallowed grounds of Taplows but he had condemned him to a fitting punishment, in purgatory, or as it was other wise known service with Lady Caroline.

Life since the McKenzies had left had been remarkably peaceful, especially for Taplows, and with the insight that came from years of service the butler knew that this becalment could not last for long; so he intended to enjoy every last minute to the full. Therefore he was in a quandary, did he open his mail now, or sit back and read his paper?

Realising that all each letter would contain was hassle he opted for the paper, scanning through the headlines before heading for his favourite the society pages, or gossip columns. He knew that for a man in his position such a vice would be frowned upon, especially by their whiter than white housekeeper, but he enjoyed the chance to chuckle at the antics of his superiors whilst in the privacy of his own pantry; at times he thought it was the only thing that kept him same.

That and the knowledge that for each month he worked at Taplows his nest egg at the bank swelled nicely due in part to his lordships generosity but mainly due to his own creativity and cunning.

However his peaceful sanctuary was not to remain, as no less than five minutes after he had began reading then the door to his pantry burst open and in barged Flora Ryan!

"Has the civil custom of knocking of knocking before entering completely escaped your upbringing Mrs Ryan?"

The Butler snapped somewhat hastily as he slammed his paper shut, slapping it down sharply on his desk. Finally looking up at the housekeeper and frowning at her, his expression only softening slightly as he took in her stunned expression before he quickly looked away. Fiddling with his pocket watch he purposefully avoided her penetrating gaze.

"Well what was it?"

Pausing for a moment as if trying to decide how to phrase her response the housekeeper finally replied.

"There has been a delivery 'for you'."

"For Me?" The Butler demanded, bewilderment clear on his face. "But I haven't ordered anything, are you sure its for me?"

"Certain, absolutely certain!" Flora replied. "No doubt what so ever!"

"How?"

"Because 'it' said 'it' was for you!" She added indicating to the bemused man to follow her.

Getting to his feet the butler followed huffing in annoyance as he strode out into the courtyard, noting the large number of other servants who appeared to have gathered as if waiting for something to happen. Walking over to the pony and trap that was standing pawing the courtyard cobbles, his eyes skimmed over the small boy to rest on the tanned gentleman beside him.

"I am the butler here…."

"Are you Mr Corey, Mr Walter Corey?" The chap asked hopefully.

"That is my given name but at Taplows my name is Jarvis…"

"Are well it don't matter about that as long as you are Mr Walter Corey, son of the late Walter and Emily Corey and brother of Robert Corey?"

"What has my family to do with anything?" The Butler demanded.

"Everything of course….Why surely you know. I mean the letter was sent a good few weeks before we left Cape town…Oh lord sir…I can tell by your face you don't."

"Don't know what exactly?" Jarvis snapped his temper flaring even in the face of their guests obvious distress.

Rubbing his forehead before answering, sa of somehow the gesture would provide the answer he sought, the traveller looked down at his shoes and then across at the boy still sitting on the cart. "I really wish I didn't have to break this to you sir but your Brother…Well he's dead Sir, these last two months gone…"

"Dead!" Jarvis gasped. "But how…Where?"

"An Accident, he fell from his horse in a cattle stampede, nasty business it was sir, and of course what with his wife being dead and on orphan to boot, well you see there was nobody else…I know plenty of folks who would have taken him but your brother was quite clear about it in his will…"

"Clear about what?"

"Why young Walter your nephew of course." The Traveller replied standing back to wave at the terrified looking boy who still sat on the cart looking pale despite the tan on his young face. His trademark Corey blue eyes locked on his uncle, wide like a deer, panic clear in them, terrified of this last bastion of hope rejecting him.

"Say hello to your Uncle then lad!" The Traveller added, before heaving the young boy down and plonking him on the cobbles. "Well go on!"

"He..Hello Uncle." The boy practically whispered as he gazed in terror at the butler who seemed to loom over him.

"See all's well that end's well…I'll just get his trunk down from the cart, I do have to be getting along, got a boat to catch after all…"

Shaking with barely suppressed fury the butler's temper finally broke. "Wait a darn minute…You have the nerve to stand there and tell me my brother has died and left his young son to my care and then you are just going to leave without further explanation? For all I know you are a pair of impostors and this is some elaborate hoax…."

"Please Mr Jarvis…This is hardly the place." The Housekeeper cut in, to her eyes the family connections were blindingly obvious. "Perhaps if you and Mr…" She trailed off waiting for their guest to supply his name.

"York Madam." Their guest replied succinctly appreciating her quick involvement.

"You and Mr York can discuss this like the civilised gentlemen you are…I'll take young Master Corey to my office, I'm sure he would appreciate a glass of milk and some cake. I'll have tea and cake sent your office for you and Mr York." She added watching as the butler's eyes narrowed in annoyance at being so cleverly boxed into a serious talk with the odious foreigner who had so disturbed his privacy.

"Much obliged to you Madam, Much Obliged." York replied tipping his hat to Mrs Ryan a gesture that she answered with a subtle nod before offering her hand to the still stunned boy. For a moment he remained frozen to the spot staring at the proffered hand; then as if he suddenly unfrozen he leapt forward grasping her hand tightly. Surprised Flora fought the impulse to wince and retract her hand, instead she drew the boy closer and led him past his uncle and the gawping stares of her fellow servants, but at the last moment before she vanished she glanced back over her shoulder and shot the butler a look that even he could not misinterpret, 'Don't mess this up'.

- - - -

It was a good half and hour later and still they had heard nothing!

Sitting at her desk Flora Ryan was quickly realising she had little experience of how to keep a seven year old boy amused. All her attempts of conversation had fallen on deaf ears, answered with only a nod or shake of the head or even on occasion a shrug. Still he had enjoyed her cake, politely nibbling at it at first until she had informed him he could have as much as he liked as long as he promised not to tell his uncle; so far he was on his second large slice and showed little sign of slowing.

"That is something you and your uncle have in common, my lemon cake is his favourite as well, although I never let him have a second slice." She added conspiratorially, but despite her friendly tone at the mention of the butler the boy had gone rigid.

For a moment there was a tense silence as the lad pushed the remaining cake around his plate looking down at his shoes, his brow drawn in concentration before he finally plucked up the courage to ask. "What…What is my uncle like?" He muttered practically under his breath. "He won't send me away will he? To an orphange?"

"No…No he won't!" Flora answered certainly, not sure where the conviction had come from, but deep down she seemed to know instinctively how his uncle would react.

"You're sure…I went to an orphanage once. My Mama had grown up in one and she took me once. I hated it. It smelt funny and all the other boys were mean, and you don't get nice food and you have to share beds…" He added his nose crinkling up in an expression of disgust, an expression so serious on such a young face that Flora had to stifle a laugh more from the startling similarity of his scowl to another Corey male, not a million miles away.

"You won't let him send me, will you Ma'm, I can earn my keep if you'll just me stay."

However before Flora could even so much as open her mouth to reply her office door was pushed open and there waiting on the threshold was Walter Corey Snr.

"Mr Jarvis." Flora greeted him, respectfully rising from her seat and hastily indicating for the lad to do the same.

"Mrs Ryan." Jarvis replied out of habit than from any conscious thought. "Mr York has just departed, I thought it best to come and iron out some details…" He trailed off as his eyes drifted to the now terrified child before him.

"I do not believe we have been properly introduced." He added crossing the room to stand a mere foot from his nephew. "I am your Uncle Walter, but is as customary at Taplows I am referred to as Jarvis, Mr Jarvis or Sir if you addressing me personally."

"Yes Sir." The boy answered automatically his eyes wide as saucers as he swallowed nervously. "Please Sir you're not going to send me to an orphanage are you Sir?"

"No" The butler replied, pausing to gage the relief that flooded the child's face. "I have been able to read over your father's last requests and despite our differences he is…was still my brother and as I am your only living relative I am honour bound to uphold my obligations and I will not shirk from them. However this is not going to be easy to resolve, Taplows is not a place for a child, it is a place of work not idleness, although sometimes I wish my footmen would remember it. We are all here to work, or for some the pretence of it, and that is the only way I will be able to keep you on the estate. I am bachelor and so I do not benefit from the luxuries of the marital state, so you will have no Aunt to keep you looking tidy and respectable, you will have to tend to such things yourself…"

"Couldn't you get married then?" The lad suddenly quipped, causing the butler to stop mid sentence at the sheer audacity of the boy's question and for a moment he had to quell his natural impulse to rebuke the lad sharply with a clip round the ear for his cheek, remembering the recent trauma of his father's death.

"You will find that people at Taplows do not appreciate being interrupted, myself in particular! And in answer to your question, I think it would be a somewhat dramatic and unnecessary reaction to our situation, I am sure another way will soon present itself."

Sighing the boy stared dejectedly at the floor, his momentary flicker of childish innocence and gaiety squashed. "Sus Shame." He muttered to himself whilst distractedly flicking the end of the rug.

"What is the matter now?" Jarvis snapped.

"Well Mr York said I'd have cousins to play with…Do you have any children I can play with?" The Lad suddenly asked turning to the stunned housekeeper.

Startled Flora blushed deeply avoiding both his and the butler's eye. "No I do not Master Corey…I am not married."

"But you're Mrs…"

"Enough questions Walter!" the Butler snapped causing the lad shrink back and silence to fall. "Now I have had your trunk taken upstairs, you will be in one of the guest rooms until I can think of a permanent place for you…Mrs Ryan." He added nodding respectfully at the housekeeper before turning and storming out of her office, the terrified lad followed sucked along in his wake.

- - -

The next few months passed in what for Walter Corey was akin to swerving dramatically from nightmare to pleasant daydream. His nephew, he thought with a slight smile pulling at his lips, was a remarkable boy very bright of that there was no doubt. He knew all his letters and his numbers his handwriting was surprisingly neat for a child who had spent just as much time out with the ranchers as bent over his books and he seemed to have inherited his Uncle's gift for languages. So much so that in a rare gesture of kindness the butler had set aside part of his precious free time to coach the boy in French and during their hours together they had built up the beginnings of a relationship, the lad had begun to learn his uncle's boundaries and in return Jarvis had started to tease out information about his home life in South Africa. Occasionally the pieces of work he set the boy would be the trigger and so far he had learnt about the farm his brother had started, the horse young Walter had had to leave behind and something's about his brother that he never knew.

One thing that he had noticed was the close bond that his nephew had developed with their housekeeper, at first he had thought to discourage this the last thing the boy needed was some overly emotional female fussing over him building up his ego and pandering to his character faults. However the evening he had intended to take the housekeeper aside and thank her kindly to leave his nephew's well-being to his care something had happened that had changed his opinion of her presence in the boy's life.

He had sent the lad to bed as he had been practically falling asleep over his books with a sharp flea in his ear about skiving off his chores to go gallivanting with a certain Mr Boots round his lordship's stables no matter how useful they were making themselves it was certainly no place for house servants especially one who was his nephew. This lax attitude he had decided was undoubtedly due to Flora Ryan's influence encouraging the boy towards inappropriate behaviour so after the boy had retired he had headed to the housekeeper's office.

Mrs Ryan was surprised to see him, she had been settled down by the fire one of her many novels clutched in her hand as she read by firelight so engrossed in her book that she didn't even notice him standing there until his shadow was cast over the pages.

"Mr Jarvis?" She had gasped her hand flying to her chest which had suddenly beat against the collar of her dress her cheeks flushing with surprise as the butler had loomed over her. "Can I help you?"

Pausing hesitantly the butler had shifted awkwardly from foot to foot wondering how he could approach the subject without causing even more problems between them. "I need to discuss my nephew Mrs Ryan…I appreciate the efforts you have made with the boy, ensuring he is attending all his meals, keeping him clean and well presented and on time for all his household tasks but I really feel his upbringing should be left in my hands alone."

That had certainly knocked the wind out of her and no mistake, the rosey glow from the fire vanished leaving her cheeks pale and her jaw tense and uncomfortable. "I wasn't aware I had interfered Mr Jarvis?"

"I would not say interfered Mrs Ryan, it is just he is my responsibility both as my nephew and as one of the male members of staff and as such I will decide if he can abandon his chores to go play stable hand…Or leave his lesson half finished to take one of his lordship's dogs for a walk, I do not wish for there to be any disparity with the way he is raised, for him to think he can come and hide behind your skirts if I give him a task he does not enjoy. Am I making myself clear Mrs Ryan?"

"Crystal clear Mr Jarvis." She had retorted coldly before standing up from the fireside and he could tell she was barely restraining her temper. However before she could forget her place and snap back at him Johnny had arrived and informed them that young Walter was screaming the down the servants corridor.

He did not know why after all the things he had said she still followed him upstairs, perhaps her concern for the boy was stronger than her concern for his disapproval but in the end he had been mightily glad of her presence. The boy was in a throws of a nightmare screaming out for his father tears running down his cheeks as he wrestled in his sheets. Unsure the butler had stood frozen to the spot unable to act.

"Should we wake him?" He had murmured not to anyone in particular but the housekeeper brushed his comment aside as if he had not spoken reaching out and gently stroking the tears from his cheeks before moving to smooth his sweat stained fringe from his face, an act that seemed to sooth the troubled child.

"Ma ma?" The boy muttered in his sleep nuzzling into her touch his hands tangling in her apron as he tried to pull the housekeeper closer laying his head in her lap as she settled beside him on the bed.

"Shush…It's alright go to sleep." Flora had whispered still stroking the child's hair as he drifted back off into a peaceful sleep. "I thought he was getting better…He hasn't had one of those for weeks."

"He has had those before?" Walter had asked astounded amazed that he had not heard this before; this was his nephew he had the right to know.

"Yes he has…The first night he was here, I heard him as I came to bed by then he had woken himself up and I…Well I got him back to sleep he was so embarrassed the poor thing but then I suppose at seven he considers himself all grown up and far beyond nightmares and other accidents but he is only a child. It is the shock after all it is only now he is dealing with his grief, now he is safe and able to face loosing his father, before life was too uncertain I suppose.

"Why didn't you…"

"Tell you about it? I suppose I should have but then what would have happened, would you have sat him down to talk about it? Drill it into him that he was too big a boy to let nightmares scare him into wetting the bed? All that would have done would be to drive another wedge between you; he looks up to you, admires you even and only wants you to be proud of him. If he knew you were here now he would be mortified." She had added sadly glancing up at him for the first time and keeping his gaze. "Please don't be…"

"I won't mention it." Jarvis had added before she could finish. "If you would be so kind as to keep an eye on him for me and keep me informed I would have no need to discuss this with him directly and as you said he is having them less frequently perhaps the situation will go away with time…" He stopped and headed for the door, pausing with his hand on the doorknob before adding staring at the wooden door instead of turning to face her, his courage failing him. "It seems I was somewhat hasty in my judgement Mrs Ryan…I hope you can forgive me and continue to lend my nephew your support."

Then before she could answer he had disappeared leaving her to cradle the child in her arms whilst he pondered and then promptly tried to squash that strange flicker of gratitude and admiration and something unnameable that had sparked when he saw her look down at the boy like that. After all it was ridiculous, it must have been the strain of the day finally getting to him, he was certainly not jealous.

- - - -


	2. Chapter 2

Gradually the autumnal days had shifted to the icy bite of winter and Taplows was a scene of much excitement in the build up to Christmas, in particular the youngest resident of all who was determined to drag his uncle into the festive spirit. At first the butler tried desperately to quell his nephew's infectious enthusiasm but after countless times of sending him to bed early and making him write out a piece of work several times in an effort to get him to do it correctly, Jarvis had had to concede to the inevitable and just bore the onslaught of hysteria as best he could. The one thing that kept him going, and gave him no small amount of sadistic glee was the thought that he wasn't suffering alone as their housekeeper had also suffered a fair brunt of the boy's pestering. However the Butler noted she didn't seem to find it quite as wearing as he did, perhaps it was because she was a good few years younger than him and so had more energy to keep up with the boys incessant questioning…

Can they have a Christmas tree? Could he help decorate it? Which chimney would Father Christmas use, what if he went down the wrong one and gave his present to somebody else? And the most annoying of all…When was it going to snow?

Jarvis could at least understand the boy's fascination with snow, after all he had never seen it but to have to see the lad's disappointed face every morning when the sky remained clear and the ground free from the white stuff was more upsetting than the butler had expected. However one thing that did ease his mind was the knowledge that in the last month the lad hadn't had a single nightmare.

So here it was the night before Christmas and all round the house no one was stirring not even a mouse, which was a bloody lie sniggered the butler as the staff sat in the servants hall sitting listening to his nephew as he recited a poem for their Christmas eve entertainment. For a moment Jarvis could not suppress the flicker of paternal pride as he listened to the lad's clear and precise recitation a picture of confidence and poise, only occasionally undermined as his eyes flickered over to the housekeeper who every time smiled reassuringly encouraging him to continue. When the lad had finished everyone clapped enthusiastically and young Walter sighed in relief before moving to take his place in between the two most senior members of staff.

"Well done, that was very good Walter…Wasn't it Mr Jarvis?" Flora muttered, instinctively moving to wipe the fluff and dirt from the boy's jacket, which somehow managed to appear magically through that knack that small boys had from putting on clean pressed clothes and then the moment your attention was diverted somehow managing to get them stained and crumpled all without moving an inch.

"It was well performed." The butler agreed favouring his nephew with a rare smile of approval as the lower servants began to prepare for the small party he had authorised, the musicians among them taking their places by the piano as the tables and chairs were moved to the side.

"What happens now?" Walter asked his wide eyes flickering from one excited servant to another.

"You go to bed young man…As will most of the sane people in this household we have a very busy and long day tomorrow but those who do not mind working with a hangover will undoubtedly dance and drink the night away." The Butler replied kindly getting to his feet and laying a hand on his nephew's shoulder as he steered him towards the door.

"Can't I join in one dance?"

Surprised at such a request the butler was stunned to silence. "I…you really want to?" He managed after a few moments.

"Yes and since you'd be waiting anyway why don't you ask Mrs Ryan if she wants to?" Walter cheekily added loud enough for the housekeeper and several other servants to hear as he disappeared into the crowd asking the lovely Miss May to teach him the jig before his Uncle could say anything to the contrary.

Feeling embarrassed and somewhat put on the spot the butler could do nothing other than follow his nephew's advice and although he would rather be doing anything else than making an idiot of himself in front of his subordinates it was his responsibility as a gentleman not to so openly snub a lady. So offering the quietly complicit housekeeper his arm he made his way to the floor his face reddening as the other staff parted like the red sea to allow him through.

"Any preferences Sir?" Fred asked from the piano trying to keep his handsome faced from showing the amusement he felt.

"Your choice Mr Matkin." Jarvis retorted taking the bait deliberately as he spotted the footmen give each other a knowing wink and began to play a remarkably fast paced number most of which appeared to entail his wrapping his arm around the housekeeper's waist and whirling her round on the floor. However once he managed to get the timing right and a basic knowledge of the steps he found to his astonishment to be enjoying himself; the music was well played and catchy and the breathless giggles from Flora Ryan only added to the amusement of the situation. In addition it provided him with ample opportunity to snigger at the clumsiness of his first footman who either had drunken too much beer or was naturally cursed with two left feet. Flora Ryan on the other hand was proving to be an extremely capable dancer, light on her feet and with a natural sense of rhythm she followed the steps with ease often leading him through the complicated sections so that by the end of the dance they were easily the most accomplished couple on the floor.

However it was at that precise moment that the pleasant easy atmosphere suddenly evaporated as a very merry Johnny exclaimed out loud drawing everyone's attention to the fact that the butler and housekeeper had finished under the very sprig of mistletoe Will Forest had suspended earlier in the hope of tricking every maid into a kiss.

"Go on sir it is traditional after all!" Adams piped up having suddenly appeared from nowhere to gloat at the butler's discomfort.

Realising that the longer he let them go on the more they would make of it the butler leant down and kissed Flora Ryan gently on the mouth lingering for a mere moment as he felt her gasp in astonishment her soft lips moving against his to return the pressure before he pulled away. Stepping backwards he caught her gaze and for a moment was surprised to see something in her eyes that he was certain he had never seen before, but then before he could be sure she blinked and looked away a furious blush now gracing her pale cheeks. Oblivious the gaggle of servants cheered regardless, only his nephew seemed left out of the joke as he stared at his uncle a thoughtful look on his face with Jarvis mistook for exhaustion and so with a snapped Merry Christmas herded the boy out of the hall and up to his room glad of the excuse to put several walls and staircases between himself and the puzzle that was undoubtedly Flora Ryan.

- -- - -

The day dawned eventually, far to slow for some it seemed as the night had brought with it one extra special delivery especially for Walter Corey, the younger that was, the older was cursing from moment he opened his curtains to the time he arrived downstairs dressed very smartly for the Christmas breakfast. As expected the first thing out of his nephew's mouth that morning well after the obligatory 'Merry Christmas Uncle' was 'please can we go sledging?'

Realising that there was no way he would get out of this, not without gaining an extremely sulky nephew and probably more than a few sharp reproachful looks form Flora Ryan, the Butler agreed but with one provision; he couldn't possibly go sledging but how about a compromise? He would take the boy on the sleigh ride to the village when the family made their annual pilgrimage into the village where a few careful selected and well scrubbed poor were waiting to wish his lordship a Merry Christmas and serenade the family with carols in the hope that his lordship would spread some Christmas bounty in the shape of coin of the realm. Normally he would delegate this timely duty to his under-butler, as Christmas was a busy time for him but then again this was the only time he would be able to spend with his nephew on Christmas day as Boxing Day was the day the servants traditionally had some time to themselves.

The boy had also been permitted to join the upper servants for breakfast instead of taking it with the lower servants and the butler huffed in annoyance when the boy immediately went over to the housekeeper and after getting her to bend down planted a Christmas kiss on her cheek before dragging her away from her customary position at the end of the table to resume her old place at the butler's right hand.

"Merry Christmas Mr Jarvis." The housekeeper greeted warmly but to Jarvis's annoyance she didn't meet his eye, instead fussing over his nephew making sure he had tucked his napkin in properly and generally mothering him to death. How on earth was he supposed to apologise for the night before if she wouldn't even look at him? Not that it had been his fault but the gentleman in him reminded that he hadn't exactly given the lady time to refuse and so it was for that he should ensure she had not fallen out with him.

"Mrs Ryan." He replied as a matter of course, noting the somewhat festive burgundy attire she was decked in instead of her usual black or navy and the quaint sprig of holly she had pinned to her collar, however although the richer colour suited her it was nothing compared to the merry twinkle in her eye or the delicate flush in her cheeks which had appeared the moment young Walter had arrived.

"Oh Mrs Ryan, Uncle Walter has said I can come along on the sleigh ride to the village, will you be coming with us?"

"I don't normally Walter." Flora replied softly as she automatically passed the bread and jar of Lemon curd down the table before setting them down in front of the Butler, who a moment later glanced up from his bacon to ask for the very same items, blinking in surprise as they sat waiting for him.

"Oh couldn't you spare some time?"

"Walter Mrs Ryan has her duties to perform as do we all, if she cannot re-jig her schedule to make time for our excursion…"

"I didn't say that Mr Jarvis." Flora snapped cutting the butler of in mid flow causing him to glare at her over his bread knife. "I only said I didn't usually, however on this occasion I will make the time." She added coolly meeting his gaze without flinching a slight smug smile pulling at her lips as she tried to hide her amusement at his discomfort.

So after the family had taken their breakfast and they had been herded into and out of the church after their Christmas Day sermon from their chaplain, the departing servants gathered in the courtyard.

"Will you let me drive?" Walter piped up excited as his uncle assisted first the housekeeper and then heaving the boy up beside her before squashing on himself; realising how cramped things were Flora was about to offer to go into the back until they got to the village but young Walter came up with his own solution sitting half on her and half on the butler's lap. However this had the knock on effect that she now found herself pressed up against Mr Jarvis's side her arm wrapping protectively around young Walter to prevent him from falling.

"Maybe when we have a straight bit." The butler replied not seeming to notice the enforced intimacy with his housekeeper as he geed the horses up and directed them round the front of the house to collect the gentry relieved when he realised he would only be driving the younger Sturges Bourne's Lady Caroline and her friends rather than his Lordship who apparently moaned the whole way if he was driven too fast or it was too cold and so on.

Once the passengers were safely loaded they headed off into the village Flora keeping a tight hold of the excited Walter who leant back to gawp at the passing fields of white before eagerly asking for the reins. Reluctantly his uncle handed them over sharing a glance with the housekeeper who seemed far from impressed with the idea herself.

"Now steady Walter don't get them too excited we don't want to go faster than this." Jarvis muttered warningly as his nephew persisted in going faster and faster egged on by the laughing aristocrats in the back especially one of the daring young man who for reason's of their own persisted in flirting with the insipid Caroline even after her marriage.

"For once I agree entirely Mr Jarvis." Mrs Ryan added her face turning decidedly paler the faster and faster they travelled her knuckles turning white as she clutched onto the railing with all her strength. However at that moment as the young lad was negotiating a bend the sleigh hit the side of the verge and jolted the occupants eliciting excited screams for the young ladies in the back but sending the terrified housekeeper slamming into the butler's shoulder where she clung on for dear life. Yanking the reins back from his nephew the butler quickly slowed the horses shooting the lad an angry glance as he tried unsuccessfully to persuade the rigid housekeeper to uncurl herself from him. "It is alright now Mrs Ryan you can sit back I have things back under control." He muttered soothingly, somewhat relieved when she slowly lifted her head from his chest the hand that had clamped on to his jacket for dear life slowly released as now embarrassment flooded her features.

"Oh forgive me…"

"No need it is Walters' fault not yours he shouldn't have been so foolish." Jarvis replied politely somewhat relieved when she resumed her old position and it no longer felt like she was about to join young Walter on his lap.

The remaining trip was by comparison a safe and pleasant affair and they arrived safe and sound at the village in one piece probably in answer to the housekeeper's fervent prayers. His lordship then disappeared to do his lordly duty guided by the butler to the approved families who were significantly humble and grateful just as long as they got their alms. Whilst he was doing this Walter had apologised to the housekeeper who unable to stay angry at him agreed to assist in the construction of his first snowman whilst they awaited everyone's return. It was this scene that the butler returned to his nephew and Flora Ryan trying to place a somewhat large head on top of his lopsided snowman and failing each time.

Stifling his laughter at the sight of the eminently respectable Flora Ryan trying to balance with a large ball of snow clutched to her chest and tottering about precariously as his nephew directed her, the butler finally stepped forward.

"That head is too large Mrs Ryan and you haven't levelled out the base for it on the body no wonder it will not stay on top."

"If you only came to criticise and not to help than I suggest you keep your distance Mr Jarvis." The Housekeeper snapped back before giving up once more. "I'm sorry Walter but I am just not strong enough to lift it high enough."

Shaking his head Jarvis headed over to the body section and much to the aghast gasps of the builders knocked a good few inches off the top to make a level base before seemingly effortlessly picking up and placing the head on the top. "See nothing to it if you use your intelligence." Jarvis pompously began only to be confronted with a face full of snow as he turned around.

"I may not be an aficionado on Snowmen Mr Jarvis but when it comes to snowballs you will find I cannot be matched." The housekeeper growled watching in malicious glee as the stunned butler stood with the snow sliding off his chin and chest.

"You…You…." He spluttered before wiping the snow off and scrunching it back into a ball and flinging it back at her enjoying the sudden screech as it hit its target. Fortunately for Jarvis before Flora Ryan was able to retaliate their lord and master reappeared stamping his feet and swearing about the cold and this 'Bloody waste of time…Didn't seem bloody grateful what…'

So it wasn't long before they were on their way back, although this time Mr Jarvis made a point of not letting anyone else near the reins. It was only as they finally disembarked and people began to scatter in a thousand different directions that he remembered the one thing he had meaning to say to their housekeeper and so answering William's Forest 'Mr Jarvis' with an 'in a minute William' he headed into the housekeeper's office for a quiet word.

"Mr Jarvis?" Flora asked looking towards the door in surprise as the Butler still clad in coat, gloves and top hat stepped through a serious expression on his face.

"Mrs Ryan I believe we need to talk?"

"If it is about the snowball then…."

Smiling for a moment the butler shook his head. "No although that was somewhat insubordinate of you…What I really wanted to say was…I apologise for putting you in that position last night, I didn't even give you the chance to refuse or any warning what so ever; it was unbelievable rude of me and un-gentlemanlike behaviour so I just wanted you to know I regretted my hasty actions and I hope you will agree to forget the matter ever happened?"

Turning to look into the fire Flora tried to hide the edge of disappointment from her voice as she automatically replied. "Of course Mr Jarvis, completely forgiven and forgotten already."

"Excellent and I just wanted to thank you for the gift you bestowed on young Walter…He was delighted with it as I am sure you have heard from him already but I just wanted to pass along my thanks it is hard enough on the boy and I am sure these gestures of kindness mean a great deal to him."

"It was nothing…" Flora replied softly pulling off her gloves and laying them on the mantelpiece. "He is such a dear boy, it is impossible to imagine Taplows without him I know he has wormed his way into so many hearts here not just my own."

Embarrassed at so personal a disclosure the butler shifted uncertainly on his feet before glancing out the window where more snow had begun to fall. "Well I should be…"

"Excuse me Mr Jarvis…"

"Forest I told you to wait for me."

"Yes Sir I know Sir but you have a visitor Sir and he is getting most impatient to see you." Will replied ignoring the Butler's annoyance at being interrupted.

"A visitor for me? Who on earth would come calling on today of all days?" Jarvis huffed staring at the footman in disbelief.

"He said he is family; well so to speak, he says he is young Walter's grandfather."

- - - -


	3. Chapter 3

It was with a confident and determined mindset that the butler entered his office, after all young Walter had told him himself that his mother had been an orphan and Jarvis knew with assurance that his own father was dead and buried so surely a grandfather was an impossibility? However standing in front of the Butler's desk a composed expression on his face as he surveyed his surroundings there was a man in his late sixties possibly early seventies but with the stance and vitality of a man of much younger years and expensive cloth upon his back.

"Mr Walter Corey I presume?" He asked crossing the room to offer the Butler his hand which Jarvis shook firmly.

"And you are?"

"Charles Fitzpatrick…I am Walter's maternal grandfather."

Raising his eyebrow slightly Jarvis signalled his disbelief silently before adding. "You must forgive me for my astonishment but I understood my late brother's wife was an orphan."

Taking in a deep breath though his nose the older gentleman's jaw clenched for a moment, his eyes narrowing as he gazed down slightly on the younger man. "That was a lie; perpetuated by her mother I have no doubt." He replied an edgy quality to his voice that bespoke volumes about his opinion on the matter. "My wife and I had a disagreement I was in the shipping business and wanted to move us to India where my business was increasingly based she refused and insisted on staying in Africa so I moved to India and she stayed in Africa and we barely exchanged letters for years but then after six months of having my letter's unanswered I returned only to find my family had vanished. Naturally I assumed my wife had simply moved and not that anything had happened to her or my little Marguerite but after employing someone to track them down I returned to India to await news. It took months but I finally heard they had been booked on a ship back to England and so I turned my attentions here not realising they had never made their appointment with that ship as my wife had died from typhoid in the port and my little girl had been sent to an orphanage."

"My apologies Sir, you have my deepest sympathy it must be hard to have searched for so long only to find you were too late for a reconciliation." Jarvis replied softly.

"Yes too late for my daughter but not my grandson." The old man replied his mouth twitching into a semblance of a smile.

"But of course if you would be so kind as to take a seat I will have young Walter fetched…" Jarvis replied moving to the door to signal the lurking footman who scurried off at a nod form the butler.

"I understand this must have been an unusual situation for you too Mr Corey, suddenly having a child to look after and this situation cannot be the easiest?" Charles asked softly deliberately masking the intensity with which he addressed the Butler.

"We manage Mr Fitzpatrick, we manage. After all we have the room and young Walter's every need is met he has food, shelter, clothing and an education." Jarvis replied deliberately, unable to quell the feeling of hurt at having his competency questioned.

"I am sure you have done your best." Fitzpatrick replied cryptically watching the door like a hawk for the first glimpse of his grandson.

A few moments later the boy appeared his blonde hair swept back from his face which was thankfully clean as were his clothes which Jarvis noted were definitely different than those he had on that morning, in fact he had changed into his Sunday suit and Jarvis made a mental note to thank the housekeeper later for her foresight.

"Uncle?" Walter asked politely before entering, his eyes flickering to the older man and then back to the butler for reassurance. "You asked to see me?"

"Yes Walter please come here I have someone to introduce you to…"

"No introductions are necessary with family Mr Corey, I am your grandfather lad your mother's father, come closer and let me have a look at you." Fitzpatrick insisted moving to tower over the young boy laying one strong hand on his shoulder. "You are a fine looking boy and no mistake although it's hard to see much of your mother in you."

"He does resemble my brother and our side of the family." Jarvis added proudly smiling at his nervous nephew. "And of course he was named after my father."

However that only earned a snort from the old chap who looked far from impressed. "I have a Christmas present for you lad it is in my bag." He added waving the boy over to pull out a large impressively wrapped object.

"Thank you sir." Walter replied politely before setting it down and unwrapping it, his young eyes growing wide as he uncovered a working model of one of the steam locomotives.

"Such a generous gift." The Butler muttered softly unable to think that his own gift to his nephew paled by comparison although the boy had appeared genuinely delighted with the cricket bat and insisted his uncle take him out as soon as the weather improved.

Ignoring the butler Charles leant forward and imparted a bit of information to his grandson. "It is an exact replica of the new engine we are using on the Calcutta to Delhi line."

"You are using?" Jarvis spluttered his eyebrow rising in disbelief.

Smiling smugly Fitzpatrick finally turned to address the butler. "Oh well I couldn't stay in shipping all my life so decided to diversify, best move I ever made the railways are the future no doubt about it and one day young man it will all be yours, you will have your very own proper engine not one but a fleet of them and so I will have to teach you how to look after them. I think I am going to have a lot of things to teach you my boy."

Leaning against the mantelpiece the butler resisted the urge to choke, how could he possibly compete with such generosity? Was that why the old man was here to teach Walter about his businesses and to spoil him rotten until the lad resented the meagre lifestyle that his uncle was able to provide and wanted to leave with his grandfather? However one thing was certain there was no way he was going to let Charles Fitzpatrick turn his nephew into one of those wealthy layabouts, if it were true and he would inherit money one day then Jarvis was determined to make damn sure he had learnt the value of it.

- - - - -

Sometimes she honestly didn't know how she did it running a household and still finding time to make sure that young Walter was properly presented. He certainly seemed to find ingenious new ways to try her patience and expertise, there wasn't a day gone by when he didn't find a new and surprisingly difficult stain to remove from his trousers nor one where something didn't need a button sown back on or something darning or a rent stitching. However things had become even more trying over the past few days whilst the lad's grandfather was in the area as Mr Jarvis his uncle had for once taken an almost fanatical interest in how the child was presented and so in order to keep up with young Walter's mischievous and messy nature Flora found herself ordering him to change at least once a day.

It hadn't taken her more than a few hours to realise that the butler was deeply concerned and suspicious about the sudden appearance of this relative; the only other time she had seen Mr Jarvis wound this tightly had been during the dreaded annual visit of a certain Mr Prothero and his staff. And so despite young Walter's obvious delight at being so fussed over and spoilt Flora couldn't help but add to her nightly prayers the desire for the Almighty to remove Mr Fitzpatrick's destabilising influence as soon as possible. She was sure that combined with the Butler's prayers that should indeed be enough and before long Charles Fitzpatrick would be off to India but in the meantime she made an extra effort to support the butler regardless. This was however easier said than done as Mr Jarvis was never an easy man to help so therefore any assistance had to be given secretly.

"Mrs Ryan?"

Whirling round as the voice interrupted her private musings Flora's face lit up at the sight of Walter standing at her door.

"Yes Walter how can I be of assistance?"

"May I introduce my grandfather Mrs Ryan?" Walter asked stepping into the room to reveal the older gentleman standing respectfully at a distance waiting for her to welcome him into her office.

"Yes if course Walter it would be an honour." Flora Ryan replied automatically watching as the lad's face broke into smiles. "Grandfather this is Mrs Ryan the housekeeper."

"Charles Fitzpatrick." The old chap announced nodding slightly his eyes scanning over the lady in front of him approvingly, attractive but not in a flashy way, mid to late thirties possibly and definitely competent to have reached such a position at such a relatively young age.

"It is an honour to finally meet you sir I have heard many wonderful things about you through Walter." Flora replied politely indicating for her guest to take a seat which he did gratefully. "Will you stay for tea?"

"Aye I would be delighted to Mrs Ryan…I see my Walter has not over exaggerated your hospitality and I can only hope your lemon cake also holds up to such scrutiny?" Charles answered teasingly causing a slight blush to creep over her cheeks which he noted enhanced her features nicely.

After sending a passing maid to the kitchen for tea and cake Flora settled down in her chair putting her household books to one side and wracking her brain for something to say. "Did you have a nice time in Tappleton today Mr Fitzatrick, I understand you were meeting Walter's teacher?"

"Indeed I was madam…And I would be honoured if you called me Charles, young Walter talks of you so warmly and I know you have had a significant role in raising him so I feel we are practically family."

Smiling at the compliment which despite all her scrutiny appeared completely genuine Flora nodded in acquiescence. "As you wish Charles but then I must insist you call me Flora."

"Flora." Charles intoned rolling the word around on his tongue. "I was expecting something more Irish I must admit but then I can see the connection your mother must have known the beautiful flower you would grow into and named you accordingly!"

Stunned for a moment by such blatant flattery Flora couldn't stop the blush that flamed her cheeks; it had been so many years since any man had thought to compliment her on her appearance or anything other than the smartness of her lady's maids that she was frankly unprepared for it and reacted like a schoolgirl. "Why thank you Mr Fitzpatrick, I only wish it were so."

"Charles Flora, I thought we had established that." Walter's grandfather added unable to resist teasing her further.

However fortunately for her at that moment Susan arrived with the tea tray and the housekeeper could turn her attention to the welcome distraction of pouring tea and slicing cake for her guest and young Walter.

"Delicious!" Charles enthused on tasting his first bite favouring his grandson with a smile. "I am delighted to see you do not exaggerate my boy, this will indeed fortify our trip to Bristol tonight."

"Bristol….You're going to Bristol tonight?" Flora insisted her hand tightening on her tea cup.

"Indeed I have some business that cannot wait and what a better time to start teaching the boy all about it…Of course I will be able to show him more in London but Bristol will do well for a start." Charles replied not noticing the strained look of panic that flashed over the housekeeper's face.

"How long will you be gone I will need to make sure his bags are packed properly…Oh and so many of his things are not yet back from the laundry?"

"Please Flora do not concern your pretty head with that, just as long as he has one change of clothes I was intending to get him a new wardrobe anyway, you know how boys grow and some of his clothes desperately need replacing." Charles insisted reaching over and patting the housekeeper's hand in what he meant as a soothing gesture but which Flora Ryan found to be just a little patronising.

"I am just surprised Mr Jarvis did not think to mention it earlier I mean I know he is busy but then he has such a knack for remembering these things." Flora muttered looking over at young Walter who seemed somewhat bored with their conversation and was pulling at the bottom of his jacket.

"Well he is a busy man so I am sure he will be delighted to hear I am taking this responsibility off his shoulders…"

"You mean he doesn't know?" Flora snapped unable to stop herself and earning a startled look from her guest who was obviously a man not used to being interrupted or having his decisions questioned.

"I have not as yet had the chance to broach the matter Madam….Walter why don't you go play with your new toy so Mrs Ryan and I can speak in private." Charles added his tone not one to brook opposition and the reluctant lad sloped off to find whatever new fangled toy he had been given.

"Mrs Ryan…Flora…You are an intelligent able woman and it is obvious my Walter has developed a close bond with you, you have taken on responsibility for his welfare you make sure he eats and sleeps, his clothes are clean and neat and that he does his school work. I am not a fool and I know more than any that just as a boy needs a strong father figure to guide him and teach him right from wrong and how to take his place in the world, he also needs a mother to tend to all the more physical needs the mundane everyday things to praise and scold him and so on…I was thinking that…" However whatever Charles Fitzpatrick was going to say was never uttered as he glanced up to find the Butler standing in the doorway his hand paused mid knock.

"Mr Jarvis." Flora gasped suddenly realising what the current tableau must look like, her sitting next to Charles his hand over hers as he lent in to whisper his secrets.

"I apologise if I am interrupting…Mrs Ryan you are needed in the drawing room I am surprised you did not hear the bell!" The Butler hissed, his jaw tense as he struggled to surpass the urge to storm across the room and take Charles Fitzpatrick's dirty wrinkled hand off of his housekeeper.

"No I…" Flora began but on catching Jarvis's eye she suddenly fell silent, he was furious she could tell and barely holding onto his temper so it was best to slip away before there was an explosion. "I will attend to it directly Mr Jarvis…Mr Fitzpatrick." She added politely nodding to the other gentleman as she extricated her hand from his grasp and headed out of the door.

"How many times must I remind you Flora it is Charles between friends."

Realising her mistake Flora felt cowed under the full force of the Butler's stare and blushed furiously. "Always once more Mr Fitzpatrick." She replied before scurrying out the door leaving the two men alone.

"A lovely woman." Charles said breaking the uncomfortable silence that had descended between the two men.

"She is an accomplished housekeeper." Was all Jarvis would venture his sharp blue eyes noting the three empty plates on the table and so noting with some relief that this had not started out as a romantic assignation nor had Flora Ryan seemed reluctant to leave in fact quite the opposite.

"Indeed she is I am sure and very good with my grandson but it must only add spice to the dish that she not as unattractive as most women holding her rank and position?"

Choosing to ignore that particular question the butler turned his attention to the reason for his unannounced visit. "I just bumped into my nephew and he has informed me he is going to Bristol this evening, with you, for a undefined period of time."

"Yes I was just going to come and speak to you about that…"

"Well I am sorry to disrupt your plans but he simply cannot go." The Butler added before Charles had the time to finish.

"What? Why ever not?"

"He has work here that has been neglected since your arrival; I have always believed that in order to instil good discipline the boy should have chores as well as his school work and he has neglected both since Christmas. He will be returning to classes after New Year and I know full well he hasn't even made a start on his essay let alone finished his maths exercise or started on his Latin verbs, his education is my priority and extended trips will only prove too disruptive!"

Standing up from his seat, his face now red with anger at being lectured by a man he considered a mere whelp let alone beneath him socially, Charles Fitzpatrick clenched his fists in an effort to keep his temper. "Mr Corey that boy is my grandson and I feel it is my responsibility to provide for him."

"He already has everything he needs. He has a roof over his head, clothes on his back, food in his belly and knowledge in his mind and god willing I am trying to instil a sense of worth, responsibility and duty in the boy. He is cared for and looked after, he has come to no harm whilst in my care and yet since your arrival he has become fractious and disobedient, lazy and selfish and with all due respect Sir I am not about to allow you to whisk him off to Bristol to undo all of the good I have been doing these past few months. It has been hard work sir and I have no intention of letting it go to waste. Walter will be staying at Taplows, feel free to go to Bristol yourself and visit with him when you return but from now on Sir it will be on my timetable and not at your whim."

"Is that your last word on the matter Sir?" Charles hissed through clenched teeth as he grasped his top hat from its place on the table and gathered his coat.

"It is Sir!" Jarvis insisted meeting the old man's eye and refusing to be stared down.

"Then I bid you good day Sir! I will return in a week's time, and I might add I think you will come to regret this decision." Charles snapped as he pushed through the doorway and headed out to his waiting carriage.

"Oh no I won't." Jarvis muttered softly to himself as he watched Fitzpatrick's departing back. "Go, go I would not have you back again." He added before turning on his heel intending to find his nephew and undo all of the damage his grandfather's visit had wreaked, the first move to gather up all those ridiculous toys and lock them away until after all the chores and school work had been done; he knew he wouldn't be popular but unlike Charles Fitzpatrick he had the boy's and not his own best interests at heart.

- - - -

The week that followed was one of the worse the butler could remember, even more trying of his patience than all the times Prothero had visited combined. Walter had not taken the cancellation of his trip nor the confiscation of his toys well and set out to be purposefully rude and difficult as a result and it had taken all of the butler's reserve of patience not the clip the boy round the ear settling instead for the trusted off to bed without supper routine. It had been more trying as a result of the distance he had enforced with the housekeeper with whom for the first time in their long acquaintance he felt uneasy; unsure whether he could trust her in the this matter uncertain where her loyalties lay after that scene he had interrupted in her office. Was there something going on between her and Charles Fitzpatrick?

It sounded ridiculous when he spoke his fears aloud but even so there was this nagging suspicion. Why else was he so cosy with her, calling her Flora and insisting she called him Charles? Why else was he holding her hand and whispering to her in such a familiar manner as one might with family when passing confidences or lovers passing sentimental claptrap? He wasn't sure why but the thought of Flora Ryan encased in that old mouldering man's embrace made him practically boil with rage. Of course it was un-professional not to mention if Charles did some how manage to poach her away from Taplows what would there be keeping young Walter from wanting to leave also?

Only his boring old stick in the mud uncle that was what and that thought chilled him to the very bone; at the thought of loosing the lad it was though there was a sharp pain in his chest. He had never thought to be a father, had never developed a liking for children in general but perhaps it was something about blood or your own flesh and bone? So having thought he had lost whatever family he had left to then suddenly be a father to one of your own kin was not something he would give up without a fight. He would miss the child and he doubted the hole his absence would leave could be filled by anything.

However Walter Corey was not a man to give up easily and that young Walter had learned after trying every trick to try and make his uncle give in the lad himself finally capitulated and began to behave himself, so as a reward for being a good boy and completing his homework and chores as promised the butler took him to Bristol with him on New Year's day. They had had a fine time of it after the necessary evil of paying his lordship's bills had been settled, Jarvis took his nephew down to the docks to see the new steamships being built and sailed, treated him to ice-cream and then to the lad's horror brought him the much needed items for his wardrobe.

So it was late the next day when they finally returned, the boy fast sleep against his Uncle's side still clutching the materials for his kite that Uncle Walter had given in and brought for him and which on Sunday they would sit down and assemble. It did not surprise the butler that as they pulled up into the courtyard the housekeeper was already there waiting for them tightly wrapped in a shawl and moving from foot to foot to keep out the cold.

"Mrs Ryan." The butler greeted as he stepped down from the carriage his nephew asleep in his arms.

"How was your trip?" Flora asked softly as she led him inside holding the doors open as he made his way upstairs to the boy's room.

"Busy…And Taplows?"

"Well it is always busy here Mr Jarvis but there is nothing significant to report, William Forest broke one of Chef's pots and got a clip round the ear for his trouble and serious talking to from both Mr Kraus and Mr Adams but nothing life threatening. However I believe I should warn you, you have a guest downstairs Mr Fitzpatrick he arrived around Midday and has been pacing the hallways in anticipation of your arrival…I don't think he is best pleased with you Mr Jarvis if you don't mind me saying…"

Laying the lad down on his bed the butler pulled off his shoes and jacket before covering him with the coverlet. "Well I should have expected you would take his side considering…"

"Considering what?"

"Considering how well the two of you seem to get on if you take my meaning Mrs Ryan." The Butler retorted ushering her out the room as he closed the door behind them and headed down towards his office the housekeeper following in his wake.

"I am not sure I get your meaning; there has never been anything untoward going on between myself and Mr Fitzpatrick, why we have barely exchanged more than a few words and if I were to 'take sides' Mr Jarvis I would have hoped my loyalty would never be questioned!" Flora snapped hotly not noticing how her voice carried down the corridor.

"Shush Woman." Jarvis hissed grasping her arm firmly and pushing her into the nearest storeroom.

"Mr Jarvis!" Flora squeaked unused to such rough treatment.

"I said be quiet." Jarvis snapped as he shut the door behind them. "Now tell me everything that man has said whilst he has been here, and I mean everything Flora!"

Momentarily stunned by the butler's unprecedented emotional outburst coupled with the use of her given name the housekeeper could not think of a retort.

"Flora please I need to know." Jarvis added softly.

"He has been pacing mostly muttering about how he could not take the boy to Bristol it would interrupt his schedule but apparently you can…Oh and he wasn't alone when he arrived there was someone else with him a Mr Harrington-Smythe, not gentry… a professional of some sort probably a lawyer I think he had paperwork with him and he waited till around four O'clock but when you still had not returned he took his horse and headed back into town…Mr Fitzpatrick seemed far from amused with that oh and…"

"And?" Jarvis queried insistently.

"It wasn't really worth mentioning but when I took him in some supper he…"

"He what?" Jarvis reiterated his voice low.

"He offered me a job, he needs a new housekeeper I believe he is setting up a permanent London residence and he thought of me, offered me quite a bit more money as well…"

"And have you accepted?"

"No I said I'd think about it, it seemed like the polite thing to say after all you shouldn't be rude to someone who just offered you such an opportunity but I intend to decline." Then on seeing the butler's confused expression she added. "Taplows is my home, I am happy here and I have no desire to leave and besides I may be being overly suspicious but I have a feeling that being his housekeeper would involve certain new duties that I have no desire to fulfil."

Smiling slightly the butler patted her arm gently. "Good girl I knew you'd have more sense, personally I have no doubt about it considering the way he looks at you, it should not be allowed a supposed gentleman looking at a lady like…"

"Like what?"

Embarrassed the butler coughed to hide it before opening the door and ushering her out.

"Like what?" Flora insisted as they drew up to his office.

"I'll tell you later." Jarvis retorted before turning and entering his office to confront Charles Fitzpatrick.

The man in question was standing by the fireplace staring into the flickering flames and so he did not notice the butler enter.

"Mr Fitzpatrick what undeniable pleasure, I am sorry to hear that you have been waiting but it is customary for the butler to have New's Day off." Jarvis spoke shaking the other man from his reverie to whirl round and glare at the butler.

"Mr Corey, I am delighted to hear you get to spend sometime away from this hell hole; however I did not come here to discuss your employment conditions but rather the more pressing issue of my grandson."

"Yes I thought you might have, please do have a seat." Jarvis snorted sarcastically before walking to take the seat behind his desk. "Now what was it you wanted?"

"I think you are well aware of that already Mr Corey, I am to leave for London in the morning and I intend to take the boy with me!"

Raising his eyebrow in surprise at the man's arrogance the butler leant back in his chair folding his arms and staring at Charles Fitzpatrick as though he had grown a second head.

"Well?"

"I am waiting for you continue." Jarvis answered politely. "No doubt you have a whole speech prepared listing the reasons why you would be a better guardian than myself so let's hear them!"

Reddening in anger at the blasé way this subordinate was addressing him Charles had to resist the urge to knock the butler's block off, instead remembering how much easier it would be if he could convince him of the sense of his argument and avoiding a legal battle. "Indeed I have sir it is just so difficult to begin there are so many reasons." Charles retorted. "Firstly there is situation. I am as I am sure you will agree more financially secure than yourself."

"You have more money." Jarvis retorted. "But I am financially secure."

"Really and here was I convinced you were dependant on another for your income and livelihood?"

"There is nothing wrong with working for a living." Jarvis snapped unable to resist such a jab at his pride.

"I never said there was but it hardly means you would be able to provide for the boy should your situation no longer be so secure…After all these things do happen recessions occur and high unemployment would mean a man such as your self would struggle to find a comparable salary not to mention finding somewhere to live…"

"I own a house of my own Mr Fitzpatrick we would not have that worry." Jarvis retorted angrily, inwardly cursing himself for letting this blaggard get to him like this.

Frowning for a moment at that unexpected piece of news Charles automatically regrouped racking his brain for a new approach. "Look Walter we are both practical men, I got where I am through hard work as have you but even you must accept I can provide for the boy's every need I can give him a future as a leader of men show him places and things he would never get to see otherwise, would you as a caring Uncle deny him those opportunities?"

Clenching his jaw slightly Jarvis couldn't meet the older man's eye. Dammit he had a point how could he deny the lad the chances that he never had, to learn and do whatever he wanted? The boy could travel the globe, go to university, run a business or find a career that he loved; with Charles Fitzpatrick's money and influence the world would be young Walter's oyster and what loving parent would not want that for their child?

Sensing he had the butler on the back foot Charles pressed on thinking that all he had left to do was convince the man it was not only in the lad's best interest but his own as well, after all considering Corey's future prospects in life providing for a comfortable retirement would no doubt be a welcome move. "I know you are an honourable man Mr Corey but even honourable men must sometime turn their thoughts to more practical matters, I am not a mean man sir and I would be indeed grateful for your cooperation the lad would after all adapt better if you gave him up willingly encouraging him in his new life instead of playing on his affections to turn him against me and you would not find me ungrateful…"

For a moment the butler sat their stunned he could not believe it, just as he was beginning to doubt his own convictions then man made his greatest blunder, what sort of man offered to buy a child? Did he really think Jarvis was the sort of man to accept money in exchange for the boy for that indeed was what he proposed, no matter how it was dressed up and in that moment Walter Corey saw through the charade of manners and fine clothing an saw Charles Fitzpatrick for what he really was…

"No." Jarvis muttered softly, so softly that Charles blinked as if he must have been hearing things.

"What?"

"I said no! Walter is not for sale Mr Fitzpatrick, not at any price." Jarvis spat back, now rising to his feet to tower over the other man. "I think he would be better off with me, living in such low circumstances than being around your money and its obvious corrupting influence. You claim you can show the boy more than me but somehow I do not think the lad needs to learn any the lessons you would teach him, bribery, snobbery or and lest we forget lechery." Jarvis added snidely.

Frowning in confusion for a moment Fitzpatrick suddenly realised who the last comment was referring to. "Ah I should have guessed, well she is a beautiful woman it is no wonder you are jealous, but let me make it plain to you sir I am a man used to getting something when he sets his mind to it. I can afford a legal battle but can you? I already have the petition submitted to the courts to challenge your guardianship and somehow I think I will win after all what judge would not consider me more fit to raise a child. I can give him a home and security whereas you what can you give him? A life of servitude of scurrying up and down dark corridors, no secure home and family, you are dependant upon the goodwill and charity of others, you would never cope raising him alone and believe me that is what you have to face if you dare challenge me. Your beloved lord and master would never accept the child living under his roof Scot free as he is now and believe me it would bring me no small pleasure to be the one to tell him about that little scam of yours. You will lose your job and position I would see to that and then what would you do?"

"I would manage!" Jarvis growled ignoring the voice at the back of his mind that began to panic over that revelation, he had worked for years to become a butler what else could he do? Who would look after the boy whilst he worked if he could not live in house?

"Would you? Would you really I doubt that, whereas with me the boy would have his own nanny and tutor why with any luck I might even persuade the delightful Mrs Ryan to accompany him as well and so all he would be missing is his sad useless Uncle. Why don't you ask the lad who he would prefer given those circumstances or are you afraid to Mr Corey?" Charles spat gathering his hat and coat before placing some crisp legal documents down on the Butler's desk. "Just think about what I said Mr Corey and really think whether this is worth all the bother and hardship it will cause you." And with that final parting comment Charles turned and stormed out of the Butler's pantry.

As soon as the man was out of his sight Walter sagged down into the fireside chair. Oh god what had he started, Charles was undoubtedly furious and meant every word. He would loose his job and his home and for what, to drag the boy down into poverty with him? Reaching over to his desk he unlocked the bottom drawer and pulled out a half a bottle of whiskey, pulling out the cork he tipped a large slug down his throat, chocking on the strong liquor but relishing the burning sensation as it flamed down his gullet. It was in the same sorry state that a few minutes later Flora Ryan found him.

Shocked by the butler's flagrant disregard for the no spirit's policy he so firmly enforced she paused on the threshold unable to speak but then realising the delicacy of the situation she stepped inside pulling the door shut behind her with a sharp click. Surprised by the noise Jarvis started from his seat for a moment panic flashed across his handsome features but then when he realised who it was he relaxed slightly.

"I don't think drink will solve your problems Mr Jarvis." Flora reprimanded gently closing the distance between them to try and tug the bottle from his resisting grasp.

"What do you want Mrs Ryan?" Jarvis replied surly keeping a firm grip on the bottle until there was a silent tug of war going on between them.

"Only to help Mr Jarvis if you'll let me?" She replied softly keeping a firm grip on the bottle by its neck and reaching down with her other hand to gently cover his and prise the now loosened fingers from the bottle, surprised when the butler released it willingly and instead took her free hand in his. Holding her slender hand gently in his own for a moment he stroked the back of it softly, squeezing it reassuringly before letting it go. Unsettled by such familiar and surprisingly affectionate behaviour from the butler Flora stepped away, busying herself with putting the bottle back into his draw and locking it again.

"What did Mr Fitzpatrick want Walter?" She asked softly hoping that the use of his Christian name would keep the familiar mood and engender him to confide her.

Sighing the butler rubbed his hand across his forehead before moving to loosen his necktie and collar leaving the ends dangling so he could breathe deeply. "He wants to take Walter away from me…"

"He can't!" Flora exclaimed angrily clenching her fists.

"Well he intends to and I don't know…" Jarvis trailed off despondently.

"You don't know what? If that would be for the best? If you can stop him? What!" Flora demanded causing him to whirl round and glare at her angrily.

"How about all of the above Mrs Ryan!" Jarvis snapped back, it was bad enough feeling so terrible about things as they were but he didn't need her yelling at him and making him feel even worse. "Don't you understand this man has money and power and influence, he could take away my position and future with a few well placed words in the right ear and I have no way of winning in court even if I could find the money to fight against him and…."

"And?"

"And what makes you think Walter wouldn't want to leave?" Jarvis added despondently staring into the fire so she wouldn't see how much that prospect disturbed him.

"Why would you think he would?" Floras asked softly. "Do you value him so lowly to think he would base his choice on toys and indulgent treats?"

"No." Jarvis whispered. "Or at least I would hope he would not."

"Mr…Walter." Flora replied moving to kneel in front of the butler and catching his hand gently to force him to look at her. "I know the boy he wouldn't; he adores you that is plain for anyone to see."

"Really I could have sworn if he adored anyone it would be his new grandfather…Or perhaps your good self but certainly not his dictatorial old Uncle!"

"Then I am sorry but you are a blind old fool!" Flora snapped, watching in delight as the butler's cheeks flushed pink in anger and he stuttered over a reply. "Whose good opinion is he always seeking? Who does he come to when he is struggling with a question? Walter who does he imitate in speech and actions?" Seeing the genuinely puzzled look on his face she answered softly. "It's you, you old fool…"

"Mrs Ryan less of the old fool if you don't mind!" Jarvis cut in roughly but she could see from the look on his face he was touched by her words. "Do you honestly think if given the choice he would choose to be with me?"

"Yes no doubt about it but if you feel the need for reassurance ask him yourself."

"I cannot…What if only said he wanted to stay because he was afraid of my reaction." The Butler answered sadly once more rubbing his thumb worryingly along the back of her hand as if examining the delicate hand closely.

"Would it be alright if I asked him?" Flora added softly, unable to suppress the small tingle that was spreading down from her hand and along her arm and knowing that a blush was undoubtedly building in her cheeks and probably down her neck as well at his touch.

"And what if he says he wants to leave…Will you abandon me too?" Jarvis whispered so low she could barely hear.

"I…"

"No don't answer it was a impertinent question Mrs Ryan." Jarvis cut her off sharply releasing her hand and getting up from his chair so he could avoid looking at the woman before him, one glance at her flushed and some might almost say aroused expression making him quickly uncomfortable. After all he would not start thinking of Flora Ryan in those terms, she was his housekeeper a lady and he should not think about what may or may not lie behind that carefully fashioned façade and certainly not dwell on the perverse pleasure he felt on provoking such a reaction from such a simple gesture.

"I…I should be going Mr Jarvis if you wish I will mention the matter to Walter tomorrow morning before Mr Fitzpatrick arrives?" Flora asked softly trying desperately to gain control of her fluttering heart and failing miserably. All she wanted was to hold him and make it all go away but Flora knew such an action would be an unwelcome intrusion into his personal space and so resisted the temptation no matter how much her aching heart longed to be in his arms. She had thought she had buried her unwelcome feelings for him over a year ago, that she had moved beyond her foolish infatuation but all it had taken was one gentle touch and one pleading look and he had her swooning all over him again.

"As you wish Mrs Ryan." The butler replied noncommittally not even glancing back over his shoulder at her.

"I will ask him then…I am sure he will wish to stay and then…?"

"Then I will decide what is best, good night Mrs Ryan." The butler replied this time coolly as he flicked open his household accounts book and began to study it closely.

"Of course Mr Jarvis…Good night." Flora replied sadly moving back towards the door, pausing on the threshold for a moment and she just couldn't keep down the words no matter how much her better judgement advised her to remain silent and so she whispered to the butler's back. "I could never abandon you Walter and I will help you even if you stubbornly pretend you don't need my help."

Whirling round as he caught her words the butler only glimpsed the housekeeper's retreating back as he pondered just what she meant by them, after all the obvious was just preposterous, she couldn't be…have meant such a thing? Could she?

- - - - -

The next morning seemed reluctant to arrive, a feeling that Taplows current butler could more than identify with as he dragged his body out of his warm bed and dressed for the day. Normally he would be enthusiastic about a fresh new year but today he had little to be joyful about as 1852 had already been spoiled by the return of Charles Fitzpatrick to his life and the man showed little sign of getting out of it until he had what he wanted. Heading downstairs he decided to skip breakfast and head straight for his office determined that he would put his black mood to use and give the last year's accounts a thorough going over and then take the rest out on his footmen who no doubt could use a flea in their ears about something. However what he wasn't expecting was to see a rather prim looking Flora Ryan sat waiting for him accompanied by his nephew who looked positively jumpy about something.

"Mrs Ryan."

"Mr Jarvis." Flora replied politely all trace of the informality and affection from the night before missing from her voice as she addressed him. "I did as you asked and discussed the situation with Walter over his breakfast."

"You did wh…"

"You said it was up to me and so I only did as you suggested I might." Flora cut in before he could use her as his first verbal battering post of the morning.

"Yes but…"

"And I think you will be pleasantly surprised." Flora butted in once more reaching out to bring the lad to stand between them. "Walter tell your Uncle what you told me over breakfast." She added softly.

"About leaving?"

"Yes about that, would you rather leave with your grandfather or stay with your uncle?" Flora coaxed gently, patting the boy's shoulder encouragingly.

Turning to look at his Uncle for the first time Walter answered immediately. "I want to stay here with you Uncle…and Mrs Ryan." He added as an afterthought turning to beam at the touched housekeeper.

Surprised Jarvis found it difficult to speak. "Are you sure that is what you want, trust me I would not be angry with you if you wanted to leave to live with your grandfather, he can provide you with opportunities that I cannot Walter and this is your future we are discussing."

"Perhaps but then who will teach me to play cricket in the spring…or help me with my kite like you promised? Grandfather is always to busy to do things like that he always tells me to go play with my toys and don't disturb him when he is working and he is always working. Besides I like it here and I may not like London as much and I certainly won't have anyone to play with there and I'd miss all my friends from school…oh and Johnny has promised to teach me how to knock apples off the wall with a slingshot…"

"Yes I get the picture." Jarvis cut in gently silently reminding himself to curtail the amount of time his nephew spent with a certain Mr Johnny Boots in future. "Well now that is settled all that remains is to tell your grandfather, he won't be happy but perhaps he if realises it is what you want then he will be content to merely visit you from time to time."

"I hope so after all he does bring excellent presents!" Walter added cheekily earning him an amused scowl from his uncle. "Can I go now?"

"So anxious to be out of our company already I see." Jarvis joked.

"No…It's just Mr Roberts said I could help out with horses this morning…" Walter wheedled. "And school starts tomorrow…"

"Have you finished all your work?"

"Yes."

Smiling the butler lent forward and ruffled the boy's hair ignoring the frown sent to him by the housekeeper. "Then go have fun." He added pushing the boy towards the door, watching as the polite walk turned into a run.

"And try to stay clean!" The housekeeper called out futilely after him before rising herself and heading towards the door.

"Thank you Mrs Ryan." The butler muttered formally avoiding her eye. "I appreciate you talking to him after all."

Smiling softly Flora gave into the urge and patted the butler's arm gently before replying cryptically as she swept out of the room. "As I said before Mr Jarvis anything I can do…"

"I know." The butler answered softly before turning his thoughts to the more unpleasant prospect of his upcoming clash with Charles Fitzpatrick.

- - - -


	4. Chapter 4

As he had expected Charles Fitzpatrick had not taken the news well at all, in fact he had simply refused to believe the Butler when he told him that it was young Walter's wish to remain with his uncle convinced that Jarvis had somehow gotten to the boy and either through threats or bribes made him agree to stay. His response had been equally harsh and swift and the next morning the butler had received all with the household bills one very crisp and to the point solicitor's letter informing him of his client's intention to sue for custody of the boy and advising him to take legal counsel of his own. That of course the butler had done as a matter of course, popping into Tappleton to visit Moody, Simpcock & Beurk and typically getting Mr Beurk as his appointed representative who assured him that with his brother's will appointing him Walter's legal guardian that there should be no cause for concern; although the very frailty and battiness of his new legal representative definitely gave the butler cause for concern afraid that the old man might actually expire before the matter ever came before a judge.

However that likelihood was diminished a few days later when the butler received another letter, this time from Bristol informing of the date of the hearing in ten days time. Aghast he had hot footed it into town once more to consult with Mr Beurk who had been just as dismayed at the butler and hinted that he suspected that more than a little jiggery pokery had been involved to get a date so soon as normally such things would take at least a month or so even if one knew the court clerk personally.

So it was that barely a week had passed when the butler and his nephew had to head off to Bristol, Flora Ryan fluttering nervously around them before they left ensuring that they had everything that they would need and making sure that young Walter had more then three changes of clothes as knowing him he would need it. However despite this concern the Butler had noticed she seemed more distracted than usual, in fact she had been unusually distant and on edge for the last few days and had definitely been avoiding him. Settling back in the carriage as they made their way to pick up Mr Beurk and head to Bristol the butler surmised it was simply that she was upset over the very thought that they might loose and dismissed it from his thoughts after all the law was on their side and she was only a woman and therefore apt to worry her head over the silliest of matters.

It wasn't until they were finally in court that he began to wonder if perhaps he should have given more credence to concerns than he had done.

"All Rise." The Court Clerk had bellowed and everyone had followed his instruction, even the ancient Mr Beurk who appeared to struggle more than most and had only just gotten to his feet when the Judge had entered and glared down his long thin nose at the assorted miscreants he had to deal with that morning.

"Mr Fitzpatrick Vs Mr Corey…Gentlemen would you approach the bench." The Judge snapped and the two men in question stepped forward. "I take it that you gentlemen have not been able to settle your differences through other avenues and are content to let the law decide over the custody of one Walter Corey."

"No settlement has been reached your Honour." Charles piped up nodding politely.

"Very well return to your places I will hear opening statements from the advocate counsel."

What followed was an impressive oratation by Charles's counsel in which they pointed out the obvious flaws in allowing the custody of the child to remain with Mr Corey, his situation, the child's prospects and obviously the fact that Robert Corey was unaware there was alternative guardian for his son at the point of his death. The longer they continued the more butler felt himself sinking deeper into his seat until it was finally time for his counsel to speak and then he felt worse. For try as he might the pathetic whisperings of Mr Beurk could not compare to the eloquent confident pronouncements of Fitzpatrick's team, all he had to support him was the will and his nephew's apparent desire to remain where he was.

And so the day closed on something of a sour note for the butler, and he knew that with the opposing counsel presenting their full argument the next day that things were only going to get worse before they got better, that is to say if they got better!

- - - -

The butler's prediction regrettably turned out to be correct as systematically the opposition took apart his life and studied it closely at every turn highlighting his unsuitability to be Walter's father figure, his position was far from secure, he did not have the funds to provide for the child. One by one his actions were held under scrutiny and then they called their surprise character witness.

"This is most unusual but I will allow it providing you can assure me that this will add to my understanding of the case." The Judge snorted.

"Oh it will indeed My lord, this person has worked with Mr Corey for many years and is able to provide insight into the boy's current living conditions as well as Mr Corey's character."

"Very Well then ask…" The Judge began to the court clerk.

"Flora Ryan." The Counsel added as Charles turned round to catch the butler's face, revelling in the look of complete and utter shock followed by a flash of betrayal which quickly turned into an expression of barely contained fury.

A moment later the lady in question was admitted and she strode gracefully between the two benches to take her place on the stand, after being sworn she risked a glance at the butler, horrified by the cold look he sent back at her before pointedly looking away. All she wanted to do was to call out that she had no choice that she had been forbidden to tell him and that she hadn't and wouldn't betray him, not now not ever but Fitzpatrick's counsel had fired its first question.

"How long have you known Mr Corey?"

"Since I started work at Taplows as the housekeeper, seven years ago." Flora replied truthfully determined that there was no way she was going to let them twist her words or back into a corner.

"Would you say that Mr Corey is an honourable man?"

"Objection." Mr Beurk suddenly piped up. "Counsel is leading the witness!"

"Sustained please rephrase your question." The Judge retorted.

"Of course…Mrs Ryan how would you describe Mr Corey?"

"He is a good man…Hard working, strict but fair. He is an honourable man, a gentleman!" Flora insisted so vehemently that the opposing counsel raised an eyebrow in surprise.

"A gentleman?"

"Yes." Flora snapped angrily at having to repeat herself.

"You forgive my surprise Mrs…No wait it is Miss Ryan isn't it?"

"The Mrs is an honorific title I am not married so Miss will suffice."

"Ah yes now Miss Ryan I would like your opinion, would you describe Mr Fitzpatrick as a gentleman?"

"…Yes I would do so." Flora grudgingly admitted.

"So please if you could list the virtues that you attribute to that of a gentleman."

"Ehh."

"In your own time Miss Ryan." The solicitor replied teasingly.

"Respectful, polite, considerate…Upstanding, setting a moral standard for others to follow…"

"Setting a moral standard?"

"That was what I said!" Flora snapped trying to keep a rein on her temper.

Nodding mockingly the solicitors smothered a small smile. "What I wanted to ask Miss Ryan was in all your acquaintance with Mr Corey has he ever slipped from these high expectations?"

"I don't know…"

"Come now Miss Ryan, we are all human after all now one can always be so perfect as you insist…There must have been occasions when the good Mr Corey has disappointed? For example perhaps you would be so kind as to enlighten the court as to the events of January last?"

"I don't now what you mean?"

"Oh I think that you do Miss Ryan…"

"Objection I fail to see the relevance of this line of questioning?" Mr Beurk piped up his lined face flushed red with fury at a colleague's so blatant a disregard for court etiquette.

"Yes where is this questioning going?"

"I assure you My Lord there is a point and it is to the illustration of Mr Corey's true character!"

"Very well but be brief." The Judge conceded and the advocate turned back to Flora.

"January last Miss Ryan and the incident with two members of staff being almost caught in an inappropriate liaison by your good self surely that you can remember?"

"Yes." Flora answered truthfully confused as to how that could reflect badly on the butler.

"As the head of the female staff you were naturally concerned where you not and instigated a search for the secret lovers? Taking necessary steps to ensure that your young ladies were protected, by enforcing separation between the sexes?"

"Yes I did but Mr Co…"

"And as Butler Mr Corey took as great an interest as you did yourself?"

"Well Yes he did."

"He was concerned?"

"Yes he was."

"So concerned he countermanded your instructions for separate dinner sittings and ignored your requests for tighter controls over the footmen and their free hours."

"Well he…"

"A yes or no will simply suffice Miss Ryan."

"He was concerned, we all were but…"

"Yes or no Miss Ryan, did he or did he not revoke your instructions?"

"Yes…Yes he did."

"Against your advice and wishes?"

"Yes."

"Thank you…And after rescinding these orders did Mr Corey make any endeavours to expose the guilty parties and remove their sinful presence from Taplows? Reduce staff wages until they were exposed for example?"

"Well no but…"

"Thank you Miss Ryan."

"And is it true that till this date no member of your staff has been exposed and sacked for this immoral behaviour?"

"No no one has been sacked."

"So Miss Ryan in light of your earlier statement would such behaviour, allowing such immoral goings on under the very roof which he as the butler is supposed to be in control and ensure the household is godfearing and abiding by common morality, would such behaviour fit into to your own definition of what is gentlemanly behaviour?"

"…no…" Flora answered softly, unable to say anything else without making herself into a liar.

"Thank you Miss Ryan that is all, your witness." He added handing the trembling and downtrodden housekeeper over to Mr Beurk who rose from his seat and walked across the room to pat her hand softly.

"Now my dear perhaps if you would be so good as to answer my questions?"

"Oh of course." Flora nodded.

"Would you describe the relationship between my client and the child in question?"

"Oh Walter adores him...That is young Walter clearly adores his Uncle, he idolises him." Flora replied emphatically.

"And my client?"

"He has grown very fond of the child that much is clear his welfare is always Mr Corey's priority, I have no doubt it hasn't been easy adapting to suddenly being a parent but there is none better, he guides and teaches the boy makes a real effort to spend time with him rather than just lavishing money on him!" Flora added pointedly glaring across at Charles Fitzpatrick who simply smiled benignly in reply.

"So in your opinion the child's decision to remain with his uncle when Mr Corey freely gave him the choice to remain is genuine, that Mr Corey did not exert any undue influence on the boy?"

"Well no I mean how could he?" Flora spluttered raising a surprised eyebrow from both benches. "It wasn't Mr Corey who asked him in the first place where he wanted to live; I was the one who asked him."

"What you asked the boy where he wanted to live?" Mr Beurk gasped in surprise.

"Yes after Mr Fitzpatrick informed Mr Corey of his intentions he mentioned it to me, along with his horror that he might loose the boy to Mr Fitzpatrick so I offered to ask young Walter what he would prefer, to stay here with his uncle or leave with his grandfather, that way if it was bad news I could break it to Mr Corey and Walter wouldn't feel under any pressure."

"And the boy wanted to stay?"

"Yes there was no indecision he was quite adamant about it and then he told his uncle the next morning." Flora replied softly.

"Thank you Miss Ryan…I have no further questions."

"Do you have anything more to ask your witness?" The Judge asked the Ftizpatrick team.

"Just one or two things…"

"Then do get on with it, I would lie to dismiss before lunch!" The Judge snorted in annoyance, his fat red face flushing deeper under his heavy wig.

"Miss Ryan you have taken an interest in the child, you ensure he is clean and clothed and fed?"

"It is my duty as housekeeper to ensure everyone under my charge is!" Flora bit back.

"Yes but the boy is hardly one of your staff, and yet it is you have taken on the more active parental role why would you do this?"

"It is easier for me and I have never made any secret of my own affection for the child…" Flora began her cheeks flushing.

"Having none of your own you mean?" The advocate asked innocently enough a slight smirk pulling at his lips as she shifted uncomfortably.

"Objection."

"Overruled Mr Beurk, I'll allow this."

"I have no children of my own, I have never married."

"So would you say you have an invested interest in the child remaining at Taplows, your emotional bond with the child would only be strengthened?"

"I would prefer him to remain at Taplows because I believe it is in his own best interests, my own feelings are secondary."

"Oh but ARE they Miss Ryan?" The solicitor goaded. "That would depend on your depth of feeling, would you say your feelings could be described as a deep care for his wellbeing and happiness, could you say that you love the child as your own?"

"I do care about him…"

"Do you love the boy?"

"Yes…I suppose I do." Flora replied softly.

"So is it not more likely that fearful of loosing a child you have come to care for as your own you used your considerable influence to persuade the child to choose his uncle over his grandfather?"

"NO!" Flora retorted angrily. "I would never do such a thing!"

"Really you expect us to believe that any mother figure would gladly allow a child she loves as her own to leave her when she could easily coerce them to stay with their uncle and therefore by default with her?"

"I told you I wouldn't do such a thing!"

"Yes as you have said." The advocate retorted mockingly." No more questions your honour." He added as he gracefully returned to his seat.

"You are dismissed Miss Ryan, please step down from the stand."

Nodding politely Flora stepped down and this time as she walked passed the two benches she caught the Butler's eye and sighing in relief she noted that the anger was gone, in its place a soft almost grateful glance with something else that she couldn't quite place as she was escorted quickly out of the court room.

She didn't have to wait long as only a few minutes after leaving herself the court was dismissed for lunch and out strode Charles Fitzpatrick who couldn't resist a little dig as he passed her. "Thank you very much Mrs Ryan you were mostly helpful as always…My offer is always open you know?"

"Go to hell!" Flora muttered under her breath as he slipped out into the winter sunshine, now unable to stop the tears that prickled under her eyelids at the thought that she had ruined Walter's chances of winning. So engrossed was she in blinking back her tears that she didn't notice the butler making his way over until they were practically standing shoulder to shoulder.

"Mrs Ryan…Flora what on earth is the matter?"

Embarrassed Flora wiped at her cheeks trying to hide her face from his gaze. "I'm fine honestly."

Taking her arm the butler led her away from the crowd towards a small antechamber. "No you are not…You should not concern yourself really you shouldn't, Walter and I will be alright, they are having there say and then we will have ours."

"Yes but I so wish I had been able to tell you what was going on…When I got that summons I wanted the ground to open up and swallow me but I had no idea they would find out so much about Taplows and try to use it against you?"

Snorting in unamusement the butler nodded. "Somehow I don't think Mr Fitzpatrick used his visits to Taplows just to better acquaint himself with Walter."

"You think he planned the entire thing from the start?"

Nodding the butler turned to stare at her properly since her tearful outburst. "After today's stunts I would put nothing past him…Trying to paint me as some sort of ring master of debauchery and depicting Taplows as a hot bed of sinfulness…Here." He added handing over his handkerchief as he noticed her begin to tear up once more.

Sniffling into the cotton Flora turned away slightly to try and hide her tears. "I am so sorry Walter."

"It was not your fault!" The Butler retorted angrily and touch too harshly as Flora suddenly drew back from him. "I am sorry I do not mean to seem cross."

"You know if there is anything that I can do…" Flora whispered softly handing him back his handkerchief which in then insisted she kept, waving it away, so she tucked it securely into her pocket.

"Well there is something…"

"Anything."

"It's Walter…Well while I am here there is no one to look after him properly, I had to leave him in our rooms at the inn today and I dread to think what would happen if Fitzpatrick discovered that little gem, could you…"

"Of course." Flora insisted. "I would be honoured…The Earl is visiting his daughter so Mr Adams has gone with him and even William Forest cannot cause that much trouble in a few days…So as long as you need me here."

"Thank you." The butler added softly before offering her his arm as he escorted her out into the sunlight and down to a loitering cab. "I think we will have time to make it there and fit in lunch as well…"

- - - - -

It was much later when the butler finally returned to the Inn. He had missed the evening meal, he had even missed Flora putting young Walter to bed, in fact it was so late by the time he finally arrived back that Flora had been on the verge of sending the grooms out to search for him. She could tell from the very look on his face, the way his collar hung loose and his necktie lay about his shoulders and more tellingly from the very real pall of alcohol that hung around him that things had not gone well that afternoon.

"Mr Jarvis?" Flora had called out when he had finally ascended to his room.

Frowning as he tried to make her out in the darkened room the butler staggered forward collapsing in the other fireside chair. "That is not my name Mrs Ryan…"

"Walter, please tell me what happened?" Flora insisted getting to her feet and moving closer sitting precariously on one of the trunks.

"We've lost."

"No!" Flora gasped.

"I was there Mrs Ryan I ought to know!" The butler snapped back, reaching into his pocket to withdraw the small bottle of whiskey that was decidedly more empty than full.

"The answer to your troubles is not at the bottom of a bottle Walter Corey!" Flora retorted angrily, reaching out and trying to prise the flask from the butler's hands. "Walter please let me help…This will not do you any good in the long run!"

"I am not interested in the long run Mrs Ryan…I am definitely only interested in the short run at present!" The butler hissed keeping his drink. "Besides how could you help? Even Mr Beurk told me to prepare myself…Unless I could somehow change my entire circumstances he doubts we will win! Besides I don't have to sober up till Monday morning, court has been adjourned until Nine O'clock, when I have no doubt his lordship will delight in ripping Walter from me?"

"There must be something?"

"Short of stealing the boy and doing a runner there is nothing that can change things!"

Sighing in frustration at his frankly hostile attitude Flora rubbed her forehead. "Tell me what happened, everything that happened!"

"Fine!" The Butler snorted, frowning as he glared down into the amber depths of his whiskey. "Mr Beurk thought that I would be my own best defence. So he put me up there but no matter how he went out of his way to emphasis Fitzpatrick's own inexperience with children and my own competence everything got twisted when the other's cross examined me…The Judge took Charles and I into his chambers afterwards…He didn't say it directly but he emphasised I would need to show a true commitment to changing my living arrangements for him to even consider granting Walter to my care. Taplows is not an appropriate environment for a child apparently!"

"So you would have to leave Taplows then?" Flora gasped in horror at the thought of loosing them both, loosing the boy would be heart rending but to loose Mr Jarvis as well…She couldn't even bear to contemplate it.

"If only that would be enough…But the practicalities, I could never afford to pay for a housekeeper and how could I run a household and look after Walter and hold down a job at the same time?" The butler snorted in mocking amusement. "It seems I was somewhat foolish in my youth, after all if I had known that one day I would be in the position of needing a wife then who knows I might have thought to acquire one!"

Stunned Flora sat back unable to stop that thought from springing to mind…And yet she could not dismiss it as easily. "So there is no special lady…" Flora stopped blushing at the very idea of suggesting the butler might have a certain lady friend in town that might be in the position to slip into the role of Mrs Walter Corey.

Raising his eyebrow in surprise at such a question coming from Flora Ryan of all people, after all he hardly thought she would entertain such ideas let alone see it quite natural for him to have such a friend in Tappleton. "Not one that would be free to fill the role Mrs Ryan." He replied softly watching as she turned her face from him and stared into the fire making her expression unreadable although he could have sworn he caught a glimpse of something, was it relief or disappointment he wasn't quite sure? "So it is a hopeless case is it not Mrs Ryan…I have the house, I could no doubt find some work down in Eastbourne to support a wife and child but it would appear the lack of any suitable candidate…"

"Unless it was a marriage of convenience instead." Flora whispered softly, so softly that at first he didn't understand what she had said and then her meaning struck him.

"Did you have anyone particular in mind?" The Butler replied, his voice suddenly low and tense as his eyes bored into the side of the housekeeper's head willing her to turn around in order that he could ascertain if she was truly serious.

"I thought you might." Flora replied cryptically keeping her eyes locked on the flames and not trusting herself to turn to meet his gaze although she could feel the heat from his eyes on her right cheek.

"There is only one woman I now who would be so generous and self sacrificing to even consider it…But I could never ask her, it would be too much to give even for her."

"But if she offered…If she really didn't mind…If in the long run you would be doing her just as much of a favour as she would be granting you…"

"How on earth could you ever be in my debt?" Jarvis snapped but there was no venom in his words. "I would be taking everything from you and giving you nothing in return!"

"No!" Flora retorted shaking her head and turning to lock their gaze. "I'd have a family to look after, a child to raise, a future to look forward to that is not dictated by the peel of those damned servants bells!"

"You are serious then…You mean that we could…" Jarvis trailed off as he sobered up quickly getting to his feet as he paced the room, in his mind working out how long it would take them. "Flora I have to know if you mean it!"

Nodding the housekeeper stood slowly turning to face him. "If you are asking me, then I am accepting and I won't change my mind."

"Then be my wife?" Jarvis muttered, inwardly groaning at his ham-fisted proposal, this was not the way to do it, just because it was a necessity does not mean he had to make a complete hash of things, so shakily he lowered himself down on to one knee and gazed somewhat groggily up at the stunned housekeeper. "I mean would you do me the honour of granting me your hand in marriage?"

"Yes." Flora whispered and relieved the butler accepted her hand to help him up from the floor.

"Thank you…We had better pack we haven't much time as it is?" The butler muttered storming across the room and throwing open his trunk.

"Pack…Whatever for?"

"We need to catch the five O'Clock train to London and from there to Canterbury…"

Confused the housekeeper followed a few steps behind. "But why Canterbury?"

"Because if we are to be married before Monday then my dear we are going to need a special marriage license and the only way to get one is from the Archbishop's office…If we hurry we can receive our license by lunchtime and then spend the afternoon finding a spare reverend to marry us!"

"Tomorrow!" Flora gasped in surprise.

"Yes of course…You did agree, and the hearing is on Monday and we must have it proved by then or there will be no point." Jarvis snapped shaking his head at her dilly dallying. "So pack!"

Stunned and slightly overwhelmed by the thought that by this time tomorrow she would be Mrs Walter Corey and on her wedding night with her new husband Flora simply nodded and hurried off to pack young Walter's things before waking the boy himself.

"Uncle?" Walter muttered groggily as he emerged from his room pulling his vest on as he watched the hive of activity. "Are we running away?"

"No." Jarvis insisted as he finished with his trunk and began to tidy his appearance. "Congratulations are in order…Mrs Ryan and I are getting married!"

- - - - -


	5. Chapter 5

For Flora Ryan the next twenty four hours passed in something of a daze. They did indeed make the five O'clock train and so by eight they were pulling into London Paddington. It didn't take long for Mr Jarvis to find the station that they needed and fortune indeed seemed to be smiling at them as there was a train leaving for Canterbury barely ten minutes after they arrived. It must have seemed a funny sight to their fellow travellers a seemingly normal family albeit a bit dishevelled dashing to catch a train of course had they know the real reason for their hurry then they would have been even more amazed. They had reached Canterbury before lunch and so whilst the Butler went off to see a clerk in the Archbishop's office Flora took young Walter for something to eat, herself barely able to eat more than a few mouthfuls due to those butterflies that flittered nervously in her stomach whereas Walter attacked his meal with gusto chattering endlessly about how exciting it was that her and Uncle Walter were to be married and that now he would have a proper Aunt and perhaps some cousins.

That was one thought that Flora tried to keep far from her mind, it was a marriage of convenience, Mr Jarvis surely therefore had no intention of…Well of fulfilling that part of their marital vows surely? However as she stood by his side as the sun slowly set through the stained glass window in front of them and she solemnly took her vows to Love Honour and Obey her new husband it was the one thought that kept creeping back into her mind. What if despite their agreement he naturally assumed that now she was his wife, convenient or not, that she would be providing the full range of wifely duties?

The Butler had noticed her pre-occupation but had naturally taken her unusual quietness for second thoughts, and so panicking that she might back out if he gave her the chance had simply rushed her along, not giving her a moment to herself until they were stood before the alter. Gazing across at his bride he noted that she had tried to make some efforts with her appearance, having found time to change out of the dark blue dress she had been wearing into a lighter green and removing her cap arranging her curled hair in a softer manner. And as she calmly said her vows he let out the breath that he had been holding since she had first agreed to wed him, fingering the ring in his waistcoat pocket that he would in a moment slip on to his new wife's finger as he pledged to honour and keep her in sickness and in health. He knew it had been a practical choice to use the one she had already been given as a symbol of her office but even so part of him felt like a cheap charlatan, she was doing so much for him and he had not even been able to give her her own ring.

Then suddenly the reverend was pronouncing them man and wife and prompting him to kiss his lovely bride. For a split second he paused unsure what to do, but then he realised it was expected and Flora would not object to such a small gesture so leaning down he captured her lips briefly with his own, caressing them gently for a moment before pulling away the pleasant awareness of strawberries and something that was distinctively Flora Ryan lingering for a moment on his lips. Their first kiss had also had a far from commonplace effect on the housekeeper at the brush of his strong lips gently but firmly against hers Flora could not help but imagine those lips trailing over other places and she could not suppress a small shudder of excitement at that thought.

Perhaps things would not be so bad after all?

However whatever Flora Ryan now Corey had been expecting for her wedding night travelling practically overnight to Bristol had not been on the agenda, but so it was that instead of worrying over Walter's intentions she spent most of the night cradling an exhausted young Walter in her arms as they caught train after train having missed the last direct train from London to Bristol. Eventually even Walter Corey had had to admit defeat and so when they arrived in Reading around one in the morning and there was no train to be had he had reluctantly given in and led his new family out into the drizzle.

It had taken at least half an hour of dragging their trunks through the gathering mud before the butler had managed to find an Inn that was still open and had rooms to spare for the night. Normally Flora would have refused to enter such a place, it smelt of stale smoke and was littered with loud loutish men who still hung around drinking out of their tankards gambling with their wages whilst a few scantily clad young ladies attempted to make their last money of the evening. Both groups had eyed the butler when he entered but their interest soon turned to disappointment when a few minutes later he was joined by a young boy and a harassed looking woman who was obviously his wife.

"Aye I've got two rooms left they should do ya." Their patron had muttered grudgingly helping the butler up the stairs with the trunks whilst Flora coaxed a tired Walter into the bathroom such as it was before sending him straight to bed.

It was only after he was settled in the small room that she turned her attention back to her own sleeping arrangements. Stepping into the room she was to share with her new husband Flora wasn't whether she should knock first before entering but as she slipped into the dimly lit room she caught no sight of Walter and so quickly hastened to her trunk finding her night dress and shawl. For a moment she contemplated going to the bathroom to change but then remembering the kind of scum that were hanging around decided she was better off where she was and so attacked the buttons of her dress with gusto. Within minutes she had succeeded in stripping out of her dress and underclothes and into her nightgown however even with wrapping her thick shawl firmly round her shoulders she still felt incredibly vulnerable. Should she get into bed and see what Walter did or perhaps she should sit up and wait for him.

Deciding this was the best option she settled in the fireside chair after making sure she had built up the fire properly so it would last the night and so lulled by the fire she dozed. It was not until some time later that she felt a hand rest gently on her shoulder and shake her gently.

"Flora…Flora you should not sleep here." Walter muttered softly averting his gaze as she stretched unconsciously working out the stiffness in her back and shoulders and letting her shawl fall from her shoulders. "You take the bed I can sleep quite happily in the chair."

"But…" Flora began to protest unable to suppress the flicker of disappointment that reflexively flared up inside her as she slipped into the tatty bed alone her new husband wandering over to his trunk and rummaging around for his wash things before disappearing once more with the empty water jug but the moment her head hit the pillow Flora fell fast asleep.

- - - -

Early the next morning as she snuggled into the soft pillow Flora felt her eyes open once more as sleep danced on the edge of her consciousness, blinking her eyes sleepily she stretched and yawned, glancing around for any sign of her new husband but Walter was conspicuous by his absence. For a moment she debated the necessity to rise after all it was still dark and it was a Sunday, so instead she closed her eyes and dozed pleasantly however a few moments later the door opened and it roused her once more. Gazing out through lowered lashes she watched as her new husband entered the room, for the moment content to watch him move silently around their room so not to wake her and unable to quell the burst of happiness that flared up inside her at the thought of her new family.

Taking a glance at the bed where Flora appeared to be already sleeping Walter headed over to his trunk pulling out a clean shirt before setting down the full water jug on the dressing table. Tipping half of the warm water into the waiting bowl he stripped off his damp jacket followed by his waistcoat and shirt until he was down to his vest then he began to gather his shaving equipment from his trunk and make an effort to appear presentable. Sleeping in that damn chair all night had given in the most nagging cramp in his shoulders but slept he had for the most part as it was the first time in two days he had been able to, unable as he was to sleep whilst on trains or when his new family needed him to watch over them whilst they tried to sleep.

He still couldn't quite believe it, but as he risked a glance back over his shoulder at the still sleeping Flora Ryan...No Flora Corey now he corrected himself. She was his wife now after all. His wife…It seemed almost absurd to consider that his life could change so much in such a short period of time, first a child to care for and now a wife to protect and provide for, and Flora of all people. Although in truth she wasn't really his wife, well legally she was but not his wife in the sense that mattered, It was a marriage of convenience he reminded himself now in the light of day; just as he had had to the night before when he had found her waiting for him asleep by the fire, the flames playing with the light across her face and one pale bare shoulder uncovered by her shawl. She was an attractive woman that he had never denied and part of him was quite smug at the thought they would appear to neighbours and friends as an attractive couple but he had made a promise to himself the night before as he forced himself to leave the room that there could never be anything else between them…It would ruin the delicate balance that they had, so it would be for the best if he did not think to look for that sort of comfort from his new wife…After all there were always plenty of willing women around and as long as he was mindful Flora never found out or was embarrassed by it then she could hardly complain.

"Go.."

The greeting stuck in her throat before she had even uttered a sound, trying to control the sudden tightness in her chest as she struggled to keep her breathing low and even. She knew it was wrong to watch, he thought she was asleep after all but there was just something mesmerising about such intimacy after all who would have thought watching a man wash and shave could possibly be as alluring as she was finding it. He lathered up the soap until it was all frothy then brushed it all over his chin, then with a dangerous looking switchblade he began to methodically remove the dark shadow from his cheeks and chin. Finally he appeared satisfied with the result running his hands over his now smooth chin and for a moment Flora wondered what that would feel like, would his skin be smooth like hers or rougher even after the shave. What would it be like to kiss him in the morning before he had shaved?

Shaking her head slightly to dispel such wanton thoughts, Flora screwed her eyes up tight in order to clear such images from her mind, what on earth would Walter think of her lying here spying on him and conjuring such exchanges in her mind? He was obviously quite intent to keep their relationship one of convenience so much so that he had even taken that uncomfortable chair rather than even sleep beside her, although she pondered he might have done so out of concern for her modesty. However one thing was certain she could not delude herself into thinking that just because she was now his wife that the butler would suddenly realise he too had suppressed feelings and attractions for her and everything would have a picture perfect happy ending just like a fairy tale.

Their reality was so removed from that, he was in a tough situation and she had been his last choice, in fact he had not even thought of the idea himself. A feeling of guilt washed over Flora, had she used the situation to further her own desires? At the time Flora thought she had offered out of friendship and a genuine desire to help but the more she thought about it could she pretend that her offer hadn't really came from that long suppressed part of herself that had been desperately infatuated with Walter Corey since practically the day they had met?

And if it had what sort of person did that make her?

Struggling with such self loathing Flora felt the nausea rise inside her and she literally jumped out of bed groping for the chamber pot as the meagre mouthfuls of yesterdays lunch reappeared.

"Flora?" Walter was suddenly beside her his strong arms holding her gently as he pulled her long hair back from her face. "Are you ill?" He asked handing her a glass of water which she gulped eagerly. "You look flushed…And you are burning up." He added as his cool hands made contact with her flaming cheeks.

"No I'm fine." The housekeeper mumbled resting her pounding head against his shoulder and for the first time she realised that Walter was now without his vest as well, his pale chest was still damp and smelling distinctively of carbolic soap, the remaining water soaking into her thin nightdress and causing her to shiver with cold.

"You are not fine." The Butler retorted sharply pulling away and forcing her back into bed all the while attempting to keep his eyes averted from her chest, the water and the cold doing nothing to hide her surprisingly voluptuous figure from his gaze should he be so inclined to look of course, which being a gentleman he wasn't. "Do you need a Doctor?"

"No Honestly I am fine!" Flora insisted attempting to resist his attempts to force her back to bed. "It was just all the travelling and I haven't eaten properly since the day before yesterday I just need a cup of tea and some fresh air." She added determinedly turning to face him unable to stop her eyes taking in his naked torso, not that Walter seemed to notice as no matter how hard he tried to meet her eyes his gaze was inexplicably drawn further south.

Suddenly realising what was so fascinating Flora blushed even deeper uncomfortably crossing her arms over her chest as the now embarrassed Butler turned away.

Pulling on his vest and clean shirt the Butler hurriedly made his way to the door grabbing his waistcoat and jacket on the way. "Of course I will leave you to change…I'll see to Walter you take your time, breakfast in say half an hour?"

"That will be plenty." Flora muttered a slight smile pulling at her lips as the door was shut firmly behind him and left her to ponder his actions as she dressed.

- - - - -

"It's a trick I tell you…A confounded trick." Charles shouted as he jumped to his feet pacing around the judge's antechamber. "Oh I should have known from the first day I met you Jarvis, well it won't work I will expose this and you for the lying coward you are…"

"Mr Fitzpatrick if you are quite finished?" The Judge's voice cut through the other man's guttural ramblings as he turned to examine the document that lay on his desk. "As far as I can tell it appears genuine, although I must express my surprise and even admiration for the speed with which it was arranged."

"That's just it, it was arranged…This doesn't change anything." Charles hissed evilly.

"I am afraid it does Mr Fitzpatrick." The Judge insisted. "Your entire argument was based on the fact that of persuading me to overturn a perfectly legal document in your favour based on the argument that Mr Corey…" He paused letting the implication settle in. "That Mr Corey was unable to provide the child with a normal family environment, that the gentleman was so morally deficient that he could not be trusted with a child in his care…"

"He is…Dammit who else would force a woman into marrying him just to win a court case…"

"How Dare you…" Jarvis began angrily but it was a fuming Flora who finished it.

"He didn't force me into anything…He asked me and I was delighted to accept Mr Fitzpatrick, I was always open to any honourable proposals…Not that that is a concept with which you have much experience I have no doubt!"

"How dare you woman." Charles snarled clenching his fists in such a manner that the butler stepped forward in order to shelter his new wife should Fitzpatrick decide on the foolish course of striking out at her. "Or are you that desperate…Hanging around his coat tails for years just begging like a dog for some hint of affection, oh you must have jumped at the chance to get him down the alter, no longer an old maid now eh Flora…"

Fuming the butler raised his arm to take a well deserved swing at Charles's head only to be stopped by Flora's restraining arm. "Leave him Walter he isn't worth the bother…He has lost and he knows it, that is more than enough for me."

"Oh no I haven't not by a long shot, keep the boy for as long as you can Jarvis by the time I am through with you you'll be begging me to take him off your hands!" Charles muttered evilly ignoring the pointed cough from the Judge as he gathered his belongings and stormed out of the room without a backward glance.

"Well since the advocate has decided to dispense with formality…" The Judge muttered the barest hint of humour underlying his serious tone. "I have the pleasure to announce my ruling in your favour Mr Corey, you…oh and your lovely wife of course may take the boy with you with my blessing."

"Thank you Sir." Jarvis muttered accepting the proffered hand and shaking it firmly although he could not quite believe they had actually won. So offering Flora his arm thy went to brea the news to a most impatient Walter.

- - - -

The truth in Charles's words came to bear sooner than Jarvis had expected. Although the act itself had been somewhat predicted, he had threatened him with it before but in truth for once it wasn't himself who he was most concerned about. Flora hadn't taken her dismissal at all well; in fact the butler reflected as his family sat silently in the rickety trap bound for their new home she had barely spoken since her meeting with the Earl.

His own had been brief and to the point the Earl going about how he couldn't afford to support the whole of the Butler's bloody family and then on and on about the boy being under his roof for months taking money out of his pocket and so on. Jarvis had let him rant, waiting politely for him to finish and then quickly tendered his resignation letter before the old man could get round to the business of sacking him. The only thing that niggled was the lose of his character, he had worked for years to build up his reputation and now to have such a request slapped aside like it meant nothing was more than a little damaging to his pride.

However he hadn't been present for his wife's, that still sounded strange, his wife's meeting with his lordship. He had hung around outside not close enough to listen yet not far enough away that should she need him he would be not be available. The meeting hadn't lasted long and Flora had come out silent and shaking swiping at tears that were now falling down her cheeks, with her attention elsewhere she didn't even notice his presence and he had felt unable to step forward. So like a coward he had watched her gather herself together and storm off to finish packing her belongings.

Yet that life was behind them now, and soon she would begin to forget to put whatever hurtful comments the old fool had said out of her mind or at least temper them with rose tinted pale of distance till they were nothing more than a jumbled collection of words far removed from the woman she would become. And he had to admit a part of him was actually excited by the change. He had been in service all of his adult life but now he was free; the thought both terrified and exhilarated him. The old rulebook he had played by has been thrown out of the window and the world and all its possibilities lay open before him.

Geeing the pony up as he realised they were almost there the butler glanced back at the tired looking Flora who cradled a dozing Walter. "Wake up now…We're home!"

That at least caught her interest and after shaking the boy awake Flora leant backwards to catch a glimpse of her new home, a smile twitching at her lips.

"Well what do you think?" Walter asked suddenly nervous, anxious for her good opinion. "I know its not much…And well the extension is no where near finished but it has potential don't you think?" He added waiting for any clue as to her thoughts.

Smiling broadly as they came to a halt and young Walter lost not a moment in jumping down from the trap and running like a banshee to explore his new playground, Flora allowed Walter to help her down; sliding her arm over his she appraised the property. Her bright eyes skimming over the faded red brick interspersed with unruly ivy the large well proportioned windows and pleasant setting surrounded by beech and oak trees. "It's perfect."

"I am glad you like it…I must admit it was a bargain, there used to be an old cottage here, barely a pile of stone. The previous owner pulled that down and began building a new house, he only got so far as the main rooms, two up two down when his finds dried up…It sat here for years whilst he tried to raise the extra money, the foundations were laid for the extension and then he died. His relatives wanted a quick sale and so I got it at a fraction of its real worth, well of it's potential worth considering the amount of work he lavished on the place…"

Jarvis trailed off as they reached the front door, pulling out a key and fitting it expertly in the lock which eventually turned despite a load screech of protest. "It seemed only fitting to carry on where he left off so much of the heavy work has been finished on the extension…That will have to wait now, well until we get settled and back on our feet." He added hurriedly banishing for the moment the very real perils of their financial position as he ushered Flora into the house.

However as soon as the first candle was lit thoughts of how he could afford the rest of the extension was far from his mind. "They promised to leave it in a good state…" He fumed walking from room to room an obedient Flora following in his footsteps as he noted with mounting horror the very real shambles the place was in.

"It is just dirt Walter…Nothing that a bucket, mop and some elbow grease couldn't solve." Flora replied consoling as she wandered about the kitchen picking up and replacing the items that the previous occupants had left or more likely thrown about the room. "Tomorrow I will make a start on it and by night fall you won't even recognise the place."

Nodding but unable to contain his disappointment the butler left her to it, his impromptu tour now ruined along with his mood as he disappeared outside to retrieve his errant nephew leaving the housekeeper to ponder one last issue. 'Two up two down' So where was the butler planning on spending the night?

- - - -

True to her word it wasn't long before the housekeeper had indeed set the house to rights and for the first time she really found a sense of satisfaction in scrubbing a flagstone floor or laying a fire; menial tasks that as housekeeper at Taplows had been long behind her and yet now she took a real sense of pride in setting her kitchen to rights. Not an easy task by any length of the imagination as she had to practically start from scratch and there was not an inexhaustible budget to work with.

They had the basics, a large kitchen sink, a well outside which to Flora's relief supplied them with plentiful clean smelling water so another one didn't need to be dug. She had a small scullery off of her kitchen, little bigger than an outhouse which was home to a rather temperamental and ancient copper boiler and the stiffest mangle that Flora had ever had the misfortune to come across. But it was all hers and that made it better than any of Taplows highly polished contraptions

So consuming were her duties running and entire house by herself that most evenings after the dinner things had been cleared away she would simply collapse in the fireside chair and attempt to darn the new holes that young Walter had put in his trousers since that morning whilst his uncle helped the boy with his homework. All in all she had the home and family she had always wanted and Walter assured her that in times things would become easier. He had found the change much harder than her, going out at the crack of dawn everyday in an effort to find new employment.

Somedays he came home in a better mood having been able to secure temporary work for the next few days but there didn't seem to be any permanent openings for a man of his particular talents, so far he had helped with deliveries, been a farm hand and once even worked down in the harbour but never once did she hear him complain. However late at night when young Walter had gone to bed and appeared to have forgotten she was there she could see the worry in his expression as he worked over their accounts trying desperately to find a way to cover their mortgage payments and find enough to live off of.

She had only once tried to discuss the matter with him but he had snapped at her to leave such things to him and so she had instead focused on spending the household money he gave her each week in the most economical ways possible. Turning her attention to new ways of keeping food in their kitchen, ways that required a small sacrifice on her part but in the end she just knew in her bones that it would be worth it after all it wasn't like she had anywhere to wear that new silk dress to anyway and she had gotten a good price for it at the pawnbrokers. So everything would indeed be fine, just so long as Walter never found out!

- - -

However had Flora known the true extent of their difficulties her optimistic outlook might have taken a severe nosedive.

Once more he was being let go…As always 'not because you're not a hard worker lad…Oh hardly seen so committed a lay worker but well I just don't have the work to keep you on.'

So as usual after barely a week helping out he was packing up his belongings and on the look out for new work. Stretching out his cramped muscles as he wandered down from the docks and into town the former butler stopped outside one of the brightly shining shop windows and stared inside, not at the goods which he couldn't even afford but at his reflection that was contained in the sparkling glass.

If any of his former colleagues could see him now they would laugh in his face, his once pale skin now deeply weathered by the elements making him seem older than his forty-five years his former crisply pressed suits replaced with course but hard wearing trousers and a cotton shirt with a scruffy but warm jacket around his shoulders. Indeed people would swear blind it was another man entirely from the gentleman who used to serve Earls and Barons their port and cigars and who ran a household of over a hundred workers.

Reaching down into his pocket he fingered the few coins that signified his week's wages so far. It wasn't enough not in the slightest, not even to cover the mortgage and despite her astounding efforts in keeping their household expenditure lower than even he had anticipated Flora was not a miracle worker and she couldn't make food out of thin air. Reaching into his other pocket he drew out the lunch she packed for him smiling slightly as he realised she had deliberately given him the last of the roast pork from Sunday and he would be blowed if she hadn't added a little of her precious apple sauce which was being eked out over the weeks.

Sighing in resignation he settled down in the park huddled by one of the oaks to keep out of the wintry wind that still cut through the land like a knife and silently ate his sandwiches as he pondered his next move. He could try the shopkeeper's again but the way he smelt of fish might indeed put some people off so perhaps it would be better left till first thing tomorrow morning? If only he could get his foot in the doors at one of the hotels down along the promenade, that would be more up his professional alley but they were so cleeky that without a character from his lordship and a nod and a wink from someone already working there he didn't stand a chance.

Finally resolved on a decision the former butler rose to head home and at least do some work on the extension and perhaps get some sensible conversation out of Flora before Walter returned from school and demanded all of his attention. Huddled against the cold his thoughts returned to his new wife and the somewhat delicately balanced relationship they were carving out, not man and wife in any sense of the word but not longer the professional detachment that had existed; if it were possible between a man and woman he would have called it friendship but he had lived long in the world to realise that such things never occurred. So at present they were definitely at some kind of stalemate, no longer colleagues but somehow not quite something else either.

It was very unsettling, the evenings especially after young Walter had gone to bed and suddenly it was just the two of them, him working on the accounts or reading whilst Flora sewed by the fire so that they could avoid the need for too much conversation but he was rapidly running out of things to read and was already re-reading all of his Dickens novels. Not that Dickens wasn't a gripping writer but occasional he found his attention wandering from the page and in his daydreaming his eyes would inevitable end up on his wife, watching her as she bent over her sewing concentration clear in her face and every precise stitch. It was very relaxing just watching her work and her physical attractiveness did nothing to deter his scrutiny, but often he would suddenly start himself out of his idleness thanking the almighty that Flora once engrossed in a task was seemingly oblivious to all else including his intense gaze.

Sleeping on that lumpy excuse for a couch did nothing to improve his situation, often it took him ages to fall asleep so he would lie awake simply staring at the dying fire and when he did fall asleep the contents of his dreams were becoming more and more disturbing. Of course he put it down to length of time he had been without, ever since young Walter's arrival he had hardly been able to use his day off for certain pursuits and it was undoubtedly have an effect on him after all he had never fantasised about his former housekeeper before, well not on so regular a basis any way. It was natural he kept telling himself, she was the woman with which he was spending the most time, unlike at Taplows where he came in contact with often far too many women for his tastes.

However coming into contact was one thing sharing your own living space with a woman was something very different, especially one who seemed to permanently smell of ripe strawberries and who came down in her nightdress in the early morning to stoke the boiler, a very thin nightdress he couldn't help but notice the first morning her activities had woken him. It had taken restraint he had not realised he possessed that morning to stop himself from darting up from his makeshift bed and taking her forcefully across the kitchen table, a particular favourite fantasy of his. So every morning since he had made sure he had closed the kitchen door the night before just so he could avoid the temptation.

All he needed was one good…

He trailed off absently kicking a stone along the path and wincing when instead he stubbed his toe. Jumping as if to shake off the pain he leant against the nearest tree gritting his teeth against the pain until something shiny caught his attention. Leaning down he brushed at the earth ignoring the fragments of olds birds nest that the wind had ripped from the branches until his fingers clasped on a now somewhat dull but still intact and therefore legal Guinea piece. Rubbing the dirt off with his calloused fingers he pulled out the four bob in his pocket that were all he had to show for his few days labour, but with the Guinea he had enough money for the mortgage housekeeping and bit left over and it was only Wednesday, surely he would find something else by the next day?

Having come to a decision the former butler turned around and headed with a determined grin back into town.

- - - -

It was late, very late and he still wasn't home. Huddled up in front of the fire Flora pulled her shawl tighter round her shoulders in order to keep out the draft, preferring that to putting any more kindling on the fire after all economy in all things was turning into her motto. Glancing up at the mantle clock for the second time in so many minutes she laid her sewing aside and any pretence of finishing it as in the last hour or so she had scarcely done more than ten stitches at most.

"Where are you Walter…Please be safe." She mumbled under her breath reaching out for the kettle which began to toot shrilly over the fire announcing it was nice and hot and ready to make tea. Picking up the empty tea pot Flora poured in the water careful to tip leaves from her cup back into the pot as well, waste not want not as her mother had always said. Then as she was pouring out the cup there was the rattle of a key in the door and in staggered her husband.

For a moment Flora had to bit back a rebuke as he appeared unsteady on his feet and in her mind that only had one cause, she had spent years reprimanding footmen for no less and she wasn't going to allow Walter to fritter away what little they had wallowing in alcohol. But then he stepped into the light and her sharp retort died on her lips.

"Oh god what happened?"

Stunned for a moment the butler didn't answer, he truly hadn't excepted her to be waiting up for him, it was so late and he couldn't help the stab of guilt that wracked him along with the other aches and pains. "Flora…What are you doing still up…" He muttered through his split lip.

"What am I doing? Waiting for you and it's a good job I did, come sit I'll get my box."

"No fussing woman…" Walter called out after her but it was too late and as she had already vanished into the kitchen.

A moment later she reappeared box in one hand and a half full bowl of water in the other, which she set down on the table. Disappearing into the kitchen again she returned with a few crisp towels, setting them down next to the bowel she retrieved the kettle and poured the remaining hot water into the bowl.

"Thank you I can do the rest."

"Really?" Flora chortled as her husband could barely shake the jacket from his shoulders before giving up.

"Well if you gave me a hand getting this off then I…"

"Walter just let me do it, unless you've developed the ability to turn all the way around and can see your own back?" Flora snapped pushing away his hands as she reached for the ragged buttons on his jacket and quickly slipped it off his shoulders stifling a gasp in horror as she saw stained patches on his once pristine shirt, some of it mud patches a few that looked distinctly like boot prints. Professionally she moved onto the shirt buttons, avoiding Walter's eye as she could tell from the way he was shifting from foot to foot he was hardly comfortable with her doing such an intimate duty.

"Just the vest now…Can you try and lift your arms?"

Wincing Walter lifted his arms as high as he could ignoring the scream of his muscles unable to contain the lump in his throat as Flora stepped even closer, her delicate fingers skimming over his damaged skin.

"Oh Walter who on earth did this to you?" Flora gasped in horror, his tanned skin was now mottled red and sickenly purple in places but even through the horrors wrought on him she couldn't help but notice his new toned physique the once small gut that had grown during his years at Taplows was now long gone in its place toned muscle.

"A group of men…I err didn't see their faces they just jumped me on my way home…The bastards, they took my wages Flora…I tried to stop them but…I am so sorry." He muttered trying his best to ignore her small delicate fingers as she systematically cleaned up his wounds, and trying but not succeeding in squashing that very real flicker of guilt that was welling up as she took care of him.

"Don't you worry, we'll think of something." Flora muttered as she bandaged up his wounds.

"Well a good night sleep will ease things, perhaps in the morning our luck will change?" Walter muttered heading towards his makeshift cot and wincing in pain as he tried to lower himself down.

"Walter stop you know you won't sleep down here…Come upstairs…"

- - - -

Honestly he had no idea what had possessed him to say yes? Perhaps It had been the throb of his injuries and his exhaustion that stopped him from arguing or was it the look in her eye as she asked, a pleading vulnerable expression that he just couldn't find it in himself to say no to. Leaning back against the plump soft pillows as he tired to get comfortable enough to go back to sleep without moving too much, partly out of a desire to avoid pain but mostly to avoid waking Flora. Turning his head to the slightly to the left he could see her entire body silhouetted by the blankets, the dip in at her waist then flaring out to her hips before they fell once more clinging to the line of her thigh then down to her calf. She wore her hair down to bed, not braided as he had expected, and it fanned over her pillow before draping down her back if he turned but a little he knew he could bury his face in it.

But he couldn't sleep not until he worked out just what she had meant by her offer. Asking him to come to her bed, was it pity, concern or something else? For a moment he had thought she meant it like that, there was a flicker of something in her eyes an expression on her face he had never seen before but then that could merely have been the dim lighting as no sooner as he had walked towards her than it was gone and she was leading him upstairs with only one lone candle to light their way.

He should have done something then…Asked her just what she meant or even simply touched her to see how she reacted, if she pulled away or if instead she leant into his embrace that would have told him all he needed to know. But he hadn't, he had stood like a trembling virgin in the corner unsure of what to do or how to act around a woman, and it had taken all of Flora's scolding to get him to help her with his nightshirt…After all as she had commented he could manage his trousers quite well alone she was sure. Even a witty suggestive comment then would have been better that than silent undoubtedly simple looking expression he had had on his face as he dumbly followed her instructions unable to keep his eyes off of her for long.

His scrutiny had made her uncomfortable that he knew for certain. As she had moved around the room gone was the unflappable Flora Ryan, it was as though she could feel the intensity of his gaze even when her back was turned, his eyes boring into her skin watching her every move. He had expected her to demand he wait outside whilst she changed, and he was just about to offer when she insisted he got into bed as there was no use him catching his death of cold on top of his other injuries. He turned his back to her of course, he was still a gentleman despite his current circumstances but that didn't stop him from listening to her.

Shutting his eyes after she had blown out the candle he heard the tell tale rasp of her hair brush and he could imagine those long dark curls shining in the moonlight as the brush polished them into liquid ringlets. She had sat the brush back down on the vanity as he heard it clutter slightly as she dropped it onto the oak surface. Choking down a cough he listened to the soft pop of buttons and then a gentle rustle of fabric as she stepped out of her day dress, opening the wardrobe to hang it and closing the door with a definite click. The sound of her corset laces was un-mistakable as was her definite sigh of relief as the dratted item was removed and placed on the chair. The petticoats followed he could hear them pile onto the floor and he had clenched his hands into fists scrunching up his eyes determined not to roll over no matter what the inducement.

A few moments later and the bed clothes were drawn back slightly, the bed shifting as she slipped onto the mattress burying her head down into her pillow as she wiggled to get comfortable. It was only a foot between them and yet it might just as well have been miles, he knew all he had to do was roll over and slide his arm around that slender waist but he just couldn't do that she had given up so much for him already that he did not have the courage to ask for more. Not that he would have been much good to her that night the throb in his ribs jeered at him, hardly the night of sweet passion that a delicate woman like her deserved and even he would not be that selfish. And after what he had just done he would have to work on his soul for years to deserve her, consumed by his own guilt he barely heard the whispered 'Good night Walter' only managing a mumbled incoherent reply.

He had thought he would never drift off to sleep but he had only to wake a few hours later when the throb of his injuries grew too strong and sleep was chased away. So now he lay there unable to sleep, unable to rise for fear of waking his wife, unable to do anything but dwell on very real feeling of guilt deep in his belly one that would not shift no matter what justifications he used. He was going to have to think of something pretty spectacular to get himself out of this one.

- - - -

She was doing it again Flora suddenly realised and immediately stopped humming to herself mentally rebuking herself such carefree and foolish behaviour unbefitting of a lady of her age or status. But deep down she couldn't help but smile her soul felt light and alive like it hadn't since she was a mere girl…A mere girl in the first flush of love her more cynical side reminded her deliberately trying to buoy the lightness of spirit that would inevitably lead to disappointment. Not necessarily her joyful side countered back as she took the time to take in a deep breath of fresh country air and admire the first sprigs of spring green on the trees and hedgerows.

He hasn't said he cares for you, her mind counselled cautiously as the former housekeeper had to restrain the urge to skip into town swinging her wicker basket and singing for joy. Perhaps he hadn't said it her heart countered but it was there in his every gesture. He had been so attentive since that night he had come home all battered and bruised, the next morning she had awoken to find him gone but on her dresser there was a poesy of wildflowers. One of those flowers was still pinned to the collar of her dress and she couldn't resist another sniff of the lingering perfume on the bloom. He had been working so hard that week despite his injuries he pushed himself too far, on the days he had been unable to find work he had returned home and taken his energies and frustrations out on the extension and as she had worked in the kitchen should could hear the continuous pounding of his hammer.

Then every night he had stayed in even on occasion helping her set and clear the table despite her insistences she could manage and that he should rest. Perhaps that was only an excuse to spend more time with her, or perhaps to assuage his guilt over not being able to provide her with housekeeping money this week but whatever the reason Flora was glad of it. Glad also of his continued aching muscles that gave him the pretext for sharing their bed every night. True he had been nothing but the perfect gentleman, but just to lie next to him at night to hear his breathing as he slept so close and to share such an intimate space with him was more than she had ever dreamed of. Once he felt better perhaps then she could give him some sort of sign that she was ready to take their relationship to the next level?

However despite this joy there was still the problem of how to meet the mortgage this month. Flora could see from Walter's tense frame and the way he tossed and turned in his sleep that he was truly bothered by it. She knew that he had been to the pawnbrokers himself during the week, he had kept his pocket watch but several of his fine waistcoats had vanished from the wardrobe along with a number of his books but Flora could tell from the tense expression that it might not be enough. So when he had asked her how much she needed that week she had told him not to worry that she still had some left over from the week before and could manage well enough on it. The relief on his face had been palpable leading her to worry just how bad things had become.

Reaching into her pocket Flora brought out a small pouch sighing to herself as she fingered for the last time the lovely jade drop earrings and then her favourite little seed pearl ones, the set complete with the cameo and velvet choker. They should bring her enough, enough to pay for this and next week's housekeeping and then a good few coins extra to slip into the seem of Walter's suit jacket which she could magically discover when sewing that loose button on.

An hour later Flora slipped as unobtrusively as possible out of the pawnbroker her now full purse carefully secreted in the only truly safe place possible down the front of her dress and pressing against her heart with just enough coins for the next few days shopping in her pocket and to buy the first in what she hoped would be a whole brood of Corey family hens. After all that was the first step in getting themselves out of this mess, as soon as they had some measure of self-sufficiency food wise, a dozen hens or so, a vegetable garden and perhaps if she could save up a piglet or two in the spring which they could fatten up and provide them with bacon throughout the winter.

Wandering into the market she haggled just as forcefully as she normally did earning herself a few joking remarks from the barrow lads who flattered and charmed in order to get her business. Then with her basket full of fresh veg and a nice piece of lamb that she could stretch over a casserole and a roast she headed towards the farmers section of the market using her experience as housekeeper to pick a healthy looking bird and after a chat with the neighbouring dairy farmer arranged to take a quart of milk off of him every few days in exchange for her taking in his washing every week and doing whatever sewing was needed. Somehow though she decided not to let Walter in on that particular secret after all it wasn't like he was going to end up in their laundry anytime soon.

Then her shopping done and her hen bird tied up and hanging from her right hand it's beady eyes covered to keep it docile. Turning to head home she caught sight of a group of her neighbours outside the bakery despite their initial hostility over the past few weeks Flora was nothing if not persistent and so decided to head over winding her way through the market stalls to wish them a cheerful good morning.

"I always thought there was something wrong with them…"

"Yes to high and mighty by far…"

"Not that she has anything to be high and mighty about, I mean we may be poor and none of us are clothed in silk but then my George doesn't have to visit whores to…"

Flora stopped for a moment pretending to examine a rather dented coal bucket as she listened in on the conversation a feeling of dread settling into her belly.

"So how did it actually happen?"

"Oh Ethel serves you right for not coming to the sewing group yesterday you'd have heard it all then."

"Oh come on Maud it wasn't her fault the twins got poorly…"

"Oh Alright…Well you know I said there was something not quite right with that new family, coming here like that all of a sudden, the old tenants turfed out just like that and him having no job and them no children of their own…Well suspicious I said at the time and now we know exactly what they are like…"

"But she seemed nice…"

"Ah well she's obviously duped poor woman. I mean what wife would allow their husband to get away with that spending what money they have on a whore and then getting into a fight…"

"What fight?"

"Oh hadn't you heard…Apparently he complained about being over charged, got into a fight with some of the other low lives they beat him up pretty badly so no wonder he hasn't shown his face with decent folk all week. I told my Albert not to talk to him and our boys are staying away from their boy… Another Walter, and well the apple never falls far from the tree and I don't need my angels picking up any nasty habits."

"Are you buying that dear?" A sudden voice piped up causing Flora to start from her reverie dropping the coal scuttle with a clang and drawing the attention of the assembled group looks of shock and horror on their faces.

"Mrs Corey…"

"Good Morning ladies." Flora choked. "Such a delight to see you…Please excuse me I have so much to do today." And with that she turned around clutching her purchases and with barely a tighter grip on her emotions she strode home.

- - -

She hadn't said anything all evening and by now he was unable to do anything but shift uncomfortable at the dinner table. Even young Walter had noticed the tense atmosphere and it had affected him so badly that he had barely touched the delicious casserole that had been set in front of him instead pushing it round his plate with his spoon until a fuming Flora had taken his plate away. The lad had had the sense to at least not complain when she returned and then promptly ordered him off to bed a good hour earlier than usual a flea in his ear about washing that filthy neck of his otherwise he could forget about their trip to the seafront the next day. In fact he seemed positively delighted to have an excuse to escape, one that Walter wished he had as well.

Shaking his head as his wife slammed the tray down on the table and began to clear it not even noticing that he hadn't finished himself. "Time of the month…" He muttered under his breath wishing that he could escape down the pub for a few drinks at least until she had either calmed down or went to bed but realising that that wasn't an option given their present lack of funds. Of course he had none but himself to blame for that he reminded and so he took his wife's bad temper with as much grace as he could muster for it that was that he was going to receive from the almighty as punishment then he was still getting off lightly.

However when she snatched his barely clean plate the moment his fork was set down he couldn't help but comment. "Do you mind I haven't finished?" For a moment he watched as Flora's face went from pale to red and almost back again, sitting back in his seat waiting for the inevitable eruption.

"Mind…Why on earth should I mind?" Flora snapped back crossing her arms firmly across her chest and staring his straight in the eye. "After all I shouldn't be you show no respect for me anyway so what is one more instant…"

"What on earth are you on about woman? No wait I don't really need to know, women don't need an excuse when it is that time of the month now do they, any man is convenient!" He retorted reaching down to pack up his books as it didn't look like he was going to get the peace and quiet he needed to sort out the mess they were in. "I'm going for a walk till you sort yourself out, when I return I am sure you will have regained your usual composure!"

"Right a walk into town perhaps?" Flora countered causing him to pause for a moment on the threshold, she couldn't meant what he though she did, could she?

"I am not going to justify that with an answer besides that is none of your business…Now if you don't mind can we leave this display of domestic harmony for another time…Tonight Flora is just not a good night!"

"No of course it isn't my business, after all I'm more like an unpaid housekeeper than your wife anyway so go ahead go see your whore again, cause another ruckus so the entire town has something else to talk about!" Flora blurted out her usually pale cheeks flushed and her dark eyes flashing menacingly as she strode deliberately round the table like a hunter stalking her prey.

"What…" Walter tried to interrupt but by now it was obvious his normally reserved and composed wife was a roll.

"Oh don't try an play the innocent I heard all about it, the other night when you came home in that state and you had me worried sick and I've spent the whole week worrying about making your life easier, feeling awful because you have had to carry the burden of providing for us alone. But you haven't have you…No you've had some trollop to confide in, some woman has been taking what little money we have whilst you pretended that you fought off a dozen drunken men for your wages. All those times I've thought you had been working late for that money so I've been making sure that you had extra's to show how we appreciate all that you're doing."

Flora trailed off her righteous anger almost spent as she lent back against the dining room table running her hands wearily through her stray locks that had escaped from the simple twist she had it up in. "Do you know what is worse, worse than being humiliated in front of my neighbours, of being a laughing stock it's that you sat there and lied to me! I was worried that you had been hurt and all the while it was all over your whore's bill. I have been working my fingers to the bone, walking miles to the cheaper shops, haggling over pennies so that you can afford to pay some woman too…." She trailed off unable to bring herself to say it, instead reaching into her pocket and removing her clenched fist before flinging down several coins at his feet.

"There now you can afford to pay your whore."

That was the final straw as far as Walter was concerned struggling to keep a handle on his temper closing the distance between them he ignored the sixpences that clinked under his shoes as he approached her grasping her shoulders firmly and pulling her into his arms. It was just as he had imagined it would be, her leaning back against the table looking up at him her beautiful face unguarded and flushed with anger and perhaps a flicker of desire him not giving a damn what she thought his only motivation the need to kiss her now long and hard. But he couldn't. He hesitated and the uncertain open look on her face faded once more into a resigned fury before she pushed him away and stormed up the stairs leaving him completely alone and feeling more empty that he had ever thought possible.

- - - -

He wasn't sure how long he had been sitting at the dining table staring down at the polished oak not in truth looking at the wood instead using it as a rest for his eyes as his mind wandered abroad. He wasn't going to let her get to him he had decided, trying to keep the impudent way she had talked to him in mind and the humiliating way she had dissected his privacy before throwing those coins at his feet in an effort to shame him. Dammit what on earth had she expected? Just because she had committed her life to abstinent celibacy did not mean he had even made such a decision, he had every right to meet such urges when they arose.

Indeed but not if it meant humiliating other people in the process his conscience prickled and not when they need the money for so many other important things, after all when they had money to spare it wouldn't be so inexcusable. Do you really think Flora would see it like that the little voice piped up once more? Snorting as he shook his head to try and silence that annoyingly smug commentary Walter stood up from the table his eyes drifting to the sixpences and half crowns that still lay on the floor, bending down he gathered them together until they formed a small but heavy pile in his palm.

Were these part of Flora's hard earned savings, the ones he had refused to let her touch insisting instead that they be deposited in the bank in Bristol, just as he had done with young Walter's inheritance, into a high interest account which would at least provide something for her old age should he fail to earn enough for a sufficient nest egg. Had she somehow managed to extract her funds without him knowing? No that was impossible, he knew for a fact that she hadn't been further from home than into town and she had never once asked for the key to his bureau where he kept all their financial documentation under lock and key. So how had she gotten the money it was far more than he had ever given her in housekeeping?

Then of course realisation struck, she had done what he had done himself, when strapped for funds he had retreated to the only option left to him, a visit to their local pawnbrokers. Just what had she given up for him and how often had she been subsidising the household in such a manner? Balling up his free fist he brought it down hard on the wooden surface, were her accounts fiction as well? Reaching down into the pile he pulled out the book that was the least thumbed of all of them his accustomed eyes scanning over the weeks of entries until he came to the last two or three. It was there in the income column under the money she received from him were two additional entries, one entered on the Monday the other only that morning to balance what she had spent on the housekeeping.

How many of her things had disappeared? He had helped her move in so surely he should be able to spot what had gone but glancing around the living room and then the kitchen he could only see additions to their household. Which could only mean that the things that had been pawned were her personal effects. Damn her did she have to go out of her way to emasculate him further? Now not only couldn't he work to provide for them but he was being subsidised by his lawful wedded wife! Well no more tomorrow morning he would march her straight down into town and they were going to buy back all her things come hell or high water, why wait for morning the way he felt now he would march down there tonight. He fumed getting to his feet and storming up the stairs determined to drag his wife out of bed and frogmarch her down into town in her nightdress if he had to and then….

He trailed off stepping into their bedroom he felt suddenly exhausted as realisation struck him there was no way he could afford to buy them back even if he wanted to. Sinking down onto the bed beside Flora he gazed down at her sleeping form, she hadn't changed for bed instead lay on top of the covers a pillow clutched to her chest for comfort trails of tears lingering on her cheeks. He had made her cry…Of all the things he had been expecting from her, such a show of frailty and humanity was the least expected, that and the fact it was his handkerchief that was gripped in her hand. Prising it loose he lent forward and dabbed at the remaining tears a small smile tugging at his lips as Flora didn't shy away from his touch but instead lent into as would a young child. And with the calming of his rage so that all encompassing feeling of guilt returned, he had brought them all to this.

If only he had the comfort of a long whiskey to soak in but a luxury such as alcohol was well beyond his means as well right now. Not necessarily his need muttered and unconsciously his hand tightened around the coins in his grasp, but no he couldn't true she had behaved abominably but if he gave in and went spent the money on drink and women than he would simply be proving her right after all. And there was no way he would give Flora Ryan another righteous opportunity to lecture him like an errant schoolboy he would prove her wrong if that was the last thing he did. So instead he placed the coins down on her bedside table wondering for a moment what she would think upon waking knowing that he stood over her whilst she slept?

Oh he would make her feel so guilt ridden that she would grovel apologies at his feet, he would show them all, all of those neighbours who were tittering behind their hands at him and his jaunts into town at his family's struggles. He would find a way to rise above all of them and then when he had he would compensate Flora for everything that she had given up, for everything she had pawned then she would have something back worth double the original and then when knew he was worthy of her then he would be damned if she would deny him. Leaning forward he traced his fingertips gently across her cheek for the last time imprinting her beauty in his mind like a firebrand. I will get you Flora Corey and when you are mine you'll never want for anything ever again.

- - - -


	6. Chapter 6

The next day passed in an uneasy atmosphere, waking Flora had stretched uncomfortably after sleeping in her corset only to find the pile of coins on her bedside table. For a moment she felt her anger flair up again and she picked up the coins and threw them against the wall sitting stunned as they hit with a load clatter before rolling over the floor, suddenly panicking she got to her feet searching the floorboard cracks and under her vanity until she had found every last one. Clutching them to her breast she let out the breath she had been holding before raking her free hand through her hair some of which had fallen out of her bun and hung limply round her face.

"Aunt Flora!" Walter's voice echoed through the house as he bellowed at the top of his young lungs and at one glance at the bright daylight outside her window Flora realised she had overslept by a good few hours and Walter was probably impatiently awaiting his breakfast.

Gathering her wits Flora pulled at her hair releasing the clips until it hung around her shoulders, then leaning down to stare into her small mirror she re-pinned it haphazardly before fixing a white cap over the top. There was nothing that she could do about the huge dark circles under her unusually dull eyes though nor the crinkles in her dress from yesterday but then it wasn't like the lad was going to notice that and they would drop out during the day. Rushing down the stairs holding her skirts clear to ensure she didn't trip Flora jumped the last two only to be confronted by a grinning Walter and a table already set for breakfast.

"How did you?" Flora gasped in surprise before taking her place at the table watching in delight as the young boy poured her a cup of tea from the pot.

"Well I helped but it was Uncle Walter really." The lad replied openly as he placed one of the hot slices of toast onto her plate along with a spoonful or two of the scrambled eggs that had been kept warm by the fire.

"Your Uncle…Walter did all this? But how could I didn't get round to baking today's bread last night…"

"I know." Walter snorted most ungentlemanly into his breakfast as over some secret joke.

"What happened?"

"Nothing."

"What happened Walter?" Flora replied her most serious expression on her face as she stared the squirming boy down.

"Well…" The lad started before looking over his shoulder to see if anyone could overhear before adding. "It was so funny, I so wished you could have seen it…There was flour all over him in his hair and all over that cookbook you have it was so hard not to laugh but when he saw me he left me to clean up whilst he got washed up. He was soo cross I caught him but it was soo funny…He's gone out to work and told me that I wasn't to wake you unless the house caught fire….Soooo can we go to the seaside after breakfast?"

Nodding silently as she ate her eggs Flora wondered just what her husband was really up to.

- - - -

Sitting on the promenade wall as she watched Walter playing with a group of children they had met down at the beach Flora idly played with the pebbles trying to sort them along with her thoughts. However she was still no closer to deciphering her husbands bizarre change of behaviour when a familiar accent jarred her from her thoughts.

"Now what is a pretty lass like yourself doing with an expression like that on your face?" An out of place Irish twang interrupted her solitude.

Starting Flora glared up at the intruder raising her hand above her head to shield her eyes from the sunlight but still his face was shadowed. "I beg your pardon sir? Do I know you?"

"Ah no but well…" The stranger offered before unceremoniously dropping down beside her and reaching out his hand. "Miles O'Brian…Miss?"

"Mrs." Flora snapped back pointedly ignoring his hand, which he gamely withdrew before turning his attention out of the surf.

"Mrs What?"

"I am not sure that is any of your business."

"Delighted to make your acquaintance Mrs I am not sure that is any of your business…Do you mind if I shorten that to Mrs Your Business other wise it is quite a mouthful?" Miles joked but instead of finding his joke amusing Flora simply shook her head in desperation before getting to her feet intending to retrieve Walter and head off home but the stubborn Mr O'Brian fell in step beside her as if they were old friends and it the most natural thing in the world.

"It's a lovely day isn't it? Are you hear on holiday with your family…I mean it might be me ears or something but you don't sound like a local lass."

"I live in Eastbourne." Flora replied succinctly and sharply hoping that that would put an end to the man's incessant questioning.

"Ah me to…Well I just moved here though, you been here long? I can tell the accent is somewhat, what's the word? Ah yes muddied, you've been anglicised."

Stopping dead Flora whirled round in shock to face the smiling Mr O'Brian. "I beg your pardon?"

"Anglicised…Perfectly normal after living in such a county for so long…Such a same and you have such a pleasant voice."

Shaking her head Flora decided that her replies not matter how curt were obviously only encouraging the deluded man and so concluded adopting a policy of ignoring him might be more effective.

"So a penny for your thoughts. That is the expression is it not? I mean I may be mistaken but you did look like you had a lot on your mind back there, the whole world on your shoulders; figuratively speaking of course."

"Walter….Walter." Flora called out to the errant boy who was getting far to close to the surf for her liking. "Come in we're going home."

"Your son?" Mr O'Brian asked squinting against the sunlight to make out the blond boy who after bidding his new friends farewell headed over. "Doesn't take after you I see…So he must be all his father." Then when Flora stoically continued to ignore him. "You don't talk much do you. That is most unusual first mother I have met who hasn't taken that opening to gush about their offspring."

"Aunt Flora?" Walter interrupted panting after his run across the sandy expanse.

"Aunt?" Miles asked.

"Come Walter it is getting late and I have dinner to get ready." Flora insisted ignoring the question and forcing the boy into his jacket.

"Whose this?" Walter inevitably asked.

"Why I am Miles young sir and you are?"

"I'm Walter."

"Delighted to make your acquaintance young sir!" Miles gulfed bowing dramatically and causing Walter to giggle and even Flora couldn't help a slight amused twitch of her lips before suppressing it and turning for home young Walter now scampering at her heels.

"Hope to see you soon Miles." Walter called back over his shoulder and Flora had to clench her teeth when she heard the Irishman's reply.

"To be sure you will young master Walter."

- - - -

Of course the boy just had to tell his Uncle about the new friend they had both made at the beach that day as if the atmosphere over dinner hadn't been charged enough. As a result Walter had glowered even more than usual before disappearing off to finish putting the sealant on the windows in the extension rather than talking to her although he had mentioned a throw away comment that at least soon one of the rooms would be inhabitable and so he wouldn't have to spend the rest of his life on that bloody couch. Not that she bloody cared whether he had to or not at the moment his initial gesture to earn her forgiveness forgotten in the light of his continued jealous and stubborn behaviour.

It was in the same frame of mind that the next morning the family set out for church, it would be the first time since Walter's indiscretion that they had appeared in public together and Flora was dreading it. So in order to alleviate the nervousness she was feeling she had put extra effort into their appearance, Walter had naturally huffed and waved her away with an exasperated air when she had repeatedly approached him over changing his waistcoat and whether he was sure that was the right necktie that went with that colour suit. She had dressed herself with care, picking out her favourite cerulean blue silk dress and curling her hair into ringlets which she pinned up with care forgoing the usual cap and smiling at her reflection as the curls tickled her ears framing her pale face perfectly like a raven halo. She didn't have any fine jewellery left but she fastened her mother's old locket with a sense of pride that she hadn't felt in years, since she was a little girl playing at her mother's vanity.

So all spit and polished the Corey family headed for church, young Walter fidgeting uncomfortably in his starched suit and his uncle scowling at any neighbour who dared cross his path on the way, whilst Flora was doing her best to ignore the whispers issued from smirking lips hidden behind manicured hands.

"There they are…."

"Yes…Them…."

"I know how could they possibly dare showing their faces…"

If Walter heard the mutterings he did not show it but Flora did notice the slight tightening of his grip on her elbow as he steered them inside to take their places. At first the service seemed to be proceeding as expected, their local Reverend was an antiquated old preacher who would more often than not fall asleep during the Verger's readings from the bible and loose his thread during his sermon whilst dribbling on his cassock. It was during the said Reverend's sermon on the true crimes of Judas that Flora couldn't help but let her eyes wander first to the choir and the amusing wrigglings of the young boys who like young Walter found church far too much of a trial and then on to the intricate stained glass windows before turning to study the rest of the congregation.

It was then she saw him sitting on the opposite side on the church and of course just as she went to turn away he looked over and caught her eye winking knowingly. Embarrassed Flora forced her eyes forward locked on the stammering Reverend but she could still feel Miles O'Brian's eyes boring into her. Unable to resist looking back she glared at him shaking her head in obvious contempt for his lack of attention to the good Reverend which earned her another amused expression and yet another conspiratorial wink from the disturbingly attractive Mr O'Brian which Flora couldn't help but blush slightly at.

Her distraction became somewhat obvious to Walter when they were supposed to rise for the next hymn and not only did Flora fail to realise until it was too late but she dropped her hymn book and had to quickly retrieve it much to her embarrassment as everyone in the surrounding pews turned to gawk. In the end Walter simply reached down and hauled her to her feet pushing his own open hymn book into her hands and pointing out the verse they were now on shooting her a look which obviously told her to stop embarrassing him. Red faced she sang along her eyes fixed on the page until the hymn finished and she sank gratefully into her seat unable to resist the urge to glare at Miles who returned her glare with an expression of an amusement. However her distraction hadn't gone unnoticed by her husband who followed her line of vision and caught his first glimpse of the now legendary Miles O'Brian.

"Something you want to tell me Flora my dear?" Walter hissed when they moved to kneel to pray and the general scraping of shifting could muffle his comments. "You new friend? Failed to mention what a handsome rogue you seem to have attracted, or was that the point not regretting signing your life away to me already? We've barely made it to our three month anniversary!"

"Walter…" Flora began only to be shushed by one of their neighbours who was trying to concentrate on the good Reverend's recitation. Waiting for a moment before everyone began to recite the Lord's prayer. "I swear he just came up to me on the beach, I ignored him and believe me nothing like that is going on…And beside I don't think my commitment to our marriage has ever been questionable!"

Unable to issue the retort that was obviously on his lips as the congregation settled back in their pews whilst the good Reverend moved from prayers onto the weekly announcements. As usual it was the monotonous nonsense about the ladies flower group and their upcoming bake sale and so Flora tuned out only to be jarred back when the bored silence turned to tense muttering.

"Did you know about this?" Walter suddenly snapped.

"Know what?" Flora asked confusion clear in her expression as she turned to her husband.

"That!" Walter indicated pointing at the alter where the so called rogue Miles O'Brian was now stepping up and shaking the old Reverend's hand before turning to face the congregation and Flora had suppress a shocked gasp.

"Thank you…Thank you Reverend. I am sure this has come as a shock to most of you but it has been decided that I will have the honour of working alongside your good Reverend for the next few months, learning the ropes before taking over from his good self in late summer. I would just like to take this opportunity to thank all those people who have already made my stay here such a pleasant experience…" And Flora could have sworn his eye rested teasingly on her for a moment longer than it should.

Shocked Flora tore her eyes away to stare at the hymn book clasped tightly in her hand until the service was over and people began to move towards the exit and the two clergymen who stood by the doors thanking everyone for attending. When she could Flora deliberately slipped her arm through the crook of Walter's elbow drawing closer to him than she had since his revelation and earning herself a surprised glance from her husband.

"Afraid of a vicar?" Walter muttered knowingly. "Well considering how rude you must have been to him I am not surprised."

"You are not helping the situation Walter."

"Can you give me any reason on earth why I should?" Walter asked and Flora could tell from his tone of voice that he was enjoying her discomfort.

"Stop enjoying this you sadist."

"Me enjoying it?" He added teasingly patting her hand gently. "Like I would take pleasure from the discomfort of my beloved wife?"

"Sarcastic Bast…" Flora suddenly stopped as it was their turn to pass by the two reverends and she hoped to slip by un noticed in the crowd.

"Master Walter!" Miles suddenly exclaimed and young Walter immediately bounded over to him drawing behind him a perversely amused Uncle and desperately embarrassed Flora.

"Hello Miles…Are you really a vicar?"

"Aye see Dog collar and all!" Miles teased fingering the little strip of white obvious in the black shirt. "….And is this your Uncle?"

"I am indeed. Walter Corey." Walter replied for the boy offering the new reverend his hand.

"Miles O'Brian. Delighted to make your acquaintance sir and this must be your lovely wife…Funny I think we might have met Mrs…Corey is that." Miles added gamely.

"Mrs Flora Corey Reverend." Flora replied curtly resisting the urge to glare at the grinning clergyman.

"Ahhhh yes that sounds much better. Delighted to make your acquaintance properly at last…Well I'll see you next week, that is unless I can possibly persuade you to help me out Mrs Corey? I am starting up a small Sunday school from next week, it has struck me that the main service can be a little too much for some of our younger followers, perhaps as a god fearing woman you would be happy to help out?"

Stunned Flora couldn't think of an appropriate excuse in time and so found herself nodding numbly fully aware of the tightening of Walter's hand on her arm.

"Excellent…Would you be able to spare me some time mid week? Would you prefer to come to the rectory or perhaps I could drop in on you…Say Wednesday?"

"Wednesday would be fine." Flora caved in eager to get as far away from such an uncomfortable situation as possible and remove Walter before the throbbing vein in his neck exploded.

"Well good day Reverend." Walter cut in quickly before frogmarching Flora away and back home the black cloud that had been hanging over them for the last few days now deepening and emitting warning rumblings and Flora knew that when they got home there was a definite threat of thunder and lightening.

- - - -

Somehow just as when she was a child time seemed to be playing tricks on her, it was still firmly stuck in her memory how Christmas Eve seemed to stretch forever yet the days before any exam or household inspection seemed to fly by in the blink of an eye; so it was between Sunday and Wednesday and her much dreaded meeting with Miles O'Brian.

What made things infinitely worse was that Flora had no idea just when the new Reverend would be popping by and so throwing herself into a panic she had risen at dawn before even Walter had stirred on his couch and began to clean the house like a possessed whirling dervish. The bread had to be baked, the floor scrubbed, the cushions plumped and the two somewhat lazy and untidy men in her life packed off out the door at the earliest possible convenience. So it was hardly surprising that she snapped when Walter split his tea all into the saucer and over her table, nor when her nephew decided to follow his uncle's example and forgot to take his muddy outside boots off when entering the house and so earned himself a severe tongue lashing and a threat to box his ears if he didn't clean that mess up right away. However since Corey men did have a lingering sense of survival instinct they soon realised that their presence was exasperating the situation and beat a line for the nearest exit as soon as breakfast was over. Although Walter did make the foolish mistake of sticking his head back round the door to ask if she had done him a packed lunch that day and had to duck when his lunch was summarily thrown at his head, leaving him to walk to work muttering under his breath about bloody unpredictable women.

Considering her efforts it was hardly surprising when come eleven Flora had finished all of her normal chores and faced the prospect of simply sitting in her pristine house and awaiting the Reverend's convenience; the novelty of this inaction soon wore off and after finishing the last of her darning Flora decided to hang it all and start on her vegetable patch. Securing her sturdy leather apron and donning her gloves she set to work weeding out the patch she had selected for the runner beans, taking great delight in wrestling the weeds up from the garden imaging the annoying little pests were either Miles O'Brian or her philandering husband and throwing them with force into the wheel barrow muttering under her breath about men and their many faults.

So engrossed in her work was she that a good few hours later she didn't hear the garden gate open and the soft tread of a gentleman's boots over the grass; in fact she had no idea that Miles O'Brian was even nearby, that was until she caught him plumb on the chest with a particularly troublesome and muddy dandelion and made him exclaim out loud.

"Don't shoot Mrs Corey I am unarmed!"

'Not again' Flora thought in horror as she stared up stunned at the muddied clergyman.

Smiling as he brushed off the dirt from his waistcoat Miles stared down at the horrified woman a mischievous twinkle in his eye as he added. "Mrs Corey are you trying to tell me something? You see I am getting the feeling that you really don't seem to like me."

"Oh…Oh Reverend, I just didn't see you there…" Flora babbled getting to her feet and wiping her gloves down on her apron before removing them and ushering her guest into the house.

"Well I am certainly glad you didn't aim for me then." Miles countered baiting her watching as the expression of panic quickly turned into one of annoyance. "I mean I wouldn't want to be developing a complex now would I, that my parishioners would rather throw mud at me than have me drop in on them? Or is this your normal method for greeting your neighbours?"

"Of course it isn't!" Flora snapped, shaking her head at his juvenility.

"Oh good I would like to think that I am special."

Closing her eyes for a moment in order to regain control of her fuse which was quickly running short Flora took a measured breath before answering. "Would you care to come inside Reverend, I am sure you have lots to do today and you wanted to talk about the Sunday School?"

Nodding Miles followed her into the house taking a seat in one of the fireside chairs and watching in amusement as Flora darted back and forwards from the kitchen preparing the tea. Leaning back in the comfortable chair he waited until she was sat opposite him carefully pouring out the tea into her best china cups before speaking once more.

"So the Sunday School?"

"Ahh yes well quite simply I am starting a Sunday School from 10 this Sunday and I was hoping that you would be so kind as to donate one Sunday each month to help out…But in all honesty Mrs Corey that is not the true motive for my visit." Miles added causing Flora to all but drop the heavy teapot. Setting it down at the last minute she stared up at Miles in disbelief at his blatantness.

"I beg your pardon?"

"I said I have ulterior motives for being here!" Miles added wiggling his eyebrows suggestively and causing Flora to draw back in such horror that he couldn't help but burst out laughing. "Oh Flora your face…"

"That is enough Mr O'Brian I do not know what sort of twisted game you are playing at my expense but I must insist that you explain yourself this instant"

Nodding in resignation the Reverend began. "Well it was just the way you reacted on the beach like I was some sort of pirate come to whisk you away for some nefarious purpose…"

"Well your behaviour was hardly proper…" Flora began.

"Perhaps not but it was hardly improper either…But anyway I am afraid my own macabre sense of humour meant that I could hardly resist commiserating with you in the church, the Old man's preaching is about as inspiring as his record breaking dribbling and you looked as bored as I felt…And when you dropped your hymn book oh that was just classic, my sister was just the same."

"And outside the church?"

"Come now it wasn't like I embarrassed you in any way Mrs Your Business now did I?"

That brought a slight smile to Flora's lips which on spotting the Reverend gloated suitably. "Come now admit it if that had been anyone else but your good self you would have found it extremely amusing…I just knew it the moment I saw you and heard that familiar accent a kindred spirit in this barbarous land!"

Snorting in amusement Flora countered. "Eastbourne is hardly barbaric Mr O'Brian."

"I don't know have you seen what passes for entertainment here?"

"I trust that is another one of your so called attempts at humour?"

"Ouch!" Miles exclaimed at her not so subtle barb. "See same sense humour…I just know that you and I will grow to be the best of friends."

"Well we shall have to see about that won't we?"

Smiling Miles settled back into his chair reaching for his tea and the slice of lemon cake that had been provided, chewing on it thoughtfully for one moment before replying. "Why do you think your husband would not approve?"

Shaking her head in wry amusement Flora picked up her own tea turning the cup round in the saucer before picking it up an amused expression on her face. "Oh Walter knows by now I have never let his approval or disapproval stand in my way so why start now!"

- - - -

Despite her brave words spoken in jest Flora did not inform her husband of her growing friendship with Miles O'Brian, there was really no specific reason she had come up with to conceal it but the nagging feeling in her gut that Walter would for some completely irrational reason disapprove and after his final fall from grace the other week she was no longer entertaining any childish illusions about her marriage. Mile was her friend just as Walter had his acquaintances outside of work, he never invited them home to become family friends nor shared intimate details with her about his day like a normal husband would do so and as such Flora felt no compunction to indulge him similarly. As a result a quasae sort of calm had descended over the Corey household, each member going about his or her business with barely more than a few scant words passing between the married couple and when fate thrust them together it was young Walter who took all of their attention.

However whilst there were no words, looks were most definitely being exchanged, of frustration and simmering anger from Flora whilst Walter was contented to rest his eyes on his wife when she was engrossed elsewhere a strange sense of longing and guilt clouding his expression until he was forced to look away. One good thing had happened during this tense stalemate, in that Walter had finally been able to find himself a permanent position. It wasn't much as he informed Flora during one of their rare conversations but it would be a regular income covering the reception desk at one of the local hotels, the only downside being that he would be forced to cover the night shift until a regular daytime post became available but it was a start and a non manual position at last after months of back breaking labour for which he certainly was not suited.

The Corey family quickly adjusted, Flora and young Walter becoming accustomed to only catching glimpses of, or snatched conversations with Walter Corey Snr as he passed them by on the way to bed as they rose for breakfast or bidding hem farewell as he headed out to work in the evening. So rarely did Flora see her husband that she had started conversing with him via note, one left in the kitchen with his dinner telling him how to heat it properly and any other salient household information. She would rise in the morning to find a long scrawled list of information and instructions on the back of her own note, waistcoat that needed darning, a request for her to buy some more ink etc.

However as suited as Walter was to the job what was becoming increasingly apparent a few weeks down the line was that the money was not indeed enough to support their family, no matter how he juggled the books Walter could only see two possible solutions, the worst would involve him giving up his coveted new position in the hope of finding something better paying and the second…Well the second would mean he would have to ask his wife for something…A favour…

Realising that it really was not appropriate to address such a request via note Walter came to the conclusion that if he was serious about his suggestion and wanted Flora to support it then he should give the matter and her his full attention at least for an hour until he had successfully convinced her of its merits. So one evening when he came home from work instead of heading straight upstairs to work on the extension for a few hours before washing and preparing for bed as he usually did he sat at the dining room table long after finishing his dinner and waited for Flora to rouse herself for the day. It wasn't long before his punctual wife slipped downstairs in her nightdress to prep and stoke the fire, putting in the dough she had made the night before to bake when the oven was nice and hot enough. So engrossed was she in her tasks that she didn't notice her husband watching her closely, an unreadable expression on his face as he watched her concentrate on her work her nimble fingers making light of tasks that he would find complicated and tedious in the extreme, so rapt was he in watching her that he almost forgot his real reason for hanging around until Flora whirled round and practically jumped ten feet in the air and spotting him lurking in the shadows.

"Walter….What on earth…You almost gave me a heart attack!" Flora screeched before looking around wildly for her shawl uncomfortable conscious of the thin nightdress she was wearing due to the late spring heat.

"I…Ehh…" Walter mumbled for a few moments his thoughts a glutinous muddle as he struggled to pull himself together after being caught ogling her so blatantly.

"Yes?" Flora hissed as she found the shawl and drew it protectively round her shoulders, wishing to heaven to stop the furious blush that was making her way across her face and down her neck, unable to believe that after everything that had happened and all they had been through this one man was still able to make her feel as simple and transparent as a school girl.

"I….We need to talk." Walter managed to blurt out switching out of custom to his old butler tone as he did when any new and uncomfortable situation presented itself and watching with a sinking sensation in his stomach as Flora practically flinched at the harsh distant tone. "I mean…I mean I would like to talk if you have the time." He muttered apologetically before indicating towards his abandoned chair. "Please Flora it is important."

Surprised by his sudden change of manner Flora found her self sitting more by habit than anything else, as if she could deny him anything when he used that powerful commanding tone with her so like the authoritative omnipotent butler she had pined for all those years but the man who sat down opposite her was far more complex than that fantasy she had fallen for. "I'm listening."

However now he had her attention Walter was unsure how to begin, so much rested on having not only her approval but her whole hearted support after all it was Flora and not himself who ultimately be doing all the work. "It's about our financial situation." He admitted grudgingly avoiding her surprised gasp in favour of staring at the table; this was humiliating enough for him without having to watch her react to see her disappointment first hand. "My job isn't bringing in as much as I had hoped and the promotion I was hoping for, well the chap who was going to leave decided against it so that means I will be stuck on the night shift for a few more months at least…"

"I see." Flora muttered softly, trying to encourage him to continue without passing judgement at this stage. "How can I help?"

Relieved at her question Walter dragged his eyes up from the tablecloth. "There is another way…The spare room is practically finished, after all I've been using it for the last few weeks, it wouldn't take much to bring it up to spec…We could take in a lodger to cover the shortfall?" He paused waiting for the exclamation of horror from Flora but surprisingly that never came instead she seemed to be seriously considering his suggestion. "I know it would be inconvenient…Another one of us untidy men to look after and a loss of privacy but it would be nothing either of us haven't dealt with before in service."

"If that is the only way then that is what we must do." Flora replied softly favouring him with a wry smile before getting up from her seat. "I assume you will look for someone for us?"

"As a matter of fact I have someone in mind already…He helped me get my job in the first place, I haven't seen him much since but I know he isn't happy in his current lodgings it wouldn't take much to persuade him…A few slices of your lemon cake would definitely do the trick." Walter added graciously watching in surprise as Flora chuckled her pale cheeks faming slightly at the elusive praise. "I could have him come round tomorrow, it's Sunday after all and I won't be at work, discuss it over dinner then you can get a look at him as well."

Nodding in agreement Flora headed towards the door before pausing in the threshold her face suddenly contorting with a sudden comprehension before she turned back to face him. "I'll clear you some space in the wardrobe then…"

Confused Walter walked over to her and Flora had to squash the impulse to laugh at his perplexed expression. "Space?"

"Yes Walter or perhaps you were planning on moving into the scullery for the duration of his stay?" She added a teasing edge to her voice as she swept from the room leaving her husband to realise on his own the other implications of having a guest under their roof.

- - - -

Sunday came around and went faster than Flora had expected, even though she had risen earlier than she usually did in order to make a start on the cooking before having to head off to church, it was her turn to sit in with the Sunday school again and she had just the perfect lesson planned out. As usual when they arrived at church Walter became increasingly waspish and Flora wasn't sure whether that was due to the eternal teasing that Miles subjected Walter too or the fact that he had to sit through the service alone whilst she got to escape to the relatively more entertaining sanctuary of the children's service with his nephew.

It was on leaving church with several of her pupils still orbiting her skirts that Flora came face to face and was introduced to Steven Collins for the first time. Walter had come striding over his face creased in the first excited smile Flora had seen in months and barely a step behind him was his friend and their potential lodger. Walter had conducted the introductions and a pleasantly handsome man in his late twenties took Flora's hand and half bowed over the top, at first she just couldn't put her finger on it the man just instinctively made her skin crawl. Perhaps it was the convincing yet false smile he had on his face when he apparently listened to Walter in forced rapt wonderment, or perhaps it was the way that as he rose from his bow his eyes scanned her figure yet avoided meeting her eye for more than a couple of seconds at a time. The man just seemed to remind her of someone she had met before and had disagreements with but for the life of her Flora could not remember who the young Mr Collins reminded her of; shaking her head she decided to squash her first impression and as Walter walked them home she had been determined to give the chap one more chance to redeem himself.

Dinner was going surprisingly well Walter thought, Flora's food had been up to it's usual impeccable standard and young Steven had been more than vocal in his praise over the tenderness of the lamb the light airy texture of her famous lemon cake. Of course it hadn't been long until he had been able to steer the conversation round to the key topic that of Steven's current lodgings, a subject that the poor young man was more than delighted to contribute to at length, his room was not clean, the food was appalling, the people rude and unfriendly, although his vocality owed probably more to the bottle of port that Steven had brought with him and which was by this point in the afternoon literally half empty.

Leaning over to top his guests glass up once more before attending to his own Walter decided it was time to spring his offer. "Well you don't have to stay there…I mean what if you found somewhere so much better for the same money and still close enough to town, you'd take it wouldn't you?"

Nodding enthusiastically Steven took a large gulp of his port before settling further down into his comfy fireside chair his gaze apparently off in the distance. "It's the finding of it…I mean not every man is as lucky as you…Lovely home, pleasant family, a wife who is not only attractive but good in the kitchen…" He added winking knowingly at Walter who played along famously. "You have it made here Walter…"

"Well what if I were to say…" Walter began only to be interrupted by a discreet coughing from his wife who had suddenly reappeared into the room from the kitchen the trace of soapsuds around her bare forearms. "Flora?"

"Could you bring through the large platter it's too heavy for me to lift." Flora replied insistently her normally serene face looking tense and uncomfortable.

"I'll be through in a minute!" Walter retorted somewhat sharper than he normally would, unable to contain his frustration at having his carefully worded sales pitch interrupted by the washing up and sending a suddenly pale Flora back into the kitchen with a single look.

"Nice to see a man in charge in his own home…Now Old Mr Soaper, that's the chap who owns my boarding house well he is totally under the thumb, poor old bastard his wife runs him ragged whilst she does bugger all. It's just not right I tell you…As I said you got it made here Walter…" Steven added his eyes lingering on the door that Flora had just disappeared through and unreadable expression on his face before he turned back to a quiet Walter with a smile plastered across his young face.

Smiling politely Walter topped their glasses up once more before beginning. "Then what would you say if I said we were looking to take on a lodger here?"

"Really?" Steven asked his face suddenly loosing the befuddlement of the alcohol and taking on a new somewhat sharper expression as he eyed Walter through lowered lashes. "How much?"

"The same as you're paying now…Lodgings, laundry, two square meals a day, three on a Sunday."

"What's the room like?"

Smiling satisfied that he had baited his fish he just needed to reel him in carefully Walter got to his feet and waved his companion towards the staircase. "Come and see for yourself."

"Aye I think I will…" And with that the pair disappeared up the stairs, Walter only reappearing a moment later to reclaim the abandoned bottle before returning back up the stairs.

- - -

They were still upstairs after all this time.

Flora sighed and gave up the pretence being engrossed in her sewing as she heard the roar of laughter from the two men who were still ensconced in their spare room talking about lord knows what and undoubtedly finishing off the rest of that bottle of port. She couldn't help it but the idea of them both drinking that much bothered her greatly that and the fact that her Walter hardly ever drank these days and had the tendency to be a bit of a lightweight…Her Walter? She really had to stop thinking of him in such proprietary terms true they were married but in any real sense he was as distant with her now as he had ever been at Taplows, perhaps more now in fact, before she had been of some use to him a sounding board over Walter who was the only thing they could honestly say they actually shared. Now she felt increasingly invisible, he worked those long night shifts so they barely exchanged more than a few words there was hardly time for any of their old chats let alone time to build a relationship even if Walter gave any sign of wanting that with her.

And now he wanted to move another man into the household, a man who Flora could not help it on some level made her instincts react warningly. He had appeared amiable enough, complimentary about her housekeeping which any woman wants to hear…Perhaps it had been the way he said things, the smiles didn't quite reach his eyes and there was always a sneaking suspicion he was holding his things back. Of course he could just be a private man, he did not automatically have to have some hidden agenda just because he couldn't hold her gaze preferring to look slightly to left or down instead of making eye contact. Young Walter already adored him…And what with some of the tales of his seafaring adventures, the natural born story teller had held not only her nephew but her husband's attention captive over dinner.

If only she could nail down who he reminded her of?

However before Flora could ponder that question at any length the sound of several unsteady boots clattered down the stairwell as Walter and Mr Collins made their drunken way down. On spotting Flora sitting silently by the fire Walter had started somewhat in surprise before recovering an infectious grin spreading across his handsome face.

"Flora my dear…From tomorrow we will have a new houseguest." He blurted out excitedly reaching over to pat Mr Collins jovially and somewhat forcefully on the shoulder causing the other man to stagger before catching his balance.

Forcing a smile on to her face Flora rose unable to completely keep the irritation from her eyes as she beheld the so-called pair of adults swaying slightly due to the port's influence. How could he make such a decision without even asking her opinion of the man first…After all she was the one who would have to sit and eat her meals with him, look after his room and laundry, to sleep knowing their was essentially a stranger under her roof whilst her husband was a good few miles away. "I see." Was all she could manage noncommittally.

"Oh dear Walter I haven't gotten you into trouble have I?" Steven sniggered looking between the cool reception the news had on his new landlady and the stunned expression on Walter's face.

"Of course not…" Walter replied confidently a smile plastered on his face even thought there was a small hint of annoyance disguised in his voice. "We are all honoured that you would want to board with us whilst you're in town, aren't we Flora?"

"Of course!" Flora shot back her smile now brightening as she caught the less than subtle command from her lawful wedded husband. "It is just a little late I must be feeling tired." She added watching as Walter's face relaxed and Steven settled into a satisfied smile.

"Well tomorrow then, I had best be off and let you two lovebirds get some rest!" Steven Collins added nudging Walter with his elbow and sending a knowing wink to Flora that she just knew had her blushing to her roots.

"Well…Yes." Walter stammered escorting their guest towards the door as he offered Flora his arm practically dragging her along with them. "It is late…" Trailing off as he saw Steven look around wildly a few moments after he stepped through the front door. "What's the matter?"

"My jacket…Must have left it upstairs…I'll just…" Steven answered stepping back over the threshold before Walter held up a hand halting him in his tracks.

"No need please allow me." And with that the former butler turned on his heel and vanished back into the house leaving an awkward Flora alone on the porch with Steven Collins.

Desperate to break the awkward silence that had descended Flora smiled brightly before muttering. "It's nice and mild out tonight perhaps more than a touch humid, summer has finally arrived I see."

"Yes." Steven replied half hidden in shadows Flora couldn't quite read the expression on his face but she could have sworn his lips quirked in a smirk if only for a second. "I doubt I'll need more than a sheet on my bed tonight…I'm such a light sleeper Mrs Corey and I just cannot stand the heat, always a problem we our trips take us to the Caribbean then I barely sleep a wink of course but with only men around you can get away with more I doubt very much you'd appreciate anyone walking around your lovely home in the altogether…"

Shocked by his bluntness Flora could only manage a quick curt shake of the head watching as Steven sniggered softly at her embarrassment instinctively drawing away from him and leaning against the reassuring solidness of their wooden porch as if to regroup after such a flagrant admission.

"It is a lovely house though…Walter is very lucky…Why it even looks like it came off of one of those chocolate boxes, such a green and pleasant setting…Why and these lovely deep pink roses around the door…" Steven trailed off stepping forward and reaching up to trace the tendrils that hung over the porch one hand his other bracing against the doorframe for support as he cupped one stray rose carefully before plucking it brusquely from the branch. Leaning into what was definitely Flora's space he smiled suavely before swiftly sliding the bloom over her ear and into her hair. "There a beautiful flower for an even more dazzling flower." His fingers momentarily lingering against her ear before he suddenly pulled away his serious expression of a moment before vanishing as it was replaced with an expression tomboyish mischief.

"Come on Walter what on earth is taking you so long? At this rate I could have swept your gorgeous wife of to Switzerland!" He bellowed back into the house just as Walter came dashing back down the stairs jacket in hand. Flora guiltily pulled the flower from her hair her heart pounding in her throat shoving the offending flower into her pocket.

"Here…It somehow ended up in the bathroom of all places…Took me ages to find it. I hope Flora has been keeping you entertained?"

"Of course." Steven replied shooting Flora a conspiratorial glance that the former housekeeper tried to ignore and remain aloof from. "You're just lucky you've already bound this exquisite creature to you Walter or I swear I would absconded with her on a moonlit walk!" He added in so jovial a fashion that an oblivious Walter burst out laughing.

"Oh Steven you are too bad…Flora my dear pay no attention to such remarks, I swear this man has the most twisted sense of humour I have ever heard. He would tease and bait the almighty if that were at all possible!"

"How do you know I haven't?" Steven retorted in mock seriousness before gratefully accepting his jacket. Shrugging it on he grasped Walter's hand shaking it firmly before moving on and seizing Flora's own un-resisting one, bringing it to his lips he kissed the knuckles catching Flora's eyes over the top and winking suggestively to her before adding innocently. "I am looking forward to making your further acquaintance Mrs Corey, I am sure this arrangement can be more than mutually beneficial to us both."

Then bidding them both goodnight he turned and strode purposefully up the garden path leave a more than disturbed Flora behind him.

As Walter ushered back inside she tried to shake off the spell that Steven seemed to have cast over her now convinced that what had seemed at the start of the evening to be a uncomfortable idea was now definitely a bad one.

"Walter…" She began unsure how to phrase her feelings without having them discounted or brushed aside by her husband. "Are you sure that having Mr Collins more in so soon is really the best idea…"

Surprised and immediately defensive at her tone Walter whirled around his eyes narrowing on his wife who genuinely seemed on edge over something. "Why not? You said yourself it was a good idea, the man is reasonably educated and entertaining, I have heard no complaints from his current landlord about him so what possible reason have to complain about him?"

"Do you not think he is a little overly friendly? The things he said about…Whisking me off to Switzerland for example, why it is hardly proper?" Flora replied grasping on the conversation Walter had already heard rather than mentioning the way Steven had looked at her or the way he had loomed so close just not quite touching as he placed the rose behind her ear his eyes devouring her every move.

However her comments had quite the opposite effect than she was expecting as instead of huffing in annoyance Walter burst out laughing walking over and attacking the dying embers with a poker before turning round surprise evident on his face at her continued serious expression. "Oh Flora sometimes I forget just how sheltered and naive you are…The man was joking I mean…No offence but he is a little young for you and…" The former butler paused seeing his wife's face blanch white in anger. "What I mean is that is just his way of trying to charm you…You'll see what I mean all young men do it, a few compliments to bend you round his little finger and get you to do more little chores for him. Mark my words that is as devious as his game is…Your virtue is quite safe!" He added chortling at his own joke.

"But…"

"No buts Flora just trust me on this, I have seen more of the world than you and have even been a bit of a young ragamuffin like Steven Collins…" He added stretching his back before glancing once more at his ashen faced wife. "Now now don't be all upset…He wasn't meaning to rib you, it is true you are…" He paused realising the hole he had dug himself into when Flora glanced up at him in surprise. "Well you're certainly looking fine for your age…More than fine." He added on seeing her frown. "You're actually quite pleasant to look at most of the time…Apart from when you scrunch your face up like your doing now, well then you look…Yes well." He cut off quickly realising there was no good way out of this one. "It's late as we both need our rest." He added before quickly scampering up the stairs leaving his still unsettled wife behind to lock up and put out the lamps.

- - -


	7. Chapter 7

- - -

So Steven Collins moved in with the Corey family much to the delight of all the male members. Despite Walter's odd evening shifts he enjoyed the more masculine conversation over the meals, discussions over the latest cricket results for the local teams and newest technical innovations that seemed to come daily out of the capital. Young Walter by comparison seemed drawn to their dashing houseguest, as Steven always seemed to have time for the young boy whether it was romping in the back garden with a football or sitting down with him by the fire and telling him exciting stories of his escapades on the high seas.

However his easy entry into their little family did not sit well with the one lady in the family. Despite his apparent gentlemanly attitude towards her there were times when she caught him staring at her whilst she worked and when caught he made no attempt to cover it up, instead sending her a teasing wink or a suggestively glance which of course she ignored. What she could not ignore the way he seemed to be taking over Walter's place in the family, seating himself in the former butler's vacant seat at dinner with barely a bat of an eyelid, so much so that young Walter seemed to head first to Steven for advice before his uncle of even herself. Yet despite Walter's acceptance of Steven as a surrogate Uncle Flora refused to accept him as a surrogate husband and still maintain the icy distance that had made her infamous as Mrs Ryan.

This polite yet enforced distance appeared to amuse Steven more than irritate him, and in fact he seemed to go out of his way to try and thaw her icy exterior. He would appear in the kitchen after dinner offering to lend a hand with the washing up; an offer which Flora always refused politely but firmly. Steven always took her refusal with good humour departing back to the sitting room to help young Walter with his homework but not without a quick quip or two about getting her to agree one day despite her insistence that she never would.

However if Flora had realise the events that took a good month after he had moved in she would not only have refused his aid and harried him out the kitchen but probably out of the entire house itself. It was much later than usual that she got round to clearing the table due in part to the shear amount of household sewing that had kept her occupied during the evening. Humming to herself as she struggled with the heavy serving dishes dunking them in the deep sink full to her elbow with soap suds she didn't hear Steven come into the kitchen carrying the rest of the plates.

"Oh you shouldn't be carrying such heavy things a delicate little lady like you!"

Whirling round in surprise Flora caught the teasing wink that Steven shot her as he placed the rest of the plates down by the sink.

"Thank you but really I can manage!"

"Yes I am sure that you can…But really why should you have to…Now no buts just let me do the heavy lifting!" Steven cut in before Flora could protest further. "I mean you wouldn't want me to think your avoiding my company because you don't like me Mrs Corey?"

Blushing furiously at hearing a comment so close to the mark Flora turned back to her sink and began to furiously attack her washing up, not protesting when the lodger to the cleaned dishes out of her hands and dried them himself.

"It strikes me we really haven't had the chance to get to know one another Mrs Corey…Flora…I mean we do live together after all and well you've heard all about me and yet I know very little about you, I know you and Walter used to work together…That was how the two of you met, so go on you can tell me was it love at first sight?"

At such a question Flora let the plate she was washing slip from between her fingers crashing to the floor. Startled she immediately darted to the floor, kneeling down she scrabbled for the fragments cursing under her breath at her clumsiness but unable to conceal the way that Steven's question had pierced her armour.

"Here let me help."

"I can manage!" Flora snapped back hastily.

Sighing deeply Steven sat back on his heels studying Flora as she positively bristled waiting until she had stormed across the room and dumped the shards of the plate in the dustbin out the back of the kitchen before speaking once more.

"Sorry I didn't realise I had touched a nerve."

"It was wet…" Flora began but even she couldn't raise the energy to lie once more.

"You aren't the only couple I know who have married for more practical matters…They almost always work out…Well as long as both did married for the same reason…Something tells me there is more going on for you than just needing a wedding band on your finger."

"I…I don't know what you are talking about!"

"Oh come on Flora!" Steven spat striding over to close the distance between them. "It's obvious to anyone with eyes to see it. He treats you just like an employee and you let him…You defend him even when he isn't here to see it, your eyes follow him whenever he is in the room…You can deny it to my face you can even deny it to yourself but I know damn well that you are clearly in love with the man!"

"How dare you…How dare you say such things to me, it's none of your business and besides what if I do? He is my husband isn't it right that I love him?"

"It might be if your husband is anything other than a cold fish but you are a woman of passion I know it, you deserve a love match a man who loves you as much as you love him. I like the man but just because he is a good friend does not make him the right man for you…You deserve a man who worships you, not just for the things you do for your family but for the exquisite beautify woman your are…I would give anything for a woman like you in my life…You deserve to be nurtured and protected and loved…" He added softy reaching out and brushing the stray curls away from her cheek watching as for a moment she lent into the tender touch before pulling away.

"I think you should leave…I can finish this by myself…"

Sighing in frustration Steven headed towards the door pausing on the threshold before adding softly "I will be waiting for when you change your mind."

As soon as the door shut behind him Flora sank down into one of the kitchen chairs her entire frame shaking she had to get out of there her entire world was out of control. Steven confronting her about her true feelings for Walter made it impossible for her to continue to bury and deny them even to herself. Suddenly even the sight of Walter's spare trousers hanging over the back of her chair waiting to be darned seemed to strong a reminder of the man she loved and yet whom could never care for her. Getting to her feet she grabbed hold of her shawl and stormed out of the back door unsure just where she was heading just knowing she needed to get some air.

- - -

She wasn't sure why her feet had automatically taken her towards town and the only person she could count as a friend for miles. It had certainly startled Miles when around eleven at night a practically frozen Flora Corey had pounded on his back door. Fortunately for Flora Miles was still awake as he been working on his sermon suffering from an usual bout of writer's block; however surprised he had been on seeing Flora at his door he hadn't waited a second before inviting her in.

Now seated by the fire with a strong cup of tea in her hands Flora wondered just what she could possibly say that would excuse her bizarre behavior.

"Well what's happened? Is it Walter have you had an argument?"

"Oh no!…I just needed some fresh air…"

"Flora I know you." Miles replied softly. "You are not the sort of woman to go for a walk at this time of night just to get some air…Something has happened and as your friend I am offering to listen."

Pausing for a moment Flora suddenly found herself blurting out the first thing on her mind without thinking it over. "Steven made a pass at me." Glancing up at Miles' face Flora could see the vicar fighting down his own reaction to allow her to continue. "We were in the kitchen and he came out with how he knew Walter and I…Well I might as well tell you everything…Walter and I married for more practical reasons than most people and well I suppose we are married in name only but well…We have been such good friends for so long that it we…well our family just seems to work and he is such a good man, he is a wonderful father to Walter and…"

"You love him."

"Yes I suppose I do…I think I always have." Flora answered softly looking down at her lap where she was twisting her apron through her fingers. "Steven I don't know either he found out or he worked it out for himself but he was right…Everything he said was right…It doesn't matter…Walter doesn't feel the same way about me and he said that was such a waste."

"Love is never a waste." Miles countered gently reaching over to pat Flora's hand gently. "Do you regret marrying him?"

"No." Flora countered immediately and Miles smiled in response.

"So as long as you are happy and don't regret your decision then it is not for anyone, certainly not Steven Collins place to question it and certainly not to try and take advantage of the situation. You have to tell Walter what he said and did Flora, if he hears it from someone else it could get twisted not to mention that you cannot go on living in the same house as that man. Why he is hardly a gentleman…"

"I know…I will talk to him tomorrow…It's just so hard sometimes I need to get out of that house."

"Well when ever you do feel the need, you know you can always come here. If you need an excuse why you can help me with the upcoming parish dance I have planned."

"A dance oh how wonderful, of course I would be delighted to help…Oh but look at the time!" Flora added glancing up at the mantle clock, which showed the lateness of the hour. "I'd better run…Thank you Miles." She added leaning forward and impulsively kissing the vicar on the cheek. "You really are a darling."

"Anytime…Anytime." He called after her as she disappeared into the night.

- - -

Dawn was breaking when an exhausted Walter Corey finally made his way home when normally he made it back in the wee hours to an empty house and cold supper laid out on the table by Flora. It had been difficult to adjust to doing the night shift especially as it meant that he spent most of the week without exchanging more than a few words with either his nephew or his wife. However the heavy feeling of the coin in his pocket at the end of the week more than compensated for his having to return to a sleeping household.

He had just managed to perfect his evening routine; he would eat his supper whilst checking over the household accounts and any of the little notes that Flora had left him. Then bone weary he would trudge up the stairs careful to avoid the creaky floorboards, tiptoeing into the bedroom he shared with Flora, dressing silently for bed gave him ample chance to study his sleeping wife and every night he preyed wordlessly for the almighty to grant him the strength to face the next day. Flora had never stirred once in all the times he had come in, not when he had climbed in beside her nor when lent over her and placed his now nightly kiss on her cheek.

However tonight was different they had been a lad down at the hotel and so he had volunteered to work late to make up the work, he had even refused the extra few pennies he had been offered and he could see his superior had been impressed by his dedication. It was only a matter of time in his opinion before he would be offered a promotion, after all old Swanson at the reception desk couldn't last much longer. Yet as he entered the reassuring surroundings of his living room he couldn't make out his usual laid setting at the head of the table. Confused Walter headed into the kitchen thinking that perhaps Flora had prepared something hot and had left it to keep warm in the stove.

Bending down so he could stare into the stove's cavernous depths Walter was just poking at some decidedly burnt looking bread when Steven's voice suddenly sounded behind him causing him to jump and bang his head on the open stove door.

"Good Morning Walter…A little late for you isn't it?"

Grousing over his lack of supper and now his banged up head Walter withdrew from the stove and fixed his lodger with a glare that once would have sent his footmen running for cover but only made Steven laugh harder.

"What the hell is good about it?"

"Bad night?"

"Bad night…Bad morning…Bad day!"

Snorting in amusement Steven shook his head before lounging into one of the kitchen chairs. "What's the matter?"

"My bloody dinner is missing that is what is wrong! And to top that the bread is burnt so I can't even make myself a sandwich…I just can't understand it Flora never forgets things like this and to put the bread in and then forget it…"

"Ah well…" Steven began his jovial mood evaporating. "That is probably my fault…I think I upset her last night, something about nothing and I wanted to apologize but when I came back in here she had vanished. Well naturally I was worried and so made a point of staying awake until I heard her come back in but that wasn't until late…Around 12.30 or so…I imagine that she just forgot to do it then and I wouldn't be surprised if she overslept this morning which is why the bread has burnt…"

"What she went out last night…Alone?" Walter demanded his handsome face creasing in anger. "Where?"

"Well that I don't know…Perhaps to visit a friend?"

"A friend? She doesn't know anyone well enough…Except…Except that damn bloody vicar but she wouldn't…I mean its ridiculous…At such an hour what would people think and Flora has more sense…"

"I am sure there is a perfectly reasonable explanation." Steven replied supportively before adding. "Of course from an outsider's perspective it doesn't really look proper…But I mean why would have cause to worry about such a thing. I mean true he is a somewhat dashing sort for vicar but Flora is your wife and I am sure adores you…Unless of course you had some sort of falling out…Look this is really none of my business and I should be heading into town anyway got to do a few things before work…I am sure you will sort things out Walter." He added nervously before edging towards the door.

So preoccupied with the somewhat devastating news Steven had imparted Walter returned to the living room and slumped down in front of the remaining embers of the fire. It couldn't have been more than ten minutes later as he sat staring into the fire and contemplating just where he had gone wrong with Flora, had he not made his intentions clear or was it just that she had more of a fancy for that young Irish rogue than his somewhat more mature staid English gentleman; that the lady in question came running down the stairs like they were on fire.

"It's already burnt!"

Whirling round Flora gasped in surprise to see her husband sitting in the half-light. "Walter…What are you doing still up, I was worried when you hadn't come home."

"So worried about me that you forgot to leave me my dinner…Or were you perhaps preoccupied with something else?"

Stunned by his questioning Flora stepped closer she had never heard Walter address her so coldly and she was sure more was going on than just his pique over her forgetting his dinner. "I forgot, I can't apologize enough Walter I can make you something now."

"There is no need to trouble yourself, I assume you late night wanderings were quite exhausting…Bump into anyone we know on your travels?"

"I popped in to see Miles."

"I see."

Then when he didn't enlighten her further a nervous Flora began to shift awkwardly on her feet. "Walter I did want to talk to you about something…"

"Really?"

"Yes it is about Mr Collins, Walter I am still not happy with him being here...I think perhaps he should start looking for another lodging."

"Yes he has explained about your little misunderstanding." Walter added cuttingly. "I am sure Rev O'Brian provided an ample shoulder for you to cry on."

"Miles listened to what I had to say which is more than you seem willing to do."

"Oh so it's MILES now is it?"

"Walter just what is it you are trying to say?"

"What could I possible mean…After all what would any husband say when he finds out his wife has been out at all hours visiting another man?"

"I don't like what you are implying…I have always been a model of respectability and after all he is a vicar, just what on earth do you think we could possibly be getting up to?"

"Well….Nothing, it doesn't matter…" Walter trailed off waving her ranting aside as he turned to stare into the fire once more. "It's not like I have any claim on you…" He muttered so softly that Flora couldn't catch it.

"But what about Mr Collins?"

Letting a deep huff out through his nose to try and keep a rein on his temper Walter turned back to face his indignant wife. "Steven is staying Flora…Dammit we still need the money, if you do not particularly enjoy his company they why don't you just avoid him…And whilst your at it why don't you show the same discretion towards rogue members of the clergy as well?"

Unable to believe he was being so stubborn and unreasonable Flora turned and stormed into the kitchen, waiting until the door closed behind her before the tears choked in her throat. Slamming her hands down on the kitchen table she had to stifle a scream of frustration. That damn irritating man…How could he do it? Sit there and accuse her in one breath and yet with one look make her feel as though he was the one who'd been wronged and was hurting.

But he did look exhausted. Normally he would have been in bed hours ago and yet there he sat waiting for her to come down, it clearly deeply bothered him the idea of her meeting Miles. Perhaps it wasn't embarrassment, after all his actions seemed more that of a jealous husband than a concerned friend. Then she had just blundered in with that complaint about Steven even after their lodger had already given Walter his version of events. She needed to be cleverer than that and there was only one sure way to approach this and that was through Walter's two weak points his stomach and his ego.

- - -

Ten minutes later and Flora Corey reappeared in the living room a hefty English breakfast in one hand and the previous evening's paper in her other hand. Sashaying silently across the room to where her husband sat snoozing by the fire she woke him gently.

"Walter…I know your tired but please try to eat something."

Shaking himself out of his doze by the fire her husband's nose twitched tellingly at the delicious smell rising from the platter that had been waved under his nose. It hadn't taken much effort to persuade him out of his fireside chair to the dining table. Waiting until he was a good few mouthfuls into the exquisite spread in front of him Flora hovered deliberately, duster in hand she attended to the mantelpiece before turning her attention back to Walter.

"Walter I want to apologize…I shouldn't have just dumped all this on you when you just walked through the door. I know you must think I am being silly and irrational but I just find it so difficult having another man in the house, it makes me uncomfortable…"

Snorting in amusement Walter waved his fork at her protests. "You lived with a whole household of men whilst in service."

"Yes but not in such close quarters."

"Close quarters! You share a room and on occasion a bed with me are you telling me that makes you uncomfortable as well?"

Turning away sharply so to hide the furious blush that now burned her cheeks, Flora played idly with the duster in her hands before muttering. "Yes but you're different…I mean…Well I have known you for years…I trust you implicitly…"

"I would hope so!"

"Walter don't get huffy with me, I am being serious I would feel much happier if we could at least start looking for someone else to take his room, a woman perhaps I just feels uncomfortable having Mr Collins in the house. I preferred it when it was just our family. Don't you miss that as well?" She added turning to meet his gaze.

"Of course I do! I miss the normal family routine as well but I like having Steven here…I at least trust him and I feel safer knowing that at night there is another man in the house to protect you and Walter if the need arose. You don't know how that worry plagues me, if anything happened to you and I wasn't here, well…" He trailed off stabbing his Cumberland savagely with a knife.

"I hadn't thought of it like that."

Smiling gently Walter reached out and caught her hand, pulling her down to the vacant seat beside him. "I wouldn't have had you worry…I just think that Steven should stay at least for the time. At least until I gets this promotion and can return to day shifts."

Sighing deeply Flora felt her heart sink just how bloody long was that going to take but she couldn't suppress the flicker of warmth that had flared up knowing how very preoccupied he was about her safety.

"Look Flora I know it isn't easy but I swear to you it won't be long. I'm working all the hours to get that promotion it'll be just a matter or months maybe even weeks. After that we won't need Steven's income and anyway he will be moving on anyway come the winter when he goes back on the ships or whatever so if you can just hang on until then. I swear it will all be worth it."

When he locked those pleading puppy dog eyes on her she knew she was hopeless to refuse, it was just unthinkable. "I suppose if that is the case…I am sure I can learn to live with it…I mean him."

"Thank you." Walter replied softly gracing her with a rare smile that made her heart beat faster.

"Well I suppose I should be…" Flora replied softly nodding towards the kitchen.

"Yes and I should be heading up…Certainly could need a decent night's rest after the horror old Swanson put me through. He left me a list as long as my arm."

Yet he made no move to leave nor relinquish her hand which he still held gently running his thumb over the knuckles as he had so many months before in his office.

"We do appreciate all the hard work you do Walter…If it wasn't for you then we'd be out of the streets. I just wish…"

"I know, I do too." He added softly before finally getting to his feet and pulling her to hers. "Well I should be off…"

"Good night Walter."

"Good night Flora." He replied before impulsively leaning forward and planting a chaste kiss on her cheek.

Blushing furiously the former housekeeper was unable to stop the beaming smile that lit up her face, a smile that Walter returned as he trudged up the stairs before disappearing from view. Placing her hands over her flaming cheeks Flora bit her lip in order to try and contain a portion of the joy she felt bubbling inside her. Then suddenly a terrible thought stuck her, she had risen in such a hurry that morning that she had left her clothes from the night before and her night things scattered all over the room and that was not the way she had hoped Walter would become acquainted with her bloomers. There was only one thing for it and that was intercept such items before her husband was finished in the bathroom.

A few minutes later and Flora was rushing around her bedroom her arms were full of petticoats, stockings and various other undergarments she was convinced that her quick thinking had avoided a potentially embarrassing situation. Then suddenly the bedroom door opened and in strode a dressing gown clad Walter Corey.

"Flora?" A startled Walter exclaimed on seeing his wife's face poking over the top of a pile of ladies undergarments. "I…Urgh what are you doing?"

"It was a mess…I just didn't want to leave it. I mean well…"

Snorting in amusement Walter shook his head watching as Flora blushed an even deeper shade of red.

"Oh hang it."

"Don't mind me Flora my dear." Walter scoffed before yawning. "Was there something else? I don't suppose you've come up for a nap as well?"

"Well as tired as I am I don't think my chores will do themselves…"

"True, it's just…"

"Just?"

"Well as tired as I am I suppose I've gotten used to falling asleep with you here the room just seems so empty, too quiet."

"I could wait with you till you fall asleep if you wanted?"

"No…" Walter insisted as if regretting his momentary emotional show of weakness. "As you said you have things to do…I only suggested it if you felt tired, I mean after all the excitement of last night I hardly expect you slept much…" He added before fussing with his preparations for bed, setting down his wash things on the dressing table and placing his neatly folded clothes over the back of his chair.

"I didn't get much sleep."

Turning round at his wife's sudden admission Walter saw her standing there almost awkwardly her arms folded across her chest now that her laundry was piled haphazardly at her feet.

"Perhaps just for a little while."

Smiling Walter settled himself down on his side of the bed and kicking of his slippers slipped between the waiting covers. "Well Steven has left for work and Walter has gone to school so there is no need to worry about them." He added patting the mattress next to him.

"Only till you fall asleep."

"Of Course!"

"Alright then." Flora replied moving over to close the curtains before making her way over to the bed in the semi-darkness groping for the iron bedstead and tracing the edge of the mattress with her fingertips. Lowering herself down on top of the covers she felt Walter shift beside her burrowing deeper below the blankets but within minutes of her head hitting the pillow she began to drowse.

Smiling to himself Walter watched her drift off to sleep in the dim light she seemed so peaceful, tranquil but cold, she was trembling. Cursing his own stupidity he looked around for another blanket. "Flora just roll over…I'll put the cover over you as well."

"Umm."

"Just a little to the left."

But his dozing wife rolled the other way her head making contact with his shoulder and she nuzzled into his neck. "Warm now…"

Closing his eyes for a moment Walter had to stifle a cough as she cuddled up against him her hand resting gently on his chest and her breath teasing his earlobe. As he drifted off to sleep his own hand made its way round her waist, pulling her into his arms for the best nights sleep of his life.

- - -


	8. Chapter 8

- - -

Life quickly settled down for the Corey family after Flora and Walter's little talk. True to her word Mrs Corey carried out her household duties with a new enthusiasm and dealt with her lodger with a polite yet firm detachment, always ensuring that his meals were ready and promptly served and his laundry ready the day after he presented it. As a result Flora found it relatively easy to simply avoid Steven's company when she wanted, throwing herself into her chores, helping young Walter with his school work when he needed it and using the much appreciated excuse to go help out with arrangements for the upcoming parish dance if the lodger appeared determined to engage her in any personal conversation. However it was over the very same upcoming dance that Flora and Walter had their next crossed words.

"But Walter you simply have to be there…It'll be the social event of the summer, practically everyone of note is coming and we've booked a proper orchestra they're coming all the way from Bristol. Myself and Mrs Samuels you know the butchers wife we're in charge of the refreshments, why all the profits from the ladies tea afternoons and last Sunday's collection have gone towards it."

"And yet despite all that I remain unmoved."

"But Walter…"

"But Walter nothing my dear." Sighing deeply the former butler folded up his evening paper and fixed his fuming wife with one of his most silencing stares. "Look Flora you know it is impossible, Saturday night is the busiest at work…People turning up at all hours, dinner has two sittings and what with all those people to find cabs and the night porters to keep a watch on…" He trailed off quickly returning to his paper his silence a definitive signal that he now considered the matter closed.

Watching as her husband once more retreated behind the evenings paper Flora stormed over to the dining table and noisily began to gather the assorted plates that had been left over from breakfast and Walter's late supper. The man was just plain infuriating, he knew how much this outing meant to her as the chance for them to do something as a couple without Steven or even young Walter hanging on was rare and far between and yet Walter seemed to give it such little regard. Slamming the plates down angrily Flora deliberately ignored Walter's huffs of annoyance at her disrupting his quiet time and took sadistic pleasure at watching her husband's scowl grow larger.

Why should she care about his feelings when he seemed to take so little regard for hers, he hadn't even thought to compliment her on her outfit that morning and she had taken such pains with her appearance recently, other people had certainly noticed. Miles had commented only the day before how much these light summer colours better suited her than the never ending black and navy he had been used to, they seemed to pick up the highlights in her eyes and emphasised the creamy whiteness of her naturally perfect Irish skin that put all those old English frumps to shame.

Yet Walter remained oblivious! He seemed determined to ignore all her attempts at femininity, the new loose curls that bounced at the back of her head, the pretty light summary dresses and even the faint hint of rouge and perfume that now enhanced her natural good looks. It was his continued stubbornness that frustrated her more than anything, it was like he was going out of his way to avoid thinking or referring to her as his wife, avoiding any activities that would be seen as even remotely couply. The parish dance was only the latest fancy and Flora was certain that his current isolationist behaviour had started sometime after their little 'nap' as she had started to refer to it. She had nearly died of embarrassment when a few hours into the nap she had woken up encircled by Walter's arms and the evidence of his admiration very much apparent and perhaps foolishly had fled forthwith. It had probably been this naive behaviour that had been the catalyst for his withdrawal back into butler mode and despite all her attempts to encourage him ensured he remained entrenched.

However if Flora had had any clues as to the bent of her husbands thoughts then she would be far from despondent. Despite his pretext of being glued to his paper Walter had re-read the same three lines over and over again as every few seconds of their own volition his eyes drifted over to the dining table and visually caressed his wife. She was in truth a gorgeous creature and it left him wondering whether the rest of the men on the planet were merely blind or stupid as well? How on earth had she remained single for so long? Well she's married now he pondered with more than a hint of pride.

Yet in name only and that part still stuck in his throat, she had made it quite clear that she had no interest in him physically. Why else would she had fled from him like a silly little scullery maid and it wasn't like he had made the first move, if he wasn't mistaken it had been her who had snuggled up to him, her hand that had crept up his chest and inside his nightshirt and most definitely her lips that had nuzzled against his neck. What on earth had she expected? He wasn't made of stone after all and despite his honourable intentions whilst awake asleep was another matter entirely and after all what on earth could he possibly have done that was so bad? Well nothing that she would have been able to run away from without waking him that was for certain!

It was who she was running too that was causing his foul mood. All he had heard about for weeks was this blasted dance this and Miles that, oh and Miles said this and Miles did that. He would be damned if he would beg favours and change around his shifts just to allow Flora to stand him and Miles side by side and compare them as a housewife would do when selecting her weekly shopping as he was sure he would no doubt come off the loser of the two. After all who could possibly come off the winner against that dangerously handsome Irish rogue who was whiling his time away showcasing as a vicar whilst using the cover to seduce away other men's wives. Well it was bad enough that the blasted vagabond was obviously the cause behind Flora's joviality and new appearance but he would be damned if he would stand about and watch her fawn all over that young pup. If Flora insisted on going to her damn dance then she would be going alone.

- - -

Saturday came around much faster than Flora had expected, one night she was sitting up till all hours putting the finishing touches to the decorations and yet the next morning she was up at the crack of dawn her kitchen bearing a greater resemblance to a petty officers mess than it's mistresses normally spic and span residence. However as she stepped back and admired her beautifully laid out refreshment table Flora could not help but let out a little sigh of satisfaction at a job well done.

"True even Solomon himself could not find a fitter feast!"

Whirling round Flora fixed Miles O'Brian with a broad smile. "Why Rev O'Brian I do believe you are exaggerating!"

"Not at all Mrs Corey!" Miles retorted formally returning her deliberate step into the perfectly respectable wife and mother role with his own stoic and aloof vicar of irrefutable virtue. "I am merely a vessel of the almighty and fibbing is strictly not the done thing in the clergy I'll have you know."

"Fibbing is it now? Last I heard such things were called bald face lies but well the compliment was kindly meant…I must admit I am delighted with the centrepiece, it's been months since I've needed to do any arranging and then they were glorious hot house flowers stick them in a jam jar and they'd still look exquisite but I don't think I've let myself down even though I only had wild flowers and some of our roses to work with."

"True you've the lord's touch when it comes to creating beauty Mrs Corey…Care to grace this poor worthless clergyman with a dance later?"

"Well I…"Flora began embarrassed by such a blatant compliment as sometimes Mile's jesting went too far even for her, the only trouble was working out whether he was jesting or being serious as she had no desire to lose so good a friend over a misunderstanding. Yet she couldn't help but wonder just what Walter would think of her dancing with the good reverend and un-chaperoned. "We'll have to see…"

Frowning slightly for a moment Miles soon recovered and plastered a cheeky grin on his face before heading off to welcome the evening's guests and collect their tickets. Calling out over his shoulder he added. "Aye well if you change your mind I suggest you mark my card Mrs Corey, I have a feeling I will be more than popular this evening!"

- - -

Miles had been more than accurate in his prediction, he was practically the most popular gentleman in the room as so far she had only seen him sit out one dance all evening and that was only so he could exchange a few words with his counterpart and grab a glass of wine from Flora's table sauntering off with a wink as he headed off to join some pretty red head who was to be his next partner. However Miles wasn't without his competition. About an hour into the festivities Steven Collins put in an appearance, hanging on his arm was a stunning blonde but what left Flora speechless was the fact the young lady couldn't have been a day over sixteen and yet here she was out un-chaperoned and on the arm of such a man.

On spotting her behind the refreshment table Steven had made his way over to pass on his compliments. He hadn't bothered to introduce his young lady merely sending her to sit down at a table and await his return like a faithful Labrador awaiting it's masters return.

"You're looking mighty fine this evening Mrs Corey…Mr Corey not about?"

"He has had to work." Flora replied politely, pouring out Steven's two glasses of wine and hastily thrusting them at him before moving on to the next customer.

"Ah well it'd be my honour to give you a turn around the floor…Can't have a lovely lass like you sitting out the entire evening, duty can go too far you know, you shouldn't let certain people take advantage of your good nature…" He added before turning to give a pointed glare at Rev O'Brian who was charming his companions oblivious of the scrutiny.

"Thank you for your offer Mr Collins but I have no wish to dance this evening."

"Well if you prefer to sit here…Pining away for you absent love I have no doubt?"

"I only wish my husband were here but he has more important matters to attend to…and if you will excuse me so do I." Flora added cuttingly before busying herself with refilling one of the decanters until Steven took the hint and returned to his baby faced companion.

Not that he had stayed by her side for long Flora had noted with some disgust as Steven flitted from pretty young thing to pretty young thing all evening. It seemed to have turned into some macabre sort of competition for no sooner did Miles go to meet his next partner then Steven was there cajoling the young lady on to the floor before him. Not one to be so snubbed Miles returned the favour until both men were practically stalking all the women that neither had been able to cajole onto the floor. Sitting behind the refreshment table Flora had to shake her head in disgust as having ran out of docile young things to torment between them the two men moved on to other men's wives, and even then on to the more reluctant old spinsters and even a few white haired old dears.

So far things were neck and neck and the two men were rapidly running out of partners to take advantage of in their bizarre little game. It was at such a point that Miles came dashing over.

"Flora care to take that turn about the dance floor?"

"No thank you I am more than comfortable here."

"Oh but you have to…"

"Why so you can play your silly little game for a little longer, well I am sorry Miles but I have no intention of being a pawn in your macho little war with Mr Collins."

"Flora…"

"Don't you Flora me Rev O'Brian, now if you don't mind I'll start clearing up, it's getting late."

Turning her back on Miles Flora began to collect the glasses that had been left on the table placing the empties back on the large serving trays before heading out with another tray to collect others from assorted tables across the room. So preoccupied with collecting her glasses that she didn't notice a pair of strong arms clamp her shoulders until it was too late.

"Mrs Corey at last out from behind your table!" Steven insisted taking the tray from Flora's stunned hands and practically frogmarching her out on to the dance floor.

"I thank you Mr Collins but I have no wish to dance."

"Ah you'll change your mind soon enough…." Steven insisted wrapping a strong arm round her waist and pulling her uncomfortably close his alcohol-laden breath causing her to cough pointedly.

"As I said Mr Collins."

"Ah Flora there you are…I do recall you promised me this dance." Miles suddenly piped up offering the struggling lady his arm.

"The lady is with me Rev O'Brian!"

"Ah true possession is nine tenths of the law but here is another fact for you Collins if you do not take those mauling paws off of the good lady then I will have no other choice as a gentleman but to remove them for you… After all you couldn't in good conscience force so modest a lady to dance with you against her own free will?

Snorting in amusement Steven gave Flora a shove backwards sending her crashing into Miles who caught her graciously and helped her to gain her balance.

"Well he is a charmer." Miles muttered in her ear as Steven retrieved his first companion, the childlike blonde who was still sitting waiting obediently for him and hauled her physically from the dance hall raising more than a few eyebrows as he openly groped her into the bargain.

"At least he is gone."

"Indeed…So there is no reason that Madam cannot oblige me with a dance?"

Snorting in amusement Flora shook her head in amusement. "But Miles the floor is all but deserted and the orchestra look ready to pack up."

"Indeed so no better time to get a dance in."

"Alright you win!" Flora caved in curtseying politely before taking Mile's hand in her own and allowing him to sweep her off around the floor.

"You dance very well."

"Thank you. So do you." Flora replied graciously and for a moment she took the time to relax and simply enjoy the music and the floating feeling of dancing. It had been an age since she had danced, so long that she could scarcely remember the last time…Christmas Eve…With Walter a simple jig one that had ended with their first kiss. At the memory Flora blushed crimson an act that certainly caught Miles notice and he smirked knowingly wrongly assuming that he was the cause of her flustered countenance.

"Is this a private moment or can anyone cut in?"

"Walter!" Flora exclaimed delighted whirling round to come face to face with her stern husband. "I thought you said you couldn't make it…"

"I managed to work my way around it." Walter replied before pointedly holding out his hand for his wife. "If you'll excuse us Rev O'Brian I am sure you have some other of your flock to tend to!" He added sternly his cobalt blue eyes narrowing as they locked with the Irishman's darker ones and holding his gaze until Miles flinched.

"Goodnight Mrs Corey…Mr Corey."

Waiting until Miles had left Flora tried to pull her arm out of her husbands grasp. "Walter that was unbelievable rude."

"No more than he deserved, making an exhibition of you like that, god dammit Flora what on earth were you thinking? You are a married woman in case you had forgotten and yet you swan about here as if you haven't a commitment in the world mooning over that damn idiot who isn't worthy to lick your boots and well that rogue knows it…"

"Walter…"

"Oh Mr Corey so nice to see you here." A sudden gravely voice demanded. "Is this your lady wife we've all heard so much about?"

Suddenly all polite smiles Walter turned and bowed politely to the dapper gentleman addressing him. "Mr Fraser sir may I be so bold as to introduce my lady wife…Flora my dear this gentleman is Mr Fraser you may remember me mentioning Mr Fraser he is the hotel duty manager."

"Mr Fraser." Flora replied gracefully dipping into a polite curtsey.

"Charmed Mrs Corey I am sure…Why Walter you lucky fellow I've heard all about your lady's many talents but you never mentioned just how beautiful your lady wife is…Well a splendid evening all round my compliments Mrs Corey…Why you must be so proud of your little lady Walter why I scarce saw her leave her post all night, pining for you no doubt, oh and the refreshments were delightful…You'd better be careful my boy or we'll be stealing your wife out of your kitchen and supplanting her in ours…Capital…Capital…well good night to you both."

"Good night Sir."

"He seems nice."

"He is a pleasant if somewhat trying gentleman…Too soft on the workers but well there it is…We had better be off." Walter added automatically taking Flora's arm only stopping when she refused to move. "It is late Flora and I have no desire to stand around waiting for you all night."

"Then dance with me instead."

Snorting in amusement Walter snapped his answer. "I am not in the mood…If you are so anxious to dance why not return to your darling Rev's arms, you seemed more than content in them!"

Stamping her foot in frustration Flora grasped Walter's arm and yanked him round to face her. "I don't want to dance with him I want to dance with my husband!"

Raising an eyebrow in surprise at her declaration Walter simply replied by offering his wife his hand, which she gladly accepted before stepping into his arms and feeling his hand slide confidently around her waist as they began to step in time to the music. Relaxing now that his temper tantrum appeared over Flora found it increasingly difficult to keep her eyes open, the lull of the music and the warmth of Walter's arm proving to great a pull.

"So you haven't left your post all night…Sounds rather dull?" Walter asked pointedly, his insatiable curiosity provoking him to return to the one subject that was bugging him like a child with a scab.

"Hmph." Flora mumbled. "Yes."

"You look tired."

"Been up since dawn…Will sleep well tonight." Flora muttered her head dropping forward to rest on Walter's shoulder.

"Oh so you are planning to share a bed with me…I had thought I'd caught something contagious since you seem to be avoiding me like the plague!"

"Me avoid you…Oh that is rich coming from you!" Flora suddenly spat angrily her head whipping up to meet her husbands gaze.

"Well perhaps if I knew what on earth I had done wrong then perhaps I wouldn't go around treading on eggshells."

"What?"

"Well you avoid me and yet by contrast seem to spend your every waking hour either working for or talking about the oh so perfect Rev O'Brian." Walter added sarcastically. "Dear god woman are you completely blind, his only interest is in getting into your petticoats, well I will not allow you to humiliate me into the bargain!"

"Humiliate You!" Flora demanded. "Not everything in the world is about you Walter! And just because you are some lust driven animal does not mean that everyone else is the same."

That was going too far and from the way her husband's vein throbbed dangerously in his temple Flora didn't know whether to run or simply find cover and wait till after the explosion.

"Lust driven animal am I…" Walter spat his grip on her arm tightening painfully as he half frogmarched half dragged his wife towards the exit pausing only long enough to snatch their coats from the stunned cloakroom attendant before marching out into the night.

"Walter let me go…"

"An animal…Well Madam let us wait till we get home and I'll be only too delighted to acquaint you with a real lust driven animal."

- - -

As soon as they stepped through the door and Walter cast his coat moodily on the floor Flora wrenched her arm free and quickly placed the dining table in between herself and her husband. Turning to glare at her Walter took a few calming breaths before snapping out. "I am not a violent man Flora so don't you dare stand there with that look on your face I have no intention of lowering myself to striking you no matter how sorely I am tempted!"

"How dare…"

"How dare I? How dare you more like? Out in public making yourself and I into a laughing stock in front of the entire town and my superior included. Do you have no pride woman?"

"I did nothing wrong, I danced twice all evening, once with Miles and once with yourself. I was hardly acting the role of a loose woman Walter so don't you dare reprimand me as such." Flora retorted angrily crossing her arms over her chest and drawing herself up to her full height with her sternest Mrs Ryan expression on her face.

Snorting in amusement the former butler toyed with the edge of the tablecloth before pacing over to the fireside decanter and pouring himself a large snifter of brandy, a housewarming gift from a grateful Steven Collins. "Oh so what do you propose I do then Flora? Ignore your current flirtation with the good Reverend, turn a blind eye and shoulder the humiliation with good humour?"

"What flirtation?" Flora demanded. "I have helped out at the Sunday school and then organised part of the dance this evening, how on earth can even your twisted mind turn that into some sordid affair?"

Whirling round Walter slammed the crystal glass down on the dining table and fixed Flora with a piercing gaze. "You dare to imply I am imaging things? When my…when my wife spends all her free time out my house dammit sometimes in the middle of the night ensconced with a rogue like Miles O'Brian you expect me to believe that the pair of you are simply friends?"

"YES I DO!"

"You must mistake me for an idiot madam!"

"Well if the title fits!" Flora spat back testily watching as the vein began to throb in Walter's temple as his colour began to change slowly from pink to red to an almost purple colour. "Walter I…"

"Don't even try to pretend you didn't mean that, do not even insult my intelligence by trying to take it back."

"Fine then I won't."

"Well at least we are now talking plainly. Perhaps you will allow me to continue in the same vein? For I wouldn't want there to be any misunderstanding when I say this for I am deadly earnest. I will ask you one last time Madam are you or are you not engaged in an…in a sordid affair with that Irish…"

"How dare you of all people ask that? The last time I checked Mr Corey you were the one out in town engaging the services of professionals and making us into a laughing stock, the fallout of which you expected me to deal with I might add."

"So you admit it then? Have you done this just to get back at me for humiliating you?"

"I am not going to justify that accusation with an answer!" Flora hissed angrily matching his gimlet gaze with an icy glare of her own.

His jaw trembling and fists clenched at his sides Walter looked like a veritable tower of rage and he only managed to spit out the words like shot from a rifle. "I see Madam well as you refuse to cooperate that leaves me in a difficult position does it not?"

"Your position is not my concern."

"Let me make my position clear then either you promise to never see that man again save across a crowded church or you can leave my house this very night and never ever come back and darken my doorstep again…Run off with your lover if you like and stop this cruel game you are playing Madam!"

"You are telling me to leave?" Flora asked astonished at Walter's declaration.

"It is your choice madam, obey your husband's wishes or leave my home…Perhaps you need some time to think it over?" He added sarcastically grasping his coat and pulling it back on.

"Where are you going?"

"I do not see that that is any of your business!" Walter retorted sharply. "However whenever I do return I will be expecting an answer and just in case I am not satisfied I suggest you pack in advance." And with that Walter turned and stormed back out of the front door leaving Flora to sink down into the fireside chair her whole body trembling as reality of the situation sunk in.

- - -


	9. Chapter 9

- - -

It had taken a few minutes for the reality of the situation to actually sink in and once it had Flora couldn't help the feeling of righteous anger that began bubbling up inside her. How dare he give her such an ultimatum she was his wife not some animal to be commanded? Getting up out of her chair Flora stormed into the kitchen, she would simply ignore him after all it was not like he would physically throw her out was it? And besides it was probably a harsh declaration spoken in haste and he was no doubt regretting it now. However if he wanted her forgiveness then he had damn well better go further than just letting her stay in her own home and apologise preferably down on his knees with suitable grovelling.

"Did you have a nice time…" A sudden voice asked from the kitchen doorway. Starting round in her seat Flora caught sight of Mr Collins lounging against the doorframe making the place look untidy.

"It was a most pleasant evening Mr Collins." Flora retorted sharply and began to fuss with Walter's loose papers until her odious lodger got the hint and realised she was not in the mood to engage in conversation.

"You and Old Miles seem to be having a whale of a time…"

Clenching her jaw Flora bit back her retort, it was bad enough that Walter thought he had the right to question her but for this nobody to do it, however she knew from experience that the more attention she gave his accusations the longer the rotten man would hang around.

"I said you and the Reverend seemed to be getting very cosy…I doubt Mr Corey will be happy when he finds out…"

"Mr Collins!" Flora snapped before she could stop herself. "I do not think that that is any of your business it is between my husband and myself…"

"And Rev O'Brien apparently!" Steven sniggered in response slowly sidling over from the kitchen and drunkenly weaving his way around the furniture before slumping into Walter's fireside chair and helping himself to a large brandy.

"Don't you think you've had enough already this evening?"

"Don't you bloody tell me what to do!" Steven barked back, his eyes narrowing as they tried vainly to focus on her. "You…You think you're so bloody righteous and perfect, sitting there and staring down your pointy nose at everyone else…Oh look there is Mr Collins the worse for drink…" Steven added in his best high pitched snooty female impersonation.

"I didn't…"

"Oh I know women like you…All starch and corsets and bible bashing, sitting on you prim little mountains and throwing stones at the likes of me just cause we don't bow and scrape and say the right things…And you well despite all your pretence of virtue and charity you're cheating on your own husband with a vicar no less…Why he doesn't put you over his knee and give you a darn good thrashing I don't know?"

Furious Flora got her feet intending to storm off up to her room and pack, to be so insulted twice in one night was unbearable and perhaps if she did go through the charade of packing then Walter might come more quickly to his senses, however she suddenly found her escape impeded as Steven's hand clamped down on her arm and dragged her back.

"No for once you are going to listen to me…You need to be taught a lesson my girl and if your husband is too weak to do it…" The rest of the threat remained unsaid as Steven pulled the struggling Flora into his arms.

"Let go of me…"

"Or what?"

"I'll scream!"

Snorting in amusement Steven threw his free arm in the air dramatically. "Oh and who the hell is going to hear you out here of all places?"

"Walter…He's only gone for a breath of fresh air…He'll be back any moment…"Flora insisted trying to ignore the stench of Steven's boozy breath as it oozed over her face and the unpleasant feelings of nausea that being pressed against him elicited.

"Oh pull the other one Flora it's got bells on it!…Now how about we got and get nice and cosy just the two of us, I'll show you the error of your ways and perhaps then I won't go telling you beloved Walter about you and your…"

"Why wait why not tell me now?"

Freezing as if some flicker of self preservation had suddenly kicked in Steven turned and caught sight of his landlord and former friend standing in the doorway looking as if he arrived from the very gates of hell and had brought the worst of it with him.

"Walter!" Flora cried out in relief managing to free herself from Steven's now lax grasp and dash over to her husband. Throwing herself into his surprisingly unresponsive arms she buried her head into his chest sobbing with relief. "Thank god you're home…"

"Yes indeed it seems I have once more arrived at an opportune moment…" The former butler let the implication hang in the air until his confused wife glanced up at him.

"Walter?"

"Flora go upstairs…Mr Collins and I are going to have a little chat…"

"But Walter?"

"Now Flora…Or are you going to continue to disobey me?"

For a moment his wife seemed poised to argue back but one more glance at her husband's expression had her quickly scampering for the staircase. She had barely made it along the corridor when the sound of the first blow echoed upstairs. Sitting down on their bed Flora covered her ears with her hands so she could block out the fighting but she was unable to block out the memory of the look of disdain that Walter had granted her. He was still furious over Miles and no doubt his ultimatum would stand regardless of Steven's boorish actions, moving to the wardrobe she began to pull out her dresses determined that when Walter came up to face her that she would call his bluff and that would be an end to it.

- - -

Panting as he lay on the floor beside the nasty shards of his former brandy glass Steven raised his fingers to gingerly touch his bloodied lip. "Oh that one is going to cost you Corey…I've gone easy on you up to know, on accounts of it must having been a shock to find your missus all over another bloke…"

"Don't you dare Collins…"

"Oh I dare…I mean it is hardly surprising is it, I mean if she has an eye for O'Brien then she'd have to be blind not to fancy me an all!"

"Shut your mouth or I will shut it for you!" Walter hissed before advancing on his tenant and heaving the unsteady man to his feet leaning him against the dining table before another slug to the stomach at Steven wheezing.

"Hit…a nerve…have I?" He managed to gasp as he tried to breathe.

"Have you no common sense Collins?"

"At least I have my pride!" The younger man bit back nastily before lashing out with his foot and catching Walter on the shin causing him to yelp in pain. "Letting that woman dictate to you like that…A man who isn't the master in his own home isn't a man worth bothering with!"

"Oh I am the master in my own house!" Walter sneered before landing another uppercut on Steven's jaw this one jarring him so hard his teeth rattled and the lodger went sprawling back across the table. "Now as the man it is my duty to put out the rubbish…" Walter added before grasping Steven by the collar and dragging him towards the door where with great relish he deposited him in the newly manured rose beds. Not satisfied with removing Steven's own odious presence from the house Walter strode through the house like a man possessed snatching up items that Steven had introduced to the house before heading up to the man's bedroom.

- - -

Hearing her husband's heavy tread on the stair Flora prepared herself for the inevitable kicking open of the door and harsh words and yet instead Walter's footsteps seemed to march right past her door and down the corridor. For a moment Flora stared at the growing mountain of clothes that was laid out on the bed wondering if she should start packing them into her trunk or if perhaps that was going too far, however her curiosity over just what Walter had done to their lodger soon got the better of her and she abandoned her packing in favour of following her husband into Steven's room.

"Walter?" She asked curiously from the threshold watching as her husband appeared to be ripping the room to pieces. "Walter are you alright?"

"I will be momentarily!" Her husband snapped back gathering together handfuls of clothing and storming over to the window. Dropping the pile on the floor Walter wrestled the small window open before scooping up the clothing and thrusting it out the window watching with satisfaction as the assorted socks and nightshirts drifted off into the night.

"Walter what on earth are you doing?"

"I would have thought that would have been obvious Flora!" He snapped back and for the first time turned to face his wife who gasped in horror at the obvious bruising on his face.

"You're hurt…" Flora scolded crossing the room to get a proper look at her husband's injuries and so noticing the nasty looking gash across his hand.

"It's nothing…Just a scratch…"

"It is nothing of the kind Walter Corey!" Flora retorted sharply before grabbing one of Steven's newly laundered shirts and tearing off a strip to wrap around the oozing wound. "There that's better but you really should bathe it and make sure there is no glass left in the cut."

"Oh stop fussing woman!"

Sighing deeply Flora ran her hand through the loose curls that framed her face before pacing away from her husband exasperated by his defensive stance. "Fine I'll stop…I'll stop fussing and bothering and even caring, I mean you seem to resent me when I am trying to be close to you and when I keep my distance you accuse me of infidelity, just how am I supposed to win with you Walter?"

"It is not about winning!" Walter snapped testily. "It's about being a responsible mature adult who accepts the consequences for their actions!"

"What actions?" Flora pleaded. "What exactly have I done wrong? I am not having inappropriate relations with Miles O'Brian and I certainly have never encouraged Mr Collins, in fact did I not come to you and say how uncomfortable I was with him in the house but you said that Steven had to be jesting that I was too old for him to be interested in!"

"Why didn't you tell me if he was harassing you?"

Resigned Flora just gave up, it was becoming all too obvious to her that Walter just didn't care for her, it was almost as though he just wanted to be able to blame her for everything. "I tried…I tried to but you told me we needed the money so I thought it wouldn't matter…that I could cope for a little while longer…and besides he had promised to keep his distance and no matter what you think about me I have done nothing to encourage such behavior."

"Just like you did nothing to encourage Miles?" Walter sneered sarcastically.

"So you believe Steven's lies over me, and despite knowing me for years, knowing the sort of woman I am you still think I am capable of such deception?"

"But do I madam? Have I ever really known the real you?"

Whirling round Flora couldn't hold back the urge to slap that look off of Walter's face however the sharp sound as her hand connected with his cheek surprised her just as much as it did Walter. For a moment he looked at her in stunned surprise before lifting his own hand to caress his red cheek. A moment later and the same hand was grasping her roughly by the shoulders as Walter pulled her firmly against him his mouth moving to cover hers possessively. For a moment Flora fought a battle on two fronts, one within herself fighting her own desire to just throw her arms around his neck and give herself whole heartedly and the other with Walter trying to free herself from his iron like grip.

"Corey You'll pay for this you Bastard!" Steven's voice screeched up from below the window accompanied by the clatter of a large stone as it cracked the windowpane.

Jumping apart Walter turned to examine the deep cracks in his window whilst Flora took the chance to place some much needed space between them, trying to calm her racing pulse lest she swoon. The feeling of his arms around her and the press of his lips against hers still lingered and her whole body positively vibrated but she had to fight this after everything that he had said and accused her of she couldn't give in now not before he admitted he had been wrong.

"Get lost Collins…" Walter bellowed down at the retreating figure of his former lodger before turning back to face his wife. Taking a deep breath he watched, as Flora seemed to prefer to climb the walls rather than meet his gaze. "Well?"

"Well what?"

"My ultimatum from earlier it still stands… I simply will not put up with a wife holding me up to such ridicule. If you want to live under my roof then it will be on my grace and under my rules…" Walter paused watching as Flora positively bristled her shining eyes hardening at his words. Yet Walter wasn't prepared to back down now and if she was to capitulate then she needed to know just what he expected. "You are to avoid any male company other than mine and young Walters, anything other than a passing good morning must be reported to me for if I hear it from anyone else then there will be hell to pay!"

Biting her lip Flora turned on her heel and stormed back to their room returning to her mound of packing, now furiously forcing things haphazardly into her open trunks. She could feel Walter standing in the doorway watching her. "I am not chattel Walter…I refuse to be treated like property, I will not have you telling me who I can and cannot speak to."

"Then it appears you have already made your choice!"

Glancing up from her packing Flora fought back a sob to meet his gaze. "If that is your last word on it then I will choose to leave this house and never darken it again."

Nodding sharply Walter turned pausing for a moment to add. "I will stay in Steven's old room tonight…I…" He trailed off whatever else he was going to say lost as he turned and left his wife to collapse in amongst her petticoats to cry herself to sleep.

- - -

It had almost been a month since the parish dance Walter noted glumly as he marked off the date on his desk calendar. A month that had seen significant upheaval in his life, his house had been invaded by a rather frail and odious woman a Mrs Peabrook who had condescended to become his and Walter's housekeeper. She had in reality only been in the house a few days but already the murky smell of old biddies was permeating his living space the scent of stale lavender and oil of violets seemed to cling to every piece of furniture. He hadn't wanted to get a housekeeper at all but necessity had forced him to acknowledge the reality of the situation, Flora wasn't coming home. He had held out hope for the first fortnight that tomorrow she would be home, that he would arrive home from work and there she would be sat in front of the fire her bags around her and a pleading expression on her face; he would of course have been gracious and welcomed her back without a word being said but she hadn't come.

The stubborn obstinate pig headed woman hadn't returned to him, hadn't even sent word of where she was living now and if hadn't been for some quiet inquiries on his own part then he would still have been in the dark as to her whereabouts. A common lodging house down by the docks, working as a skivy in some of the local houses and taking in washing of all things could it be possible to sink much lower? It was typical that such a thing would happen right at the time when his life seemed to be on up and up. He had told Flora that anytime now he would be getting that promotion and now here he sat in his own office and the much-coveted position of concierge under his belt, true it meant longer hours but at least now he started work in daylight and finished in time to go home for a late supper. None of that would have mattered if he was coming home to his wife's cooking and conversation but instead he was faced with Mrs Peabrook's unappealing stews and the never-ending silence of his parlour.

And then there was Walter…

Settling himself back down behind his desk Walter Corey ran his hands through his hair in frustration. His nephew was growing more and more uncontrollable, it had started small Walter giving him the silent treatment over breakfast but lately things were spiralling out of control the boy was openly cheeking him to his face and Mrs Peabrook had been more than vocal over his nephew's behaviour. Then of course there was the newest development… He paused reaching out for the letter that sat on his desk…

'Dear Mr Corey,

It is with regret I am writing to inform you that your Nephew Master Walter Corey is hereby expelled from St John's Preparatory School. Despite numerous warnings and disciplinary actions your nephew's continued bad behaviour has proven too disruptive to our teaching environment and it has been a joint decision by the teaching staff and governors to remove him from our establishment.

Yours Faithfully

Miss Emelda Weatherspoon

Headmistress.'

That had arrived in the mornings post and Walter still hadn't decided what he was going to do about it, it was times like these that he wished he had Flora to talk things over with, if she was home then he would know what to do, if she was home then this would probably never have happened in the first place…

- - -

"E're's the sheets from number thirty…"

Sighing Flora nodded grimly as the armfuls of dirty sheets were dumped into her washing barrel. It had to be nearing lunchtime as she dipped and scrubbed the laundry before wringing out the most of the water and heading over to the huge and stiff mangle that sat in the corner whic had claimed more than a few laundry maids fingers over the years. The talk of fingers made her gaze down at her own hands, they now looked like washer women's hands all red and course from immersion in water all day and the rough caustic soap she had to use. If Walter could see her now then he would scarcely look twice at her as she appeared a mere shadow of the woman she once was, her once ivory complexion was now so pale that she looked to be little more than a ghostly figure in the wrong light. The deep shadows under her eyes were testament to her current living conditions, it never paid to sleep too deeply in a doss house, as people were only too happy to relieve a deep sleeper of the contents of their purse.

Suddenly the bell for lunch break shattered the relative silence of the laundry room and the rest of the women eagerly abandoned their duties to enjoy the remainder of the summer sunshine and a tankard or two of ale on the lawn next to the nearest pub. They had never invited Flora to accompany them, from the very first they had isolated her, given her all the worse jobs and excluded her from conversation; she was a disgrace apparently a wife who had left her husband. The older woman muttered about her behind her back and warned the young ones from keeping her company lest they risk catching her disobedience and ruin their chances of a good match for life.

And Walter hadn't even come to check up on her…

It had been weeks and she hadn't heard a word from her husband it was though the moment she had walked out of the door Walter had wiped his hands of her…She had listened out when people spoke of him of course and she had learnt of his search for a housekeeper and her subsequent appointment, she had even seen her from a distance of course and although she was loath to admit it part of her had been relieved to see how elderly and unattractive the new appointment was. Although she had chosen to leave Walter she still couldn't stomach the idea of some other woman coming into her house and taking her place, the thought of her working in her kitchen, of sitting at her place at the dining table, of helping young Walter with his homework, of sleeping in her bed with her husband…

Making her way out into the sunshine Flora rubbed her tired eyes before settling herself down in her usual place, back against the wall she enjoyed the sunshine and the view down over the marketplace where the bustle of humanity was at its zenith. Reaching into her pocket she pulled out the small carefully wrapped parcel that contained her meagre lunch, she was just about to take a bite of the apple when a familiar face appeared in the crowd. Getting to her feet so she could watch his progress Flora noted that he wasn't alone there was a whole group of young lads up to some sort of mischief and Walter was running wild with them. It was easy for someone with her vantage point to see what they were up to, a couple of the lads would distract a barrow boy causing a scrap in front of him and knocking over a few items whilst another lad stepped in and snatched up choice items from the abandoned stall. Flora watched in horror as this unfolded before her very eyes and Walter, her own nephew began to stuff assorted items into the pockets of his jacket. But the fool wasn't quick and careful enough and his actions caught the attention of the stall holder, screaming bloody murder the old man reached out and caught a panicking Walter by the collar whilst his so called friends took that moment to escape and leave him to face the music alone.

She didn't even think twice about it, darting down the path to the market until breathless she came face to face with Walter and the Stallholder who was yelling for someone to fetch the law.

"Please sir…He's my nephew…"

"He is? Well you should be ashamed to know him…Little thief!" The beefy stallholder sneered back shaking young Walter around by his collar to emphasis his every word. "What's the matter boy no father to tan your hide?"

"Please sir surely there is no need to involve the law?" Flora pleaded. "I can assure you he will be more than satisfactorily punished for his actions…"

"But what about my stock…Not a day goes past without one of those little buggers pilfering my stock…No it's time to make a stand, make an example out of one of them maybe then the other's will stop…"

"Please…" Flora asked in her most pathetic simpering voice laying a restraining hand on the barrowman's arm. "I would be happy to compensate you for any damage of course."

"Well now…I suppose…" He added cagily his eyes lighting up at the thought of turning a quick profit.

"At cost of course." Flora retorted sharply. "Shall we say 3 shillings?" She added reaching into her pocket and pulling out her hard earned wages waving the glinting coins in front of the merchant watching as his eyes immediately fixed on the money.

"I think that would do nicely Missus…"

With a tense smile Flora handed over her wages before guiding a still shaking Walter out of the market and into the nearest alley. As soon as they were out of sight Flora turned to face her nephew.

"Just what in the name of all things holy do you think you were doing?" Flora hissed down at the boy.

Shrugging his shoulders Walter continued to stare stubbornly at the floor his thin lips pressed tightly together.

"Who are those boys Walter?"

Again another defiant shrug was her answer.

"Why aren't you at school?"

"Don't go to school anymore…The old trout face kicked me out…" Walter muttered bitterly before kicking out at a loose pebble and leaning back against the alley wall his arms crossed defensively.

"But…What on earth has your Uncle to say about it?"

"Dunno…"

"And does he know about that group of boys you've been hanging about with?"

"Dunno…" Walter retorted stubbornly and then with a spark of defiance and anger he added. "Why don't you ask him…Oh no I forgot you left!"

"That is none of your business Walter…It is between your Uncle and myself but that doesn't mean that I have ceased to care about you and worry about what you have been up to?"

"Could have fooled me!" Walter spat back nastily his blue eyes narrowing with anger as they glared up at Flora from his bruised and dirty face. "You just left without saying anything…Everyone always leaves…Me mum, me dad and you…Uncle Walter will be next…"

"You're Uncle cares about you as do I…I didn't want to leave you Walter…"

"Oh pull the other one its got bells on it!"

"Walter!" Flora exclaimed shocked by the boy's rude bitterness. "Apologise at once!"

"Oh go to hell you are not my mother so don't try and pretend like you are…" Walter retorted before making a move to escape. "Why don't you really go away…You're not blood and I never want to see you again!"

"Oh no you don't my boy I may not be your mother but I refuse to leave you like this…Your Uncle needs to know and he is 'blood' as you put it…Let him decide what to do with you."

- -


	10. Chapter 10

- - -

Walter Corey was in his element hard at work examining the contents of the hotel's wine cellar, it had taken some persuasion on his part but after relentless campaigning he had obtained Mr Fraser's permission to reevaluate the quality of their wine list. Standing amongst the dusty bottles he noted down on his detailed list just what they had grading each by vineyard and age humming a contented tune to himself as he worked. However his contented solitude was not to last as a sharp tapping interrupted his privacy.

"Yes?"

"Ere Mr Corey Sir…" It was Derewood the hotel's bell boy and general dogs body. "There is a lady ere to see you and a lad…Ummm she say's she's your missus?"

For a moment Walter felt a flash of delight, Flora had come to him she was backing down she wanted to come home…But the mention of his nephew brought with it more negative connotations, she wasn't here for him she was here because of Walter. Clenching his fist he crumpled the carefully scripted list of Chardonnays and Cabernet Sauvignons before quickly storming up the stairs. Standing in the foyer looking out of place in their worn clothing amongst the splendor Flora and young Walter were drawing more than a few pointed glances from the resident guests and Walter could tell from the ill concealed sniggering of his colleagues that less than flattering comments had been made. Crossing the hall quickly Walter herded his family out of the public scrutiny and into the relative privacy of his office.

"Just what the hell do you think you are doing here?"

For a moment Flora looked stunned at his aggression, then her pale cheeks flushed with anger and grasping young Walter by the collar she thrust him at his Uncle. "I caught him stealing from the market, funnily enough I thought you just might like to know!"

"What?" Walter demanded in horror glancing back and forth from Flora's expression of righteous conviction to young Walter's gloomy pout of preadolescent rebellion.

"Had you any idea the gang of ruffians he has been hanging round with, thieves and scallywags the lot of them or are you quite happy to let him run wild not even in school?"

Biting his lip to try and control his temper Walter fixed his nephew with his sternest gaze. "Walter…I will deal with you later, you are to go home immediately…. Immediately do you hear?"

"Yeah…"

"Yes what?"

"Yes Sir!"

"Then go!" Walter snapped watching as his nephew scampered for the door leaving him alone with his wife. Taking a deep breath Walter settled down behind his desk resting his hands against the polished oak. "Why did you have to bring him here now of all times?"

"He's your nephew I must have mistakenly thought you would care one way or the other!" Flora countered unable to believe Walter's attitude.

"But to bring him here…I work here Flora I simply cannot have people gossiping about this, dear god it is bad enough at the moment…Do you think everyone is ignorant about our predicament…They all know you walked out but to have a thief for a nephew…"

"Oh so is your reputation more important than your nephew?"

Sighing in frustration Walter retorted sharply. "No but I would appreciate you not bringing our domestic problems into my place of employment! If you want to discuss it then… Call at the house…"

Shaking her head at his coldness unable to believe that he was discuss his nephew and their problems as if it were no more than an inconvenience to be solved, turning she headed towards the door ignoring Walter as he rose quickly from his seat and began towards her. "I thought you told me never to darken your doorstep again?"

Stopping in his tracks as if she had slapped him one more across his face Walter pulled back as if wounded. "Fine…Fine then I can survive without your continued interfering…Walter is my nephew after all not your concern…He ceased to be your concern when you walked out on both of us…He doesn't need your mothering and I do not need your lecturing Madam…"

"If that is how you really feel?"

"It is!"

"Then I…I…" Flora stuttered unable to meet Walter's gaze, holding herself together by a mere thread. "Do not concern yourself any further Mr Corey I will not be bothering you again!" And with that she turned and with all the dignity she could muster turned and strode out of his office.

- - -

Flora was still fuming when she arrived back at work her short lunch break all but squandered and so tired and hungry she went back to her arduous work ignoring the barely whispered comments of her neighbors. It was getting dark when she finally finished and wrapping her shawl tightly around her slender frame she hurried amongst the dark and dangerous alleys skirting dunks and sailors until she reached the blessed so called safety of her lodgings. She was just going up the stairs when Mrs Haverstock the doss house matron called out from her sitting room.

"Ere Corey…"

Sighing Flora took a deep breath and ventured into the old soap's quarters, the smell was like a physical force, the stench of gin and urine lingered in the walls and clung to the tatty furniture.

"Mrs Haverstock?" Flora queried as she peered into the gloom, spotting the sozzold old woman in her favorite chair by the fireplace. "I can pay my rent tomorrow…"

"Hmm…" The old woman snorted in annoyance before heaving her well rounded frame from her chair. "Tomorrow it better be Mrs…But 'ere that vicar chap came over today to see Mrs Samuels and her little one he dropped this off for ya…Beats me how he got it?"

Taking the grubby fingered envelope Flora held the paper up to the dim light quickly making out her brother's stilted somewhat childish hand as it spelled out her old address, Walter must have given it to Miles to give to her the Sunday before after all considering what he believed he must have assumed they would be seeing a lot of each other. Well he had been wrong on that score, perhaps it had been cutting off her nose to spite her face but a married woman who had left her husband couldn't be too careful. Of course that little voice in the back of her mind whispered it had nothing at all to do with proving Walter wrong until he had no choice but to ask you back on bended knee now was it?

Ignoring her landlady's downright nosy gawping she turned and dashed up to her dormitory, her bed was last on the right and at the end sat her locked trunks, pulling the key out from its hiding place on the knotted twine round her neck Flora bent and unlocked her trunk. Pulling out her candle she lit it carefully and breaking the seal on her letter she unfolded her note once more rejoicing that Mrs Haverstock had never learnt to read.

"My Dearest Sister,

How are things with you? I hope that your husband and your nephew are well and that Eastbourne suits you all. Your letter was something of a surprise but a pleasant one and you have our congratulations on your nuptials. However I won't keep from you how disappointed everyone was not to be invited over for the wedding or even that we weren't informed before the blessed even took place, Mother especially took it badly and cried for two days solid that you would not be married in out local church like the rest of us.

However the past is just that the past and best forgotten. The rest of us are well, of course there are the odd cold or bought of rheumatism for mother oh and then there is of course mad aunt Maud who is giving everyone hell as usual. She has worn out her welcome at our Lucy's and that is for certain and now we are having to put up with her which of course upsets Mother as she has to share her room. If only she were strong enough to go back to her own cottage or we had enough money to pay for a nurse…But I won't go into detail.

If only you and your family would come settle in Ireland then you could take your rightful turn as well, I suppose the possibility of sending her over the sea would prove too much for her frail health but if that were an option my dear sister then I would take it….'

Dropping the letter into her lap Flora suddenly had an epiphany…Aunt Maud of course, she could look after and her family need never know about her estrangement. She could tell them that Walter had had to go abroad to work and that he had decided that rather than stay here alone and she should visit her family…Young Walter could have been sent to school…

After all it was not like she had anything worth staying around here for…

- - -

The next day seemed to passed interminably slowly for Walter, after his confrontation with Flora he had gone home and dealt with Walter and he had been had pressed not to lash out the boy in his frustration. However despite his restraint sleep had not come easily to him that night and he had tossed and turned to the wee hours before sleep finally claimed him and even then he had been plagued by the strangest nightmares. So even when he got to work he had been distracted all day, he would be reading through the day's post and his mind would start to wander unable to keep from pondering the information that Walter had told him. He had been too harsh on her, far too harsh, it wasn't as though Walter was even her responsibility and yet she had jumped in to help him without a second thought and it had cost her. Reaching into his pocket as he fingered the coins that needed to be returned to their rightful owner, he would take them to her lodgings after work that evening and it would give them time to talk.

It was later than he had planned that Walter made his way into Eastbourne's docklands, pulling his coat tighter around him he kept his head down and avoiding meeting the eye of any of the area's more insalubrious characters. The pubs were spilling out into the streets and gangs of drunken sailors were gathered on the corners squandering their pay on drink and whores as Walter pushed his way through turning a blind eye to the more unsavory sights as he headed to the doss house where his wife was staying. It was almost unbelievable that Flora was living surrounded by such things, well if nothing else he was putting a stop to this there was no way his wife would live in such circumstances she was packing her bags and come home that instant if he had to carry her back himself!

Pausing at Mrs Haverstock Ladies Boarding House Walter rapped sharply on the shabbily painted door, ignoring the flecks of paint that came away on his glove.

"Good Evening Madam excuse the lateness…" Walter began when the door opened slightly before a shrill and slurred voice shrieked out.

"NO MEN!" And slammed the door shut in his face.

Taking a deep breath Walter rapped again this time louder and more determined.

"I already told you Sonny Jim No men, this is a respectable house for ladies and there is no men after dark!"

"I am looking for my wife!"

"Lost her 'ave you?" The old crone cackled before adding. "No wives 'ere! Now be off with ya!"

However Walter wedged his foot in the door before she could shut it again. "I know she is here and of course I am prepared to make things worth your while…" He added reaching into his pocket and pulling out a sovereign which glinted in the candlelight and caught the gleam in the old woman's eye.

For a moment Mrs Haverstock seemed to umm and ahhh but she finally opened the door a fraction and grasping the sovereign hurried him inside and into her parlor. "Alright then since you're a gentleman but I'll be the one to fetch her, can't 'ave a man just wandering about me property and you two can chat in my sitting room, I'll be just outside the door just so nothing that shouldn't doesn't happen!"

Biting back a sharp retort and insulted Walter agreed reluctantly taking a look around the dark and dingy sitting room which reeked of gin and smoke, for a moment he looked at the chair thoughtfully wondering if it was safe to sit on before finally resolving to stand. "If you would just fetch Mrs Corey…"

"Corey?" Mrs Haverstock snorted in amusement before breaking out into a cackle at Walter's confused expression. "That'll be a bit bloody difficult Sonny Jim you see she up and left with no notice this morning...Mind you she did pay her rent for the rest of the week…"

"What? But she can't have…Where did she go?"

"Well don't ask me. People don't pay me to nose into their affairs!" Mrs Haverstock snapped testily before returning to the door.

"But you must have some idea?" Walter added.

"I might 'ave I might not 'ave that depends me memory is not what it once was, it's me age you see!"

Gripping the doorframe tightly Walter resisted the urge to reach out and strangle the life out of the old woman and his fury must have shown on his face as Mrs Haverstock's flushed face quickly turned white and she dragged the front door open. "Ask that vicar he might know I remembers him helping her with her bags and he was driving a trap…"

That was all Walter needed to hear and pushing his way past the old woman he stormed out into the street, barging his way through the town he hardly took notice of his surroundings this time it was other people who scampered to get out of his way. Before he realized it he was standing in front of the rectory and hammering on the door, all regard for the lateness of the hour had gone out of the window and he was running on pure fury.

The moment the door opened he pushed it hard and sent the occupant flying, gazing down he caught sight of a stunned Miles sprauled across the floor rubbing his sore head. "What the hell…"

"Where is she?"

For a moment Miles seemed confused by Walter's demand having been distracted from his nightly bedtime preparations by the hammering at the door. "She is not here Walter!"

"Like I would believe you…Now I mean it O'Brian bring my wife down here now or I swear I will tear this place with my bare hands until I find her!" Walter countered pushing further into the house and slamming open the doors peering into the gloomy rooms.

"Stop being an idiot Corey!" Miles snapped back getting to his feet and following the enraged husband through his house. "You can search every room if you must but Flora isn't here she's already gone!"

Sneering Walter turned to glare at Miles before darting up the stairs. "Yes I am sure you want me to believe that, want me to turn and leave you to carry on your seduction of my wife but I will not stand for it, she's my wife and she's coming home with me!"

"Oh so now you want her back?"

"I never wanted her to leave in the first place another thing I can lay at your door…I mean call yourself a man of god yet you go around driving wedges between man and wife and then spiriting the deluded woman away before she has time to come to her senses."

Shaking his head in bewilderment Miles followed Walter as he searched through the wardrobe in his bedroom. "You're wife is not here, I have not seduced anyone and if anyone has driven a wedge between you and your wife then that is solely your own doing!…She came to me in tears after you throw her out your office, what kind of man are you?"

"At least I am a man and as such I will not be made a fool of by my own wife, not in public nor in private!"

"The only person making a fool of your Walter is YOU!" Miles snapped grabbing hold of Walter's arm and pushing him firmly into a chair. "Now you are going to sit there and listen to me without interrupting or god help me there I no way I am going to tell you where she is!" He added watching as Walter turned a dangerous shade of red yet thankfully made no move to rise or interrupt. "There is nothing between Flora and myself except friendship, even if I had more tender feelings for her there is no way that Flora would ever allow me to act on them. She is your wife and she takes the promises she made to you very seriously, nothing I could say or do would persuade her to break them and I am not the sort of man to pressure her to do so…"

"Oh so that is why you were always hanging around her then, like a bee around the honey pot, if you never had any interest in her why interfere in our lives?"

Ignoring Walter's interruption Miles continued on regardless. "Nothing is going on with us, nor could ever happen at least not whilst Flora is actually in love with you! Something you might have realized if you had bothered to listen instead of dictate or even stopped to think before throwing her out!"

Against such a declaration Walter had no retort, Miles had to be mistaken, Flora might have some feelings of duty and responsibility towards him and perhaps if he was fortunate some lingering sense of friendship and camaraderie but love? "Do not taunt me sir!"

"Oh I give up! The two of you are impossible, it is obvious to everyone else the high regard you have for one another yet you seem determined to ignore it…It beats me why you even want her bac if you are indifferent to each other as you claim?"

"She is my wife, her place is by my side…" Walter muttered sadly playing with the fringe on the cushion. "Everything is falling apart without her, Walter is unmanageable, the house is at odds and ends and…"

"So is that all she is, someone to tidy up your messes and govern your unruly nephew?" Miles snorted in disgust.

"No!" Walter snapped back angrily jumping to his feet and pacing over to the fireplace where he leaned against the mantle. "No that is not all but you will forgive me if I chose not to take into my confidence a man who I think has acted in a less than gentlemanly fashion! Suffice it to say I don't just need her back…I want her back…I miss her."

Sighing deeply Miles shook his head, they were both impossible they needed their heads knocking together and locking together in a room until they had everything sorted out. "She's going back to Ireland, her aunt is sick and she is going to look after her…She caught the noon train to Bristol and plans to take the morning packet over the Irish Sea…She had me send them a telegram this afternoon to let them know when to expect her…If you sent a telegram to the shipping office and caught the early morning train then you might have a chance of stopping her, persuade her to hear you out but I cannot promise anything."

"Do you think she would?"

Sighing Miles pulled on his jacket and ushering Walter towards the door he added. "I have a friend in the telegraph office lets go see if we can persuade him to work late this evening?"

- - -

The telegram had been sent not that the telegraph operator had been at all happy about being dragged from his cosy warm bed by an inpatient husband and a pontificating preacher who had threatened him with all sorts of hell fire and brimstone if he refused. Yet now after it was sent Walter felt more nervous than ever, he paced into the kitchen and took one look at the cold platter old Mrs Peabrook had left him out of the kindness of her moldy old heart. Picking at the cold meats finically before finally pushing the plate away Walter ran his hands through his hair, just what was he going to say to her? Would it be better to just go with the flow of the occasion or perhaps it would be better to make a few notes beforehand, just so he didn't go off topic or forget to say something important. Deciding that this was certainly the best course of action Walter returned to the living room and after pouring himself a large brandy for inspiration he took up his pen.

Friendship…Companionship…Comfort…Lo…

Walter placed his pen down unable to even complete the word let alone speak it, yet that was without a doubt what she would be expecting to hear Miles had been most insistent on that, that he doubted anything less than a declaration of love would be enough to stop her. But did he love her in truth, could his complicated feelings for Flora Ryan be so simplified? He admired her both for her intelligent wit and her beauty of that there was no doubt and so that went on the list, he gained pleasure from her company, well apart from when she was nagging or they were arguing that was for sure. He missed her more acutely than he had expected to, there was undeniably a Flora shaped hole in his life and he was certain that if he persuaded to her to return home the nature of their relationship would change. His experience in the grip of the green eyed monster over Miles had confirmed in his mind the very real attraction he felt towards her and there was no denying the fact he wanted her in his bed but could he honestly answer when questioned that he loved her?

What was love anyway?

He could never recall having been or declared himself to be in love but did that mean he had never been in love or merely that he hadn't recognized what was under his nose at the time, this seemed to be a more than common failing of his character. But if a declaration of love was what was required to bring her home would he be able to make it even if he wasn't sure about his true feelings himself, after all other men said it all the time. They used it was easily as breathing, 'What's the matter I still love you…' or 'Of course I love you' it was what their lover wanted to hear so they said and everyone was happy.

Unsettled the former butler got to his feet and refilled his glass walking over to the front door and fastening the bolts before pacing back through the house and up the stairs, moving along the corridor engrossed in his own thoughts he paused at the room they used to share. He hadn't had the heart to move back in and was still occupying Steven's old room, pushing the door open he took a deep breath her favorite scent still clung to the air. Old Mrs Peabrook had scoffed in annoyance when he had reprimanded her for trying to air the room and since then had pointedly avoided Mrs Corey's room and possessions as a form of protest and for that Walter was glad. Stepping inside he closed the door behind him, placing his brandy glass down on the bedside table he sat down on the bed running his fingers across the pillow before bringing it up to his face.

It was in that moment as he finally began to relax that something else sprang into his mind, an anomaly that in his preoccupied state he had completely ignored. Jumping up from the bed he stormed out into the corridor to Walter's room, the door wasn't shut, it stood slightly ajar and there was a sliver of light flickering in the breeze. Concerned he pushed open the door his eyes adjusting to the semi-darkness.

"Walter?"

The silence that greeted him was worrying, after his nephew's disgraceful behavior in the market place young Walter had been grounded to the house until his uncle was able to find another school willing to take on the young tear away and yet it was obvious from the empty looking bed that Walter wasn't here. Stepping further into the room he noticed the sash window propped open, panicking he darted forward and dragged open his nephew's cupboard staring in horror at the empty space. The room had been cleared of anything worth flogging he had runaway.

- - -


	11. Chapter 11

- - -

It was one of life's eternal mystery's Walter pondered no matter how much money was spent nobody ever had comfortable chairs in their waiting rooms. Shifting as he tried to bring life back into his now numb behind he reached into his pocket for his pocket watch, flipping it open he stared at the clock face; his train would be leaving in ten minutes. Getting to his feet he pulled his coat tightly round his frame before pacing to stamp some life into his weary legs, waiting rooms were not places meant to encourage a decent nights sleep. Walking over to the reception desk he looked around for the clerk.

"There is still no news Mr Corey!" A brusque voice cut through. "There really isn't any need for you to wait here we can send some one to you when there is any news."

Jumping slightly as he turned around Walter caught sight of the night duty desk sergeant.

"I'm sorry sir didn't mean to startle you…You really should go home sir perhaps the young lad will go back there, I'm sure by now he is cold and regretting being hasty. It's amazing how often they come home when they start getting hungry…"

Nodding Walter turned and made his way out of the police station, his eyes flickered in the direction of the train station which even at this time in the morning was doing a brisk business with tradesmen and travelers of all sort. Stuffing his hands into his pocket his hands closed around the draft of the telegram that he had sent only the night before, but he didn't need to pull it out to read the words as he had them memorized by heart, words cost money so he had been brief and to the point: 'We need to talk, wait at ticket office, Walter.'

Would she have waited at all? After all it was more than likely that Miles was completely wrong and she would have ignored his request and gotten on the boat anyway and so he would have wasted all that time and money on a wild goose chase. And yet there was a part of him that hoped, perhaps futility but it wouldn't be silenced she would wait, hang on to the last possible moment for him to turn up and when he didn't she would be crushed and no amount of pleading would bring her back this time. Scrunching the telegram into a ball Walter threw it angrily into the gutter, when he caught up with young Walter the boy had better be sorry or he was going to struggle to restrain himself from strangling the life out of the little bd.

- - -

If anything Bristol seemed busier than ever, having arrived late in the afternoon the day before Flora had simply found the nearest hotel and renting the cheapest room they had crashed for the rest of the evening. However she had arisen early that morning and headed to the bank, waiting on the steps for it open she had taken the opportunity to watch the crowd; children on their way to school, tradesmen pulling or driving carts through the streets and women standing in groups on corners gossiping. It all seemed so normal, ordinary life revolving around her oblivious to her troubles and inner turmoil. Was she making the right decision?

She had just made a split decision and left without telling anyone except Miles, shouldn't she at least have told Walter and young Walter to their faces? Wasn't it deliberately cruel to just disappear and let them find out after the fact, to strike out at them in her anger and frustration? No dammit they deserved everything they got, didn't they in so many words tell her to leave? Young Walter had made it clear he wanted nothing more to do with her, she wasn't his mother and having walked out he had cut all ties to her. Her husband, if he deserved such a title, had made it clear she meant nothing to him, that she was an irritant in his life that he would rather forget than deal with. After all how long had she hung around in Eastbourne waiting for him to realize he missed her, to acknowledge that he had made a mistake over her and Miles?

No this was right for her; it was her chance to escape. A woman was unable to stand on her own two feet in this world; they either had to depend on their husband or their family to support them, she was too old to go back into service even if any household would deign to take her on without a character. So she quickly cleared out her account of her modest savings, ignoring the snubbing looks of the clerks who were too pretentious for their own good and headed down to the shipping office to purchase her passage on the first available packet to Ireland.

Waiting in the queue behind assorted passengers, traders and sailors stood in groups haggling over prices, captains chatted with clerks as they entered their shipping plans and filed insurance policies, Flora quickly realized that she was the only woman in the room and that as such was drawing more than a little attention. Finally Flora made it to the front and stepping up to the desk she fixed the attendants with her most dazzling smile watching in satisfaction as the two young men competed to deal with her query.

"Madam…." The blond haired clerk stuttered out after elbowing his compatriot in the ribs.

"I'll deal with this Burnaby…You go on your break…" His companion gasped out determined not to be thwarted.

"No need no need…Now Madam…"

"But it's ten past and you always go on your break at ten past Burnaby."

"Gentlemen!" A stern Bristol brogue cut in causing both men to turn and pale as their bespeckled supervisor loomed over them his stern expression softening somewhat when he caught sight of their customer. "Ah lads see to the other customers I will deal with this enquiry." Then giving them both a pointed glare the two lads finally sloughed off to deal with the decidedly less attractive customers. "Now Madam how can we be of assistance?"

"I need to book passage over to Ireland…For today if possible." Flora replied trying desperately to keep the laughter out of her voice.

"Well there is a package leaving on the afternoon tide, Captain Foster is taking a cargo to Rosslare and he has space for a few passengers if you don't mind roughing it a bit but really a lady such as yourself should really wait until there is a proper passenger ship going, that's normally on a Thursday at it goes to Dublin." He added kindly as he gazed at her over the rim of his glasses. "After all I am sure your husband wouldn't want you to suffer any unnecessary hardships, a delicate little thing like you."

"Indeed." Flora replied tightly, just the mention of Walter had her bristling and if the clerk picked up on it he was good enough not to show it. "However I have a timetable to keep and I need to leave today so if you can arrange transport on Captain Foster's ship then I would be most grateful."

"Of course Madam, passage for two?"

"No one."

That startled the clerk and his tanned brow creased in concern. "But madam surely you don't mean to travel unaccompanied?"

Taking a deep breath to curb her Irish temper Flora fixed the clerk with her patented Mrs Ryan gaze that quickly had him quailing. "Of course Madam one ticket…Now if I can just take your details…"

"Of Course, it's Mrs Flora Corey…"

"Corey!" That announcement seemed to cause a tidal wave of rumor to spread throughout the office. "You did say Corey Madam?"

Confused Flora nodded sharply watching as the clerks dashed around in a hive of activity and people poured out from the back room just to watch as their superior retrieved the envelope from one of his co-workers and handed it over to Flora with ceremony. "This was waiting for us when we opened this morning, I believe it is addressed to you Madam, someone was expecting you."

Curious Flora ripped it open and pulled out the Telegram: 'We need to talk, wait at ticket office, Walter.' For a moment she couldn't restrain the flicker of joy that sparked inside of her, Walter was coming for her, he wanted her back. Then the uncertainty set in what if he was coming for some other reason, perhaps he wanted her signature on something, and perhaps he even wanted a divorce. The only way she was going to find out was by sitting and waiting, moving across the room she ignored the stairs of the clerks as she took a seat. Walter had a few hours grace but if he didn't show then she would be getting on that ship and not looking back.

- - -

The trip back to the cottage seemed to stretch out into eternity, kicking at loose stones as he went Walter pushed his hands deep into his pocket and ignored the nodded greetings of his neighbors as they hurried off to work. He had missed the early morning train by now and probably ruined any chance of seeing Flora before she left and yet he still had less of clue where Walter was now than he had in those first few panicked minutes last night. Pushing open the garden gate he was oblivious to the beauty of the early morning summer morning, the roses were fully in bloom and the garden was alive with their heavenly scent. Fumbling in his pocket for the front door key he finally found it and went to unlock the door but stopped as the door swung open at the merest touch. Panicking as the images of his house torn apart by burglars flashed through his mind Walter stepped cautiously into the house reaching into the umbrella stand feeling the reassuring weight of his old walking stick in his hand as he advanced from the hallway into the lounge. As a flicker of movement caught his eye he raised the stick above his head and whirled round intending to stop the intruder in his tracks when he caught sight of the very person he was stalking.

"Walter!"

Cowering behind his Uncle's favorite chair young Walter stared up at his uncle his young face smudged with dirt and scabs from some deep scratches across his cheek. "Uncle…"

"Where have you been…." Walter gasped for a moment unable to resist the urge to drag the boy into his arms and give him a crushing hug. "Don't you realize how worried I have been?" He added pushing the boy away to arms length so he could stare into his nephews' eyes. "I have been everywhere, the police are out searching for you…"

"The police?" That seemed to strike the fear of god into the boy and his blue eyes grew wider with fear.

"Walter just what have you been up to?"

"I can explain I promise…I shouldn't have ran away, I promise I won't ever again Uncle Walter!"

Yet even as Walter nodded at his nephew's pleading his mind was off pursuing another idea, it might still be possible to catch Flora before she left, grabbing Walter by the collar he practically dragged the boy out of the door.

"Where…are…we going?" Young Walter gasped out as his uncle bundled him out of the door. "Not…the police?"

Smiling for the first time that day, even if it was more tense and calculated than impulsive. "No not the police…we're going on a little trip."

- - -

The hours had ticked past at what had seemed an interminably slow pace, her continued presence in the shipping office had drawn more than a few stares and after a while even a few muted comments from the assorted clerks until their superior shooed them away with a concerned paternal air. Glancing up at the tall grandfather clock that dominated the shipping office Flora sighed deeply, it was getting far too late and just where on earth was he? Perhaps he had changed his mind, or perhaps there had been a delay but just how long was he expecting her to hang around here waiting for him? Perhaps it was some sort of a test? Was he trying to determine just how desperate she was for him to show her some hint of affection, or was his continued absence more proof positive just how low down in his priorities she really was? Unclenching her fist she gazed down at the telegram that had become smeared and crumpled in her hot grasp. She could feel the sympathetic patronizing glances weighing down on her, she could practically hear their thoughts, poor girl…hanging around…he isn't coming…such a shame…

That was the final straw, she could almost live with the knowledge that Walter didn't deem her worthy of his time and attention and defiantly not of his affection but there was no way she was going to sit here and let everyone pity her! Storming up to the counter she reached over and seized a pen from the grasp of a startled clerk and began to scratch away on the back of the telegram, her jaw set in a determined bent. When she was finished she folded up the note and scrawled Walter's name carelessly on the back.

"I take it madam you have made up your mind?"

Turning round Flora faced the senior clerk who had kept his fatherly gaze on her all morning and keeping her storming emotions in check she answered. "Yes I think I'll be needing that ticket after all."

- - -

They had caught the very next train, it had meant making different connections but as the train pulled up into Temple Mead station Walter literally jumped from the train before it stopped dragging his nephew after him. Pulling his pocket watch out as they approached the entrance scattering fellow travelers in their wake ignoring the exclaims and rude comments as they made for the doors. Hailing one of the waiting cabs Walter dragged his nephew up into the seat and telling the cabbie to head for the docks with all speed Walter Corey settled uncomfortable back into the seat.

"It'll be alright Uncle Walter…She'll be there I'm sure of it!"

Harrumphing sourly Walter couldn't help but count down the minutes that had been wasted but on spotting the pleading look his nephew fixed on him he couldn't help but return his hopeful smile, he only hoped she was still there for both their sakes. He wanted her back but Walter needed her back most desperately, their family was on the verge of falling apart and the only possible solution was the return of a certain Flora Corey to the family fold.

- - -

Taking a deep breath Flora could now smell the salt in the air, the water in the Bristol Channel was relatively calm by comparison with the Irish Sea yet even so she could feel the beginnings of sea sickness in her delicate stomach. However despite this she was determined to remain on deck until England had receded from her view and into a mere memory, it had nothing at all to do with that lingering hope that as she scanned the crowded dock she might catch a sight of Walter. It seemed so depressing all those people there to wave off loved ones, sailors and passengers alike and yet no one was there for her. Raising her hand against the glare of the sun as it drifted lower and obscured her view she gazed futilely along the dock for a few minutes more, there were just so many people anyone of them could be Walter and she wouldn't even realize it. Sighing deeply she turned her back on the dockside stubbornly crossing her arms and clenching her jaw until the tears that had threatened subsided. It was almost as if her mind were playing tricks on here, as if it were mistaking the usual sounds of a ship under sail and sailors at work for someone calling her name.

But just perhaps?

Turning round she stared out searching for that one figure she had been hoping to see , squinting against the sun for a moment she almost thought she saw him, but it really could have been anyone at this distance. Just because he was about the right build didn't mean it was her absentee husband. Sighing in disappointment Flora forced herself to look away it was time that she gave up on that fantasy Walter was never coming for her and it was time she put that behind her and got on with the rest of her life.

- - -

Damn her!

For a moment Walter struggled to resist the urge to curse his wife out loud. She had looked at him, right at him and then turned away as if completely unmoved. He had never thought Flora had a cruel streak in her before but now he was not so sure.

"She's really gone?"

Glancing down at his crestfallen nephew Walter patted his shoulder awkwardly not knowing what to say to comfort the boy, he had really believed his Aunt would be there waiting for them the tell tale tremble of the boy's lower lip said more than words ever could. Steering Walter through the crowd back towards their waiting cab he barely noticed the young clerk as he weaved his way towards him.

"Mr Corey you left so quickly…"He panted before offering a stunned Walter a rather smudged and crumpled note. "This was left for you sir." He added, his voice tinged with regret and sadness as he beheld the almost empty expressions of the man and boy in front of him. "I know it is no consolation sir but she did wait…She waited until the last minute but…"

Gritting his teeth to keep from saying something he would regret Walter snatched the note from the blond clerk's outstretched hand before turning his back on him and helping young Walter into the waiting cab. He kept the note clutched tightly in his hand, part of him was dreading reading it, there was something so final about it so he asked the cabbie to take them to a local hotel he had stayed at a few times during his annual new year trips to Bristol.

It was hours later once young Walter had been settled and fallen asleep exhausted that Walter Corey Snr was finally ready to read his wife's parting words. Pouring himself a large brandy from the decanter he had had delivered he settled down in front of the fire and unclenched his fist. The letter slowly uncrumpled in his hand and he could easily make out Flora's neat hand, taking a deep swig from his glass he unfolded it and scanned the few scant words.

'Walter,

If you cannot even make it here now of all times then I don't think you should ever try to contact me again… I can see how low down on your priorities I am...Live your life and please let me get on with mine…

Flora.'

Clenching his fingers tightly round the letter Walter bit down on his lip to try and contain his emotions, there was such a myriad of feelings, he was furious at her for being so callous, he was furious at himself for the obvious pain and frustration that positively leapt out from the paper. He had hurt her so now she was lashing out at him, her words positively dripped with disdain as if mocking him, how on earth could he ever have been so arrogant to assume that she had cared for him, loved him even? After all what on earth had he ever done to deserve her?

Taking a deep breath he closed his eyes and made a decision, if it burned then it was over, he would respect her decision but if he missed the fire… Throwing the crumpled ball in the direction of the fireplace he waited a few tense moments before opening his eyes, sighing in resignation he watched as the paper crinkled and turned to ash. Lifting his glass he waved it in a mock salute before downing the amber contents, it was over and they were just going to have to learn to live with it.

- - -


	12. Chapter 12

- - -

It seemed ridiculous to even think it but Flora Ryan had to admit being the most nervous she could ever remember feeling, she was even more nervous that she had been at her own wedding, although she had barely had time to pause at her wedding which was probably the real reason for that. The crossing had been rough and it had taken all of her control to stop herself loosing the contents of her stomach but now she was back on dry land the reality of her situation was closing in. What was she going to tell her family? Her telegram had been brief and too the point, she was coming to visit and to lend a hand with Aunt Maud but people were bound to be curious. Her mother alone would not be satisfied until she had every little detail out of her and unless she was prepared to reveal all of the sordid details to her scrutiny she had better come up with a convincing cover story.

The truth was really out of the question; a woman leaving her own husband was a figure of shame and was to be shunned from civilized society. So that only left making up a convincing lie. Why would she travel without her husband and nephew? Young Walter could easily be explained away if he was visiting his grandfather or perhaps if they had scraped up enough money to send him away to school, that might work since Walter had got his promotion or perhaps they could have used some of the lad's inheritance money to give him the right sort of start in life. But where would Walter be? It would hardly be likely that he would allow his wife to visit his in-laws without tagging along even for a few days before heading back for work or if he dared then there was no way her mother would ever forgive him. Perhaps she could tell them he had had to go abroad and she couldn't go with him so they had thought it best that she should visit with her family for a while so she wouldn't be all alone at home.

Whatever she was going to choose she had better make her mind up soon, clutching at her trunk in the back of the small trap that was trundling along the dirt track she caught her first glimpse of her old family home, its small stone chimney's poking up over the hill, wisps of smoke already escaping from the tiny turrets. As they rounded the corner for a moment it was like stepping back in time, the last time she had seen this view she was a frightened young fourteen year old off to her first place in service and nothing had changed, the rickety cart was still leaning against the barn wall, there was washing strung up across the yard and assorted muddy boots were stacked up under the porch.

"FLORA!" Her mother's shrill cry cut through Flora's daydream and jolted her back to the here and now.

"Mother." Flora gasped unable to believe that the gray-haired frail looking woman who was crossing the yard was the same steel eyed harridan who had ruled her brood of children with an iron rod and a will of iron.

"Oh my sweet girl…Let me look at you…My goodness how tall you've gotten." Her mother enthused pulling her daughter into a tight embrace and practically winding Flora in the process. Then as the rest of the Ryan clan emptied out of the homestead her mother asked the question she had been dreading. "But where are your Walters?"

For a moment Flora wondered if she could possibly lie to the open excited face but without thinking her mouth was open and the words were just flowing out unbidden, Young Walter was visiting his grandfather before starting at the new boarding school they had picked out for him and her husband was unfortunately having to travel for business some issues over young Walter's inheritance still needed sorting out and they were just getting nowhere dealing with lawyers so Walter was heading out to deal with matters directly.

And what was more astonishing to Flora was that they seemed to believe her completely. Her mother was nodding along disappointed but convinced and her siblings were crowding round congratulating her on such a successful marriage, her sisters clearly envious of her silk and lace trimmed dresses and the delicate jet jewelry that adorned her ears and neck. Smiling warmly Flora let her family draw her back into house she was born in yet despite the joy of the situation she was unable to quell a tremor of fear that one day the truth would catch up with her.

- - -

It was amazing the clarity that could be found staring at the bottom of an empty glass. Of course Walter pondered that that clarity seemed to improve the oftener the glass was emptied, so reaching for the whiskey bottle that stood in front of him Walter upended it over his waiting glass. For a moment a flicker of confusion crossed his handsome yet blank face as there was no reassuring trickle of alcohol. Slamming the bottle down on the tabletop he turned and yelled something unintelligible over his shoulder.

"Don't you think you've had enough for one night Mr Corey?"

"No…another." Walter slurred waving the reluctant barman away as he weaved his way back to the bar through the throng of other patrons. A group of such men were standing by the bar and viewing Walter with some interest, one of them signaled the others before calling out to the barman.

"I'll get that Tom." Then he placed a shiny coin down on the bar, which the barman eyed with suspicion before picking it up hastily and retrieving the bottle.

"Here you go squire." Walter's benefactor muttered as he set the bottle down in front of Walter who immediately reached for it and filled glass. "Mind if we join you?" He added not waiting for an answer as he settled in the chair directly across from the morose Walter Corey who merely grunted in reply. Taking that for a positive answer the fellow's friends settled into the surrounding chairs and fixed Walter with what seemed like pleasant smiles save for the fact that it didn't quite reach their eyes.

"Another Squire?" One asked when Walter drained his glass in a single swig not waiting for Walter to actually answer before filling the glass which Walter promptly emptied before slamming it down for another.

"We got ourselves a proper drinker here boys not like the normal softies who hang about in here, here's to you sir." The first gentleman toasted before swigging back his own glass and gasping as the strong liquor stung his throat. "That's hit the spot!…So Squire…"

"I'm no squire!" Walter hissed speaking for the first time as he fixed his guests with his all seeing gimlet glare. "I'm nobody so how can I help you gentlemen?"

For a moment the men looked at each other before their designated leader spoke once more. "We've been looking for a nobody, but a nobody with certain specialist knowledge as it were…See rumor has it sir that you used to work for the nobs?"

For a moment Walter frowned in confusion "nobs?" They realization struck they meant the nobility. "I was a butler if that is what you mean?"

Nodding excitedly the group leant in to whisper. "Well my colleagues and I were hoping to discuss a little business with you…A little exchange of information?"

Lifting his glass up Walter drained it once more before getting to his feet in disgust. "Good night Gentlemen." He muttered curling his lip over the sarcastic use of the term gentlemen for such a rag tag unpleasant group. However his guests were not so keen to let him leave and one of the group jumped up to block his way whilst another grabbed at his arm.

"What's the matter we not good enough to talk to or something? We were good enough to drink with a moment ago or are you less choosey about that as long as someone else is paying your tab?" Their spokesman hissed his dark eyes lashing dangerously.

Reaching into his pocket Walter drew out his last sixpence and flung it into the air watching for a moment as all their eyes flickered automatically to follow it. "I always pay my dues now get out of my way!" He added pushing his way out of the pub.

"Don't mind him boy's the old drunk's suffering from an inflated sense of self-importance, he drinks to forget what a complete failure he is!"

For a moment Walter felt his temper flair then the reality of the situation sank in as the pub began to swim before his eyes, he was in no condition to take on a group of foul mouth ruffians so he continued to stumble towards the door.

"See I told ya, he's no man, he wasn't man enough to keep is missus she's probably happily shacked up with some real man and he's not man enough to defend his own honor, go on Corey slink off back to that hovel you call home, go cozy up to another bottle you pathetic excuse for a human being!"

- - -

When Walter arrived home there was only a dim light coming through the windows, which he noted even in his drunken state, could do with a good clean, he would mention it to Flora in the morning…Flora…No Flora wasn't there he remembered now, and he had no idea where she was. There was no one to clean the windows not even that housekeeper he had hired…What was her name now? Befuddled by drink he could barely recall what day of the week it was let alone that sour old woman's name, it wasn't really important she had quit the other week when he hadn't been able to pay her.

Sidling in by the back door he stumbled around the kitchen banging open the cupboards as he searched for something to eat, finally he found a stale end of bread and a rather blue looking piece of cheese that would have sent the nearest family of rodents running a mile but in Walter's state they looked like a veritable feast. Plonking himself down in his old fireside chair he attacked the bread and cheese with a forced gusto immediately feeling the craving for a glass of something to help wash it down, leaning down he picked up the poker and vented his frustration on the dying embers of the fire, he had no more coal to go on the fire, they had ran out a few days ago and he had forgotten to cut more logs for the fire.

Pulling his coat closer around his thinner frame Walter tried to rub some warmth back into his callused hands. Then as if he had remembered something important but former butler lurched to his feet and made his way up unstably the stairs, pausing at the top to stifle that cough he just hadn't been able to shift Walter waited until it had subsided before shuffling down the corridor. Pausing outside his nephew's door Walter knocked softly and only when the boy didn't answer he pushed the door open, only letting out the breath he had been holding when he caught sight of the boy slumped over his desk fast asleep. Crossing the room he ruffled the lad's hair affectionately gathering him up carefully and placing him on his unmade bed before pulling the bedclothes up over him. Crossing the room he bent down to blow out the solitary candle that was flickering in the gloom when suddenly a familiar name caught his eye. Grasping the paper he squinted until the words stopped swimming long enough for him to make out the first sentence.

"Dear Aunt Flora,

I don't know why you left us but please come home. Uncle Walter isn't well, he lost his job and is very sad…."

Unable to read anymore Walter let the letter drift from his clammy hands, young Walter was worried about him he thought he couldn't cope and the problem was Walter wasn't sure he was wrong. Staggering out of the room and down to Flora's old room that Walter had taken to passing out in most evenings, sitting down on the end of the bed he gazed at the pillow that had taken up permanent position. Reaching over to the dressing table he pulled out the almost empty bottle of whiskey from one of the drawers and raising it in a mock toast to the pillow he took one deep swig before laying back and waiting for sleep to claim him. Sleep was good, for a while he could forget everything.

- - -

It was very late, the candle that was spilling out it's meagre light had burnt down to a mere button. Rubbing her red hands across her forehead Flora scanned through the lines she had managed to get down on paper:

"Dear Miles,

I was just writing to find out how you are doing. Has the old Reverend stepped down completely yet or are you still forced to snap his heels in anticipation?

I am well…Well as well as can be expected considering all that has happened. My family has taken up all of my time, learning the names of all my nieces and nephews has been more of a challenge than I expected. I was finally able to move out of my brother's house and am now living with my Aunt Maude, she seems more than delighted to be back in her own cottage and takes great joy in running me ragged. I still haven't found the right time or way of telling them the truth…

Which I confess brings me to perhaps my real reason for writing, how are they doing? I am finding I miss them more than I expected, but as long as I know they are coping without me…"

That was as far as she had gotten. The rest of what she wanted to write was swimming around in her head, her thoughts conflicted so that she was unsure just what more to add, how to explain just what she meant. Sighing in frustration Flora slammed her hand down on the desktop scrunching the unfinished letter up before throwing it towards her wastepaper bin to join an assortment of other's some to Miles, some to young Walter and even one rather pathetic unfinished letter to Walter himself venting her confusion, frustration and most intimate feelings.

Leaning back in her chair Flora rubbed at her tired eyes once more, she knew that she should be in bed by now especially as she had to get up extra early to make a start on that scullery floor before her 'ladyship' deigned to rise for the day. Dear old Aunt Maude (The Tarter) as her brother had oh so affectionately labelled her was proving more of a handful than Flora had expected, true before she had only a vague child's recollection of the woman but she always remembered her as a kind if somewhat vivacious woman, someone her mother's side of the family had always referred to as being too friendly for her own good. At the time that had confused Flora no end as her ten year old self could not see what was wrong with being friendly to people, however now having moved in with the old woman she found it difficult to dust between the many small tokens of affection the lady's many 'friends' had seen fit to bestow on her over the years. In particular the very fine gilded carriage clock that sat in pride of place on the mantel convinced Flora that her Aunt had been a very friendly person from time to time, certainly more often than her three marriages would have suggested.

Suddenly a pounding echoed through the wall, for a moment Flora closed her eyes and hoped it was just her headache but then a moment later the thumping was accompanied by a very distinctive whining noise.

"Flora!"

Sighing she got to her feet and swept reluctantly out of her pokey room down the rickety attic stairs to her Great Aunt's room.

"Aunt Maude?" Flora muttered sleepily as she stepped into the overcrowded room, just like the sitting room the tiny cottage room was stuffed with all manner of knickknacks and furniture that was far too big and ornate for such a tiny bedroom. Lighting a spare candle Flora turned to survey the wizened creature who sat in the double bed, covers pulled up to her chin and a large frilly nightcap askew on her head she would have looked like a rather ill-favoured doll were it not for the sharp beady little eyes that gleamed from underneath the frills and flounces

"What are you still doing awake? Hmmm. Brooding over that husband of yours no doubt."

"Was there something particular you wanted Aunt Maude?" Flora asked trying to keep her annoyance from her voice but obviously some of it came through as the old girl's mouth puckered as she was sucking on something sour.

"Well if you didn't keep banging around up there and keeping me awake…But now that you come to mention it my pillow could do with plumping oh and a glass of water if it's not too much trouble?"

Forcing a smile on to her face Flora turned and headed down to the old kitchen where the pail from the well stood covered, lifting the lid she cursed under her breath as there wasn't enough water left to drown a gnat let alone fill a glass. Picking up the pail Flora made her way out of the backdoor and into the yard. Five minutes later she was heaving up the full pail from the bottom of the well, staggering back with it to the house tripping over assorted stray sticks and divots she ended up sloshing most of the icy water over her own skirts before returning to the welcoming warmth of the kitchen. Sleepily dipping a dented jug into the pail she didn't notice the uninvited guest until it croaked at her. Blinking in horror Flora watched as it waddled out of the jug and made its way across the stone sink; for a moment she contemplated all the unpleasant things that could now be floating around in the water. However when compared with the prospect of returning to draw another pail from the well and the very real vindictiveness of the old biddy in the bed Flora found it remarkably easy to pour out a glass and head back upstairs, something's were merely poetic justice after all.

- - -


	13. Chapter 13

Pulling his coat closer round him to keep out the early morning chill, Walter made his way along the dock, the cold mornings seemed to have come out of nowhere as the Indian summer suddenly turned into a blustery autumn.

"Anything today Bob?" He called out to the gang master who was coiling rope on the dockside.

"No." Was the succinct reply but from the way the chap avoided his eye Walter doubted the veracity of the statement, it was the same story wherever he seemed to go these days, the knowledge of his dismissal from the hotel trade had spread across the town it seemed. True perhaps it hadn't been the best idea to turn up a day late and still inebriated for his duty shift, nor to call a particularly troublesome customer a 'pernickety bd' to his face but his wife had just left him and well the customer was a pernickety bd! An ignorant fop who wouldn't be able to tell a merlot from a chardonnay and he had thought to lecture a former butler on the correct storage of wine and which one to serve with the fish course!

Shivering slightly as it started to drizzle Walter ducked into a doorway watching as Eastbourne's finest hurried on about their business.

"E're mate got a light?"

Turning Walter watched as one of the newspaper sellers ducked in to share his respite from the rain. Patting his pockets Walter pulled out his matches and lit against the damp stone, gratefully accepting the spare cigarette that his grateful companion offered.

"I'm freezing me nagger's off out there!"

Nodding Walter took a deep draw before waving conversationally at the now soaked newspaper and the lead story of the brewery fire. "They worked out what happened yet?"

"Na…They couldn't find their own arses, but I've been chatting to some of the draymen they don't reckon it was any accident!"

"Really?"

"Oh aye, went up too quick you see and that chap who got trapped well he was a night watchman, far too suspicious they think poor buggers, not a good time of year to be out of work and what's being done about it? Nothing that's what most of them will end up in the poor house but what do the bosses care, they'll get the insurance money but they'll be nothing for their workers."

Walter nodded sympathetically no it wasn't a good time to be out of work, especially for him as people tended to be more sympathetic to a man who had lost his job through no fault of his own rather then through his own stupidity. Wondering whether he would be better off heading home rather than staying out in this weather Walter bid his companion goodbye. It was true many of the brewery workers faced ruin but so did he if nothing turned up soon; perhaps he would have face the prospect of leaving Eastbourne for work, go back into service but then what would he do with young Walter?

- - -

Across the Irish Sea Flora Corey was standing at the window staring out as the rain lashed against the glass panes. Despite the foul weather the prospect of heading outside was almost more appealing than remaining inside and rejoining the bhy gossiping that was going on around the kitchen table. The peace and sanctuary of her own kitchen had never seemed so distant and tempting and of course she could see Walter then, part of her yearned for those early uncomplicated days when her life revolved around cooking and cleaning for the two men in her life, where the highlight of her day was sitting down to dinner and hearing all about their days.

"Flora!"

Turning round startled out her pleasant daydream Flora forced a smile on her face as her mother waved her back over to join the old ladies gossiping group, which was made up of her mother, great aunt, sisters and practically every other female resident in their small village.

"Now Flora, you still haven't told us all about your Walter." One woman insisted, a distant cousin if Flora recalled correctly, and suddenly she was the centre of everyone's attention. Swallowing nervously she asked. "Well what would you like to know?"

"Well we've heard practically nothing of this mysterious husband, it all came as quite a shock, it must have been quite sudden, a whirlwind romance…"

"Well yes and no…" Flora began nervously.

"Yes and no?" One other added chuckling knowingly. "Really my dear it can only be one or the other!"

"We'd know each other for years was what I had meant." Flora countered sharply. "In a professional capacity, and a relationship between us wouldn't have been proper. Then Mr Jarvis, that was his title, he was butler you see…Walter well he decided that he wanted to leave service he had his nephew to look after and well he…he…" Flora paused not knowing quite how to phrase it but she needn't have worried as the gossips supplied their own ending.

"Oh so then he confessed his repressed feelings and asked you to runaway with him, how very dramatic, it must have been quite a surprise and to marry so quickly afterwards…"

"We had a very short engagement, there just didn't seem any point in a huge fuss at our age." Flora countered defensively when the women shared knowing looks.

"And to think we all thought you'd rushed for other reasons!" Her youngest sister answered waspishly earning her a sharp tut of disapproval from their mother who seemed more relieved with Flora's explanation. Blushing furiously at her sister's lewd suggestion Flora pointedly smoothed the petticoat over her tiny waist and stomach watching as her sister tried to breath in and improve her own post baby-thickened figure.

"And how is Walter doing now?" Her mother asked in order to cover the tense atmosphere. "You have heard from him?"

"Oh yes of course." Flora insisted, carefully avoiding Aunt Maude's frown. "I had a letter from him only the other week. He is doing well, hating the climate and moaning about how difficult it is to get anything done over there."

"I bet he is missing you, I cannot think why you didn't go with him Flora dear?"

"Yes well." Flora muttered lowering her eyes to her teacup. "It's too late now and besides I would have loathed making the crossing I get seasick on a boating lake let alone the Atlantic Ocean."

That seemed to satisfy most of them and the focus soon shifted from Flora back to dissecting the latest gossip about who said what about someone else behind their back, and which member of the family isn't talking to who, and which young people are stepping out together. However even as Flora relaxed and let the humdrum of conversation wash over her, she could still feel the querying eyes of her Aunt on her.

- - -

Although it had been his intention to head home Walter 's feet had obviously decided otherwise and so it was quite a surprise for the former butler when instead of stepping inside his own front door he found himself stepping over the threshold of his local pub. For a moment Walter considered turning round after all he had resolved to cut down on his drinking but then again the weather was so appalling and he was already wet through, a few minutes drying out and pleasant conversation over a wee something to warm him could hardly be a bad thing.

"Whiskey Tom."

Glancing up from the tankard he was drying Tom fixed him with that universal glare of innkeepers everywhere, and somewhere at the back of Walter's mind through the drunken haze that had covered most of the past week or so the memory of Tom escorting him from the premises, requesting he not return until he could clear his now considerable bar bill, rose to the surface.

"Ahh, yes I almost forgot." Walter muttered patting his decidedly empty pocket. "I suppose…" He paused leaving the question to hang in the air.

"No more credit Corey!"

"Oh I wouldn't have asked, I'll just go get your money." Walter muttered slipping out of the pub and back into the drizzle. Hunkering from doorway to doorway he headed down the street before spotting the shop he wanted. Pushing the door open Walter watched as the beady eyed old woman who ran the place glanced up from her gossiping long enough to give him the once over, suitably un-impressed she quickly returned to her companion.

"She never did?"

"Oh yes and then he said…"

Walter quickly blocked out their inane conversation and concentrated on making his decision. Fingering the few possessions he had on him he quickly calculated in his head how much he could get for each, a rather battered silver-plated cigar case minus any cigars was a useless frippery and could easily be sold rather than pawned not that it would raise much on its own. Of course there was one item which alone would cover all his costs and leave him with ready cash, pulling out his beloved pocket watch Walter ran his fingers over the fine filigreed silver casing, flipping it open he stroked the glass face tenderly; this watch was practically an old friend a present from a grateful deceased employer who he had served his first butlership with. It symbolised all he had ever worked for and accomplished and now he was faced with pawning it to pay a bar bill of things, how had he sunk so low?

Clicking the watch shut Walter forced it firmly back into his pocket, no he simply refused to do it, he would just have to find something else.

"Can I help you deary?" The old crone finally asked having bid her friend good day.

Smiling roguishly Walter decided to see what a little idle flattery could accomplish. "Why I am sure you can…I was looking to sell my cigar case." He adding reaching into his pocket and pulling it out for her inspection.

"Hmmm only plate I see, can't give you a high price for plate my dear it's so difficult to sell on you see."

"Well how much could you offer me?"

Screwing up her wizened old face the pawnbroker made a face like sucking on a lemon before finally spitting out, "Two and Six!"

"You've got to be joking!" Was Walter's immediate reply that he regretted the moment it passed his lips as the old crone immediately soured towards him.

"You have another price in mind?"

"Eight and six!"

Snorting in amusement the old woman shook her head her beady eyes narrowing as Walter refused to budge. "It is obviously worth more to you than me deary, you'd better keep it!"

Seizing the case back Walter stuffed it in his pocket before turning on his heel intending to storm out in a rage but he was called back the moment his hand closed over the door knob. "Now don't be too hasty deary, I do have another price in mind that might be more to your liking…Four and Six."

"Six and Six!"

"Five and Six and that's my best offer deary take it or leave it!"

Nodding in resignation Walter handed over the case and watched as she counted out the money, it wasn't a bad price but he still needed more to cover his bar bill alone let alone the butchers and grocery bills which needed paying. Nervously he fingered the watch could he bring himself to part with it?

"There you go my dear. Now was there anything else?"

"Yes…" Walter paused his hand halfway out of his pocket when he caught sight of something else he could part with instead. "How much would you give me for this…It's not like I need it anymore." He added bitterly as his fingers closed about his left hand and removed the gold band that had lain there undisturbed for months. Handing it over Walter practically flinched as she old woman bit down on the ring to determine the carat.

"Hmm very nice." The pawnbroker added as she weighed the ring carefully. "Very nice indeed, a family piece?" She added conversationally.

For a moment Walter paused, he honestly didn't know. He had never asked. He could still remember it like yesterday, he had never gotten Flora a ring they had used her housekeeper's one, in truth the whole ceremony had been such a rushed affair he never inquired just how Flora had acquired a ring for him. Rubbing his now naked finger Walter watched as the pawnbroker gloated over his ring like spider playing with a particularly tasty fly.

"I've changed my mind!"

Glancing up in surprise she reluctantly placed the ring back down on the counter and Walter snatched it up quickly replacing it on his finger before turning to leave.

"Don't bother to come back…Wasting my time." She huffed sullenly but as Walter closed the door on her ranting and stepped back into the rain he felt better than he had done in ages. He had made a decision, he would sell up and move after all there were plenty of other places to live and work. He would discuss it with Walter when he got home; he had always enjoyed a challenge and now seemed like the perfect opportunity. Per haps they should even consider emigrating, there would be no end of demands for a man of his calibre and training over in the colonies; there were no end of rich classless Americans who pay through their noses for a proper English butler.

Determined Walter turned and headed for the newspaper office, and so lost in plans and dreams was he that he barely noticed a familiar face in the crowd until he practically tripped over him. Stepping back suddenly into a shadowy doorway Walter watched as a certain old acquaintance headed past him oblivious and knocked on the door of the rectory. Unable to truly believe what he was seeing Walter watched as Rev O'Brian opened the door and ushered in his guest.

"I should have known it!"

Shaking with fury Walter turned and stormed off home his mind constantly churning over what possible business Miles O'Brian could have with Charles Fitzpatrick.

- - -

Sighing deeply Flora finally collapsed into her fireside chair, kicking off her shoes and replacing them with her warmed slippers she finally felt herself start to relax. It had been one of those days, first the disastrous morning calls with all the Ryan brood and hangers on and then Aunt Maude had taken it upon herself to be especially trying that afternoon. Nothing Flora had done or could do had been good enough, the tea was too hot the food too cold, her cushions were not plumped enough the mantelpiece too dusty. It had been a blessed relief when exhausted by her own repeated demands Aunt Maude had decided to take an afternoon nap and finally left Flora in blessed solitude to continue the remainder of her chores. Times like this when all her jobs were done and she could just sit and toast her aching feet were rare indeed and Flora was determined not to miss a minute of it nor ruin it by letting thoughts of a certain someone intrude on her sanctuary. Too late it seemed as the moment she even let the word Walter cross her mind she felt the build up of tears behind her eyes. It was inevitable really, all these weeks she had been trying to forget he even existed, and this morning's little charade had brought it all flooding back.

Just the odd comment or question, talking about how they met and plans for the future, Flora had had to let her imagination do the talking and she had heard all those foolish dreams come pouring out as of they were fact. Everything had sounded so perfect and unbelievable even to her own ears that she was astounded how they had lapped it up, it was only over the very personal hope of children that Flora had been unable to elaborate. A simple we'll wait a see had to suffice. After all it was bad enough getting her own hopes up knowing they were doomed to be trodden into the dust but she couldn't do that to her mother who she knew was already planning ahead for her expectant grandchildren.

Chastising herself for her continued stupidity Flora forced herself out of her chair and began to attack her brasses with such vigour it would have made her old housekeeper die of pride. She was not going to spend the remainder of her life thinking about and pining away for that man! Yet the more she scrubbed the more Walter invaded her thoughts, she couldn't help but remember how he praised her for the finish on her brasses back at Taplows, all those shared jokes and confidences, all those small gestures of appreciation; had they truly meant so little to him as now appeared? Had he never looked on her as anything more than just a colleague?

As the tears slowly pricked at her eyes Flora turned and stormed up to her room, if she was going to cry it would be in privacy, she would not break down and loose control just anywhere like some common fishwife! However on opening her bedroom door she was astounded to find she wasn't as alone as she had supposed. Sitting at her dressing table was Aunt Maude wrapped in layers of shawls against the cold, on hearing Flora's sudden entrance she slowly looked up and raising a handful of incomplete and creased letters in her hand muttered. "I think you have some explaining to do!"

It only took a moment for Flora to realise what was going on, her letters her unfinished letters to Miles and Walter were clutched in her aunt's hot wrinkled hands. "How DARE YOU?" She exploded, her previous melancholy now turning to pure fury.

"How dare I?" Maude asked innocently before adding viciously. "How dare you missy, you come here, live under my roof, eat the food off my table, lie to my face and you have the effrontery to ask me how I dare?"

Biting her lip to stop it from trembling Flora stormed across the floor and snatched the letters from her Aunt's frail grasp. "Get out!" Flora hissed roughly grabbing the old woman by the arm and hauling her to her feet.

"Headstrong insolent girl!" Maude retorted giving Flora a sharp smack about the shins with her walking stick. "Take your hands off me you whelp have you no respect for your elders?"

"Why should I you obviously have no regard for my feelings, invading my privacy rummaging through my personal affects…"

"They were in the rubbish bin, hardly your diary." Maude snapped back. "Although just illuminating am I sure….So what's really going on? He's left you has he? Hmmm run off with some floozy no doubt and yet your still pining after him?"

"No!" Flora snapped before she could stop herself, that would have been a far simpler explanation and more likely to evoke sympathy than the truth.

"What?" Maude gasped in surprise. "You mean to tell me you left him?"

Nodding Flora hung her head in shame sinking down onto to her bed. "Yes…Yes I left him…"

"What happened did he beat you?" Maude asked softly, almost tenderly as she sat down next to her great niece and patted her hand.

"No!" Flora insisted vehemently, Walter was guilty of many things but there is no way she would so besmirch his character. "No he would never."

"Did he flaunt other women?" Maude then asked confused.

"No…No not really…It was complicated." Flora muttered softly then spotting her Aunt's confusion she explained gently. "Walter is a good man, the best of men really and he deserves someone much better for him than I could ever be…Someone who could understand him and be the kind of wife he needs…"

"You left him because you thought you weren't good enough for him?"

Shaking her head Flora added. "No…I am not sure how it started but you must understand we didn't marry out of love or even mutual affection, we had to marry to keep custody of young Walter. I thought that perhaps over time things would change and we could be more to each other but things changed for the worse. Walter began to constantly check up on me, asking who I had seen, who I had talked to then he forbad me from seeing my friend for no good reason other than his unfounded suspicions."

"A male friend I suppose?" Aunt Maude asked knowingly, a slight smile twitching at her lip when a confused Flora nodded. "Sounds like a typically jealous husband to me Flora, nothing unusual about that."

"Yes but he wouldn't believe me when I said nothing was going on, he accused me of having an affair and then when I refused to abide by his preposterous rules he told me to leave his house, and he was so cold Aunt Maude as though he didn't care which I chose. So I left."

"And came to live with me…Oh you stupid girl!"

"No actually I stayed in Eastbourne for nearly a month, you see I had hoped…I thought that perhaps when he had calmed down…"

"That he would apologise and ask you back?" Aunt Maude asked incredulously.

"Why yes."

"Oh my poor stupid girl…He's a man he would never admit to being in the wrong short of hellfire or bodily injury. You're a woman you have to be far cleverer than them, you have to engineer a situation were he feels comfortable to back down, so it doesn't feel as though he is letting you win! Surely in all those months of marriage you found a way to get through to him, the trick is to approach him when his guard is down."

"You don't know Walter." Flora insisted pushing herself up off her bed as she began to pace. "He is the most stubborn man I have met…"

"You shared a bed didn't you!" Maude spat suggestively her wrinkled eyebrow rising quickly when Flora blushed and avoided her eye. "You didn't did you…Oh my girl no wonder your marriage fell apart."

Wringing her hands Flora turned her back on her aunt. "It never seemed like the right time, Walter is such a gentleman he would never…And I…"

"You never gave him any encouragement?"

"Well a little…"

"He isn't…He isn't like 'that'?" Maude asked.

"No!" Flora snapped. "He is definitely not like that." She added a slight smile playing about her lips that her aunt caught.

"But some things happened between you that I can tell." Maude muttered knowingly causing Flora to blush even deeper.

"He kissed me a few times, one time…Well if we hadn't been interrupted…But that is immaterial, honestly he doesn't care for me, he cannot he knew I was leaving and he didn't turn up to stop me even after promising…" Flora broke off unwilling to discuss the matter any further.

"Yet your still in love with him." It wasn't even a question as there was no doubt in either's mind that was the case.

"Horribly."

"And is there no hope?"

Turning to face her Aunt Flora shook her head sadly the tears now slipping silently down her cheeks. "Come here." Collapsing down next to her Flora was quickly pulled into her Aunt's arms. Rocking her gently as she stroked her hair Maude whispered soothingly. "It'll be alright my pet, I promise it will be alright."

- - -

It was getting dark when Walter finally arrived home, the rain having soaked him to the bone despite his best efforts to stay out of the worst of it.

"Walter?" He called out into the relative gloom of the sitting room.

"In the kitchen." Was the somewhat subdued reply.

Confused Walter Corey quickly strode through the room, noting with satisfaction that Young Walter's old school books were open on the desk and the lad seemed to have completed most of the work he had set for him. "What are you doing in here?" He asked pushing the door open only to stop dead in the doorway at the unmitigated disaster before him.

"I got hungry and well I thought it would be nice for when you got home…." His nephew mumbled apologetically tugging nervously his sandy hair, which was now caked in soot. "I'd watched Auntie Flora do it lots of times…It didn't seem difficult." He added by way of explanation, watching, as his Uncle remained speechless.

Surveying the devastation Walter Corey stepped into the room, running his fingers alone the now blackened tabletop he made out the remains of ingredients under the soot. "What happened?"

"I had a little trouble with the stove…"

"Yes that I can see!" His uncle retorted sharply before sitting down exhausted at the table. Turning to gaze at his nervous nephew who was shifting from foot to foot obviously expecting a severe tongue-lashing for his foolishness. Yet he couldn't summon the energy to chastise him. It was his fault the boy was left home on his own, his fault he was so hungry that Walter tried to cook for himself and not the boy's.

"I am sorry Uncle please don't be angry…."

"I am angry…Just clean it up…I'll see to the stove."

Relieved young Walter began to dash around like a possessed parrot, jabbering away to his uncle at ten to the dozen whilst he struggled with mop and bucket. Sighing Walter Corey allowed his nephew's chatter to flow over him whilst he addressed the problem of the smoking stove. Yet even whilst he was so occupied his mind continued to churn over the question of Miles and Charles. It was only when his nephew mentioned the Vicar in passing that he was jarred from his thoughts.

"Miles came here?"

Pausing as he swept Walter nodded nervously shrugging when his uncle inquired as to the nature of the clergyman's visit.

"He must have had a reason Walter…What did you talk about?"

"He just asked how…How we were coping…If I missed Aunt Flora." The boy replied sullenly.

"The devil of a man, what business it is of his?" Walter snapped rhetorically but his nephew ventured an answer anyway.

"You don't think Aunt Flora asked him…Wrote and asked how we were?" He mused. "Perhaps if he tells her we miss her she'll come back…"

"Don't be so ridiculous Walter!" Jarvis snapped testily, ignoring it as his nephew flinched at his harsh tone. "Your Aunt is not going to be coming back and the sooner you get that idea out of your head the better!"

"But…"

"NO BUTS!"

Immediately as the words where out of his mouth Walter regretted it, he had never raised his voice to young Walter like that before; even when angry with him he had managed to keep his temper in check. "I…" He began tersely but the frightened look on young Walter's face stopped him. "I am sorry Walter…I didn't mean to shout." Biting down on his bottom lip young Walter nodded silently trying to act bravely but from the soft sheen in his eyes even his uncle realized the boy was deeply shaken by his actions. Young Walter was still a young boy, despite times when he seemed mature and wise beyond his years his uncle had keep reminding himself that the boy was only seven years old and needed guidance and reassurance.

"Perhaps…Perhaps that was indeed Miles' intention Walter…If anyone knows where she is then I am sure he does, but I don't want you getting your hopes up, we have to be brave and deal with the reality no matter how harsh it may seem…Now…" He added getting to his feet and wiping his soot stained hands on a spare rag. "That's all fixed what are we going to have for dinner?" He asked turning to rummage around in Flora's cupboards. "There must be something in here…" He muttered almost to himself before his hand connected with smooth glass at the back of the cupboard. Grasping the jar he pulled it out a surprised smile gracing his lips. Running his fingers across the neat handwriting that was oh so familiar he felt a tug of nostalgia for the good old days, then fixing a pleasant expression on his face he turned to his nephew. "Grab the bread…"

"It's a bit stale Uncle."

Winking Walter waved the reluctant boy to follow him into the living room where a determined little fire was still burning in the grate. Cutting a few wedges from the loaf he speared them onto the fireside long handled fork and toasted them above the flames. When the toast had turned a nice golden brown he passed the hot toast over to his nephew who ladled a healthy spoonful of lemon curd on top and bit into the delightful treat eagerly. It was as he was attending to his own tea that he decided to broach the one subject that had been weighing on his mind.

"Walter would you say to leaving Eastbourne?"

Frowning in confusion his nephew chewed thoughtfully on his toast before answering. "And go where? Back to Taplows?

"No we can't go back to Taplows, I mean move somewhere new."

"Where?"

"What about America?" His suggestion had obviously taken the boy completely by surprise as his eyebrows shot up and he almost choked on his toast. Not waiting for the boy to talk Walter continued on. "I think we need a fresh start, there is plenty of work for a man of my talents in America, we can sell the house, clear all our debts and book passage across and have plenty of money to start up our own business."

"We could leave all our problems here…"

"Yes exactly." Walter replied, delighted that his nephew seemed in favor of the idea.

"But….But we couldn't go without saying goodbye."

Frowning for a moment as he tried to understand this new obstacle but then slowly he realized just whom his nephew was talking about. "She never said goodbye to us Walter." Sighing sadly the boy placed the remainder of his supper back on his plate, pushing it around as if he had suddenly lost his appetite. "Suddenly not hungry?"

"I think I'll go to my room Sir." Walter responded sadly taking his plate through to the kitchen, for a moment his uncle could hear the slosh of water as the place was washed then a moment later the lad reappeared.

"Walter…"

Pausing the lad turned and fixed his uncle with a sad but resigned expression. "I promise before we go we'll stop off in Ireland…You'll get your goodbye."

Smiling broadly young Walter ran across the room and flung himself into his stunned Uncle's arms hugging him tightly he whispered his thanks into his Uncle's ear. Surprised and touched by the rare gesture Walter patted his nephew's back gently before releasing the boy who didn't head off to his room but instead returned to the dining room table to complete his homework. After a few moments of chewing on the end of his pen leaving blotches of ink over his workbook young Walter turned back to his uncle who was now building up the fire. "Can we go soon?"

Smiling Walter Corey nodded. "Yes we can go soon."

- - -


	14. Chapter 14

- - -

It had to have been the first nice day for weeks, so strange as it felt more like a spring day than the beginning of winter. Whatever the reason for it, it made her jaunt into the village that much more enjoyable. Swinging her shopping basket idly from her fingers she scanned the long list of things that her Aunt had insisted they needed shaking her head in disbelief at the frivolity of some of the items on the list.

"Dia duit ar maidin"

The greeting caught her by surprise and she turned and returned her morning greetings to the cheeky farmhands who had called out to her from the back of a passing trap. Soon she was in the hustle and bustle of the village and nodding her greetings at old friends and neighbours. It was as she was immersed in haggling over the vegetables that something caught her attention out of the corner of her eye. Something was out of place in amongst this rural market day. There was a corner of the market were people were gathering, and passers-by were stopping to gawk. Intrigued that anything of interest could be happening in her home town of all places Flora sidled closer, straining her ears to catch whispers of people's conversations.

When she did catch a muttering of an old man who pushed past her in disgust it only added to her confusion. What on earth were foreigners doing here? It wasn't a port or even spot of intrigue for tourists, in fact it was so hard to get here that relatives often didn't bother visiting for years on end. Of course there was one possibility but that was ridiculous even to entertain. Biting her lip she decided to return to her shopping and leave the gawking to those who had nothing better to do.

"Someone here must know…I am looking for Flora Corey nee Ryan!" A wholly recognisable voice rose above the babble freezing Flora in her steps.

"Who wants to know?" One of the village youths retorted his eyes narrowing as he took in the foreigner's fancy clothing.

"That is my concern."

"Well what if we want to make it ours!"

For a moment there was a tense standoff, then suddenly a young boy called out. "Aunty Flora!" And pushed his way through the crowd who parted intrigued as he lad practically through himself into a stunned Flora's arms. "Why were going…Didn't you see us?"

Unable to form a coherent answer Flora shook her head pulling the boy into a tighter embrace.

"There you are…." Walter's gruff tone suddenly cut in, but his expression softened noticeably when she looked up and caught his gaze.

"You're really here?"

"We're really here!"

"But…"

"No Buts Flora…" Walter retorted teasingly reaching down to grasp her hand and help her to her feet. "You're my wife where else should we be?" He asked softly his eyes locking with hers and they seemed to drill right down into her soul. "I have missed you."

"You have?"

"I have…I just don't seem to work without you…Oh Flora…" He added gently reaching up to cup her cheek tenderly running his thumb across her face as he pulled her gently towards him. "Say you'll forgive me for everything…"

"Yes. I forgive you. Oh Walter!" She exclaimed throwing her arms around his neck and pulling him close.

"Flora…Flora…Flora." He muttered worshipfully before leaning down, trembling with anticipation Flora closed her eyes and lent up to meet his lips.

"FLORA…..FLORA….FLORA!"

The calling of her name jarred her out of Walter's embrace, for a moment she starred ahead in confusion. Then it hit her… Walter wasn't here, she was in her kitchen by the fire, it had all just been a dream.

"FLORA! Dammit girl can't you hear me…" Aunt Maude's shrill voice echoed down the stairs jolting her from her daydream. "Flora!"

"Coming Aunt Maude." Flora managed to gasp, getting quickly to her feet as she swiped at the tears on her cheeks before bounding up the stairs to tend to her temperamental aunt.

"Goodness girl where have you been I've been calling you for ages? Now that you've deigned to grace me with your presence, I need a cup of my chamomile tea; I feel one of my heads coming on…"

"Oh but Aunt we ran out of chamomile…"

"It was on that list I gave you!"

"Yes but I haven't had time…"

"Dear god girl…You were going to the market this morning, we placed the order at the apothecary last week it would have arrived by now!"

"I was intending to go into town today Aunt Maude but I was just to busy in the end…I'll go tomorrow!" Flora muttered placatingly, her already jarred nerves were fraying at the old woman's demands. Her dream had unsettled her more than she cared to admit even to herself, it had just seemed so real, the sights and sounds of the market, the feel of Walter's arms around her… Or it was only as real as you wanted it to be, her more cynical nature taunted as she mechanically went about fixing Aunt Maude's pillow plumping the pillows with an unaccustomed vigor. With each punch she felt her anger at her own foolishness increasing. What a stupid simple little fool she was, Walter would never come after her let alone admit he was wrong, and even if he did …

"Flora STOP!"

Frowning in confusion Flora stopped mid plump, her eyes suddenly widening in understanding and horror as she caught sight of her aunt and the assorted feathers that now covered her. Glancing down at the pillow in her hands she spotted the burst seam. "Oh I am so sorry…"

Blowing the feathers from her face Aunt Maude silenced Flora's profuse apologies with a look. "You were thinking about that man again weren't you?" Nodding reluctantly Flora hung her head shamefully unable to meet her Aunt's eye. "You have to put it behind you girl, no man is worth such heartache, take it from me I have known plenty and they are scarcely worth the effort you put into them!"

"Walter isn't just any man!" Flora began hotly her pale cheeks flushing with anger.

"Now now there is no need to get uppity with me Miss, there is no need to bite my head off just because I happened to inject a little reality into that daydream world of yours! Anyway I was not criticizing your Walter personally, it's not his fault he is a man after all and none of them are perfect, no matter how hard they try to get you to believe it! Why when you have lived as long as I have you'll start to wonder what all the fuss was about anyway."

" I am trying…"

"Well try harder!" Aunt Maude snapped testily, her beady eyes narrowing as Flora clenched her jaw.

"Oh I know your feeling hard done by and sorry for yourself, well my suggestion is you snap out of it sharpish!"

"How dare you…You don't know…"

"Don't know what it is to eat your heart out over a man?" Maude cut in angrily. "Are you so self absorbed that you think you are the only woman in the world who has ever been in love and had her heart ripped to shreds and trampled all over?"

"No…"

"Well then…At least you had a chance with your man and you blew it! Some of us never did, we weren't given any choice over who we married or very little choice…I was in love once but unlike you my family had other plans, and I was at best 'pushed' at worst 'forced' into marrying someone else, a man twenty years my senior who had bullied my father into agreeing to it. And that bullying didn't stop after the wedding! Dear god you didn't know you were born with your husband, mine was ten times worse talk about jealousy. Did your husband lock you in your room if you spoke to another man?" But Maude didn't pause long enough for Flora to answer. "Did he slap you about if in his paranoid mind regardless of what you had actually done he heard rumours…Rumours that never existed anywhere but in his own head! And whilst all this was going on would your family have stood back and done nothing?…No! So don't you dare talk to me about suffering girl!"

Taking a deep breath after her tirade Maude lent back against her pillows, her lined face looking peaky and her whole eighty years.

"I had no idea…" Flora muttered softly, reaching out to cover her aunt's hand, smiling slightly as the old woman squeezed it briefly before pushing it away.

"Well it isn't something you talk about…And besides he died a few years into our marriage, a heart attack the doctors said which I tell you was quite a surprise as I didn't think he had a heart to damage! I made certain that the next husband I took was my choice though; I took my inheritance and ran away to Dublin. Oh my family tried to trace me but once in Dublin I managed to disappear, and after a few years I remarried a very kind gentleman, the complete opposite of my first husband and after he passed away there was your great-uncle…"

"Why'd you stop at three?" Flora asked causing her aunt to cackle.

"Three husbands are more than enough for woman don't you think?" Maude asked knowingly. "Besides there was no need to re-marry, between my three husbands I was financially secure and by then I was far to old for love…So no three was quite enough my dear."

"Don't you ever feel lonely?" Flora whispered.

"Aye a little, I regret not being able to have children of my own, but then again I have so many nieces and nephews from my three marriages that it is almost a relief I doubt I could cope with children and grandchildren on top of that." Maude joked but despite the light tone Flora could make out the telltale quaver in her voice. "And besides I have you here with me…So how could I possibly be lonely for long."

"I worry about being lonely…" Flora whispered, the unspoken 'when you are gone and I am left all alone' hung between.

Smiling secretively Maude toyed with the edge of her blanket. "You only need be as lonely as you want to be…Husband or not…You are still a young and attractive woman there is no reason you should lack companionship unless you wish it!"

Blushing furiously at such a suggestion Flora started immediately from the bedside, grasping the damaged pillow and heading for the door. "I really should mend this…I'll get your tea first thing in the morning Aunt…"

"Flora." Aunt Maude called out causing her niece to pause on the threshold. "I did not say that to upset you…Just promise me you'll think seriously about your future, it is not too late for you!"

Nodding blindly as her head swam with her aunt's words Flora stumbled out into the corridor clutching at the cushion, making her way back to her own room to mull over what had been said.

- - -

For the first time in weeks Walter reflected things seemed to be going well for him. Firstly it had stopped raining, which might not have seemed like much to anyone else, but then they didn't have to walk a mile home down an exposed dirt track and so the prospect of arriving home relatively dry for the first night in days was bound to improve his mood. Secondly he had actually gotten some paid work that day, shifting bundles of newspapers from the pressroom floor onto the seller's carts and the reassuring jingle of coin in his pocket couldn't help but buoy his spirits. True it wasn't much but it would cover this weeks groceries and that was more than he had been expecting. However what probably contributed most to this good mood was his new plan and outlook.

Having scanned one of the papers over lunch he had made careful note of the times, destinations and cost of the transatlantic crossings. It seemed to vary from company to company and depending on the luxury of the facilities but the bare minimum would be £5 per person, hardly a fortune but that would mean bare wooden bunks and tightly confined conditions where immigrants were stuffed into the holds of ships till they practically burst at the seems. The crossing to Ireland by comparison was often nothing more than a shilling, or six pence for children, the conditions no better but at least the trip was shorter. All that was needed was to put the house on the market, and then they consider planning in earnest.

Rubbing the coin in his pocket reassuringly Walter made his way blindly home his thoughts churning over the one issue that still wouldn't resolve itself; Flora…

He had promised Walter a farewell, but in honesty he had no idea where to start. In all his years at Taplows Flora must have mentioned the name of her hometown but for the life of him he couldn't remember. Of course he could always approach Miles but after seeing him with Charles Walter wasn't sure how far he could trust the vicar and he was anxious that his emigration plans shouldn't filter down to young Walter's malicious grandfather. That left nothing for it but to throw himself on the mercy of one of his old friend's Felix Kraus and hope that either his former chef had a better memory than he did or that Felix could gain assess to the detailed records his lordship kept about his employees past and present. Then perhaps he would be able to deliver on that promise made unwisely and in haste to his nephew.

It was not an encounter he was looking forward to with any enthusiasm, she had practically ordered to stay out of her life and yet here he was scant months later actually considering tracking her down just to loose her again. What if it only caused more problems between them, what if she took her anger out on young Walter? He wasn't sure the boy could take much more rejection in his life and loosing Flora for the second time might push him back over the edge. Of course the opposite might also occur if Miles' original suspicions proved true, and he wasn't sure which would be worse a furious Flora or one who would be heartbroken to learn they had only tracked her down to bid her a final farewell and not out of any finer feelings, but as he still couldn't be sure of his own how on earth could she?

…Not that he would have to tell her that…

For a moment the prospect fluttered temptingly in front of him before crashing and burning just as quickly. No his conscience insisted, if he lied and took advantage of her misunderstanding then it was bound to come out later in their marriage. When questioned he wouldn't be able to deny his true motive or claim he acted out real devotion when he was still unsure what it was between them and that would hurt her ten times more.

Walter was pre-occupied with his thoughts that he didn't notice the carriage waiting outside his garden gate until he was practically upon it, for a moment he frowned in confusion as he tried to work out could possibly be calling on him. However a moment later his front door opened and out stepped Reverand O'Brian, his young handsome face creased in a frown as he pondered something clearly distasteful.

"O'Brian!" His greeting jarred the young cleric from his thoughts and he was clearly shocked to see Walter standing not five feet from him. "My I ask to which I owe this pleasure?"

"Bring the vagabond in O'Brian and shut that bloody door there is an unpleasant draft!" An oh too familiar voice called out from the sitting room. Furious at having his house so invaded Walter pushed roughly passed the vicar and stormed into the house intending to show Charles Fitzpatrick the harsh side of his tongue before introducing him to the door. However the sight of the man before him literally took his breath away, he was barely shadow of the ogre who all those months ago had caused him grief.

"I have been ill!" Charles snapped roughly before Walter could speak, demonstrating that his illness had not robbed him of his coarse manners as had it had his appearance. "What is your excuse Corey? Hmmm you wouldn't look out of place in a cess pit!" He added pointedly glancing down at Walter's dirty shirt and torn trousers, which without Flora's skill with a needle look decidedly worse for wear.

"I have been working…Something which if you stretch your memory you might remember from your youth." Walter snapped back his eyes narrowing; as despite his weak constitution this Charles was still as formidable an adversary as ever.

"You found someone to employ you, well wonders will never cease they must have very low standards…"

"Gentlemen please, can you put your petty bigotry aside and remember there are other's here!" Miles cut in sharply and for the first time Walter noticed his nephew sitting in the other fireside chair, his young face pale and pinched and his eyes decidedly red and puffy as if he had been crying.

"Walter would you please go to your room, your grandfather and I have something's we need to discuss."

"No!" Charles cut in earning him a sharp glare from the former butler. "This is about Walter…Miles if you will excuse us…"

"I'll just take a stroll around the garden…" The Vicar muttered mainly to himself before disappearing through the kitchen.

"No we can talk without being overheard, Walter I suggest you tell your Uncle what you told me!"

"Couldn't you…Grandfather…" The boy mumbled pleadingly but the old man remained unmoved and he impatiently tapped his cane on the floor. "I asked grandfather to come here Uncle…I needed to talk to him." He paused as if waiting for Walter's exclamation of outrage but the former butler remained silent albeit just barely as from the way his jaw was clenched and the reddening of his complexion it was only a matter of time before his control slipped.

"The night I runaway…It hadn't meant to, I had been out with my friends and well we dared each other to get into the old brewery…John thought it would be fun and we could get our hands on a barrel which we could flog off…" He paused glancing up to check on his uncle's reaction, quickly glancing away from the barely concealed look of horror and realisation. "But things went wrong. We got caught by the watchman, some of us ran off to distract him but he cornered a few of us in the still room, he grabbed hold of my coat so I wriggled out of it…I don't know what went wrong, one minute he was chasing us my coat in one hand his lantern in the other…The next he tripping over and he fell over the railing down amongst the vats…"

By now tears which had been brimming began to trickle down the boy's cheeks and he wiped at the absently with his sleeve. "We didn't stop to check on him we just ran. I was so scared and there was all these explosions…So by the time I got home I was sure I'd be caught; I just grabbed everything and left but I didn't have anywhere to go. I waited until morning I thought I could stowaway on the train to London but then everyone in town was saying how what a terrible accident the fire had been, mysteriously the stills had combusted…They didn't seem to know anything about us so I thought I was safe."

It seemed like ages before Walter could speak, his nephew's revelations had verily taken the wind right out of him, but there was thing that even in his astounded state niggled him this couldn't be the whole of the story. "So having gotten away with breaking and entry… theft… accidental killing." He paused watching as each accusation provoked a flinch from the boy in front of him. "So even believing yourself to have gotten away Scot free you felt the need to contact your grandfather, you didn't think perhaps that you might have told me yourself…Or is there something I am missing here?"

Since young Walter was by now unable to answer his Uncle's accusations it fell to Charles to throw some light on the situation. "Go and straighten yourself out Walter I will fill your Uncle in on the rest." Smiling nastily he replied to Walter's question once the boy had disappeared up the stairwell. "For once in your sorry excuse for an existent Corey you are right!"

"Save your pathetic attempts at insults and tell me what is really going on!"

"Fine I'll put it in such simple terms that even you cannot fail to understand me. There was something that Walter didn't mention, the real reason we are both to here today; someone did find out he was at the brewery that night. Some person or person's unknown recovered Walter's jacket from the fire, now that in itself would not be incriminating but inside the pocket they found his pen knife; the same pen knife that I gave him last winter and the one that his name carved into the handle."

"Oh God!"

"Oh you may well appeal to the almighty for aid Corey but somehow if he hasn't seen fit to raise you from the hovel in which you currently reside…No you would be better served turning your appeals for aid in another direction…" He trailed off deliberately a gloating expression twisting his already somewhat sallow and jaundiced face until it was more grotesque than normal.

"I would never stoop so low as to ask anything from you!"

"Oh but in this case I fear you have no choice in the matter…"

"I will find a way!" Walter retorted angrily.

"Oh really what will you do, how will you raise 100 pounds? Sell your soul perhaps, not that that would fetch more than a few shilling in any case."

"100 Pounds!"

"Yes a rather neat little sum, not much more than pocket change for me but for you…As Walter is my grandson I would be only to happy to contribute to his health and happiness and I have already offered to pay the blaggard off but you see there is just one small, insignificant favour I would expect in return." He paused dramatically before withdrawing a crisp document from his breast pocket and laying it down on the table beside him. "Your signature at the bottom of this paper."

Reaching out gingerly Walter picked up the paper scanning the first few lines before suddenly dropping the document back on the table as if it had singed him. "You have to be bloody joking!"

"Oh the joke is far funnier than you realise Corey. You can sign that and loose Walter or you can refuse and bankrupt yourself trying to raise the money yourself and at the end of that suffering still loose the boy!"

"All this just to get Walter back…To gain your revenge on me, well I hope you are enjoying your gloating now Mr Fitzpatrick for I assure you it is not going to last long!"

"Well you know what they say revenge is a dish best served cold and I have been waiting a long time to settle scores with you but this time you have no one to blame but yourself…True I have kept an eye on your misfortunes and it has brought me no end of joy when reports of your misery has reached my ears…"

"Through your little spy Miles O'Brian I have no doubt." Walter cut in bitterly, his eyes narrowing on Charles thick neck imaging wrapping his hands around it and squeezing the life slowly out of him.

"Oh so you finally worked that one out did you…I must admit Miles worked out a lot better than I had ever dreamed, true the lad was reluctant at first. I mean who would want to leave a comfortable position as a Cambridge college chaplain but when I reminded him of the many favours he still owed me I must admit he did hesitate to volunteer for the post here. Although from I hear there have been additional bonuses that he hadn't anticipated which have helped silenced his conscience, that reminds me how is your wife?"

Clenching his fists Walter had to bite down on his lip to try and restrain his temper and stop himself striking out at Charles, the last thing he needed now was to be facing an assault charge. "Get out of my house!"

"Don't tell me I struck a nerve?" Charles asked getting to his feet as he lent heavily on his cane. "I must admit I was surprised but then she always was too good for the likes of you…You dragged her down till she had to run away to escape you; well I will not let you do the same for my grandson not whilst it is my power to prevent it."

"I told you to leave Fitzpatrick!"

"Oh don't worry I am going…But I will be back Corey and next time it'll be to bury you! Oh don't worry I can see myself out." He added spitefully before hobbling out of the door which Walter slammed viciously behind him. Leaning back against the heavy oak Walter pounded the door with his fists until his knuckles screamed out in protest, he was just so furious he couldn't even think straight he just needed to punch and kick someone until they felt as bad as he did.

"Mr Corey…Mr Fitzpatrick…Walter?"

Stepping away from the door as he cracked his knuckles in preparation Walter entered the sitting room to face a bewildered Miles O'Brian.

"Has Mr Fitzpatrick left?"

"Yes." Walter replied succinctly flexing his hands a distracting act, which seemed to make Miles even jitterier by the second.

"Well I should be…"

"Outside now O'Brian!"

"Oh can't we talk it over?"

"There are something's that cannot be excused…Outside now or do you want me to throw you out?"

- - -

It seemed illogical to all of rational mind but despite that the old wives tale still held true; a kettle took longer to boil if you were waiting for it. Running her hands distractedly through the loose locks of hair that had escaped from the haphazard bun she had thrown up around 3 O'clock that morning, Flora tried to tame the errant locks with a few well-placed hairpins. Catching a glance of herself in the glass she grimaced in displeasure, no wonder the doctor had taken one look at her and blanched; the gaunt pale face and the dark circles made her look worse than his patient. Talking of the patient the hot water for her physic should now be ready.

Carefully lifting the heavy kettle from the top of the stove Flora poured the water of the herbal remedy the doctor had supplied to help control the fever; leaving it for a few minutes longer to stew she headed back upstairs. Settling herself on the bed she lifted the damp towel off of her aunt's forehead quickly dipping it in the bowel and wringing it through with cold water before replacing it on her burning brow. Taking a spoonful of the physic she tried to encourage the old woman to drink, shushing her feverish mumblings as she would a fretful child.

Grateful that she managed to get at least half the mixture down her aunt's throat Flora sat back against the bedstead rubbing her own forehead to ward off the headache that had been threatening since early that morning. If only someone else would turn up to lend a hand, she had written a note for her mother which the doctor had kindly offered to deliver but that had been hours ago and still no one had materialised. By now Flora had begun to realise that she would be lucky if someone popped in to see if she needed any supplies let alone help her nurse the old woman, it seemed to her that the Ryan family considered Maude a burden that the sooner they were rid of the better. After all before Flora had arrived to keep house for her the old woman had been shifted from one relative to the other like a particularly unwanted parcel and now they were free of her none were anxious to volunteer again.

Not that she would be queuing up if her circumstances were any different her conscience reminded her; and from a position of self-preservation alone the prospect of Maude's death filled her with fear. What would she do? Where would she go if there were no Maude to look after? Back to her husband who would probably refuse to take her? Or fall on the mercy of her family when they learnt she had been lying to them all along?

"Reginald!" Maude suddenly called out in her delirium sitting up in bed she began to wildly scan the room.

"Shush Aunt Maude…"

""Reginald…I need to find Reginald!"

"He said he'd be here…He's just running late." Flora replied playing along and that seemed to sooth the old woman who settled back against her pillows and closed her eyes leaving Flora to ponder who Reginald might have been. Would this be her in years to come? An unwanted dependant pushed from relative to relative, no real family or children of her own to care for her? Calling out Walter's name in her delirium to a stranger's ears?

Exhausted both physically and emotionally Flora felt the tears begin to build, but she didn't have the energy of will to brush them away as they began to trickle down her face. Sobbing silently so as not to wake her charge she gradually drifted off to sleep.

- - -

The first blow caught the cleric by surprise, but Walter found it hard to gather any sympathy for the young man who was now sprawled across what was once one of Flora's flowerbeds.

"Get up O'Brian!" Walter hissed as the young man continued to sit dazed amongst the foliage rubbing his damaged jaw.

"Can't we talk about this like civilised men." Miles asked spluttering from behind his split lip as he spat out blood onto the ground.

"If I saw a man before me we could…But your nothing but a stinking low life. Now on your feet or must I grovel in the dirt with you?"

That seemed to finally rile the young man and Walter watched with malicious glee as the impetuous youth darted from the floor throwing his full weight behind him as he tackled Walter. For a moment Walter had to stifle the impulse to laugh as he threw off the vicar's attack with ease. "You fight like a little girl O'Brian…Let me guess you've never had to fight before, always relied on thugs like Fitzpatrick to bail you out."

"You know nothing about me!" Miles roared in anger and this time he managed to land a relatively hard punch on Walter's middle, followed quickly by another at his jaw, which sent the former butler reeling.

"Not bad…" Walter replied and this time it was him who spat out blood, the good Reverend's punch having jarred and loosened some teeth. "Now let's see what your really mad of O'Brian." He added shrugging off his coat and shirt till he was clad only in his vest, then mockingly he beckoned the cleric forward. "Give it your best shot!"

Gritting his teeth in determination Mile's quickly followed suit, although he folded his clothing more carefully than Walter before turning to face his opponent. This time however Walter was on him before he could retaliate, repeated punches to Mile's abdomen sent him crashing to his knees taking his opponent with him. Wrestling in the dirt each man tried to outmanoeuvre the other, rolling and punching till both were exhausted. Finally determined to end things Walter grasped Mile's arm and twisted it painfully behind his back, pushing his entire weight behind it he forced the clergyman's face into the dirt.

"Now you know what it feels like…To be so low you cannot get any further or at least you think you can't!" Walter hissed in the struggling Miles' ear. "I hope one day some bd comes along and shows you the true meaning of pain O'Brian, today is just taster…Oh you think this hurt is bad, well let me tell how much the pain of failure is…It burns inside you every moment of every day and I owe all this to you conniving wretches. It wasn't enough for him to rob me of my career, oh no you had take away everything else…You poisoned my marriage and now you want to take away my nephew, well no more I say!"

Moving quickly off of the Reverend's back Walter added a quick kick in his stomach for good measure before stepping backwards. "You take this message back to your master Lackey! It's no deal, not now not ever. He cannot buy a child from me. He cannot ruin my life any further. I am going to get back everything he took from me and then I am going sit back and wait for the miserable old sod to die, which he will do anyway in foreseeable future, and he will do so a failure and knowing he is unloved by anyone."

Then with that resolution clear Walter turned and strode back into the house.

- - -


	15. Chapter 15

- - -

"It was a close run thing Mrs Corey but I am pleased to say your Aunt has pulled through the worst of it…She will be weak for sometime but at her age that is hardly surprising, but with your expert care I am sure she will be better soon if it wasn't for your constant attendance I doubt I would be imparting such good news!"

"Thank you Doctor!" Flora muttered softly, unable to keep the tears of relief form springing to her eyes. The past few days had taken a toll on her both physically and emotionally and to hear that it had all been worth it was almost more than she could cope with. The Doctor to his credit chose to fuss with his instruments and give her time to compose herself.

"I will all again tomorrow, but please Mrs Corey do try and get some rest tonight you'll be of no use if you make yourself ill!"

Smiling Flora nodded and went to show the Doctor out but he waved her away telling her he could see himself out, and reminding her to take note of what he had said. Sighing deeply Flora began to tidy away the dirty hand cloths and water bowl, she was so preoccupied in her task that she didn't noticed her Aunt's tired eyes upon her.

"He's right you look awful!" Maude croaked drawing an astounded Flora's attention.

"You should be resting."

"So should you my girl, I'll be alright now, take more than that to finish me off!"

"I'll just tidy these things up…Now is there anything you need?" Flora asked kindly reaching out to catch her Aunt's hand and squeeze it gently.

"Oh get off with you…" Maude retorted pulling her hand away but Flora could see the twinkle in her aunt's eye and so she smiled softly and left her to rest. Stepping onto the landing she almost dropped the bowl in shock as coming up the steps was her youngest sister Lucy.

"Oh Flora there you are…I passed the Doctor on the way in he told me the good news."

"Where have you been?" Flora hissed angrily her dark eyes flashing with anger as her sister simply raised a plucked eyebrow at her question. "I sent a note days ago and not one person came round to help!"

"Well really there is no need to take that tone with me Flora!" Lucy replied sharply. "I came as soon as I could, really you would think you were the only person with responsibilities…I have children to look after there is no way I could risk becoming ill myself and besides I am here now but of course if you would prefer I leave?"

"No." Flora replied but she was struggling to restrain her temper at her sister's apparent lack of concern. "Since you are here perhaps you would care to sit with our Aunt whilst I get some sleep?"

"Is she awake?"

"No she is resting now?" Flora replied slowly as if explaining a complicated problem to a child.

"There I don't see the point…I mean what good will it be sitting there whilst she sleeps?"

"It will reassure me…I haven't slept properly in days, I will worry if she is left alone. She isn't the young woman she once was!"

Sighing deeply her sister nodded reluctantly, rolling her eyes at what she saw was Flora's over-reaction. "I suppose I could spare a few hours…But I have to back in a few hours, the children will need feeding and putting to bed and Patrick will create merry hell if I am not home to get his dinner ready…How lucky for you not to have such worries!" She added spitefully watching as Flora flinched. "Well perhaps when your husband returns…I doubt even you will want to be burdened forever, and it's not like she is even proper family."

"She is proper family!"

"Only by marriage!"

"That's good enough!"

"Well you would say that, how long have you been around hmmmm….All of five minutes, you've had your own life for years. Oh the oh so perfect housekeeper, mother never stopped talking about, it's easy to be perfect from a distance Flora…Just remember when the time comes some of us have been looking after the old bag for years and we should get first go at whatever is left!"

"What?" Flora asked aghast at her sister's callousness.

"Oh don't pretend you don't know what I am talking about…Why else are you here; to come all this way to look after our old aunt for a while? You haven't been back in all these years and it's pretty obvious even to us uneducated country folk why you are here. What's really happened hmmm? Old man gone and gotten himself into a bit of financial bother, so you thought you'd come over here and butter up our old aunt, get yourself a nice tidy inheritance…"

"Get out!" Flora growled cutting her sister off mid-flow.

"You're throwing me out?"

"No I would never lower myself…I just think that you're right your tearaway children do need your constant supervision so I think you'd better return to tend to them and that dust ball you call a house…"

"My children are not tearaways and my house is perfectly clean!"

"Yes if your standards are that of a local tavern…But it is certainly not clean by my standards." Flora retorted coolly watching as two spots of high color appeared on her sister's cheeks, her lips pursed in annoyance Lucy turned and stormed down the stairs without another word. Waiting until she heard the slam of the front door Flora opened her Aunt's door slowly popping her head round the door to reassure herself the old woman was asleep. Perhaps it was the dim light or perhaps her own sleep deprived state but she could have sworn the sleeping woman's lips tweaked in amusement for a moment. Then the next moment the wry smile was gone, so convinced she had imagined it Flora closed the door and headed to bed.

- - -

For what must have been the fiftieth time that morning Walter's fingers tugged at his necktie, it had to be just perfect. Turning he tried to make out his reflection in the glass window, frowning slightly at the old man who stared back at him despite his fine attire; he swiped at his wayward hair, which were it was not thinning there were telltale flecks of grey. Tugging at the bottom of his waistcoat, he found himself thinking once more how much more confident he would feel if the damn thing fitted properly instead of hanging off his thinner frame; alas with no Flora to turn to the few clothes that had not been pawned still fitted his butler era frame. Yet despite all this he still looked more like his old self than he had in ages, his determination to see Charles Fitzpatrick burn in hell blazed like a fire behind his eyes and filled him with a will that few other's had the strength to cross.

It was a strength that he had turned to his advantage and he had managed to either cajole or straight out manipulate several permanent positions, often by agreeing to work for less in order to secure a regular income. On their own none of the jobs would have paid a man a working wage but combined they were bringing in enough to live off and little more to put aside; of course raising the money that way would see Walter's blackmailers paid off by the close of the century. So instead here he was nervously waiting for a meeting with his mortgage lender a revolutionary idea in mind, if he couldn't sell his house to cover Walter's debt then why not re-mortgage it instead?

"Mr Corey?" A small weasely gentleman asked as he poked his head out into the corridor. Nodding Walter stepped up forcing a polite smile on to his face despite the clerk's obvious apathetic attitude, and deliberately avoiding staring at his physical malformation no matter how much his eyes flickered back over the mono-brow and erratic twitch. Watching as the other man settled himself behind his oak desk with great ceremony Walter could feel the warning tingles in the back his neck; he was dealing with a pompous fool, the 'Mr Prothero' of the moneylenders.

"So Mr Corey I see from our records that you already have a policy with us?"

"That is correct sir." Walter used the term lightly but with the appropriate amount of reverence watching as the pompous fool in front of him positively preened at the honorific and for the first time Walter found himself thankful for his enforced acquaintance with Prothero as it had least taught him how to deal with ike's of his calibre.

"Indeed and we also have recorded each monthly re-payment being made in full and within the deadline…Excellent…Excellent. So how can Forster & Bendick be of service today?"

"I wish to re-mortgage my property…I have already made extensive alterations to the property which should cover the sum I require…" Walter paused handing over the new building specs to the stunned clerk.

"As you can see what was a small two bedroom house has now been extended, we were able to convert the attic space and although it would have been too cramped to divide up into additional bedrooms it could be used to house a domestic or even just for storage. The right-hand extension has finally been finished this has added an additional four rooms; two bedrooms upstairs as we knocked through from the hallway here and added windows into the roofing on both sides. Then downstairs there is a new a cold store room, which is accessible via the kitchen and lastly an indoor bathroom. Although it hasn't yet been completed at the moment it is just a shell, the plumbing needs linking up to the boiler in the adjoining room and a few other adjustments."

"Most impressive Mr Corey…However I fail to see what all this has to do with us?" The Clerk finally interjected his twitch punctuating his remark.

Taking a deep breath Walter fixed his most open and innocent expression on his face hoping that his blatant lie would pass by unnoticed. "Well you see I've managed this much out of my own humble pocket but the original plans for expansion were much grander a matching extension on the left hand side…"

"And you expect us to lend you the money?"

"Well yes…I have always paid my account on time and in full and this is a good investment."

"Just how many bedrooms does a man in your position require Mr Corey?"

"It is not a question of needing it is a question of wanting to fulfil the place's potential!" Walter snapped back unable to keep his irritation with the clerk out of his voice.

"Yes but for us it is a matter of affording it! How much money were you hoping to raise?"

Walter paused for a moment before answering, as this was the crux of the issue. "£100."

"£100" The Clerk spluttered, his twitch spasming as he spat the figure back across the table at a calm Walter Corey. "For £100 you could buy a new house!"

"Yes but not one of this proportions!" Walter countered gamely. "It is always cheaper to build than buy."

"I should think that for £100 you could build your extension three times over!"

"But not add the new plumbing or furnish the rooms there is more to this than just bricks and mortar!"

"What are you planning of decorating it with, gold leaf? Swathes of Chinese silk?" The Clerk countered sarcastically.

"That is my affair, all you have to decide is whether to lend me the money!" Walter snapped back before he could stop himself.

"Yes it is indeed!" The Clerk snorted reaching into his desk draw for a portfolio. "I will need a few more details…Your current income, financial commitments, any debts…"

"No debts or commitments other than my mortgage!" Walter answered quickly watching as this was duly noted in the Clerk's uneven scrawl. "As for my current income, I have four sources; seven and six from Clarke's publishing house; five bob per week running deliveries for Harker's; I also take on commission work copying law documents from Percivels and Bank which pays well for each piece dependant upon length."

"And the fourth?"

"I have a small private income from being the executor of my late brother's estate, £30 a year."

"I see…" The Clerk retorted his brow furrowing as he scratched at the paper, dipping his pen into the ink as he ran interest calculations. Finally he placed his pen down rubbing his jaw thoughtfully. "I would have to get a partner to agree…But I think we might be able to meet your request…If you will just wait here…"

Nodding as the clerk scurried out of the door his beloved scribblings wedged under his arm Walter sat back in his seat, his finger running under his starched collar. They appeared to have bought his cover story at least and hadn't simply laughed in his face which was to his mind a good sign. Tapping his fingers impatiently on the desktop in front of him he had to resist the urge to pace as he usually did when under stress. He had spent the last few weeks since Charles's ultimatum plotting a way out of the mess young Walter's foolishness had landed him in, every hour spent working or scheming so it was a rare occasion when he could simply sit and wait. It was only when he stopped that the exhaustion managed to catch up with him, it was almost to much for him to bear, the constant worry over young Walter being exposed, the constant ticking away of the time before he was forced to pay up, the constant of his cold empty bed every night when he finally crawled into it Shaking his head as though to rid himself of such morbid thoughts Walter forcibly pushed thoughts of his wife from his mind, now was not the time to become distracted over Flora. But he muttered a silent plea that wherever she was and whatever she was doing she was having an easier time of things than he was.

- - -

It was ridiculous to think it but Flora couldn't help the childlike enthusiasm that gripped her, leaning quite scandalously out of the carriage window as she took in the sights. The glorious wide Georgian streets of Dublin seemed so much grander after her sojourn in the country, and as they turned from Bachelors walk to cross the impressive Carlisle Bridge she strained her eyes to make out Nelson's Pillar and the grand frontage of the famous Gresham Hotel.

"Flora would you kindly come back inside…There is an unpleasant draft!"

Sighing reluctantly Flora slipped back into the confines of the carriage shutting the glass with a sharp clatter before turning to face her great aunt. "It just seems so much more…" She paused unable to find the right word to describe her feelings. "Well more than I remember!"

"You were only a child the last time you were here so that is hardly surprising!" Maude quipped watching her niece pout slightly a stark reminder of the headstrong girl she remembered.

"Where are we staying again?"

"With a friend of mine, we used to work together." Maude replied hesitantly unsure just how much she should reveal as despite her years Flora remained easily shockable. "She now owns a hotel of sorts just off of Sackville Street we will be there any moment!"

Nodding obliviously Flora continued to stare out of the window as they turned off of the main thoroughfare and a few moments later arrived in front of a most impressive looking establishment, it even had a Doorman in livery and he jumped quickly to open the door his eyes widening as he assisted out the two ladies. "Err you sure you've come to the right place ladies?" He asked nervously pulling at his collar as Maude swept up the steps confidently.

"Oh indeed could you show us to Mrs Foggarty she has been expecting us."

Nodding quickly he ushered them both inside before returning for their luggage.

"Oh it's lovely…" Flora gasped softly as her eyes traced the elegant marble pillars and grand oak staircase that dominated the lobby, completely missing the admiring glances that she herself was attracting from the assorted gentlemen and officers who lounged around in the adjoining smoking room.

"Maude darling!" A strong husky sounding voice called out across the lobby, and as Flora turned she caught sight of her elderly aunt being drawn into a bear hug by a large red faced woman. "It is too long since your last visit…" She added pausing when she caught sight of friend's traveling companion.

"Oh Kate this is my niece Flora, she's being taking care of me, Flora dear this is my good friend Kate Foggarty."

"Delighted to make your acquaintance Mrs Foggarty." Flora replied politely dipping into a small curtsey as she felt the older woman's appraising eye upon her.

"Your niece?" Kate replied with a raised eyebrow and an amused smile. "I haven't heard that one in a while…Why she is a pretty one…A trifle older than I usually take on but then there is something to be said for experience." Kate muttered before turning to Maude. "I suppose you brought her here looking for work…"

For a moment a flustered Maude shook her head vigorously ignoring her niece's puzzled expression. "She's my second husbands sisters daughter's child!" Maude added by way of clarification watching as Kate practically burst out laughing. "Besides I don't think Flora has the qualifications you would be looking for Kate and anyway she's acting as my companion and I would not wish to loose her."

Annoyed at being talked about whilst she was standing right in front of them and having her abilities maligned Flora cut in sharply. "I am quite sure I am qualified for any position here, I spent years working my way around some of the best houses in England I doubt a hotel would be more of a challenge!" She added watching as Kate's lips tugged in amusement whilst Maude seemed to turn an interesting shade of pale. "However my aunt is quite correct I am not at present looking for employment."

"That is a shame my dear I have just the place for you but if you are certain…"

"I am." Flora added defensively unable to shake the feeling that there was another conversation going she wasn't aware of, some joke she wasn't party to that was probably at her expense.

"Well then I should show you to your rooms." Kate replied before haughtily waving over the bellboy who was encumbered with the ladies trunks. However before the party could escape a uniformed gentleman in his late fifties came strolling out of the smoking room.

"Kate you simply must introduce me to your charming acquaintances…"

Eying the new arrival appraisingly Kate Foggarty turned and began the introductions before pausing at Flora. "I am sorry my dear I don't remember catching your last name?"

"Flora Corey, Mrs Flora Corey!" Flora added somewhat bluntly expecting that to put an end to somewhat wolfish way the new arrival was staring at her but instead his smile merely widened as he grasped her hand and bowed over it.

"Viscount Mulberry at your service ladies…I was wondering my friends and I were just about to sit down to a game of bridge but we seem to be a player short…I don't suppose you play Mrs Corey?"

"No." Flora replied as politely as she could manage whilst she retrieved her hand from his hot sticky grasp. "Gambling is not a vice I indulge in!"

"Oh come now bridge is hardly what we would call gambling…"

"You must excuse me we have had a long journey and are quite fatigued."

"Oh of course." Then he added with another wolfish smile. "Well I look forward to seeing you ladies at dinner, I must simply insist on you joining our little group can't have you sitting all alone now can we…"

"We wouldn't want to inconvenience you…" Maude began.

"No inconvenience at all my dear lady." He replied to Maude who seemed to shrug in defeat. "Capital, Capital, dinner at eight then…Oh and perhaps then you will enlighten me as to which vices you do indulge in Mrs Corey?" He added with a playful wink before returning to his companions.

Gasping in surprise Flora stared open mouthed after him, unable to believe the man's gall, and allowing her aunt to drag her up to their room.

- - -

It was often said that that there were few moments in any man's life when he was able to see his path ahead with absolute clarity or look back on his past with something approaching objectivity. Whether this was one such moment of not Walter Corey wasn't certain, but what he did know was that he was suddenly spending far too much of his time huddled in other people's doorways.

Clutching his coat tightly around him to keep out the biting wind that whipped up from the seafront Walter stamped his feet to try and force some warmth and life back into them. Then for what must have been the fiftieth time that hour his hand traveled down to grasp the large pouch concealed beneath his jacket, running his fingers across the rough leather he silently sighed in relief at feeling the heaviness of the coin. The last thing he needed was to be pick pocketed which was why he stood huddled in the shadows watching as the rest of the town scurried on about their business the streets slowly emptying of it's population as they all hurried back home to their families.

Yet Walter doubted that few of them truly realized how fortunate they were, men who would arrive home to be greeted warmly by their wives and children, to be happy in their own little world without fear of their family being ripped away from them. Gritting his teeth Walter mulled over in his mind the promise he had made, he would get everything back, he would show Charles Fitzpatrick once and for all who was the better man. Yet despite his progress in some areas there was still one thing he had yet to start on.

Although that wasn't entirely accurate, throughout this entire nightmare there had been one brief moment of relief; the morning when Felix's letter arrived. In truth he had by that time given up on hearing anything from his former friend, and a part of him hadn't blamed Felix for his silence after all it wasn't like he had made any effort to stay in touch since leaving Taplows. So it was both excitement and trepidation that he slipped his penknife under the neat wax seal and folded out the letter.

'Dear Walter,

I must confess my surprise at receiving a letter from you, and my even greater astonishment and despair when I learnt the reason why you were writing. Although perhaps I need to explain myself better my old friend. You see I was probably the only person, other than the rather odious Mr Adams, who was happy to see both you and the delightful Mrs Ryan leave Taplows. Now Walter do not misunderstand my meaning here! I was of course sad to loose two friends, what I meant was my dear friend that I was happy and relieved for you both.

I case it had failed to catch your attention over the years; I had invested both time and effort in trying to bring you and the illusive Flora Ryan together. I had never met a couple that were so well suited and yet so determined to ignore that fact themselves. So when you announced your marriage so suddenly and then promptly left Taplows I naturally assumed that the pair of you had finally admitted how you felt and well circumstances had overtaken you, as I hear often happens in such cases.

It was therefore a shock to learn in your letter that not only did Flora walk out on you but that you foolishly let her go, without even I might add enquiring where the lady was heading! Since you did not choose to disclose the circumstances around which all this occurred I have been torn in acquiescing to your request. What if the lady does not wish to be found? Hence the long delay with my reply.

However since you have left I have long since withdrawn from the field of match making or involving myself in other people's relationships. From my experience with you and Flora it has proved too exhausting so I have decided to simply provide you with the information you requested and I am now washing my hand of the matter. Do with the knowledge as you see fit my friend, but I do urge caution, think very carefully before you do anything rash.

As things now stand I do not expect to hear from you again. That is unless there is ever the patter of tiny feet in the Corey family, in which case I think by right my efforts should entitle me to the title of godfather by default!

Your good friend,

Felix.'

Sighing Walter slowly dragged himself back into the present. He know had her address but at present he was stuck for a course of action, should he write first or perhaps it would be better to simply turn up in person, that way she could not ignore or runaway from him. However the dull bongs of the church clock jarred him, it was time. Fingering the pouch carefully Walter stepped out of the shadows and headed towards the handover point, after all of tonight did not go as planned then there was no point of day dreaming about tomorrow.

- - -

Sitting in front of the vanity Flora looked the picture of elegance and serenity, however if the truth were known she was far from serene. Twisting to take in her appearance she frowned slightly at the stray hair that had dared to move slightly out of place and seizing a vicious looking hair pin proceeded to attack the helpless strand until it reluctantly capitulated. Standing up slowly Flora made her way sedately to the ornate full length mirror that seemed to dominate her room, to some her movements may have appeared preening whereas in reality she found her movements more than a little limited by the monstrosity of a corset she had had to squeeze into to fit into this damn dress.

Smoothing down the exquisite deep blue velvet she had to admit the effect was a pleasant one, the dress was truly a work of art but it seemed to her a bizarre co-incidence that Kate would have such a garment simply lying about. After all it was hardly old-fashioned and it must have been some years since the overbearing Mrs Foggarty could have fitted into such a garment. Of course it could have been left behind by a guest but then who would have so much money and so many dresses they could forget about one such as this? The embroidery alone must have taken weeks of work.

"Flora are you ready?" Maude's voice called out as she hobbled into her niece's room. "It has already gone eight and to be any later would seem like an deliberate slight…Oh don't you look lovely."

"I don't feel lovely!" Flora snapped back, her pale cheeks flushing with anger negating the need for any blush. "I feel like I am having the life slowly squeezed out of me…How on earth can any woman find this comfortable?"

"I don't think a dress like that was built with comfort in mind." Maude joked.

"Well that is all I require in a dress…Oh do we really have to go down at all, I didn't take to the Viscount, the way he looked at me…Well it isn't the way a gentleman should behave, and what on earth will he think when he sees me in this?"

"I wouldn't be surprised if his monocle fell into his soup in shock!" Maude retorted giggling coquettishly like a much younger woman. "You certainly won't be lacking in admirers!"

"That is just the point!" Flora huffed picking up the cream silk wrap as she marched towards the door, slipping her arm through her aunt's as they slowly descended the stairs and the excitable Viscount who had been lurking at the bottom moved to greet them. "I have never wanted any admirers!"

- - -


	16. Chapter 16

- - -

Yawning delicately behind her hand Flora continued to hold the polite amused expression on her face as she listened to her companion drone on and on about something, she had no idea what as she tuned him out hours ago. Not that the viscount had noticed, he didn't seem to require her conversation, in fact he seemed to prefer it when she sat and nodded along letting him rant on about whatever took his fancy without interruption. If it had not been for her aunt she would have disappeared off to bed hours ago but the old woman had been persuaded to play bridge with the viscount's companions and so had been whisked off to the gentleman's smoking room. If she had had the choice she would have been quite content to sit by the fire in the morning room alone with a good book but the blasted viscount had decided it was his gentlemanly duty to keep her amused and so she was forced to endure his company.

"Another drink my dear?"

The sudden question jarred her from her thoughts and hiding a blush at being so caught out Flora quickly agreed so as not to draw suspicion.

"Here have a large one!" The red faced man insisted, topping her glass up with more sherry than she would normally drink in an entire evening, if she hadn't have thought it impossible she would have thought he was trying to get her drunk. "Plenty more where that came from! He added jovially nudging her with his elbow as he once more lent far to close for her comfort.

Smiling politely Flora made her hourly strategic shift sideways in an attempt to restore the space between them but this time she scarcely managed more than an inch or two as she backed up against the arm.

"So I've been talking so much I've hardly learnt anything about good self, other than you're married." He added with a knowing wink, tapping his nose, an action that confused Flora slightly but playing along she nodded slightly. "Oh and that you're an Irish lass, of great beauty and taste…" He added gushingly his eyes raking over her face before drifting over her exposed shoulders and the hint of cleavage. "Exceptional beauty." He murmured mainly to himself but the way he said it and the direction of his gaze made Flora stiffen in annoyance.

"Yes but I have lived in England since I was a girl, I only recently returned to care for my Aunt." Flora replied her tone icy. "My husband has remained in England, business you understand."

"Oh I understand." The older man chuckled, his smile increasing. "And just how long will we have the pleasure of your fair company in Dublin?"

"I…" Flora paused uncertain. "That depends how long my Aunt's business takes, I do not thing longer than a few days…"

"Well we shall have to make the most of the time you are here then won't we?"

"I …oh I think we have plans for most days already I am afraid…" Flora countered watching as the old man's face fell, before a quick smile tugged at his lips. "Well we will have to make the most of your nights then won't we…" He added turning slightly in his seat his eyes scanning the empty lobby through the door behind them as if looking for something before turning back to her when he was satisfied.

"You don't mind if I smoke do you?" He asked pulling out a cigar and moving towards the fireplace where he stuck one of the matches and lit his cigar. "I mean I know this isn't the actually smoking room but well if you promise not to tell?"

"No of course not." Flora replied fingering her own glass and wondering just how long her aunt would be in the smoking room, surely she couldn't last much longer, but from the loud bellows of laughter that drifted through the walls she could tell everyone including her aunt were having a wonderful time, but then they weren't stuck with the most boring aristocrat this side of the Irish sea.

"Mrs Foggarty has some fine art work don't you think?" The Viscount asked as he stretched his legs around the room, pausing for a moment at the doorway the lobby was deserted but he closed the door quietly anyway.

"Oh I hadn't noticed." Flora answered dispassionately. "I have never been much of an art lover, I am afraid you must find me very ignorant and boring company?"

Returning to the couch the Viscount smiled amiably. "Not in the slightest my dear I could remain enchanted in your presence for hours." Then reaching for the decanter he quickly filled his glass up, picking it up he fixed his most dashing smile on his face. "A toast my dear…To new acquaintances…"

Politely Flora echoed his toast taking a small sip from her glass so he wouldn't feel the need to fill it up, however she almost choked on her drink as having placed his glass back on the table the viscount slid his arm along the back of the chair and shifted closer once more until his thigh was pressing against hers. Astounded by his actions Flora tried to stand but found herself unable to move as the viscount had his fat behind perched on the train of her blasted borrowed dress, which was spread over the couch. Taking her silence as permission the Viscount slipped his other pudgy hand round her tiny waist pulling her closer before pushing them both back into the padded corner of the seat. Opening her mouth to exclaim her protest Flora suddenly felt a pair of cold wet lips close over hers and a rather fat clumsy tongue push it's way into her open mouth.

Raising her hands to his shoulders Flora fumbled futilely to push the heavier Viscount away but he simply took advantage of her movement to run his hand up from her waist over her now unprotected side to cover the swell of her breast, which he squeezed roughly through the soft velvet. Squirming in protest Flora tried to free herself from his grip, but the viscount took her shudders of revulsion for ones of pleasure and increased the urgency of his caresses shifting on the seat so he could roll practically on top of her his left thigh now rubbing along the groove between her legs. Screaming in fury Flora's cries were muffled by the older gentleman's mouth, he barely stopped his assault on her lips for breath, it felt as though he were eating her alive all tongue and saliva, very different from the few breathtaking, knee wobbling kisses that Walter had surprised her with.

Her chance to breath came when tired of her lips the Viscount shifted his attention down to her neck ravaging her porcelain skin with alternative kisses and bites before he found her shoulders, pushing her gown further off them he trailed his tongue along her collarbone before nuzzling his face between her brts.

"Stop!" Flora finally found her voice threading her fingers through the remaining hair on the balding Viscount's head and yanking him away from her exposed cleavage. "I said stop…How dare you?"

Confused the man looked up at her as if dazed before a teasingly expression appeared on his face. "Oh so you still want to play hard to get…Well I'm game..." He added before wrapping his arms more firmly around her waist closing the remaining space between them and Flora could feel his obvious arousal pressing against her thigh. Lowering his face he tugged at the edge of her decollate with his teeth, his fingers running along her back to loosen the top few fastening, and so exposing the top of her corset and more of her cleavage, which had struggled all night against the tighter than usual restraint. "Beautiful."

"Let me go now…I'll scream!" Flora hissed her eyes flashing dangerously and for a moment the Viscount paused before his confident smile returned.

"Little tease…I'll show you the meaning of the word…" He muttered nuzzling against the delicate skin of her breast. "Beautiful little whore!"

"I am no whore…I am a respectable married woman…" Flora snapped in outrage struggling under his tight restraint, her efforts having quite the opposite affect of her intentions as it pulled more of her free from the corset's embrace. "Stop…Please Stop…" Flora insisted pushing at his shoulders. "I am not pretending…."

Pulling away the Viscount nodded in amusement instead turning his attention to her still fettered breasts, lifting his hot sticky fingers he began to quickly loosen her corset ties frowning in frustration at the complicated task whilst other hand was now free to explore, slid down from her back to the flair of her hip and down to the top of her thigh, which he traced hungrily through the warm velvet.

Suddenly the door to the salon was pushed open, both Flora and the Viscount glanced up, him in horror her in relief. "Oh I am…Sorry…Excuse me…" Maude suddenly exclaimed her wrinkled cheeks flushing bright pink as she realized just what she had stumbled in on and so she quickly shut the door.

"No wait…" Flora called out but the door had already shut.

"Now let me think where were we?" The viscount sniggered reaching up to cover her mouth once more but taking advantage of the momentary distraction Flora kicked hard at his supporting ankle and rolled them both off on to the floor. Gathering her skirts she darted to the other side of the room futilely pulling at her dress trying to regain some of her modesty.

"So now you want to play catch?" The Viscount teased as he got up from the floor.

"I don't want to play anything with you!" Flora hissed darting over to the fireplace where she picked up the poker and held it warningly in front of her. "I don't know who or what you think I am but there is nothing of yours I want…"

"Oh…Really?" The jingle of coin soon caught her attention as fifteen shiny gold sovereigns were placed on the table directly in her line of vision. "That's four more than I usually pay, just call it an extra for the privilege of being the first my dear…Now that you see I am a man of means perhaps we can dispense with this performance and get back to business?"

Astounded Flora stared at the gold for a moment unable to believe what was going on. She stood still in shock, as he rounded the chaise lounge it took a moment to realize he was still speaking. "If I am pleased then perhaps we can arrange something for another night later this week? And I could be persuaded, discretely of course to pass on my recommendation to a few more of my friends I could assure you that by the end of the week you will have yourself a full program, for a discount of course? Shall we say a sovereign less than the going rate?"

Glancing up in realization Flora watched as the now undressing Viscount reached for her, his eyes raking over her still exposed form. "Of course it might be better if we adjourn somewhere more private…Unless of course you enjoy being discovered like this? I mean I don't doubt it's been seen at Foggarty's before the place is infamous for arranging this sort of thing but your very appeal is your appearance of icy illusiveness, men like a challenge and we wouldn't want to give the game away now would we? Of course perhaps a quickie up against the wall before heading to my room?" He added suggestively as he closed the distance between them.

"Over my dead body!" Flora hissed staggering towards the door, fumbling with her clothing Flora pulled haphazardly at the ties blanching at the nasty marks that marred her delicate skin she managed to get her dress at least half way closed before she reached it. She had to get out of there, find somewhere to throw up, somewhere private. She didn't even pause when a confused viscount called after her.

"Hey wait up…Fine I'll take my money elsewhere then!"

'You do that you lecherous bastard.' Flora thought to herself taking the stairs two at a time and ignoring the stares that her appearance was garnering. She was going to take a long hot bath and scrub every trace of that man from her skin and then she was going to corner her Aunt and give her the tongue lashing of her life.

- - -

"Is it done?"

His nephew's quiet nervous voice asked before he had even stepped completely over the threshold.

"Yes." Walter replied tersely, he could feel his own exhaustion and relief seeping out as he stepped inside. It was finally over! Reaching into his pocket he pulled out the tiny item that had caused them all this trouble, handing it over to its owner watching as young Walter studied it carefully before holding it tightly to his chest lest anyone try to snatch it from him.

"Thank you Uncle."

Nodding Walter didn't trust his voice to answer, he simply staggered towards the fire half falling down into his seat he stared into the flames as he tried to calm his still thudding heart. Everything had gone as planned so why did he still feel on edge, as if there was some unseen hand still to play?

"I saved you some stew…"

"Thank you." Walter muttered watching as his nephew scampered off to fetch it. In truth he was as far from hungry as you could be and he would kill for a bottle of something nice and strong to lull him off to sleep, but the boy needed something to do and this was as good as anything. Everything still stood on a knife edge, he was in debt up to his neck and barely able to break even as it was, he would be able to make the interest payment on his new mortgage but not pay back any of the capital. It was unbelievably frustrating; he could normally see a solution to anything but not this time, this time he had placed all his money on a well played bluff he just had to hope no one decided to call him on it!

- - -

Bursting through their room's adjoining door Flora didn't wait for her Aunt to rise from in front of her dressing table. "How could you?"

Clearly confused Maude placed her brush down, her long silver gray hair hanging down around her shoulders.

"You walked in…You left me there with that man!" Flora spat accusingly. "Were you quite happy to let him rape me? Afraid if you stepped in you'd upset your new friends?"

"Rape!" Maude gasped in horror. "Flora I didn't think…"

"Oh so you thought I'd willingly do such a thing? Give myself to the first man who showed the slightest interest?"

"Well no…I just thought you'd decided to take my advice and have a little fun…"

"A little fun!" Flora spat back. "Did I look like I was enjoying myself?"

"Well I didn't look…But you didn't seem to be fighting him off!" Maude countered defensively, high points of colour rising on her pale cheeks. "It is a mistake anyone could make…"

Shaking her head in disgust Flora bit her lip to try and keep control on her emotions lest she loose herself completely and let the fear and panic overwhelm her. "You know me…You know how I feel about Walter, my beliefs….I would never demean myself like that."

"Oh demeaning is it!" Maude countered. "You may very well think that my dear but better women then you have resorted to such lengths to feed and clothe themselves and their families, who are you to judge them?"

"They made that choice! I wasn't being given one….He thought…" Flora paused chocking on the bile that rose at the very thought. "He thought I was a prostitute…." Glancing up to catch her Aunt's now very pale expression, Flora realized Maude didn't seem surprised by this. "And then there is how Mrs Foggarty behaved, this isn't just a hotel is it? It's a high-class brothel and you brought me here knowing what people would think…You brought me here anyway. Why?"

"Oh please." Maude snorted. "As if what people think is important. Besides you're the one who went off alone with him, hardly the actions of a respectable woman!"

"I didn't realise being alone in a room with a gentleman was good enough reason for him to try and…" Flora broke off unable to verbalise the Viscount's actions. "Besides I was only waiting for you to finish taking those poor aristocrats to the cleaners."

"Oh so now this is all my fault!"

"Yes!" Flora bit back her eyes filled with tears. "I hate you, just being the same room sickens me…Just because of what you've experienced in your life it does not give you the right to judge people by your own low standards…Dear god it almost sounds like you wished he had forced me because then I'd be as dirty as you!"

"Get out!" Maude hissed her eyes flashing angrily as she seized her hairbrush and held it out warningly. "You know nothing about me!"

"I know enough…" Flora retorted in disgust. "Oh and don't worry I am leaving, I'm packing my bags and getting the hell out of here, I don't know where I will go or what I will do but I refuse to listen to anymore of your poison! " Striding towards the door she turned and added. "I just thank god you never had a child I would dread to think what a life you would have given them."

"Get out!" Maude screeched flinging her arm back and throwing her hairbrush across the room, but fortunately for Flora it simply crashed against the ornate plastering over the closed door. "Headstrong selfish little bitch." Maude muttered after her disappearing niece, rubbing her arm, as the effort of throwing the brush seemed to have strained it. Flexing her fingers she ignored the irritating pins and needles, her own temper now well and truly up, she turned and swept everything off of her dressing table before stalking as indignantly as she could across the room.

She had been a fool to think Flora could have been the one, the only member of her family who might have understood, someone she could have taken under her wing and guided to fulfill the destiny that Maude herself had been so close to. But no the stupid selfish little whelp put her own vaunted principles above everything that Maude could have offered her, she could have given the girl all the money and power she would ever have wanted. She certainly had the looks, the grace and elegance were natural qualities that Maude could not have taught but the other skills, the conversation, the coquettish behavior, and other talents could easily be imparted. She had little enough time left on this earth but she had been so certain that with the right training Flora could have been ready to catch them a prize within months if not weeks and she had just the aristocrat in mind, it had been the whole point of the trip to Dublin to snare the biggest of them all.

Henry Temple, the third Viscount Palmerston. Palmerston, the man the others, the Russells, Disraelis, and Gladstones, simply cannot match. Palmerston a man that for 35 years had dominated the political scene either as foreign secretary or prime minister. In London they call him Lord Cupid, a Regency buck always on the lookout for a new mistress, perfectly at home in a _ménage ô trois. _Kate Foggarty had been the first to tell her of his Lordship's impending visit to Dublin, and that certain of his political acquaintances would be enjoying the visit at Foggarty's. It had seemed so simple, come to Dublin and use those men to introduce them into Palmerston's social circle during the visit. It would have been a matter of coaching and engineering the right chance encounters but she was sure she could have made it work, and Palmerston was known for his generosity to those mistresses that managed to please him. But even of they failed to ensnare Palmerston there were plenty of other rich blue bloods hanging around, Dublin was infamous for the number of titled officers with nothing better to do but drink and whore themselves out of their inheritance.

Yet Flora had shown a backbone she had not expected, and simply refused to bend despite all of Maude's carefully coaxing. Tomorrow she would make the little idiot pay! Smiling evilly Maude rummaged around in her luggage pulling out the few letters that she had managed to hide there, a few were Flora's own unfinished scribblings the others a couple of unopened letters addressed to her niece that she had skillfully intercepted; one from Eastbourne could have been from Flora's fool of a husband, the other from Somerset an some country estate.

Tossing the unopened ones into the fire she quickly turned back to her dressing table, pulling out some stationary she penned a short sharp letter to Flora's darling mother, including Flora's own damning unfinished letter to someone called Miles. That would show the little strumpet, she thought sealing the letter quickly and writing her niece's address on the front. When that arrived Flora's own family would disown her and that would be a just punishment for humiliating Maude like that.

Ringing for a bellboy Maude moved over to the side table pouring herself a large brandy, having handed over the letter she turned to face the mess she had created. Sighing deeply she took a deep sip before crossing the room to begin tidying things up, reaching down to gather the perfume bottles she had to lower herself to her knees stretching out to retrieve the things that had rolled under the table. Grunting as she felt her body protest at the unaccustomed exertion her chest feeling tight, she quickly ran through all the other things she would have to grow used to doing for herself again. She would contact her solicitor in the morning, have him change her will back to how it was before, she's be damned if that little madam got anything from her now. Then perhaps she'd visit some of her old friends see if they had a girl with some promise.

Grasping the edge of the dressing table Maude went to try and pull herself up, however a sudden flash of pain made her drop back to her knees. Clutching her left arm she bent over double as the pain intensified. "Flora…" She managed to gasp out, but her great-niece didn't come and as the room began to blur she lost consciousness.

- - -


	17. Chapter 17

- - -

"I am very sorry Walter but I am going to have to let you go…"

Of all the things the former butler had been expecting when he had been called into Mr Clarke's office, being sacked was not it.

"What?"

Pulling at his collar the older gentleman shifted around uneasily clearly uncomfortable at what he was having to do. "I'm sorry but cannot keep you on, times are hard and well…" He trailed off unable to meet Walter's eye.

"It strange." The butler muttered, his voice cutting. "So many cutbacks in so many company's. I don't suppose your troubles are linked to those at Harker's?"

That seemed to hit the mark and gray-haired octogenarian flushed tellingly.

"So it is linked." Walter added bitterly.

"We'll pay you up to the end of the week but…"

"Mr Clarke I would appreciate it if you would tell me what is really going on, I am no fool and it seems too coincidental that both Harker's and Clarke's should suddenly hit by financially difficulties that result in laying off of only specific member of staff."

Glancing up the old Mr Clarke met Walter's eye for the first time and stared long as if weighing up the man in front of him. "Alright Mr Corey I will level with you, you've worked hard for me and it is the least I can do…Now I cannot speak for Mr Harker but I suspect the situation has a similar cause, a few days ago I received a most disturbing letter from our supplier in London. He was writing to inform me that he would no longer be able to supply my firm with the paper and ink we need to survive because of a sudden crippling rise in freight charges to Eastbourne. Naturally I was both perplexed and distraught, this would mean the end of my company before the end of the week, we cannot print without paper.

Then only yesterday I received a visitor, at first I was angry that such a person would walk in and demand an audience as if he owned the place it seemed a mark of an arrogant and unpleasant nature. My opinion of him did not change during the meeting but it did throw some light on my situation, he offered to intervene with the railway on my behalf but only if I did him a favor in return and that is where my dear sir you come in."

Gritting his teeth Walter had to resist the urge to smash something expensive ignoring the old gentleman's prattled apologies. "This gentleman who was he?"

"I am afraid that would be saying too much, besides I gave my word…What could I do, I couldn't ruin my company not only my family would be ruined but also the lives of all my other workers…"

"You do not need to tell me simply confirm my own suspicions, a nod would be all I require, tell me Mr Clarke have you recently made the acquaintance of one Charles Fitzpatrick?"

The stunned look on the publisher's face was all the confirmation that Walter required. "I see. Thank you for your honesty Mr Clarke, I will take my leave of you now."

Nodding the old gentleman tried to get to his feet and show out his visitor but at the last moment he grasped Walter sleeve and fixed him with an earnest expression. "I know after what I have had to do you have no reason to listen to me but I urge you my boy get out of Eastbourne, sell up and move somewhere don't tell anyone where you are going, emigrate if necessary. That man…" He paused grimacing at the thought of Charles. "He won't stop, he's like a man possessed he won't stop until he has destroyed you utterly…If you need any help, anything I can do in secret then please do not hesitate to contact me, the thought of that man manipulating me to get his way makes my blood boil and I would love a chance to wipe that smirk off his face."

Smiling briefly Walter nodded shaking the Old man's proffered hand before turning and leaving him to his regrets. He was ruined, there was no question of that now, there was only one option left and that was to go on the run, take the money he had saved towards the mortgage, sell whatever possessions he could and then flee with young Walter and hope that the bank took the house in payment and wiped out his debt. Yes and there would be pork in the treetops come morning, he mentally added snorting in twisted amusement as even with all the alterations he had made the current house was worth nowhere near the amount he had borrowed, so he would have both a debt collector and Charles Fitzpatrik on his trail. He needed somewhere to hide, at least until they stopped watching the immigrant packets as he knew young Walter had told his grandfather about their emigration plans. There was only one person who would take such a risk, or would have done before he had burnt those bridges; could he possibly risk it? Throw all their chances on one last roll of the dice, and trust in Flora's good nature not to let them down.

- - -

Sitting along in the train compartment Flora tried to find her grief. Despite what Maude had done she had taken her in and put a roof over her head, hadn't revealed her secret to her family but despite all this Flora still couldn't find any sorrow in the woman's death. Instead the anger sat curled and lashing out in the pit of her stomach keeping any other feelings at bay. It had been there that morning when the scream of the chamber maid had been the first sign that something was wrong, the anger had kept her surprisingly calm when she pulled the shawl around her and slipped through into her aunt's room. The scene that greeted her should have left her reeling both from shock and horror, the old woman was laying on the floor her beloved trinkets all around here which she had obviously knocked over when she collapsed. Yet Flora found herself standing apart from the crowd of people that were screaming and wailing, it didn't seem real, she had been arguing with Maude only hours before and intending to leave the Old woman only that morning and now she was dead and Flora would be the one to make her final arrangements.

She had managed to nod her way through the doctor's report, a simple heart attack which given her aunt's age and the recent weakening of her body through her bought of flu was hardly unexpected. He had offered his sincerest condolences to the silent lady in dark blue, before recommending a local undertakers who would be only to happy to assist her and her aunt on their trip. So here she was sitting all alone in her train carriage and instead of mourning her aunt she was fighting to keep control of her temper. There were so many things she still wanted to say to Maude but now she would never have that chance and what was more she would have to sit and listen to people go on at length about her Aunt's many virtues whilst she resisted the urge to scream at the top of her voice Maude was a fraud!

Wringing her gloves in between her hands she stared out at the passing countryside and as always when she was alone her thoughts returned to the family she had left behind in England. What was happening, were they happy, was young Walter behaving, did her husband miss her at all? She had dreamt of them only the night before, dreamt that she had left Maude as she had threatened and returned to Eastbourne.

Walking up to her old home the roses were fully in bloom and she stepped over the threshold tutting indulgently at the muddy footprints which her two men has left over her kitchen floor. Bending down to tidy the assorted boots she had caught sight of a certain pair of eyes watching her from the other room and her breath caught in her throat. Putting his cigar down carefully Walter had made his way across to her an unreadable expression on his face as he watched his estranged wife.

"I'm sorry…Walter I should never…"

But her words had been cut off as Walter dragged her up from the floor and into his arms holding her so close she thought he would squeeze the life out of her. "It doesn't matter…Your home…None of that matters…"

Then the maid's screams interrupted and she was dragged out of her pleasant dream and back into the nightmare that was her reality. She would be going home for the funeral and after that who knows what she would do, her family would put up with for a few more weeks but after that when they had divided Maude's possessions and sold her cottage where would she go then? What would her future hold?

- - -

Walter was brooding there was no other word for it. He sat and stared into the fire watching the flames as they caressed the remaining kindling. He had put the first part of his plan into action, glancing round his now empty sitting room he consoled himself with running his fingers over the full money bag that weighed down his pocket. He hadn't gotten as much from the pawnbroker as he had hoped but it was enough for the passage over to Ireland and then the mortgage money would keep them going long enough to get passage to America. The one thing he had kept was his beloved watch glancing down at the face he wondered just what was keeping Young Walter, he had sent the boy out for supplies and had expected him back before now.

The sudden banging on the front door jarred him out of his musing and confused he sidled over to the window. Lifting the thin drape that covered the window he squinted out into the darkness starting backwards at what he saw, there were at least three carriages blocking the lane and assorted men standing at his gate but more worryingly at his door was a certain Charles Fitzwilliam, Miles O'Brian and an altogether too recognizable Clerk from the bank.

"Come on Corey, let us in we know you're in there!" Charles barked waving over at the group waiting by the gate to let someone through and Walter was shocked to see his nephew being escorted over to his grandfather. "A little birdy told us!" He added smirking as he took a hold of his grandson and moved young Walter to stand in front of him his hand's resting on the lad's shoulders in a familiar but also controlling fashion. "So we know that you are there Corey!"

"Indeed do come out Mr Corey." The Clerk added puffing out his thin chest in importance. "We have some simple questions for you Corey."

"Come on Walter please be reasonable…" Miles tried to reason, his handsome face creased showing his very real conflict over what was happening. "We only want to help!"

Snorting under his breath Walter shook his head and stepped away from the window glancing round the room for some weapon or escape route. There had to be another way?

"Alright boy's lets break it down."

- - -

Drifting through the assembled Ryan clan Flora tried to find an empty corner where she could sit and be forgotten. Perhaps her years in england had anglisised her too much but somehow a full Irish wake accompanied by copious amounts of alcohol, wailing and raucus grieving made her stomach turn over. So here she was sitting in a window seat a small glass of sherry in hand trying to block out the noises from downstairs. She was lost in thought when voices muttering her name drifted up the stairwell.

"I wouldn't be surprised, I mean I know Maude was old but she never had any heart problems before..."

"All too conveniant, well she'll be laughing on the other side of her face when the will is read...Oh yes Muade made one alright, only last year our Miles took her into town and he talked to the Clerk afterward, all in confidence of course."

"Of course, I would never tell anyone..."

"Well everything is pretty evenly split, although the cottage is going to Aoife so you just know she will split it between her children, always has played favorites that woman..."

"Yes but what about her furniture and porcelain?"

"Oh that is going to be a free for all, just decide what you want and get there early after the will reading that's my advice!"

"Yes but what if little miss prim has already picked her way through the house?"

"Oh no she is too high and mighty to do that...Besides I hear Lucy has an eye on the place she'll know if anything is moved."

"I wouldn't put it past her either!"

"Neither would I that's why I sent our Billy, he's kipping in the outhouse!"

"Oh Penny you are clever...So what have you got your eye on?"

Giggling the two women drifted away heading back into the wake no doubt dividing up Maude's possessions between them. Flora's grip tightened on her glass her fingers turning white as she gripped the slender stem so tightly it suddenly snapped between them. Gasping in horror as the remains if her sherry spilled over her dress and she caught sight of her cut hand, the palm lacerated by the glass. For a moment she simply sat looking at her palm it had been so long since she had seen the sight of her own blood , it whelled around the cuts and gathering into drops, then suddenly as if a switch had been flipped she suddenly started from her seat rushing off to find water and bandages.

- - -

"Heave...Heave...Heave!"

"Come on lads put your backs into it, it's only a little door!"

"In fairness Mr Fitzpatrick it is good English Oak." One of the bailiffs insisted before joining the rest of the men who were battering the door.

Inside Walter watched as the door shuddered with each pounding, he wasn't afraid, he didn't feel anything at all except a twinge of betrayal. Had Walter double crossed him? Had he gone to his grandfather and told him everything, had the boy been involved in the plot ever since Charles had returned or was he merely a pawn in the game? He knew Charles well enough ad he wouldn't have put it past him to be having the house watched, so it would have taken little to catch up with young Walter and squeeze the truth out of him. Charles had already proven himself adept at that.

Backing up towards the stairs Walter grabbed at his coat and made for the roof, he could still escape his pursuers, slip across the roof to the otherside of the house then shimmy down the ivy and out over the fields. He would have to leave young Walter but there was nothing more he could do for him anyway, the boy would be desitute if he came along and at least with Charles he would be looked after. There was no way however that Walter would meekly head off to debtors prison, he would flee and watch Charles tear his hair out trying to catch up with him.

It didn't take long to heave himself out of the bedroom window and pull himself onto the roof, keeping himself low he squinted over the edge at the assembled crowd below. Charles was standing not twenty feet from him, his hands gripping tightly onto young Walter's jacket who seemed to be straining to break free and rush into the house after the bailiffs. So perhaps the boy's loyalties still lay with him and not his arrogant grandfather? What Walter wouldn't have given to be able to swing down and knock that smug smirk right off of that bastard's face, to keep punching Charles until he stopped squirming for good!

"He's not there sir...Must have done a runner before we arrived!" One of the baliffs exclaimed as he came running out.

"No!" Charles bellowed before pushing past the baliff and storming into the house, shouting his disbelief at the top of his voice. "He has to be here my man said he didn't leave..."

Grinning as he lay low against the roof Walter watched as his assailants scattered to search the garden, tightening his grip on the tiles he hunched his shoulders against the first tell tale water droplets that began to patter on the roof. He only hoped the bastards gave up quickly so he could get down before he was soaked to the skin.

- - -

"You came back."

Whirling round Flora from the sink were she was cleaning her hand Flora spotted her sister Lucy blocking the doorframe.

"As you see sister."

"Well you have some nerve I will give you that!" Lucy spat, her pretty little face screwed up as she stared at her older sister in disgust.

"Lucy I will not pretend to know what it is you are prattleing on about this time but I hardly think this is the time or the place for one of your little tantrums!"

Listing slightly, probably from the amount of spirits she had imbued at the funeral, Lucy half staggered half fell into the room waving her tankard warningly at her sister. "Oh that's right try to make this about me...Well you won't get away with it this time, your precious reputation has been shattered and exposed for the lie I always knew it was."

"You're drunk!"

"So...I'm not afraid of you sister...I've always known you for what you really were a liar and a charletan and now Mother and Ardal know it too!"

"How dare you..."

"How's your husband Flora?" Lucy giggled swaying dangerously , her eyes narrowing till there were ugly little slits in an unfavoured face.

"Walter...He's fine not that it is any of your business."

"How do you know that, been comuning with the spirits?"

"If anyone in the family has been dabbling with spirits of any kind then Lucy my dear I beleive that mantle falls on your shoulders!" Flora spat back unable to keep her own temper under control in the face of her sister continued accusations. "You stink like an old soak!"

"Oh cause of course the oh so perfect Flora Corey nee Ryan wouldn't never lower herself to drink too much, oh no, she just makes up stories instead. Lies to her own family."

"LUCY!" Aoife's sharp voice cut through the arguement, her thin face set like stone. "This is not the time, we have a house full of people, there will be time enough for this afterwards."

"Mother, what is going on?" A confused Flora turned to asked, shocked when her mother fixed her with the same disgusted expression that Lucy had sported only moments earlier.

"As if you need to ask, haven't you brought enough disgrace on this family already without prevoking your poor sister?"

"I...She started it!"

"Enough, I have no desire to settle your childish arguements." Aoife stepped back waving the pair through into the back room. "Now your Aunt's solictor is waiting and I will not suffer more gossiping about our family."

- - -

Shivering now Walter couldn't feel his fingers, they had gone numb long ago both from the freezing rain and from the pressure of holding on to the roof tiles for dear life. Clenching his teeth together to try and stop them from chattering Walter glared over the edge of the roof willing the remaining men to leave. Yet stay they did despite the rain, he knew Charles had ordered them to stop there and keep an eye out for him, whilst the bastard himself enjoyed the comforts of Walter's own house. It was just typical that whilst Charles was relaxing in front of Walter's own hearth he was up on the roof slowly freezing to death. He was going to be ill after this of that there was no doubt, if only he could make it all the way to Ireland first then he could rely on his wife's tender competant nursing. It would give him time to think and gather his strength, time to plot his revenge. Charles had to have a weakenss he just had to find out what it was.

However he had a more pressing matter to deal with now the roof was slippery and it was taking all his strength to just stay in one place. He had to move and move now before his strength gave out and he fell. So crawling forward slowly he reached out heading for the crest of the roof hoping to slip down the other side and reach the ivy wall. However either he had mistimed the swing over the top or it was his handhold that gave way as he suddenly found himself scattering tiles as he slid precariously towards the roof's edge.

"There...He's on the roof...He's on the roof..." The cry went up around the house and the pounding of footsteps sounded through the house's very timbers as they made their way round.

"Oh my god."

Walter recognised Mile's irish accent and mentally chided the vicar for such blasphemous language.

"I knew it...Oh my Corey it looks like you're all stung up!" Charles's gloating tone carried through the air.

"Bastard." Walter muttered under his breath gripping the edge of the roof and trying to stop himself from sliding off it, panicing as he heard the woodwork start to give.

"Give it up Corey, don't continue to act the fool for the rest of your miserable life..."

"Charles I hardly think..."

"Oh stay out of this Reverend!" Charles spat pushing Miles aside so he crow up at the former butler. "What a sorry sight, believe me I couldn't care less if you stayed stubborn and ended up making a nice messy puddle in your rose bed but it has been a late night already and I wouldn't want to distress the boy any more than necessary."

Huffing in annoyance at Fitzpatrick Miles stepped over to the side of the cottage, grabbing a hold of the ivy and began making his way up the wide of the house towards where Walter was stranded.

"Come on Walter...Please for young Walter's sake..." The Reverend muttered offering the former butler his hand to steady and help swing him down onto the ivy trellice.

Glancing across Walter caught sight of his nephew's terrified expression, he was right the boy would be ireparably scared if he watched his death, so reluctantly the butler accepted the outstretched hand and swung himself back to safety.

- - -

Shuffling his papers the eminant solicitor Mr Arther Boggins glared over the top of his spectacles at the assembled family, most of them of course he recognised having been responsible for the Ryan family business for years, yet it was the lone lady in black sat in the corner that drew his attention. That had to be her, the neice who had recently returned from England, attractive there was no doubt and knowing what he did as Maude's solicitor he could only curse his bad fortune that she was already married.

"Ahh excellent everyone is now here...Here is the last will and testiment of Maude Smith-O'Malley-Ryan, being of sound mind and body I here by bequeath my cottage and all its contents to my neice Aoife Ryan to disperse amougst her many kith and kin as she sees fit..."

The solicitor paused at that point watching as the rest of the clan turned to eye Aoife spectuatively, smiling and congratualating her to her face but muttering and bitching once her back was turned. If that was there response over a cottage then he could only imagine how they would react of the next little bundle of good news.

"The rest of my estate I leave to my dear great-neice Flora Corey, I only hope it gives her more joy and comfort that it has done me..."

"The rest of her estate?" One nameless relative sniggered. "What else is there, a potting shed in Rosscavery?"

Pinching his nose the solicitor turned to look at the quiet and tense lady in the corner. "If you would prefer Mrs Corey we could continue this in private..."

"No we know the the law Mr Boggins...We have a right to know!"

Sighing reluctantly the solicitor readjusted his glasses before continuing. "The sum of this estate is made up of fifteen thousand shares in Old faithful breweries...Five hundred pounds worth of government bonds...and the contents of the departed many accounts, the total of which..." He paused running through the figures. "Comes to twenty three thousand pounds, five shillings and thruppance!"

For a moment the room was so silent you could have heard a pin drop and then all hell broke loose.

- - -

"I have here an arrest warrent Mr Corey, your debts have been called in, are you able to pay?"

Shaking his head Walter watched as two burly debt collectors flexed their muscles and stepped up with a pair of manacles.

"Then I am afraid you have left me no option but seize all your assests and you will have to come with us...Coveneces first, lets see if you have any friends or family that will deign to bail you out and then in a month's time we'll move you to the debtor's jail until you have served your time."

Swallowing Walter turned and fixed the beaming Charles with a piercing gaze, and for a moment Charles's confidence flickered before returning in force. "Let me say goodbye to him."

Nodding Charles pushed a blubbering Walter forward into his uncle's arms.

"Uncle I'm sorry I should have ran faster..."

"Shush Walter it is alright my boy, I don';t blame you, it's my fault really I should have taken better care of you...Of both of you, I drove Flora away and then I let you down...Promise me you will have a good life, your grandfather will take care of you now. Promise me."

"I promise sir." Walter muttered earnestly watching as his uncle was dragged back to the waiting jailor's carriage, holding his gaze until the iron clad door was slammed shut and his uncle dissapeared from sight.

- - -


	18. Chapter 18

- - -

"My sermon this week comes from Luke chapter ten…"

Closing her eyes briefly under the relative anonymity of the veil Flora allowed the Reverend's lesson to wash over her. She was still getting used to her new way of life, having money took some getting used to as she couldn't quash the habits that had built over a life time; to take a hackney instead of hiring her own carriage; to peruse the warehouses for the finest fabric but make the dresses up herself rather than spend a fortune on a seamstress who wouldn't do the job half as well besides it gave her something to do.

It wasn't just the money it took getting used to, in her entire life she could count on one hand the number of days she had truly spent alone, travelling over to her first position from Ireland counted two and then another two for the journey back. In between she had always shared her living space and her life with her boisterous family, her fellow servants, her husband and nephew and finally Maude's constant companionship. Now however she was truly alone, Maude was dead, she had lost her position, left her husband and home and now even her family had cast her adrift.

Blinking back the tears she tried to forget her mother's parting words but try as she might they were forever ingrained on her heart.

"You're no daughter of mine, first lying to our faces and abusing our hospitality, bringing disgrace on our family name a woman who abandons her own husband and charge on a mere whim over nothing more than stubborn pride. Then who conspires to rob her own family, a selfish greedy creature…Just go don't darkening our doorstep again, take your money since you want it so badly, take it and I hope it chokes you!"

Fishing out her handkerchief Flora surreptitiously dabbed at her nose ignoring the interested glances of her fellow parishioners. They hadn't stopped staring since she had arrived, not that she could blame them she cut a rather dramatic and intriguing figure in her veiled bonnet and her rich yet sombre apparel. Yet she took precious little joy in her newfound finery, it all seemed empty without someone to share it with, or more to the point a particular person to share it with. Walter, it all came back to Walter. It was hardly a surprise she had long ago come to recognise the depth and consistency of her affections for the former butler. Yet it was a feeling that he obviously did not share.

She had been a fool to think he would, yet a flicker of hope remained, it had only been three weeks since she had written to him. Three weeks of hoping every day for a reply yet she could bring herself to regret writing the letter. It had been an automatic reaction after the shock of her newfound wealth had worn off, the need to tell someone set in and the only one she could think of was Walter. She knew it was foolish to hope that her wealth would some how succeed where her other virtues had not, perhaps it could not win his affections but it might bring them back together. She might not have his love but at least she would not be alone.

- - -

"Is he dead yet?"

Slouching over to the sack covered figure in the corner the jailor gave the prisoner a sharp kick with his boot shaking his head when it cried out in pain. "Naaa he's still with us mores the pity sir…Don't figure why he's fighting so bloody hard."

"He is stubborn that one." The warden added. "I saw it the day he came here, refusing to learn his place, he is too damn stubborn to die!"

"Not sure how much say in the matter he has!" The jailor joked bending down to grasp the prisoner by his matted curls and lifted his head so he could stare into his feverish eyes. "He came in with a fever…Now he's picked up something else…"

"Pox?"

"Naa…No spots and it's no yellow jack neither he ain't foaming at the mouth….So I'll be buggered if I can work out what it is…"

"Has he seen a doctor?"

Snorting in amusement as though the Warden had cracked the joke of the century the jailor shook his head muttering in between his chuckles. "Oooh the hell is going to pay for one sir? He's no family of any sort, or none who'll claim him at any rate, there's a wedding ring but we've had no wailing missus banging on the doors so either she's ran off with another feller or popped her clogs. All I know sir is he's bin 'ere a month and no buggers come to visit."

"Well someone's got to claim him, I won't pay for another burial out of my own pocket, not to mention the inquest..." The Warden snapped testily. "Even a pauper's burial costs money…He must have someone who'll stand for it. He's from Eastbourne, someone there must know where his family is."

"Try the padre they normally have their noses in everyone's business." The jailor replied helpfully wiping his grimy hands on his dirty overalls to try and rid himself of the prisoner's little bugs before heading towards the door.

"An excellent suggestions, the local reverend must have some idea where Mr Corey's illusive family is hiding."

- - -

Humming quietly to herself Flora carefully selected the next rose for her display, it was a soothing activity and one that when in service she had enjoyed immensely, although now she was filling her own small house with flowers. Her house, her very own home all bought and paid for as of a week ago. It still brought a small shiver of joy whenever she thought of it. Although there was nothing too grand about her Georgian townhouse, it was just enough and in a good state of repair, she had bought it lock stock and barrel, the simple elegant furniture appealed to her more uneducated palate. Nor had she set out intending to buy anything. Her move from Dublin to London had been more about escaping the ghosts of the past than building a future, and her initial intention had been to rent a small flat as the lack of privacy attatched to hotel living had begun to grate after only a few days. It was on one such trip with her letting agent as she viewed the property opposite that she first clapped eyes on her new abode, it was charming in a simply homey way but even then if it had not been for the opposite landlady's chance remark about the owner offering the property she might never have been tempted to buy. It wasn't like her to be so impulsive but one glance round the house and she was cableing her banker and contacting the agent.

Of course a house of this size although moderate still needed staffing, and it was with wry amusement Flora found herself grilling potential applicants. It was quite out of character for her, the stern and forboding Mrs Ryan would not have approved she would have only looked at those applicants with the best references yet instead Flora had eventually taken on the most unlikely candidate.

-

Flora had first spotted her during her frequent trips to the local grocers, basket in hand she had often watched the young lass hard at work sweeping the greengrocery floor, she was quite a contrast to the owners rather odious son who was always the last to offer assitance and Flora was sure tried to overcharge and pocket the difference. Then the other day she had been perusing the shelfs deciding which cabbage to buy when a sudden comotion caused her to whirl around gasping surprise at the mountain of smashed eggs that now stained the wood floor.

"It was her father!"

Shaking her head in horror the young lass was powerless to protest as her employer immediately believed his son and without hesitation sacked the girl on the spot. It was later when Flora was heading back from the market that she caught sight of the girl again, standing on the street corner trying to flog her meagre possession, intrieged Flora had sidled over and the lass recognising her had immediately offered her whatever she wanted for next to nothing. Curious Flora used the excuse of examining the pewter backed hair brush to do some digging of her own.

"Why are you selling it?"

"I need to money, you saw what happened, he sacked me and docked my pay for the eggs and I used to sleep over the shop so I've not only lost my job but my home as well."

"Haven't you any family to turn to?"

"Na...I came to London to work in a house, I'd been promised the post by a friend of my mother she was a housekeeper but it had fallen through by the time I had got here and I didn't have the money to go back home. I have to sell a few things enough to scrape enough money together for a room at old tombaskins."

"A doss house?"

Nodding defensively the lass held out her hand for the return of her property.

"Have you tried for another house position?"

Snorting in amusement as though Flora was clearly a simpleton the girl answered sharply. "Aye but its not as easy as it sounds...I can't get anyone in service to vouch for me and besides all the decent jobs are sown up before they even get to interview..."

Smiling Flora reached into her small purse pulling out both a shilling and a neatly penned card. "Here take this..." She insisted putting them both in the girls hand when she went to refuse the charity. "Then come to this address tomorrow at nine, I assure you an interview unlike any other."

The girl had turned up promptly at five to nine, looking unsure when Flora opened the door herself and practically thrust an apron upon her.

"Are you the housekeeper?" She had asked Flora nervously when she led the girl down into the basement kitchen, her eyes boggling when Flora revealed herself to be owner.

"Here we'll start with breadmaking...You can use the scullary to wash up then we'll see how you do..."

The rest of the morning had been spent in a flurry of activity withFlora testing the lass on a wide varity of tasks from polishing brasses, to laundry, to laying a good fire. As expected she didn't do everything perfectly first time, her bread was a little heavy but her polishing and laundry skills were among the best that Flora had seen, and she quickly corrected any mistakes once Flora had pointed hem out to her.

"Alright young lady that's enough..." Flora muttered ominously causing the girl to look up nervously from her sampler worried that her slightly uneven stitches had lost her any chance of the position.

"I can do better...I'll unpick all the stitches...I promise I can do better if only you gives me a chance..."

Lifting her hands to stall the sudden panicked flow, Flora smiled softly laying a restraining hand on the girls forearm. "Its alright you're hired...As for salary shall we say five pounds a year, board and lodging included, one afternoon off a month and uniforms provided. With provisional rises every six months if I am happy with your work; in addition I'll promise to train you up to whatever level you want, afterall I have done all of them at some point."

It hadn't taken long for the lass to accept, she practially ripped Flora's hand off shaking it so hard it felt like all the blood had been squeezed out of it. "I suppose you would like to see you room...You'll have the whole attic to yourself so you can choose which room you prefer.." Flora added guiding the girl up the backstairs until they came to the two attic rooms, both light and well aired and the girl seemed torn choosing between the two, bouncing experimentally on the spring beds in delight.

"I've never had my own bed before...even at the shop I had to share one with the scullary..."

Smiling indulgently Flora added. "I remember that feeling myself...Now tomorrow we'll see about getting you some material for you uniforms, you'll have to make them up yourself...A dark blue wool and then some a light cotten pinstripe...Oh a bonnet, cloak, gloves and boots for outside." She paused amused by the the girl's astonishment and for a moment Flora was worried she was going to faint.

"I've never had a bonnet before." She muttered reverently earning another smile from her new employer.

"Well it looks like you could do with a good meal, a hot bath and good night's rest...You settle in here whilst I fix you something, I'll put the copper on then you can use the laundry room it is nice and private and warm and if you need to borrow any hair pins you only have to ask..."

"Thank you Ma'm."

Glancing back Flora caught the girls tear filled eyes, she was obviously overwhelmed, the relief at being safe and employed clearly had knocked her for six. "Your most welcome Rosa."

-

True to her word Rose proved to be a hard and able worker although there where times she was sure the girl questioned her employer's sanity, after all who else but a lunatic would emply a maid yet do just as much work themselves. Even after a few days Flora had caught the girl trying to pre-empt her employer's next move, and often she would go to do a task only to find Rosa had started it already. Not that she minded sometimes it was just a comfort to know there was another soul in the house besides herself, it helped to keep her from dwelling on the fact that Walter still hadn't replied to her letter. It was now quite obvious even to her poor delusional mind that her husband had no interest in resurrecting their relationship and she was learning to accept that but it was what to tell other people that still escaped her. Even Rosa had inevitable questioned the wedding ring on Flora's hand, after all who asn't to wonder, a married living alone no husband or family to speak of, all alone in her big house. Flora knew people would assume she was a widow, and as she had litte contact with her neighbours she was quite happy to let them continue under that dilusion, but there was a big difference between allowing a rumour to exist and propergating it oneself. So instead of lying Flora had hastily changed the subject, and the maid now sensitive to her mistress's silences had wisely not raised the question again.

There was one matter on which she still couldn't settle her conscience so easily and that was young Walter her nephew. It had seemed that with all this time alone to truely think about her actions she couldn't help but shudder when she realised just how shabbily she had treated that boy. True she had taken him into her heart, had given up her livelihood to keep him safe, yet she had abandonned him on a whim letting her escalating arguements with her husband blind herself to what it would do to a boy who had lost both his natural parents and now had a surrogate one ripped away through her own selfish actions. It had taken her quite sometime to put those thoughts down on paper, at first she hadn't even realised it had taken the form of a letter but by the end it seemed only right to send it. However in order to ensure the boy actually got it and his Uncle simply didn't bin it when he recognised the handwriting, Flora had sent it to Miles along with a short note, asking him to pass on the letter in secret, and not to worry about her she was fine but would welcome news every now and again concerning her family's wellbeing.

Thrusting the last stemmed rose into the display Flora harumphed with satisfaction, moving to place it on the sideboard when the doorbell rang. Hearing Rosa dart out to answer it before her Flora waited a small smile playing around her lips as she overheard her maid's polite yet firm. "How can I help you?" A minute later and the maid came dashing in. "It's telegram Ma'am."

Nodding a worried Flora grabbed her change purse handing it over the maid to tip the messanger before she turned to the folded up note.

"WALTER IN HASTING'S PRISON, ILL, HURRY HE NEEDS YOU. MILES."

Flora didn't hear her own gasp or the note fall from her grasp but she did feel the room start to spin and if it was not for Rosa's strong arms she would have fallen.

"E're Ma'am you need to rest."

Shaking her head Flora clamped her hand down on Rosa's arm. "Run up pack me a bag...Hurry enough for a few days...Then call a cab..."

Nodding the maid ran out of the room as though her life depended on it, leaving Flora to gaze at the mocking words staring up at her from the cable. All this time she was here thinking he hated her, living her life in luxury while he rotted away. One question rolling round and round in her mind, how was she going to live with herself if she was too late?

- - -

Was this hell?

In his more lucid moments Walter couldn't be sure, it felt as hot as hell, so perhaps he had died and was paying penance for his crimes on earth. He couldn't move that was for certain, everytime he did the room shifted in haze of colour spinning round like a child's spinning top till the bile rose stinging his already bone dry throat. If this wasn't hell itself then it was certainly close enough and besides he'd be seeing the real thing soon enough to make a comparison. Then just as he thought he couldn't bare the scourching heat any longer the temperature suddenly plummeted as though he had been thrust into a frozen lake, his entire frame shaking with the cold and he clawed at his meagre blanket to try and keep what little heat he could close to his skin.

"Oh my god...Walter..."

The sudden press of a warm palm to his sweaty forehead felt like heaven and for a moment Walter risked the swirling colours and spinning room to glance up, she had to be an angel. An angel sent to watch over him in the bowels of hell.

"Walter can hear me...Nod if you understand."

Her voice was like music, the words tripping and falling over themselves like music in a foreign tongue. He couldn't understand her but he wanted to, wanted to do anything that would keep her there by his side. Then suddenly he was being lifted, panicking he reached for the angel begging her with his eyes not to leave him and she seemed to understand. Her hand returned to his brow brushing his sweat stained hair from her forehead and she muttered soothly to him, watching over him until lulled by her touch he drifted off to sleep.

- - -

"You didn't even send for a Doctor!" Flora spat angrily once Walter had finally drifted back into a fitful sleep. "Call yourself a Christian gentleman...Even the poorest scrap at the workhouse would have at least been given one visit."

Surprised by such a tone coming from a well dressed lady the warden was momentarily wrongfooted. "I...Madam this is not a charity, this man is a convicted felon."

"What so he ceased to be a human being just because he has ran up debts he couldn't meet, he is hardly a cold blooded murderer sir!"

Gaping like a stung fish the warden couldn't even think of a suitable retort, so instead he stood by speechless as the local doctor examined his patient under the lady's watchful eye.

"I can give you a general tonic to help control the fever but I'll be deviled if I can pinpoint what he's got...I mean it's not small pox or Yellow fever."

"But what about those spots on his neck are you sure they aren't small pox?" Flora insisited her initial panic subsiding when the Doctor chuckled and assured her they were merely flea bites.

"If he wasn't such a mature gentleman then I might have considered one other possibility..."

"What?"

"Mumps...His glands are all swollen."

"Could it be glandular fever?"

Nodding the Docto seemed to consider it. "Possibly..."

"What should I do...Is it safe to move him?"

Nodding the doctor. "Yes get him out of this accursed place as quickly as possible...But don't move him too far, in this condition a chill could be fatal. I would be only to happy to lend you both my spare room for the duration, I only live three streets away and could then be on hand for any sudden developments."

"Oh thank you Doctor...Thank you..." Flora muttered through her tears reaching out and clutching the old white-haired gentleman's hand as though her life depended on it.

"Excuse me am I the only one here who seems to remember this man is a prisoner, he won't be going anywhere."

Whirling round Flora fixed the warden with her iciest stare, holding it until he started to twitch. "I can discharge his debts...I trust that will be more than satisfactory."

"Well I..."

"Shall we adjorn to your office?" Flora snapped waiting for the startled man to nod and turn to lead the way, stepping over to her restless husband she placed a kiss on his forehead, muttering a quick prayer to whichever deity deigned to listen to watch over and keep him safe whilst she was gone, before turning and darting out after the warden.

- - -

It had to be a dream. Blinking his eyes Walter gazed around the light airy room then back to the crisp clean bed on which he laid. He remembered the stench of the prison all too clearly, the first day when he had been led past the other cells and shoved into his own tiny cell his stomach turning at the filthy floor and bear stone slab on which he was expected to sleep, but what he remembered more clearly than the depreivation of his surroundings was the way in which he was treated. Shouted at by his last name only at the best of times he had to endure the vicious slander of the guards, being unable to move without their explicit say so. If he answered back or moved even an inch without their say so then he would be locked in his cell for days and given only water. For a man who was used to commanding others the loss of his own freedom of will was infuriating. Then he had fallen ill, his mild chill developing into a full blown fever and he had lain for days shivering suffering from terrifying hallucinations, was this merely another one, one more extreme than the last the most cruel because of the false hope it offered.

Hope that he was somehow free of the nightmare his life had become, and that the reassuing voice and delicate hands that had soothed him were real after all. Then suddenly the door opened and he held his breath as a very familar figure walked in. "Flora."

On hearing her voice uttered the lady in question practically lept out of her skin the tray she carried almost slipping from her grasp and the bowl of broth sloshed dangerously near the rim. "Walter...Oh god Walter..." She murmered setting the tray down without a care and literally throwing herself on the bed her arms wrapping around her confused husband's neck.

"Is this real?" Walter muttered, unable to beleive that any hallucination could be this strong, the warmth from his wife's embrace, the feeling on her tears as they fell on his neck; they had to be real. "Flora ." He murmered trying to lift his arms and hold her but he could barely lift them from the covers.

Pulling away Flora wiped at her tears, unable to beleive that all this time the first time Walter would really see her would be when she had bloodshot eyes and red nose that a certain reindeer would be proud of.

"How long?"

"Two weeks...You've been very ill...I've been so worried, there were times I thought we'd lost you."

"Where...How..." Walter muttered clearly confused by the changes but Flora pushed them all aside.

"Later Walter...Let yourself rest."Brushing his hair back she placed a kiss on his forehead and plumped up his pillows.

"You won't leave?"

"No...I promise I'll stay with you, but first promise me you'll try some broth." Flora replied softly moving to sit beside him, bringing the bowl over and helping her husband swallow down a few spoonfuls. "Enough?" She asked when Walter yawned. Smiling as he closed his eyes she curled up on the bed next to him taking his hand in her own, inwardly delighted when he squeezed it back, then quietly she waited as her husband fell back into a natural sleep.

- - -

Stretching awkwardly Flora tried to shift the telltale ache in her muscles, their screaming protest seemed to confirm her suspicions as she groggily came to, she had slept in her corset again. Grimacing as she rolled on to her back she heard an all too familiar chuckle that made her realise exactly where she was. Opening her eyes she glanced over at her husband who seemed to be more than slightly amused at her plight.

"Slept well my dear?"

"As well as anyone can in a corset…I didn't realise I was so tired." She added glancing across at the mantle clock, which was approaching seven. "Three hours."

"You must have needed it…The good Doctor came in to check up on us both and you didn't stir. He seemed inclined to let you rest, said something about staying up all night and sleeping in chairs not being conducive to proper sleep."

Blushing slightly at Walters reproachful glance, Flora couldn't help the flicker of pleasure that welled up inside, he was worried about her well-being.

"And I must agree with him you look much better for it, not that you don't always look…I mean…well you seem more refreshed" The former butler added, a light blush suffusing even his pale cheeks as he blundered his way around the compliment. "Yes well." He muttered catching Flora's eye, a slight smile twitching on his lips when he caught her warm smile and obvious pleasure at his compliment. "You did sleep very soundly, a useful talent I wish I could adopt, you looked very peaceful and it pleased me to see you relaxing for a change."

"You watched me sleep?" The question was tripping from her tongue before she could stop herself and for a moment Walter seemed stunned, either by her astonishment that he might choose to pass the time that way or perhaps uncertainty wondering if he had unnerved her. "Forgive me…It's just wouldn't that be rather boring, I cannot be particularly entertaining to watch. Unless I do something…I don't snore or dribble do I?" Flora added suddenly, worried that her husband had witnessed some unattractive habit she had been unaware of.

Snorting in amusement Walter shook his head. "No snoring or dribbling that I noticed…although you do murmur in your dreams sometimes, you looked so content so I can only assume you were somewhere pleasant…" He suddenly stopped realising he had revealed just how closely he had been studying her whilst she slept.

"I think perhaps I already was…" Flora replied softly, a shy smile tugging on her lips as a deeper blush coloured her cheeks her fingers running along the edge of the blanket inching closer to where his hand rested. As if sensing her intention Walter moved his hand and slowly covered hers squeezing it gently, momentarily surprised when his wife turned her hand over and deliberately threaded their fingers together.

"I missed you." The admission was so soft Walter was sure that if he had chosen to breath loudly he would have missed it, but he heard it and what was more his wife knew he had done so or at least suspected from the way her grip on his hand increased.

"I…missed you as well." Walter replied gently unable to turn and look her in the eye, the pressure on this conversation was already great enough, and he could hear Flora's heavier breathing which he guessed meant she was struggling not to cry.

"I regretted everyday letting you go…If only I had been a few minutes faster then we could have avoided it, believe me I have cursed myself for it everyday since. I was a stupid stubborn fool, I should never have backed you into that corner, you weren't to know what was really going…"

"What…" The confusion and pain in his wife's voice was obvious and Walter whirled around his throat catching as he caught sigh of the lone tear that was sliding down her cheek.

"Miles worked for Charles, he was sent to cause trouble, to drive a wedge between us."

"No."

The look of horror and betrayal on her face sent another dagger into Walter's heart; she couldn't really have cared for Miles could she? Have fallen for him, but if she had why had she left alone? "It wasn't your fault Flora, you're an honest trusting woman if a little naive, you treat everyone equally and fairly and expect everyone else to be the same as you but I am afraid my dear very few are. The man set out to befriend you, to work his way into your confidences then steal your affections…There was very little you could have done…"

"But he didn't." Flora insisted. "Well the befriending and working himself into my confidences but I never gave him my heart…never…Only once I think he did try but I made it quite clear that it was impossible."

The relief at her words was almost palpable. It was though a weight he didn't even know he had been shouldering had suddenly been lifted and a flood of emotions swept over him. Closing his eyes in order to compose himself, Walter lent back against his pillows unable to think clearly from the sudden pounding of his heart. She never loved Miles…Never…She couldn't…It was impossible…The only question left to answer now was why.

"Why was it impossible?" Walter muttered, and he felt Flora tense beside him.

"My heart wasn't mine to give."

Confused by her cryptic answer Walter turned and stared, catching her eye he held her gaze, his cobalt blue eyes staring directly into her darker depths. "Why not?"

For a moment Flora tried to look everywhere but at her husband, she had to answer and she had to tell the truth, he knew she couldn't lie. He would realise it instantly and yet that made things harder rather than easier.

"Tell me…please Flora…why?" Walter soft pleading weakened her resolve and when he reached out and caught her chin forcing her to meet his gaze she knew she was lost.

"Because I had given it away years ago…to you."

For a moment neither reacted, Walter unable to believe his ears sure that after all this time they must be lying to him; whilst Flora was frozen waiting for some sort of reaction from her husband. How would he react to such an admission…Not just that she had an affection for him but stating so blatantly that she had fallen in love with him and had been for many years. When he continued to stare blankly at her she had to swallow the very real pain that welled up in her throat tearing her eyes away and trying to extricate her hand from his as she acted on the very real impulse to flee until she could compose herself.

"NO." Walter barked sharply tightening his grip on her hand as he used what little strength he had to keep her beside him. "You will not runaway from me again."

"Why do you care…" Flora snapped bitterly, her defences now up completely as she tried to guard what was left of her tattered heart.

"Dammit woman are you ever quiet enough for someone to finish a sentence?" Walter snapped angrily. "And I would appreciate it if you stopped assuming you know what I think or feel Madam…If I didn't care for you, do you think I would have cared one jot whether you left me or not, other than the mere inconvenience of finding a new housekeeper. Do you think I would have sent you that telegram and chased you half way across the country if I didn't think more of you than I let on?"

"You came to Bristol?…But I sat for hours…I waited and you never came."

"Walter ran away, that delayed me until the little fool came home, I had to catch a later train and by the time I arrived at the docks you were already under sail…Then I read your letter, it wounded me to the core, the thought I had been your ruin."

"You could have come after me."

"And gone where…It took me weeks to even track down your family's address and that took all the favours a certain Chef owed me. Then we were going to come, Walter and I planned to emigrate to America but not before tracking you down first…I thought…I hoped that maybe…" Walter paused playing with the edge of the blanket to cover his uneasiness.

"Once you explained about Miles I might agree to go with you?" Flora filled in for them both.

"Yes, I thought that once his deception had been revealed that you might realise you still were fond enough of me, that we could give things another try." Walter muttered sadly. "Would you have?"

"Yes…Oh yes I would have." Flora answered immediately. "I was a fool to leave in the first place, I was so sure I was right, that you would come around and I was adamant about not coming home until you asked me…"

"I thought I'd come home from work to find you waiting for me…Every night on my walk home I hoped that that would be the night…"

"What utter asses we've been!" Flora swore suddenly causing Walter glance at her in surprise. "So stubborn."

"And jealous…" Walter added honestly. "I hated him, I never thought I was capable of such feelings…I mean I loathed Charles Fitzpatrick but Miles I hated with a passion. Every time I saw his smarmy face I wanted to punch his lights out…And then I did and nothing has ever felt sweeter."

"You hit a vicar?"

Smiling bashfully Walter nodded tugging Flora closer until she perched next to him. "I gave him a good hiding actually, god knows what his parishioners must have thought."

"Good!" Flora added suddenly and vitriolic.

"Flora! First swearing now approving of violence what on earth is next?"

A few minutes later and Flora would have sworn she didn't know what had come over her. It had just seemed like the right thing to do.

Leaning forward suddenly she had raised her free hand to briefly skim his cheek, surprised by the very prickly feel of his stubble under her fingertips he hadn't shaved since falling ill and now he had quite the growth covering his lower jaw. Walter's eyes had widened in surprise but he hadn't pulled away, he had simply waited content to let her take whatever steps she felt ready for. Trembling she had laid her palm gently across his cheek closing the remaining distance between them as she brushed her lips across his. The contact was electrifying and she felt Walter jolt from the unexpected intimacy his lips now firmly pressing back against hers, it was a simple kiss but it was the first she had even given him and that made it more than it appeared.

Pulling apart Flora blushed furiously but couldn't resist glancing up her husband coyly from under her lashes. She had no desire to push him before he was well or before he was even certain of what he wanted but she wanted him to realise just how much she had enjoyed such intimacy and that he was welcome from now on initiate things at his leisure. Not that she had to wait long for confirmation, as they had barely paused to catch their breathes than Walter's arm was snaking around her waist and pulling her firmly into his arms, his mouth dipping to catch hers in another kiss this one more intense than the last as he sought to shake her as much as her kiss had done him.

"You beautiful…Stubborn…Vexing woman…" Walter muttered kissing his way down her neck before resting his head against the curve of her shoulder, inwardly cursing his frail and sickened self. "Only you would choose to do this now when I am quite unable to take advantage of the situation!"

"So you do want me…I must admit I had started to wonder."

Confused Walter muttered. "When have I ever given you reason to doubt that…The passion of our arguments should have confirmed it I think!"

"And yet you managed to sleep beside me in bed all those nights and never once."

"I am a gentleman, I would never." Walter exclaimed outraged by her suggestion.

"Walter I invited my husband into my bed not a gentleman!" Flora snapped frustrated by his inability to understand the careful hints she had been leaving him. "I thought once you had gotten the idea but then you drew away, I thought that it was because you didn't find me attractive so after that I went out of my way to appear so…"

"That was for me?"

"Well who else…Oh….You thought…Oh god Walter…" Flora exclaimed covering her mouth in horror. "No wonder you didn't believe me."

"We have been complete and utter fools. But I refuse to remain one any longer, and I promise you that as soon as I feel able I will pounce on you whether you like it or not and regardless of whomever may be in the room at the time!"

Giggling Flora batted his shoulder playfully reaching up to kiss him gently. "I'll remember that and hold you to it Mr Corey should you ever fail to ravage me at every available opportunity!"

"Why you…"

"Just promise you'll shave first…I've now satisfied my curiosity about what it would be like to kiss you before you had."

"Then you'd better hurry and find some soap and a blade because I doubt I will ever sate my curiosity when it comes to kissing you."

- - -


	19. Chapter 19

- - -

"Are we there yet?"

Smiling at her husband's impatience Flora shifted to sit even closer to him in the cab her gloved hand resting lightly in his. "Not Yet Walter…Be patient."

"I am patient, we've been travelling all day you'd think we'd be there by now….You still haven't told me where we are going?"

"I told you it is a surprise and we couldn't trespass on the good doctor's hospitality any longer not now you are up and about."

Snorting in sour amusement Walter fingered the cane he was forced to rely on, glaring at the lingering reminder of his illness, the only outward sign of the fever that had robbed him of his strength. As if sensing the black nature of his thoughts Flora's grip on his hand tightened, and so glancing across at her Walter forced a smile. She was the only bright spot in what had been a horrendous few weeks, a painful slow recovery that had left him both angry and frustrated. Perhaps he had pushed himself too far, expected too much, he wasn't sure if it made things better or worse that Flora had taken all his grumbling and temper tantrums with god given grace and patience; it had only made him want her all the more and so increased his disappointment when at the end of the day he was fit for nothing save a quick cuddle before falling asleep. He wanted his strength back; he wanted to be the man he once was.

It seemed a curse that the better he felt physically the more he felt mentally stifled. He had ruined his life, or let other's ruin it and done nothing to stop them and now with his own body refusing to obey him he felt completely powerless over his own life. He couldn't even be a husband to his own wife. Wasn't it his job to make the decisions, to provide for her not the other way round? Instead he had sat by and let her settle with the good doctor who he was sure accepted more than just genuine thanks for his services and now they were in London in transport paid for somehow by Flora and off to stop god knows where. He suspected they would be lodging with one of her friend's or relatives, someone who out of the goodness of their hearts and kind regard for his wife would allow them some corner of their home whilst he set him self straight. However there was one question that would always be hanging on the tip of everyone's tongue, when was he going to make things right, when was he finally going to do right by her?

"We're here!"

Flora excited squeak dragged him from his dark introspection and leaning forward in genuine curiosity Walter watched as the hansom cab came to a stop in front of a pleasant looking Georgian townhouse.

"And where is here?"

"Here is home." Flora replied eagerly taking the cabbie's hand as she practically jumped down from the cab waiting on the pavement until the driver had assisted Walter down after her.

Leaning heavily on his cane Walter went through the motions of offering his wife his arm, although it was more for his benefit than hers as he lent on her as much as his cane.

"Whose home?" He asked in confusion as Flora continued to avoid answering the question and pulled on the bell. However his next question died on his lips when the door was hastily opened and a smartly dressed young maid curtseyed quickly before greeting Flora with a friendly Ma'am. Closing his gaping mouth Walter smothered his surprise and the hundred questions that had sprung to mind and followed his wife into the house. He ignored the curious looks from the maid who by now Flora had introduced as Rosa and instead handed the stunned girl his hat and coat, but it was quite clear from the maid's expression the last person she had been expecting Flora to bring home was her husband. Filing that question away with all the other's Walter silently allowed Flora to escort him upstairs, determined that once he had rested he would find a way to extract the truth from his strangely illusive wife by fair means or foul.

- - -

"I've been using this room…It has a lovely view of the garden and so light and airy" Flora added hastily moving to pull the curtain's wider and reveal the smartly tended walled garden. "…Of course if you'd prefer the front bedroom or want a room of your own?" Pausing Flora turned back to her husband hoping for some sign of approval, as since the start of her impromptu tour Walter had been worryingly quiet. "Walter?"

"Here will do as well as anywhere." The former butler mumbled moving to sit in her fireside armchair as he fumbled with the tight lacings of his shoes.

"Here let me help…"

"I can manage my own shoes…For god sake Flora stop fussing, this mother hen act of yours simply has to stop!" Walter snapped as he vented his growing frustration on his unsuspecting wife throwing down his cane sharply, which clattered against the polished floorboards causing Flora to jump.

"I didn't mean…I was only trying to help…"

Gritting his teeth as he tightened his fists around the chair's slim mahogany arms Walter growled out. "To help me I know, but honestly woman sometimes this constant attention is suffocating!" Sighing deeply Walter lent down and after a few fumbled attempts succeeded in removing one shoe, relieved that Flora had wisely decided to stand silently aside. After a moment's rest he removed the other shoe with ease, inwardly smirking at this new achievement he gazed up at his pale and anxious wife.

"Would you like your bath fixing?"

Pausing for a moment Walter considered her suggestion, it had been a long day and his clothes were very dusty from all the travelling so it wouldn't be a bad idea. Nodding he muttered. "Have the girl bring the water up."

"But…" Flora countered confusion clear on her face, as throughout his illness she had always been present to help him bath, it had been an embarrassing necessity at first but something they had both quickly gotten over. Although in the last few days an element of embarrassment had returned at least for him, as the gentle touches that had once soothed and calmed him where having a quite different effect and so bath time had become quite an exercise in control and concealment.

"I can manage to bath myself Flora I am not an old man so stop trying to baby me."

"I don't believe I have ever thought you were either!"

"I can manage by myself!"

"But what if you slip?"

"Then I slip, I am a grown man and it is time that you allow me to act as one." Walter snapped his tenuous control on his temper lost. "Stop trying to coddle me into somebody I am not!"

"Coddle you?"

"Coddle, smother, baby, take your pick! You didn't even tell me about all of this." He paused waving around at their grand surroundings. "Did it just slip your mind?"

"No…"

"Then why Flora, there is no decent reason I can think of unless you were ashamed of it somehow…Perhaps you'd care to tell me, your husband, just how you a former housekeeper came to acquire such a house, somehow I don't think it was just polishing silver…"

Flushing Flora replied testily. "I don't know what you think you are implying Walter, but I certainly do not like your tone…"

"Fine then Madam since you seem to insist on it being spelled out for you. Just what or who did you have to…have to…well which gentleman endowed you with his favour?"

"Walter!"

"Oh come on now Flora I am no fool, who did you meet in Ireland, did he move you to London so you could be nice and close and what I am I some sort of cover. The complacent husband who is expected to just stand aside and let some other man belly down with his wife, to give any illegitimate brats the anonymity of my name so that the scandal wouldn't be splashed over the broadsheets? Who is he…An aristocrat…a politician perhaps or how about royalty…After all only the best would do, it wasn't like you'd lay on your back for a mere butler…"

The sharp crack of Flora's palm caught him by surprise, but he didn't flinch instead catching her flailing wrist, which he squeezed painfully. "You do that again and I'll hit you back…Harder!"

"You pig…You vile…"

"Call me all the names you like madam and I'll have a few for you." Walter countered sharply before throwing her hand away watching as a now tearful Flora backed out the door. "Don't forget to tell the girl about the water!"

"To hell with your water, and to hell with you!" Flora spat angrily as she stomped away to another corner of the house leaving him alone, dirty and barefoot

Cursing under his breath Walter fumbled about on the floor for his cane and with as much dignity as he could muster clad in only his socks he made his own slow way down the long oak staircase. On finding the ground floor empty he used his old butler instincts, which had come to his aid in many a strange house, to locate the entrance to the back stairs and made his way down to the basement rooms. Pushing the door open he stepped into an immaculate and well-equipped kitchen, nodding habitually in approval as he cast his trained eye around, he found himself approving of his wife's choices. So engrossed in his inventory he stood silently in the stairwell, a dark brooding figure that caused a laundry laden Rosa to jump out of her skin as she returned from the scullery, neatly pressed bed sheets scattering to the floor.

"Mr Corey..Sir… I didn't see you."

Snorting in amusement at both her stating the obvious and her apparent nerves Walter waited until the scrambling maid had gathered all the sheets together before he crossed to take his ease in one of the kitchen chairs his eyes fixed on the young maid. She was a pretty little thing, probably a good deal younger than the seventeen years she claimed, and if Flora didn't keep a close eye on her no doubt they'd have every tom fool of a lad from footman to boot boy hanging around their kitchen wooing and thieving. Squirming under such intense scrutiny Rosa shifted nervously from one foot to another, her fair complexion reddening as she waited uncomfortably for her new master to break the tense silence.

"Can I do something for you Sir?"

Raising an eyebrow Walter resisted the urge to smirk, it had been along time since anyone had called him sir and he rather enjoyed the way it sounded. However it was quite clear that his silent amusement both puzzled and disturbed the young maid, having heard many tales of the fate that could befall young maids at their master's hands the arrival of the hereto unknown 'Mr Corey' had thrown the poor child in to real quandary.

"I don't know Rosa, can you do anything for me?" Walter asked jovially oblivious to the maid's inner ponderings. "Perhaps you care to tell me a little more about yourself?"

"There is not much to say sir…I come from a small village up north…I came to London for work…I've worked here for six weeks."

"No friends or family in London?"

"No sir."

"Well a lovely young lady such as yourself I am sure you have a dozen young men hot on your heels." Walter countered teasingly, his own calculating mind seeking to butter the maid up and then get her to spill secrets about his wife's rich lover.

"Oh no sir."

Momentarily stumped Walter decided that since polite conversation would get little more than one word answers out of Rosa he had better attempt the direct approach otherwise he could be here all night. "I'll be straight with you my dear, I can see that you are honest in your answers and obviously have a strong sense of right and wrong." He paused for a moment unsure how to phrase his question. "My wife…Mrs Corey…Has she had many visitors in my absence?"

"No sir none." Rosa replied curtly, a frown creasing her young brow as she tried to work out why her new master was asking her this and not his wife.

Frowning Walter couldn't stop the retort that slipped from his tongue. "What none? No neighbours…No friends…No one at all?"

"No one save the grocer sir and well she met him at the back door, so I'd hardly call 'im a visitor…" Rose countered, her young cheeks flushing with the first sign of anger, as she valiantly defended her kind mistress's honour.

"Does she go out often?"

"Only to the shops and then I often go with her to carry the shopping."

"I see…." Walter paused tapping his chin thoughtfully, it just didn't seem to add up, if Flora wasn't some rich man's mistress then why would someone buy her so grand a house….Unless of course she was already pregnant? "Has she been well? No fainting spells or sickness?"

Biting her lip Rosa paused for a moment before snapping. "If you're so concerned sir why aren't you asking her?"

"Because I am asking you Miss!" Walter retorted sharply, astounded at such impudent cheek from a small chit of a girl. "I cannot imagine what Flora was thinking hiring such a chit…"

Blinking back tears Rosa stared down at the floor for a moment before grudgingly answering his question. "She's been fine sir…Well she was until she got that telegram, then she almost fainted but I think it was the news rather than any illness."

"What Telegram?"

"The Telegram about you sir!"

Swallowing uncomfortably as he tried to digest that piece of news Walter found he couldn't quite meet the maid's triumphant gaze. "Very good…Could you put some water on to heat, I think I will take my wife's advice after all."

"As you wish sir." Rosa replied as she busied about her duties once more paying scant attention to the man sat in corner. After a few more minutes of careful introspection Walter slowly got to his feet and made his way back upstairs, he had a mystery to solve and now he was going to do it properly.

- - -

Knocking gently on the door Walter waited in trepidation for some reply, she was probably still furious with him and he might just as well prepare for flying ornaments as harsh words. When no such threats were forthcoming Walter knocked again this time coupling his knock with a muttered, "Flora can I come in?"

However silence continued to greet him. Intrigued Walter fumbled with the doorknob; pushing the door open he edged cautiously into the room prepared to duck at any moment lest his dangerously quiet wife chose to throw the chamber po at him when he least expected it. But it soon became quite obvious that that was not about to happen and Walter was not at risk of being brained by any sort of household accruement. Curled up on her side with her back towards him Flora had fallen asleep tightly clutching a pillow to her breast, her tears now drying on her cheeks indicated she had not been asleep long.

Sighing deeply Walter eased himself down on the bed beside her, his hand moving to stroke the loose hair away from her face, a stab of very real guilt twisting in his belly. "All I ever seem to do is hurt you…" He muttered sadly as even in her sleep his wife turned away from his touch. "I'm so sorry Flora I just wasn't thinking clearly…I'm normally a rational man but when it comes to you I turn into some dim-witted savage. The thought of another man…any man touching you." Walter paused shaking his head to try and shift the lump that had formed in his throat. What was the point she couldn't hear him anyway.

"Go on."

Glancing down in surprise Walter caught his wife's dark sleepy eyes locked on his face, her expression reserved but not angry.

"I…I didn't mean to wake you."

"Well you have done." Flora countered more sharply than she intended as she winced slightly at how it sounded.

"I'm sorry."

"You seem to be saying that a lot lately…" Flora muttered. "It's going to take more than an apology this time Walter. You really hurt me. You thought I could…I would stoop so low and then come back and use you like that? I thought you knew me better than that…I thought you knew me better than anyone that we were so in sync that you knew what I was thinking and feeling without me having to tell you. During all those years we worked together there were so many times we'd both look up and I was sure by your face and the smile that we were both thinking the same things, laughing at the same joke that other people just hadn't understood." Flora paused turning to look up at her silent husband.

"I wasn't imagining that connection was I?"

"No." Walter muttered returning her gaze with a soft smile. "It was there…I just think it got lost for a while."

"Can we get it back?"

"Honestly?" Walter asked watching as Flora nodded her face so open and hopeful. "I don't know, but we can try."

"Are you sure you want to?" Flora countered. "I mean every time we seem to get close you pick on the most ridiculous thing and use it to push me away again. What is it you are afraid of Walter? Of being close or dependent on another human being for something?"

"You."

"Me?" Flora countered in surprise. "You're afraid of me?"

"You have so much power over me and you don't even realise it do you?" Walter murmured, lifting his hand to brush gently down her cheek. "You hold my whole world in those delicate little hands of yours, you can build me up or destroy me utterly at your whim and I would be powerless to stop you. If I snap or quarrel it's because I am not used to living with a leash about my neck Madam, so I lash out at you because you're the one holding it."

"Walter what on earth are you talking about…I have never made you my lap dog, and certainly never put a leash imaginary or otherwise on you. I have never sought to control you but you have always tried to do so to me. Forbidding me to do this or that, ordering me around and then when I don't jump at your command you shut me out, out of your heart, your life, even your house!"

For a moment Walter sat stunned, he had never thought how his actions would look to her. "I had to…I had to push you away…I had to do it before you did it to me. I thought you were going to leave me for Miles and I could never have lived with that, to know that you didn't love me that you had left me for him…everybody leaves eventually."

"So you got in first? You hurt me before I could hurt you?"

Nodding Walter hung his head, his eyes tracing the intricate pattern on the bedspread so intently that he didn't see his wife shift till she was grasping his chin and forcing him to look up into her eyes. Sitting practically in his lap Flora stared intently into eyes before reaching out grasping his left hand with hers.

"Here!" She snapped testily waving his hand in his face. "And Here!" She added fingering her own ring finger pointedly. "These mean I will never leave. I gave you a promise to death do us part and I have always been a woman of my word so unless you provoke me when I am brandishing a caving knife you are going to be stuck with me for a very very long time Walter!"

"What if you change your mind?"

"I won't!"

"You might?"

"I won't, I've loved you practically since the day I met you Walter and nothing you have ever done has been able to change that; and that says a lot considering all the nonsense you have put me through!"

Snorting in amusement Walter countered. "My nonsense?"

"Yes yours!" Flora snapped back a wry smile tugging at her lips as she buried her head into her husband's shoulder, revelling in the feel of his strong arms as they closed around her and held her close. "Let me love you…The man you are now, even when you think you are at your lowest. I have never cared what you do; you will always be the greatest man of my acquaintance."

"I just want to deserve you." Walter muttered softly into her hair, his fingers playing with the loose curls that had escaped from her bun, rolling them around his fingers.

Snorting in distinct un-amusement Flora nuzzled into Walter's neck, enjoying the teasing sensations of his fingers in her hair. "You have to stop imposing this foolish expectations, I don't need money or position I just need my husband to love me!"

Pulling back gently Walter caught her chin so he could gaze down at her. "He does so very much."

Smiling brightly at his declaration Flora couldn't stop the tears that brimmed; she had waited so many years to hear him say that. "Then that is all I need."

Returning her smile Walter lent down and kissed her gently, savouring the way she completely surrendered into his embrace. Pulling away he rested his chin against her forehead kissing it gently. "So."

"So?" Flora countered softly running her fingers across his silk waistcoat before sliding them underneath and playing with the neat little buttons of his shirt that she had stitched so precisely.

"Flora if you want me to disrobe all you have to do is ask, such clandestine activities are unnecessary my love!"

Blushing furiously despite his playful tone Flora buried her burning face back into his shoulder.

"My my have I finally embarrassed you? Really Flora there is no need to be embarrassed or hide away, just because you have this obsession with my naked form…"

"You rotten…"

"Now now my love let us not bandy insults, besides you have to agree you have not yet passed by an opportunity to get me out of my clothes, all those baths you insisted on, admit it you enjoyed it!"

"Well if you preferred to smell!"

"I don't believe I have stated my preference and as flattering as it is that my wife seemingly cannot keep her hands off of me there are some things that a man needs to do alone?"

"Like bathing?"

"Indeed!" Walter replied, running his hands down her back. "Unless of course you are prepared to join me in the tub?"

Gaping in surprise Flora choked down the retort that was on the tip of her tongue, realising it was her own embarrassment that was feeding such mischief, so instead she countered with the much wittier. "You think we would both fit?"

Biting down on his lip for a moment as a slight flush graced even the butler's cheeks. "Oh believe me we'll be a perfect fit!"

"Walter!" Flora gasped shocked by her husband's lewdness and her own stupid remark, mentally comparing it against comments about back passages and the like before adding sulkily. "You know what I meant."

Smiling Walter nuzzled against her forehead placing small kisses along her hairline. "Perhaps but it was too delicious to pass up. Like a lot of things about you."

"Hmmm." Flora huffed stubbornly refusing to be swayed by flattery but not so affronted by his behaviour that she would give up her comfortable place in his arms.

"A nice as this is my love there is one small tiny question I feel I must ask…"

"Where did the money come from?" Flora asked before he could finish. "It's alright Walter, the great aunt I was caring for died and she left me most of her estate."

"Ahhh." Walter muttered and in the moment he wished the ground would open up and swallow him he had been such a fool. "Can you ever forgive me?" He added, fiddling nervously with the loose pins in her hair.

"For being an ass?" Flora countered batting his hand away as she quickly and expertly removed her hairpins, letting the long dark curls fall down her back before catching his hand and placing it back where it had came from.

"Well if you must put it like that then yes for being an utter ass!" Walter replied pulling tighter into his embrace as he played with her now loose hair.

"I might do…I might not…depends."

"On what?"

"On how much trouble that dented male pride and ego is going to give me…I know you Walter the idea of even deigning to live off of my money is grating you even now."

Smiling against her hair Walter had to admit she did know him very well indeed. "It is, so since you seem to have all the answers my love perhaps you would care to suggest a way around this small problem?"

"Well since you are unlikely to grow reasonable about it we have two options."

"Which are?" Walter asked genuinely intrigued.

"Simple give this all up and go and live in the gutter."

"Not a particularly appealing option." Walter countered.

"Or you deign to allow me to support us until you are well and have found a decent job, after which husband dear you can have the task of supporting your wife and her extraordinarily expensive tastes."

"It might mean economising." Walter replied suddenly serious. "I know the house is yours and paid for and I would not have you do without anything but I might not make enough to pay a maid as well."

Shrugging her shoulders Flora accepted such a bitter pill with surprising grace. "I've kept my own house before and if it would make you happy…"

"No." Walter muttered suddenly. "No I'm being ridiculous, we'll keep the girl, this is your home you shouldn't suffer because of my wounded pride."

"That's a relief, the idea of carting all that hot water upstairs for all those baths I somehow force you to take!" Flora teased gently but Walter could tell from the way she tightened her grip on him that she was genuinely touched by his meeting her halfway.

"So talking of bath water…"

"Hmmm?"

"Our joint aquatic adventure, remember. Perhaps we should start getting you out of these cumbersome garments." He added letting his hands wander as if surveying the possibility. "I think two intelligent individuals such as ourselves should be able to manage it….Although it might need some strategic straddling but nothing we cannot handle my dear."

Groaning in frustration Flora jerked out of her surprised husband's embrace and pushed a stunned Walter flat on his back. Pining his arms down she straddled his waist. "This what you had in mind?" She asked playfully running her hands down his waistcoat then up underneath tugging his shirt out of his waistband so she could rake her nails across the tender skin of his stomach.

Whimpering Walter clenched his jaw tightly trying to retain some semblance of control. Flora was just teasing, she didn't intend to… However her rather determined expression and the teasing strokes of her fingers against his bare chest seemed to contradict his conclusion. "Lower!" It was both a command and a challenge.

"Walter you are truly incorrigible today." Flora retorted but she complied with his request shifting both herself and her hands lower down his torso.

"Only today?" He retorted sharply his voice turning decidedly husky as he followed her lead and slipped his hands under her petticoats his heart beating so fast as he suddenly encountered a stocking clad knee. Rubbing his thumb up her thigh he quickly found the top of her stocking and he traced along the edge before sliding his hand up to caress her skin. Grasping a hip he suddenly reversed their positions rolling a startled Flora under him, his hands now moving for the closures of her dress, attacking the innocent clothing with a ferocity that took his wife's breath away, finally satisfied when the fine muslin tore loudly from collar to waist.

Not to be out done as her husband started on her corset Flora began on Walter's shirt tugging it completely out of his trousers and trying to push both it and his waistcoat over his head, the progress of which was impeded by the neck tie she had forgotten about and the fact that Walter was far more concerned with undressing her. Eventually after a few moments of prolonged prodding him the ribs Walter realised her problem and took the matter quite literally out of her hands, divesting himself of his shirt, waistcoat and tie in a few short sharp movements before flinging them literally across the room. However they weren't lonely for long as a moment later her now ruined dress sailed similarly through the air and fell decoratively across a nearby chest of drawers.

Pulling Flora close for a passionate kiss Walter fumbled with the closure of his trousers, his previous exhaustion now very much a thing of the past.

"Mr Corey….Mrs Corey…" Rosa's worried young voice could be heard on the landing. "Are you there…Mr Corey's bath is all ready."

Groaning in annoyance Walter dropped his head on to his wife's bare shoulder, slapping her thigh playfully as Flora giggled against his ear. "This is not a laughing matter Flora!"

"Oh it is too funny for words!" Flora countered burying her face in a nearby pillow to try and muffle her laughter.

"You'd better say something." Walter suddenly muttered. "What if she decides to check the rooms?"

"Why can't you?"

"She's your maid!" Walter growled his ardour now well and truly extinguished as he rolled off of his wife.

"Mrs Corey?" Rosa's voice called out and this time it did sound worryingly close.

"Thank you Rosa, better make a start on dinner, I'll be down to help you in a minute!"

"Yes Ma'am." The young maid replied, if she had drawn any conclusions about what her employers were up to behind a closed door it didn't show in her voice.

Taking a deep breath Walter waited until the maid's footsteps had vanished before rolling onto his side and kissing his wife's exposed shoulder. "Now where were we?" Frowning in confusion when instead of falling back into his arms Flora slid off of the bed and brushed down her petticoats before bending to examine her ruined frock. "Flora?"

"Your bath Walter!" She replied as if things were perfectly clear.

"Hang my bath."

"And I have dinner to make."

"And hang dinner as well!"

Smiling Flora reached her hand out to her husband tugging him off of the bed as she handed him his abandoned clothing. "That's a shame and I was going to make one of those lemon tarts you like so much, sort of a welcome home present."

Biting his lip Walter had to admit he was torn, he did really love her lemon tarts. "But…"

"Take your bath…We'll have a nice dinner…Relax and then perhaps an early night?" She added hopefully surprised when Walter pulled her into his arms for a long tender kiss.

"Very well Mrs Corey I suppose I have no choice but to while away my time making myself look even more handsome for you."

Smiling Flora led the way back to their own room rummaging for a simply day dress and apron, whilst Walter settled into his bath. He was so relaxed that by the time she left he barely caught her parting quip. "Oh and Walter don't forget to shave!"

- - -


	20. Epilogue

Epilogue

Gazing out of his office window Walter admired the fine apple blossom. He could hardly believe it was spring already, but then it was hardly surprising that months could pass so swiftly whilst he was obliviously wrapped up in connubial bliss. Staring at the blossom thoughts of his lady love were not far from his mind, and a small smile crept over his face, he must remember to stop by the florists on the way home. He knew he shouldn't go to such extremes and spoil her but the more time passed the further in love with his wife he became and he found he just couldn't help himself. White roses and pink blossom….

"Sir?"

"Yes Perkins?" Walter muttered his mind immediately returning to the task at hand deciding on the number of staff needed for the upcoming gala. "Fifteen servers I think…Oh and would you be so kind as to tell Mr Kraus I wholeheartedly approve his menu."

Smiling his clerk hurried off about his tasks leaving Walter once more engrossed in own thoughts and counting his change of fortune. He really was one of the luckiest men alive, a beautiful loving wife, a job that both challenged and rewarded him and good friends about him. Glancing at his pocket watch he decided he better pop down and see their supplier, perhaps locate a nice tipple to take home with him, not forgetting the flowers.

- - -

Sitting in her parlour Flora Corey twisted the needlework she was supposed to be finishing nervously between her hands. She was waiting for Walter come back from work. Glancing up at the mantle clock as it struck six she returned to staring out of the window and down the street anxious for even the first glimpse of her husband. She did not have long to wait, as at precisely a quarter past the hour Walter appeared his arms curiously laden down. Darting up from her seat she moved to the window waving at Walter once he was close enough before pacing nervously now unsure just how or when she should tell him.

The quick jangle of the bell and Rosa was there a moment later to answer the door.

"Good evening Rosa."

"Good evening Sir. Mrs Corey is in the front room. Dinner is going to be a little later tonight around eight. Would you like water put on for a bath?"

"Yes thank you." Walter replied succinctly before his tread on the carpet heralded his imminent arrival.

"Good evening my love. For you…" He added bringing out the posy from behind his back and presenting it to a startled Flora.

"Oh Walter they're lovely." Flora replied taking the flowers with a trembling hand and inhaling the delicate fragrance of the blossom. "You shouldn't spoil me like this."

"Oh I don't know…" Walter muttered moving to wrap his arms around her narrow waist his lips seeking out her neck. "You can thank me later. Or since Rosa is running a bath…"

"Walter please don't." Flora cut in suddenly pushing his hands away as she placed some distance between them, seeking refuge in her fireside chair her hands shaking slightly.

Frowning a confused and concerned Walter Corey took the stool out from under the piano and moved it next to her, taking her trembling hands in his own he sat down. "Flora love what is it? What's happened?"

"I had some rather unexpected news today." Flora began hesitatingly. "And I am a little worried how you will take it."

"It's not young Walter is it? Charles hasn't refused to let him visit this summer?"

"No."

"Is someone ill, your family?"

"Well yes and no…No my family is fine and no one is sick."

"Then what on earth could possibly be that bad? I know you've gone out and bought something extravagant haven't you and you're worried that I will turn tut over it. I know that look on your face, now let me guess it's that new fangled water heater we've been reading about."

"No Walter." Flora insisted trying to get a word in edgeways to tell her husband her news, or at least the confirmation of something she had suspected but had not dared to hope for.

"Jewellery? Oh come now my love it's alright you can tell me. I promise I will not be cross "

"I'm having a baby." Flora cut in sharply talking over her husband who for a moment continued with his own train of thought completely oblivious. However something of what she had said must have registered as Walter paused frowning slightly.

"Pardon?"

"I'm pregnant." Flora replied softly watching as realisation suddenly dawned on Walter's face and his eyes opened wide.

"You're sure?"

Hanging her head so she could avoid having to look at his less than enthusiastic reaction Flora muttered softly. "I didn't think so myself at first, but then after a month or so well I began to hope so today I went to visit Dr Edwards and well he confirmed it. Walter it is good news isn't it? We've never talked about children but you are pleased about the baby aren't you?"

"Pleased?"

Glancing up Flora prepared herself for the worst but she had not expected to find her husband in tears.

"Pleased…I'm overwhelmed. I never dared dream we'd be parents."

"We are married Walter things do happen to married couples you know." Flora teased now able to relax and enjoy her pregnancy now she knew Walter wanted it just as much as she did.

"Yes and unmarried ones as well, it's just well we did leave starting a family rather late and well…" Walter trailed off unsure if he had suddenly made things worse or not, weren't pregnant women notorious for being emotional and unreasonable?

"You thought I might be too old?"

"Oh no not too old my love, it's just things don't seem to happen as easily and I didn't want to mention it in case we were never so fortunate." Walter insisted placating. "But we are…" He trailed off staring in wonder at his wife's trim waist. Reaching out he placed a hand over her stomach, which Flora covered with one of her own staring across at him with barely concealed joy. "How long?"

"Six months…October or November maybe…"

"This deserves a toast!" Walter suddenly insisted jumping up from his seat and hollering down the corridor for Rosa, who appeared a moment later panting as she had ran all the way from the pantry.

"Mr Corey?"

"The wine I brought home open it…Oh and have a glass yourself, we're celebrating!"

Glancing across at her mistress a rather confused Rosa waited until Flora nodded slightly before disappearing to fill out her master's rather bizarre orders.

Returning immediately to Flora's side Walter dragged his wife out of her seat scooping her up into his arms and spinning them both around in excitement.

"Walter be careful!" Flora exclaimed in panic.

Laughing her husband slowly stopped setting her back on her feet his arms still firmly wrapped around her. Kissing her nose gently Walter rested his forehead against hers and stared deeply into her eyes. "I love you Mrs Corey."

"And I you!"

"And the little one." Walter added smiling broadly.

Giggling Flora hugged him back tightly. "And the little one."

Then suddenly a red-faced Rosa was back carrying the bottle and three glasses. Pouring them the maid handed them out before nervously taking her own glass.

Raising his glass Walter kept one arm tightly round his wife as he made his toast. "To Baby Corey, may he be happy, healthy and possessing all his mother's charm and beauty."

"And your patience and insight." Flora added blushing furiously from her husband's blatant flattery.

Smiling they all raised the toast, Walter squeezing his wife's hand as he thought back over the past two years. They had come along way from Taplows, through times of hardship and suffering and they had not come out unscathed but glancing across at his wife's glowing face Walter was certain it had all been worth it. For now the Corey family would not live and die with him he had a wife and child on the way and their legacy would stretch forward into the next century and beyond.

- - -


End file.
